


How to Sope in 3 Dates or Less

by impalafortrenchcoats, superdeanlover



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Courtship, F/M, Female Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, First Dates, Male-Female Friendship, Sex Education, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: When Hoseok met Yoonji and lost all common sense... or actually, all sense of self preservation.Or, how to ensnare the sun, the epic quest of a young heroine.It all depends on your perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jin can I ask you a question?”

Jin looked up from his physics book to see Hoseok lodged upside down on their couch. His legs were flung carelessly and his shirt had slipped down showing a little bit of his tanned belly. 

“Sure,” Jin smiled at his roommate. 

“When am I going to find love? When is someone going to write songs about my beauty, charm and wit,” Hoseok pointed at a frame holding the latest poem Jin’s girlfriend had written for him.  

“I can put that away if you want,” Jin set his pen down and got ready to talk Hoseok back from the edge. Hoseok had been in a mood lately which meant he didn’t have his usual sunny demeanor.  

“No don’t hide your love,” Hoseok sat upright on the couch clutching a hand to his chest dramatically. “You don’t have to stop your perfect romance with the woman of your dreams, because I am a loser that can’t find love.” 

“So things with Hera didn’t work out?”

“Define work out,” Hoseok melted off of the couch onto the floor and absently pushed at his English notebook. 

“Ahmi and I are going to the movies on Friday. We’re going to watch Deadpool. Why don’t you come along?” 

“Thanks man. But as much as I support you guys in your love, I’d rather not spend the whole time awkwardly watching you guys play kissy face.” 

“First,” Jin put on the best indignant face he could muster, “I would like to say we don’t play kissy face, but I don’t like to lie.” Hoseok laughed as Jin hoped he would, “and second, why don’t I ask Ahmi to bring a friend along it will be a group date. You down?” 

Hoseok set his English notebook down and considered the offer. Had his life really come to group blind dates? Yes, his brain answered instantly. Yes, it had. But in reality, what did he have to lose? It wasn’t like you could find love if you didn’t look for it, right? 

“Alright, I am down.”

“Great,” Jin picked up his phone and sent his girlfriend a quick message. 

 

Jin:

My love 

 

Monie:

Yes?... You gorgeous piece of man. Miss me already? ;) 

 

Jin: 

How was your day? And of course, I miss you. 

 

Monie: 

It was great. I got to have lunch with this hottie who is totally obsessed with me. He’s so obsessed he cooked me lunch AND…. I got the highest score in the exam I took last week! HOORAY for me! Who is your DADDY? 

 

Jin:

Our children are going to be beautiful and smart!!! CONGRATS!!! And you were worried! See I told you, you would do amazing. You should listen to me, but you don’t. (Also my dad is Mr. Kim why?) 

 

Monie: 

Thanks and yes I should listen to you. (Remind me, I said that next time I freak out) 

 

Jin:

I took a screen shot of this already. Hey so you know our movie date on Friday? 

 

Monie:

Yes…. Don’t you dare cancel OR CHANGE THE MOVIE! If I have to watch another RomCom, I am going to be upset. 

 

Jin:

RomCom’s are life. They will make a movie about our love one day. Besides I WANT to see Deadpool. So Hoseok has been a little down lately and I was thinking he could come along. 

 

Monie: 

Ahhh so things didn’t work out with Hera? 

 

Jin: 

He said “define work out” when I asked him about it. 

 

Monie: 

Ouch. Hoseok is great though. I wonder what happened.

 

Jin: 

I have no details. I just know he was inverted and lodged on our couch. I was just thinking he could come along… maybe… if it was ok… if you don’t mind. 

 

Monie: 

Yes of course he can come along. I love him. He’s great. 

 

Jin: 

Great. Actually…. I was thinking…. Have I told you I love you by the way? You looked really pretty today with that new hair clip.  

 

Monie: 

?.... ok? 

 

Jin:

Maybe you could invite a friend for him… 

 

Monie: 

Dude are you serious? 

 

Jin: 

He’s sad! It’s like the sun has been eclipsed. ECLIPSED I TELL YOU 

 

Monie:

Dude…. You’re lucky I love you, you know that? 

 

Jin:

Is that a yes?

 

Monie: 

Have I ever said no to you?

Jin: 

Yes, I distinctly remember one time in specific you said no. 

 

Monie:

I AM IN ADVANCED PLACEMENT BIOLOGY AND WHAT YOU SUGGESTED WAS NOT HYGENIC. I DON’T CARE WHERE YOU SAW IT. 

 

Jin: 

Hahahahahahaha. I wasn’t even thinking about that ;)

 

Monie: 

Sure you sexual deviant, my answer is still no in case you’re trying to get the topic back on the table… but ANYWAY who did you have in mind? Yerin is seeing someone. Mina just broke up with N (again) and Yura is going out with Jonghyung, totally cute by the way. I have gossip on this later. 

 

Jin:

Hmmmmmmm there’s Y

 

Monie: 

Yeah, I don’t love you that much. 

 

Jin:

Yoonji is nice. 

 

Monie: 

Define nice…

 

Jin:

I think she’ll like him. 

 

Monie:

Define like…

 

Jin:

Nice: possessing, marked by, or demanding great or excessive precision and delicacy. Like (1) to be suitable or agreeable to. (2) To feel attraction towards or take pleasure in; to feel towards. 

 

Monie:

How can you be so beautiful and such a dumbass?

 

Jin:

Divine intervention: obviously. How could you not believe in intelligent design after seeing me? 

 

Monie:

I’ll email the Pope. But alright, I’ll make this work somehow. I am going to need 30 bucks. 

 

Jin:

I believe in you!! 

 

Jin:

Wait what?

 

Monie:

There is only one way to get Y go do anything..

 

Jin:

Of course (epic eye roll). Who would have known that all it would take to get Y out of bed in the morning was 7 dancing men. 

 

Monie: 

Oh shush or I’ll tell her what you said. 

 

Monie: 

AND they sing and are super talented. 

 

Jin:

I am kidding. I am kidding. I’ll send you the money right now. Also love you. 

 

Monie:

Love you too. Wish me luck! Fighting. 

 

**

“No.” 

Ahmi stood stock still, her mouth still opened and her unasked question stuck in her throat. She closed her mouth and gave her friend a perturbed stare, “Dude, I didn’t even as you anything yet.” 

Yoonji just squinted up at her from where she lay, splayed out, starfish style in the grassy shade of the tree. They were both out behind the school, a good ways away from where the other students were having lunch. Ahmi decided to forgo food so she could focus on the mission at hand, while Yoonji probably snuck her lunch in during class and already had her fill to maximize her napping schedule. 

Ahmi sighed, unceremoniously plopped herself down besides Yoonji, and said, “So, yeah, I do actually have a tiny favor.” 

At some point between Ahmi’s two sentences, Yoonji had closed her eyes. 

She didn’t deem it worth opening them again to respond, “Whatever it is, the answer is still no.” 

“Come on, Yoonji, you haven’t even heard what it is!” 

“Alright, tell me this, then.” 

Ahmi perked up, “Yeah?” 

“Does it have anything to do with that hare-brained boyfriend of yours?” 

Ahmi glanced to the side and pouted a bit, “Maybe?” 

“Then the answer is no.” 

“Oh, are you serious,” Ahmi finally exploded, kicking her legs out in anger, “it’s not like I ask you favors all the time!” 

“I give you glorious, unsolicited advice at all the time. You can consider those favors.” 

“Yeah? Like what?” 

“Who was it that told you not to feed your boyfriend your shit baking for his birthday?”

“You dumped my cake in the trash and threw a match on it.” 

“And Jin was perfectly happy with the store bought cake, and you were not down one boyfriend. I saved his life, you know. You’re welcome.” 

Before Ahmi could come up with a decent response, Yoonji continued, “And who was it that helped you not look ridiculous on your first date?”

“I though the red dress was sexy.” 

“It was, but you looked stupid in it. It was like watching baby’s first, very awkward strip tease. You needed to be yourself, and weren’t you more comfortable in the longer skirt?”

“Ok, you got a point there. Whatever happened to that dress, though?” 

“I took it.” 

“Oh, my god, Yoonji.” 

“It wasn’t your size, anyway. Waste not, want not.” 

“Ugh! Damn it, Yoonji.” 

Ahmi gripped her hair in frustration. Jin owed her so much for this, so, so much. She took a deep breath to calm herself, before going at this from another angle. 

“Okay, you know what, let’s negotiate this. Listen, you come through for me this time, and we can work out some kind of… payment,” she said and quickly added, “within reason!”

Silence stretched between them for a moment, before Yoonji finally opened one eye to look at Ahmi. “I am listening.” 

“Alright, so Jin and I are going to the movies this Friday, right? And he has this friend who’s a really great guy, but he’s going through some rough times right now, so we wanted to cheer him up and bring him along, but who wants to third wheel us, you know? And since you’re not doing anything anyway, I was thinking –“

“Jin is making me lunch for a week, weekends included, 50 dollars flat rate, but if the guy is extra annoying, I want an extra fee for pain and suffering.” 

“A week? That’s insane! Lunch for three days, extra fee is negotiable.” 

“One week and 50 bucks. Take it or leave it.” 

“But Jin has to make our lunch, too! And he’s busy enough as it is!”

“Well, he’s not too busy not to go poking his nose into other people’s business, otherwise we wouldn’t have this problem, would we? That’s my final offer.” 

Ahmi heaved a sigh, but she had an extra card up her sleeve just for dealing with Yoonji, “How about this? One week, no weekends, because what the fuck, and a bomb.” 

Yoonji was just about to tell Ahmi to go shove her offer ‘where the sun don’t shine’ when she computed what was said. She opened both her eyes to stare at Ahmi, “Bitch, you better not be playing with me.” 

“Your very own ARMY bomb.” 

“Version 2.” 

“Of course. WIFI connection for concerts, color adaptable… vibration.” 

“I want it before Friday.” 

“You can have it tomorrow if you say yes.” 

“And I still get the lunches.” 

“Fine,” 

“Okay.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes, don’t gloat, you just look dumb.” 

“Hell, yeah!” Ahmi cheered and bounced where she sat, before pausing and giving Yoonji a long look, “Just so you know, it only vibrates when you turn it on and off.” 

“It just depends on how fast I can turn it on and off, then.” 

“You’re joking, right?”

“Maybe.” 

**

“So tell me about my date,” Hoseok did his best not to fidget even as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. 

“Well her name is Yoonji, and she’s Ahmi’s friend of course. They have music and art together.” 

“Oh so she’s artsy?”

“Hmmmmm… yes definitely. Ahmi and her met in detention last year.” 

“What? Miss Top 1% got into trouble?” 

Jin punched Hoseok on the shoulder lightly. “Yes, last year she kept on getting uniform violations remember? Yoonji spotted Ahmi’s BTS patch and they became friends.” 

“Wait a minute… my date is ARMY?”

Jin arched an eyebrow. “You swear like it’s that bad,” Jin checked his watch. The love of his life was running late. 

“Jin… Look we’re great friends and Ahmi is perfect for you, but you’re wiped. She drags you to all the fan meetings, concerts, and anything else BTS related. In your relationship there are three people: you, Ahmi and BTS. How is that not considered that bad?” Hoseok ended the sentence with air quotes. 

“She really likes BTS. It’s something we can do together, and I like it when she’s happy,” Jin said simply. 

“So it’s not weird that she has a bias in the group and spends all the time she’s away from you and part of the time with you thinking about another guy…. No, no, a set of guys, seven to be exact,” Hoseok squinted up at Jin. 

“Oh Hoseok,” Jin wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “I am worldwide handsome. I don’t worry about such petty things.” Jin let go of Hoseok and scanned the lobby again, “also that’s why I go with her,” he added with a wink. 

“Ok,” Hoseok lifted his hands in defeat. “If you say it’s not that bad I’ll believe you. Shit it’s not like I would know anyway.” 

“They’re here,” Jin nodded towards Ahmi and the girl still in her school uniform trailing behind. 

“Hey guys sorry we’re late. We missed the bus,” Ahmi smiled at Hoseok then turned her attention to Jin. 

Hoseok saw what passed between them and it made his heart ache. They loved each other so much. Ahmi’s eyes turned from bright to radiant by just looking into Jin’s face while Jin’s cool and unscathed demeanor melted at the sight of her. Hoseok looked away feeling like an intruder in the intimate moment they shared when he noticed her.  

He noticed her first because she too was an intruder in the love their friends shared, and second because she was lovely. She was a pretty thing, he thought, and assumed many guys at their school thought the same thing when they looked at her. Her hair was dark, rich and smooth. Her skin was clear and unmarred by the ache marks that he struggled with occasionally. He wondered if she also obsessively applied creams, serums, and treatments as his sister and mother did. She was tiny next to Ahmi with her trim uniform jacket and unbound shoulder length hair. Her big eyes scanned the lobby of the movie theater completely uninterested as if everything was beneath her genuine consideration. Hoseok knew the moment she noticed him because her posture changed. She squared her shoulders, and squinted at him a deliberate move that amused him.  

“This is my friend Yoonji. She’s a second year,” Ahmi stood next to Jin creating a circle. “This is Hoseok Jin’s friend.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Hoseok bowed slightly and smiled enjoying the cross between a scowl and smirk that played along the edge of her lips. When Yoonji didn’t answer, Ahmi coughed and elbowed her friend. 

“Nice to meet you,” Yoonji bowed and then attempted what might be called a smile. Hoseok’s first reaction was vague irritation at the sight of her lips set in a thin line. Still, it was a pretty set of lips if you looked at them. When the moved towards the concession stand Ahmi and Jin already making epic nacho and snack plans, Hoseok had to adjust his stride to keep up with his date. For such a small girl, she had a long and purposeful stride. 

“Do you want to get some snacks,” Hoseok asked as Yoonji strode pasts him and ordered. She smiled at the cashier and flipped her short crop of hair over her shoulder. It gave him a little jerk in the belly to watch how her hair cupped the side of her face. Stupid, he thought as he moved to stand next to her still with the image of her exposed neck in his mind. 

“I’ll have some nachos, a large coke, and some gummy worms please,” that’s when Hoseok saw it. A petal pink flush of color stained her cheeks and she turned the smile of delight from nachos, large coke and gummy worms on him. Hoseok would challenge any man to put of a defense against such unfiltered joy. Distracted he simply handed over his card to the cashier without ordering. 

“No, I am good,” she said pulling her own card from a BTS wallet. 

“No really its fine, I got it.” Hoseok pushed his card forward almost landing right in front of the cashier’s face. Yoonji made a quick sound of annoyance. 

“Don’t look at him,” she said to the girl in a commanding voice,” look at me and TAKE MY CARD.” The cashier quickly complied unable to do anything else and threw Hoseok an apologetic smile. 

Yoonji got her receipt stuffed it into her wallet and moved to the side to wait for her food with a smile on her face like nothing had happened. 

“I’ll have a hot dog, small popcorn, and a coke,” Hoseok told the casher as she turned to take his order. “I could have paid for you,” Hoseok said as he stood next to Yoonji to wait for his order. 

“Nah, I am good,” she said simply. 

“No really, it’s not a big deal,” Hoseok tried again. 

“Yes, it is,” Yoonji responded without turning to look at him. “If you pay for me then social convention dictates that I have to act a certain way blah blah. If you were trying to be nice then thanks, but I am good. If you had something else in mind with the gesture,” now she turned her gaze on him. “Try anything and I’ll kick your ass so thoroughly not even Ahmi will be able to put you back together.” 

When Hoseok, tried to help Yoongji carry her tray, she planted herself in a stance that signaled a fight. “I am just trying to help,” Hoseok held both hands up. 

She relaxed a bit but she still squinted her eyes at him. “Do you want ketchup for the hot dog?” She asked in a quick change of mood. 

“Sure.” 

“Ok I’ll go get some ketchup and napkins be right back,” she tossed her head, and sent her halo of hair flying. Hoseok followed to soft sway of her uniform skirt which he noted was short. 

His date was prickly Hoseok concluded, but temper suited her. She had long slim legs and right when his thoughts turned to more interesting road Yoonji caught him looking. Her brow lifted under her neatly styled bangs and her mouth thinned. Her eyes turned dark and dangerous sending sparks as she walked back towards him. Hoseok swallowed the urge to apologize and smiled sheepishly. She was fascinating. Why did he find her so interesting? 

Yoonji pushed napkins his way diving up their food. “Don’t make me punch you,” her words were clipped but rolled off of her tongue as if she’d uttered the threat so often it was common. 

Hoseok coughed and covered the smile playing on his lips. “You guys ready,” Jin asked as he and Ahmi walked up with an inappropriate amount of food between the both of them. 

Hoseok led Yoonji into the movie theater and they followed Jin and Ahmi to find seats. Once at the middle of the hallway, Hoseok caught himself because the damn woman put her foot out to trip him. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Follow me,” Yoonji took a sip from her soda and walked in the opposite direction. 

“Shouldn’t we sit together,” Hoseok asked looking towards Jin and Ahmi. 

“Absolutely fucken not,” Yoonji climbed up some steps and selected a seat before melting into it. “They talk during the previews and make plans of what movies to see so hard pass.”

She had a point so Hoseok shrug his shoulders and sat down. He took his drink from her and handed her the nachos and gummy worms. She shifted slightly in her seat and the edge of her skirt brushed lightly against those amazing legs. Hoseok pretended to arrange his things putting his card back into his wallet and turning his cell phone off. He stole another glance towards her legs and watched as she attacked the nachos out of the corner of his eyes. Before Hoseok could take the first bite of his hotdog she put down the arm rest between them with squinted eyes, “if you try anything, I’ll break your fingers.”

The movie started under a cloak of darkness and Hoseok’s muffled laughed. He couldn’t remember ever having so much fun on a date. She’d threatened to punch him and break his fingers. How could he not like her? 

During the movie, she laughed with abandon and often. Even in the dim lights of the movie theater, Hoseok enjoyed her gummy smile. On first dates, in his experience anyway, there was always tension and people didn’t always act like themselves. There were always pretenses and appearances to keep up, but not with her. She was enjoying herself and the movie. When Hoseok offered her some of his popcorn she squinted at him again and then took a small handful with a curt, thank you. 

She wasn’t a dainty flower, but she was herself, and he just had to like that about her.

**

“The movie was great,” Ahmi had her hand linked in Jin’s and was gesturing wildly. “I laughed, I cried, and I laughed again.”

“It was hilarious, but I could have used a few more dick jokes,” Yoonji grinned winking at Ahmi. “The more meta the better.” 

“Right,” Ahmi responded enthusiastically. “Also can I send a personal thanks to Ryan Reynolds oppa. He must have skipped out on a lot of tasty snacks to get that banging body.” 

“Yes very nice,” Yoonji nodded in agreement. “Not my style, but nice booty.” 

“Not your style,” Ahmi smacked Jin in her shock. “He’s everyone’s style right babe?”

“What I don’t get,” Jin turned to face both girls, “is how the both of you can be so perverted.” 

“How are we perverted?” Ahmi’s smile wavered as she pulled away from Jin. “Did Ryan Renolds oppa not look amazing?”

“How Jin?” Yoonji asked. 

Hoseok stood by Jin’s side in solidarity, but his friend was about to get it. “I just meant the comments …,” but Jin trailed off. 

“Maybe he’s trying to say we’re objectifying Ryan Reynolds oppa,” Yoonji suggested.

“Sure,” Ahmi crossed her arms over her chest, “if with objectification he means not seeing Ryan Reynolds oppa as a breathing living, human being but as a thing that can be claimed and owned.” 

“Yeah,” Yoonji put a hand to her chin. “But Ryan Reynold’s oppa’s worth is not defined by how beautiful or sexually desirable he is or by how much attention he receives or how many women want to fuck him.” Hoseok winced a bit. “He doesn’t satisfy our female gaze… for Men it doesn’t work out like this. Socially, men’s worth is defined by other factors Sure as an actor we can say that his looks and sexual appeal do have a sway there; however…” 

“He, if people are interested I his work, will continue to have a long and successful career regardless of how he ages unlike his wife who is also an actress and under different expectations in Hollywood,” Ahmi finished as Jin started blinking quickly a sure sign that he was nervous. 

“Jin if we can’t live in a world where Ahmi and I can’t appreciate a dick joke as much as the next person then why even try,” Yoonji took Ahmi by the arm and the two girls walked away towards the arcade. 

“Man what were you thinking,” Hoseok asked. 

“I wasn’t obviously,” Jin turned and followed the girls. 

**

“You think they’ll be ok? They’re not going to fight the rest of the night are they? I was hoping to nit the arcade,” Hoseok tilted his head over to where Jin was standing in front of Ahmi gesturing wildly and blinking like there was no tomorrow. 

Yoonji sank deeper into the chair and crossed her ankles together. “Is the hare-brained beauty blinking like his eyes are going to fall out?”

Hoseok sat down and looked over at their friends. “Yes, definitely and they’re watery too.” 

“Does she look like she couldn’t be more bored and her lips are thin and tight?”

Hoseok shifted in his seat go get a better look at Ahmi. “Yup absolutely.”

“They’ll be fine then just give them a few more moments,” Yoonji settled back in her chair and went shockingly still like someone had taken the battery out of her.

“They shouldn’t fight it really isn’t a big deal.”

“It isn’t?” Yoonji opened one eye to look at him.

“Well its important of course,” Hoseok responded, “that gender things be discussed.”

“Gender things,” Yoonji gave Hoseok a sideways glance. “Well you’re not wrong… Take them for example.” She nodded towards their two friends.

“Do you think that they would have had this disagreement if they were both male or female?”

“Hmmmm that’s a weird solution, but maybe?”

“Good answer because regardless of gender Ryan Reynolds oppa or hyung is hot as fuck,” Yoonji answered simply. “Gender is performative and a construction… look at them if Ahmi was a guy how would you interpret what’s going on between them right now?”

Hoseok looked over back at their friends. Jin was still blinking like crazy touching the sides of Ahmi’s arms to get her attention. His face was incredibly close to her keeping the conversation between them despite the obvious signs that they were having a disagreement. Ahmi turned to look at Jin and again Hoseok was struck with how much she loved his friend. It was all there in her eyes despite the sheen of annoyance. “Well that they’re good friends.”

Yoonji burst out laughing. “Really? Friends? Those two?”

“Well Jin isn’t gay.”

Yoonji shook her head and squinted at him. “It’s not about that, that’s not what I asked you. If nothing was different they’re still making kissy face eyes at each other, and standing just as close, and looking at each other like that does something change? Do the way they love each other change because they’re both men?”

Hoseok watched as Ahmi’s dimples flashed at Jin. “No, they’d still love each other.”

“Exactly,” Yoonji said with a gummy smile. 

**

“Race cars,” Yoonji said shaking a handful of coins in in Hoseok’s direction as she walked past him. Hoseok followed leaving Ahmi and Jin in the middle of an intense game of basketball.

Hoseok followed as Yoonji selected a Fast and the Furious version of the game and quickly put coins in. “I’ll get the next game,” he smiled at her. She snorted at him. She was a mule of a woman and he couldn’t help but like it.

Hoseok was happily flipping through the different card options when he spotted her: Hera. 

She was with a group of her friends and the guy she had passed him for, Leo. She spotted him and Hoseok sunk into his seat. Please don’t come over, please don’t come over, he chanted in his head and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Yoonji watched out of the corner of her eye as Hera walked over to talk to Hoseok. From Hera’s position either she couldn’t see her or just opted for ignoring her. Hera’s voice dripped with pity and Yoonji recognized the look of scraped male pride in Hoseok’s eyes. Yoonji wouldn’t have intervened, but the tension in Hoseok’s frame made her act. Yoonji put a light hand over Hoseok’s shoulders and leaned in completely ignoring Hera. “Oppa, if you pick this car we can do the drift course. I reeeeally want to do that one.”

Yoonji fixed a polite smile on her face but kept her hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Hi Hera,” Yoonji flipped her short crop of hair back from her face. Hera was pretty for sure, but Yoonji could take her if need be. “Are you here alone,” Yoonji tilted her head to the side. 

“Of course not,” Hera answered. “I am here with a group of friends and Leo.”

“Great then you should go back to them,” Yoonji turned her full attention to Hoseok. Yoonji winced internally when she saw Hoseok’s eyes cloud a bit. She had turned on the charm a little too much, but surely he’d understand why later. “Oppa, what color are you going to pick? I think I’ll go classic with the all black when it’s my turn.” 

Yoonji watched the look of confusion in Hera’s face and wondered if the three brain cells the girl had in her head had finished computing the scene. A few minutes later, the girl quietly excused herself and left.

“Sorry,” Hoseok mumbled for only her to hear. Yoonji nodded and prepared herself to kick his ass at every game in the arcade.

**

Yoonji kept leaning onto Hoseok until she was sure Hera was gone, the entire time wholly aware of the waves of confusion coming from Hoseok’s tense frame, despite his apology. 

So, when she sure the girl was gone, Yoonji felt obligated to punch his arm for good measure. Rather than backing off, she leaned in, prompting Hoseok’s eyes to widen as he was forced to stare into her semi-irate face. It was funny how such a small girl could cut such an intimidating figure.

Once she was positive she had his undivided attention, Yoonji spoke, jabbing his chest for emphasis, “I don't like people who are full of themselves with nothing to back it up. I don't like stupid people even more. And, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, but I'm assuming you're a nice guy, or at worst, you're leagues above Hera, since you actually seem to have a personality. So, let's be clear here, Hera committed the cardinal sin of annoying me. You, thus far, have not. Keep that up, and I won't regret saving your face, right there. Are we good?”

Hoseok could only nod.

“I'm even willing to consider that dumb face she made funny enough that you won't owe me for that. Don't say I’m not generous.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome.”

There was a moment of awkward silence as Hoseok tried to figure out what happened, because he kind of lied when he nodded, but considering he honestly felt his life depended on satisfying the girl looming over him, he could be forgiven for his dishonesty. He took a moment to observe the tiny figure of Yoonji, and couldn't help but mentally compare her to the warrior heroes of old folklores.

Wait. Did that make him the damsel? 

He shook his head and tried to get a better hold on reality. 

“So, you want to?” He pointed at the game.

“I said I'd get the next game. That shit was just for show.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Just hurry up, I want my turn some time this year.”

Strangely, he couldn't help but flash a smile at her in response to the griping.

He went about choosing the car and specs, and then he was off. Hoseok wasn't terrible at racing games, but even he had to admit having a gorgeous dictator of a girl leaning over the headrest of his seat while he played wasn't exactly conducive to skillful maneuvering. 

It got worst when she started talking again.

“So,” she drawled, her voice unnerving as it was coming from over his head, but he couldn't turn to look at her, much like speaking to a judgmental god, “I was just thinking, your terrible taste in girls aside, you do seem like a decent dude.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

“Don't question my judgment. Anyway, you're single, then, and obviously not of your own volition.”

“No, I guess not.”

“So, give it to me straight. What kind of weird shit are you into?”

Hoseok proceeded to drive straight off a cliff.

“What?” He whirled around, while the game readjusted the car.

She didn't even really look at him. Instead, pointing at the screen and said, “you kind of suck at this game, don't you?”

“Yeah, no, wait, what? No! What did you mean by weird shit?”

“Your car is about to go off the cliff again.”

Hoseok was forced to turn back, and once again, Yoonji became a disembodied voice floating from above him. 

“And I meant exactly what I said,” she continued, “you must be into some weird ass shit to suck that bad with girls. I mean that was Hera. She's the very definition of ‘easy,’ but somehow you obviously managed to screw that up.”

“How did you know I screwed up?”

“I said ‘easy,’ didn't I?”

“I'm not into anything… weird.”

“Oh, don't give me that. You can tell me. No judgment here, promise. I just want to know what made her run.”

“I'm really not -”

“Not buying it. You into fisting?”

Fortunately, there was no cliff to for Hoseok to swan dive from, but he did crash into the barrier. There was some flailing with the wheel to get back on the road, but he managed it and very calmly said, “no, Yoonji, I'm not into fisting.”

“Yeah, I didn't think so. I'm pretty sure someone could talk Hera into that. Hmm, watersports?”

Hoseok was white-knuckling the wheel when he answered, “no.”

“Really? I would have put money on that. I was going to say pegging, but it's Hera. She would totally be down. BDSM?”

Before, he could respond, Yoonji plowed right on, “actually, I think she wouldn't turn that down either. Besides, I don't think you could afford decent enough toys for that. Wait, you think you would be dom or sub?”

Hoseok was choking on air. Who knew it was possible? 

Completely unaware of his plight, Yoonji’s word vomit continued to pour over Hoseok’s increasingly sweaty head, “actually, why am I even asking. Sub. Definitely sub. Although, I see potential for power bottom in you. You should give it a go someday. Let's see… I don't see Hera being thrown off by you having a voyeurism kink, though. Maybe actual threesome, might be if-y. You like orgies?”

Hoseok had no idea what to say, so he just shook his head. Why wasn't this round over? Oh, look, an oncoming train, maybe third time’s the charm and he could get out of this hell seat.

Yoonji made a scoffing noise as his car was obliterated by the train. He happily gave up his seat to her, and while Yoonji was occupied with inserting the coins, he planned a hasty retreat to the oasis of sanity that was Jin and Ahmi. He was debating the moral quandary of it, when she ended it for him with a sharp, “Now watch and learn. This is how the pros drive!”

Hoseok found himself watching over the headrest as Yoonji destroyed his score. He found himself smiling, despite the sweat still beading his forehead. He almost forgot the whole ordeal, but then Yoonji happened again.

“So no orgies, huh,” she said, still going full speed in the game.

He felt his shoulders slump in defeat and just hummed his agreement.

“This is harder than I thought it would be. Okay, I'm going to list some shit, you just say yes or no.”

Hoseok sighed. This girl…

“So, cum play, yes or no?”

Choking on spit was indeed possible without even swallowing.

“No? Okay. Bukkake?”

“No…” he whimpered, not really sure what that actually was, and debating the wisdom of looking that up when he got home.

“Hm,” Yoongi hummed as she blasted past the other vehicles inside the game, “I had this cousin who said her boyfriend couldn't fuck without porn playing in the background. Like they tried, and he couldn't. Not wouldn't. Couldn't. You got some hiccup like that?”

“Yoonji, I haven't…”

“Haven't what?”

“You know. I just haven't… with anyone.”

“Oh, fuck yes!”

“What?”

“No, not you, I just knocked this guy off the road,” she said, not taking her eyes off the screen, “so you're a virgin? No shame in that.”

“Uh… thanks?”

“It's not like you need someone else to have fun, anyway,” she casually added.

So this is what a heart attack feels like; Hoseok had always wondered. 

He meant to ask what she was talking about, but all that came out was an incomprehensible garbling noise.

She huffed a short laugh, “what? Like your hand doesn't count?”

Hoseok wondered where the high-pitched kettle sound was coming from, until he realized he was the one squealing. Oh, god, how embarrassing.

Surprisingly, although she still hadn't looked away from the game, Yoonji laughed. And from his angle, Hoseok was able to see enough of the smile to be stunned by the contrast it was from the usual look of displeasure. Oh, god, she's adorable.

“Wait,” she said, “so did you understand what I was talking about?”

“You do realize there's the internet,” he said, ignoring the fact that there were maybe a few items he might have to research later.

“So you're doing the homework, but not pulling in the grades, got it!”

He just heaved a sigh and accepted his lot in life. 

“Alright, quickie then. Are you a furry?”

“Why are we still on this?”

“I'm curious. It's pretty obvious Hera moved on to more experienced pastures. This is just for funsies.”

“No, not a furry.”

“Vore?”

“No,” he said, mentally writing down another item on his growing list.

“That's probably good thing.”

Or maybe he shouldn't look it up after all.

“Well, this sucks.”

“Sorry?”

“No, not you, I barely made top ten. Who the hell thinks ABCD is a decent player name?”

“I think yours is cool. Suga?”

“Damn straight it's cool. I came up with it,” she stretched and took a swig from the soda she'd all but forgotten since she started the game. Then stopped with a frown.

“What's wrong?” Hoseok was worried about the abrupt change in mood. 

“I'm low. Gotta refill.” She shook her empty soda at him and wandered off, calling over her shoulder, “You go find the dastardly duo. I’ll meet up with you guys in a sec.”

Once again, Hoseok was left staring after Yoonji, both in fear and admiration.

**

Hoseok was surprised he didn’t swallow his tongue. Who was she? Did she just say everything that popped into her head? Although that wasn’t quite accurate, he thought as she walked away to get a refill of her soda. She waited until the most shocking and inappropriate things came into her mind then she decided to say them out loud. 

“Hey, are you guys interested in playing a two on two epic arcade smackdown,” Jin clapped a hand over Hoseok’s shoulders. 

“Sure, sounds like fun,” Hoseok said halfheartedly as his date walked back looking as innocent as a nun. 

They played in pairs: Jin and Ahmi against Hoseok and Yoonji. What had started as a friendly competition had turned into a marathon for frozen yogurt tickets. They played four rounds of Dance Revolution, basketball, air hockey and fruit ninja. 

They all sucked at DDR which was sad. 

They all looked like idiots trying to play, but luckily Hoseok pulled ahead by just a few points giving them the win in that round. They would have won at basketball but Ahmi had miraculously slayed the game after a technical do-over. Hockey by far had turned out to be the most competitive with Jin almost losing a testicle in an aggressive and probably illegal air hockey move by Yoonji. 

“Oh, oh babe are you ok?” Ahmi asked as she walked over to stand next to Jin. Yoonji had burst out laughing and Hoseok hadn’t been able to help himself. When Jin whispered a deflated, “I am ok,” Hoseok had only laughed more. 

Although the race had been tight, Hoseok and Yoonji had emerged victorious thanks to her ruthless accuracy in air hockey and fruit ninja. 

“Yogurt passes please,” Yoonji put her hand out. Ahmi pouted slightly but handed over the two yogurt passes her mom had given her. “Let’s go, bye suckers,” Yoonji turned and waved Hoseok over. 

“We’re not waiting for them,” Hoseok asked as he caught up with her. 

“Hell, no they lost. They don’t get frozen yogurt that’s the rules.” 

**

She liked strawberry short cake. 

Hoseok would have never guessed that Yoonji liked strawberry short cake in a million years. Hoseok took a spoonful from his hodgepodge of frozen yogurt and toppings. It had been fascination to watch Yoonji deliberate, contemplate and carefully select her ingredients until she’d settled on a simple combination of vanilla and strawberry base, with cake pieces and fresh strawberries. 

“I’ve never been here,” Hoseok looked around the small shop. 

“Oh, I come where with Ahmi. We usually get a table in a corner somewhere and study for a bit.” 

“Oh that’s cool, usually Jin and I just study in the dorm or library.” 

“Of course you guys do,” Yoonji took a sip form her raspberry infused water. “Color me not surprised that Jin doesn’t actually have a life outside of Kim Ahmi.” 

“He has hobbies,” Hoseok defended. 

“Sure name three,” Yoonji challenged as she pushed the empty container out of her way and leaned closer to him. 

“Well he likes Mario Bros, and he enjoys playing the game-“

“Nope that’s one thing,” Yoonji interrupted. 

“No, gaming and collecting are separate activities,” Hoseok argued. 

“Hmmmm ok so Ahmi and I like BTS. We collect their stuff, buy the albums, and go to concerts are all of those separate activities or part of a whole?” 

She had him there, “fine Mario Bro’s related things are one. He also likes the color pink.” 

“Liking a color isn’t a hobby,” Yoonji sat back looking smug already. 

“It is if its his life aesthetic,” Hoseok said with a cheerful smile. 

“Fine I’ll give you that one, but you’re reaching.” 

“And third,” Hoseok said triumphantly, “he likes… he likes,” Hseok trailed off trying to figure out what else to say. Everything else that Jin did was for Ahmi so those things didn’t really count as hobbies. Jin had started to cook because Ahmi had made him a box lunch and he’d gotten food poisoning. After the third time it happened, the guy did it for survival. “He likes…,” Hosoek trailed off again unable to come up with a third thing. 

Yoonji raised an eyebrow and watched Hoseok closely. “He wants to be an actor,” Yoonji filled in after a few minutes. “He’s harebrained and all, but he’s actually pretty good.” 

Hoseok just stared at her. 

“You should close your mouth. You look like a horse,” Hoseok just watched as she walked away to throw her empty yogurt cup in the trash.

**

The bus ride was uneventful and silent. Hoseok walked with Yoonji towards the dorms. 

“Alright so see ya,” Yoonji turned around and started to make her way towards the girls dorms. 

“Wait, wait I’ll walk you,” Hoseok said as he awkwardly followed along. 

“Suit yourself,” she said as she put her hand sin the pockets of her coat. 

“It’s pretty tonight,” Hoseok looked up at the evening sky. The moon was full and round so which was great because he didn’t have to worry about tripping over a rock and faceplanting like he had on his date with Choa. That had been beyond embarrassing so much so Hoseok still avoided her. 

“Sure,” Yoonji looked up to admire the moon. 

Hoseok noticed her skin was almost the same color as the glow the moon gave off. In the dim lights, her skin seemed to shimmer. 

“You’re staring,” Yoonji turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t’ mean to stare… Its just your skin… its super white like the moon,” Hoseok fully expected to be punched or torn to pieces as she had previously threatened. Much to his surprise, she smiled and looked down at her hands. 

“Yeah, my skin does that,” Yoonji pulled her sleeve up to reveal a silky and white wrist. “My skin is pretty pale naturally, but since BTS just had a comeback and we were streaming the video Ahmi and I are extra pale.” 

Hoseok said nothing as he followed her along the buildings. “This is far enough,” Yoonji announced in the courtyard. 

“Oh, I can walk you the rest of the way,” Hoseok offered. 

“Not necessary, I can walk myself.” 

“Ok well…,” Hoseok didn’t know what to do with his hands. Why did humans have hands anyway? What were you supposed to do with your hands on a date? “Thanks for helping me win the frozen yogurt it was great.” 

“Sure,” Yoonji said calmly. 

“Oh yeah thanks. I had a… Oh there’s a- “Hoseok’s hands reached for Yoonji before he could stop himself. She had giving him all of the signs that she did not appreciate being touched or approached without proper warning. Why Hoseok had no sense of self-preservation would intrigue professionals for years because there was murder in Yoonji’s beautiful eyes when his hands circled her shoulders. 

In Hoseok’s defense, he was trying to protect her from a huge bug that was on her shoulder, but perhaps reaching for her the way he did was not the best option. It looked like he was trying to struggle cuddle her akin to hugging a cat who was not in the mood for your shenanigans. 

One second he was reaching for her and the next he was on his face in the dirt with a very sharp knee digging into his back and a hand pulling viciously at his hair. 

“Are you fucken kidding me,” Hoseok felt his head snap back harder as she put more force into the hold. “Asshole,” she muttered as she pushed his head into the dirt and Hoseok just lay there as he heard her walk away. 

**

“Hoseok, I hope you don’t think I am being nosey but why are you bleeding and covered in dirt,” Jin walked towards Hoseok and lead him into the kitchen. 

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me,” Hoseok said dishearten as he let Jin sit him down and hand him an ice pack. 

“Last time I saw you, you were with Min Yoonji so I’ll believe just about anything,” Jin said as he held Hoseok’s hand and waited for the story. 

Five minutes later, Jin sat in the kitchen doing his best to hold the laughter bubbling inside of him. “I think that, that is the most accurate description of Yoonji and physical contact. She is like a cat you struggle cuddle. I am so sorry,” Jin threw Hoseok a comforting look. “I should have given you more warning. You can’t make sudden moves towards Yoonji, but I didn’t think you’d try to make a move on her on the first date.” 

“I didn’t make a move there was a huge bug,” Hoseok pouted, “she didn’t even give me a chance to explain either. I know it looked bad but my intentions were noble and the next thing I knew I was eating dirty Jin.” 

“I believe you,” Jin nodded,” but Yoonji isn’t very trusting. She gets hit on a lot like a lot. She might not be your usual type, but a lot of guys at school think she’s very beautiful. She’s made it pretty clear she doesn’t date, since BTS is her one true love, but when she transferred here she caused a huge commotion even the class president was trying to charm her.” 

“Class President Park? How did I miss this,” Hoseok asked. 

“I think you were mooning over Seolhyung at the time.” 

“So, she’s really popular?” Yup Hoseok thought he definitely didn’t have a chance with her. What the hell was his mind thinking? He didn’t have a chance with her? Of course, he didn’t want a chance with a girl who had beat him up or did he?

“Yes, and no. Yes, she still is because a lot of guys and girls admire her,” Jin laughed lightly. “She jokes with Ahmi that she’s everyone’s type and has the best legs in the world, but because she’s turned down so many guys no one is brave enough to ask her out anymore. She’s just admired from afar.” 

“So, she’s not seeing anyone,” Hoseok couldn’t help but think back on their date. She had laughed, joked, and talked to him. Sure, he ended up eating dirt in the end, but that was by far one of the best dates he’d ever been on. 

“Dude didn’t you hear me? She destroys hearts faster than Ahmi breaks things,” Jin said so intensely that Hoseok kept all his questions about the mysterious Min Yoonji to himself. 

**

They had both come to an interesting conclusion earlier that evening when the two couples went their separate ways. And despite their lack of yogurt, as Ahmi and Jin watched the unlikely pair wander off, she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of anticipation with a hint of trepidation. When she took a look at Jin, her boyfriend had his head tilted to the side and a thoughtful look on his face. 

“What do you think,” she had to ask.

Without changing his stance, he answered her question with another question, “what is the likelihood of that turning into something?”

“On one hand, not very high. Yoonji is… Yoonji,” Ahmi said while turning to look at the backs of the figures in the distance.

Jin nodded sagely, eyes also still on the two, “on the other hand, this might not be impossible. I mean, Hoseok is, well, Hoseok.”

“You have a point there, sweet macchiato of my heart.”

“Oh, do I? Well, if my darling genius queen says so, then it must be true. This might be the start of a beautiful love story.”

“Or a glorious trainwreck.”

“Either way -”

“We can always watch the firework together.”

“Have I told you I love the way your mind works?”

“Not as often as you should, but I'll forgive you if you get me a nice milkshake.”

“As you wish. Nothing but the best for my beautiful lady.” He hooked his arm in hers and gently led her away.

“You're such a sap, Jinnie,” she laughed while slapping his arm.

“Only for you, pikachu!”

“Oh, shut up!”

“We really should keep an eye on this whole thing though.”

“We should. I feel responsible.”

“I'll keep up with Hoseok. You fill me in on the Yoonji side of things.”

“Sounds like a plan. Now, milkshake!”

And with that decided, Ahmi tried not to look too conspicuous in their dorm common room waiting for Yoonji’s return. The longer it took, the antsier she became. Was it possible that Yoonji had actually hit it off with a guy? Or did she kill him and was in the process of getting rid of the evidence?

Ahmi shook her head and went about cleaning the third cup she'd accidentally destroyed with her fidgeting. She was in the process of dumping the shards into the trash bin when the sound of the front door opening broke the silence. 

Dropping everything she was doing and kicking the bin aside, she ignored the crack that was probably the demise of said bin and ran toward the sofa, diving into it at the same time the door opened.

Fuck it, Ahmi had never been subtle, and the giant smile she was shooting at Yoonji was probably horrifying. Had it been anyone else but Yoonji, they would have turned right around and left for the sake of self-preservation.

Given that it was Yoonji, however, she just rolled her eyes and went about getting herself a some water.

“Ahmi, what happened to all the cups?”

“Just use the ones from the drying rack.”

“We’re kind of close to maxing your destruction budget this month.”

“Shush. You can't prove shit.”

Ahmi listened to Yoonji puttering around in the kitchen for a bit before coming in after her. She stood behind her, resting her chin in her hands and beamed expectantly at the other girl’s back. 

“Stop whatever you're doing, Ahmi. I don't even have to look to know you're doing something stupid.”

“What? I'm just curious.”

“About what?”

“You're back awfully late,” Ahmi sung the last word a bit, maybe having too much fun playing with fire. 

“The yogurt place was far.”

“Yeah? And?”

“And what?”

Ahmi gave up and waved her arms in the air a bit when she finally exploded, “how did the date go?”

Yoonji turned around, face blank as ever, and said, “okay, first thing, it wasn't a date. Second…”

“Yes?”

“You owe me extra compensation.”

Ahmi froze. “Wait, what?”

“I am willing to accept it in kimbap. Good night.”

With that she stomped off into her room, leaving behind a gaping Ahmi. 

It took a few seconds for the taller girl to collect herself and when she did, all that she could think was a simple, ‘oh, dear…’


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow, Hoseok-hyung who beat your ass,” Taehyung asked with his spoon half way towards his mouth.

Hoseok set his lunch tray down and folded himself into the bench next to Jungkook. “No one will notice,” Hoseok said in a mocking voice, “you can’t even tell.” Hoseok turned to look towards Jin who was sitting next to Taehyung. Jin took that as a cue to count every single grain of rice on his tray. 

“No one, beat my ass, I fell,” Hoseok gave Taehyung a frim look praying to the gods that the boy would drop it. 

“Hyung are you ok,” Jungkook asked worried. 

“I am fine. It’s just my lip.” 

“And the side of your face,” Taehyung added, “And your cheek looks a little swollen.” Hoseok smacked Taehyung’s hand away before it made contact with this face. The gods had failed him, and if he didn’t distract Taehyung he’d nag and ask until, Hoseok was forced to tell him for self-preservation. 

“I am fine. I just fell. What did you guys do this weekend,” Hoseok asked in hopes to steer the conversation in a different direction. 

“Oh, we played Overwatch,” Taehyung brightened instantly. “We didn’t get any sleep.” 

“You didn’t get any sleep,” Jungkook clarified, “I got plenty.” 

“Can’t sleep in your quest for perfection,” Taehyung countered with a huge smile. 

Hoseok turned his attention towards his lunch. He was starving and still had a long day of dance practice and home work to finish. 

“Jin-hyung where’s Ahmi noona? Is she not having lunch with us today,” Jungkook asked as he scanned the cafeteria. 

“Ah no,” Jin answered swiftly, “she has a project she’s working on with a friend.” 

“With Yoonji-noona,” Taehyung asked looking up from his food once again. 

A single piece of rice took Yoonji’s name as a cue to sneak into his windpipe. “Hyung… Hyung you have to eat slowly,” Taehyung said as he pounded on Hoseok’s back. 

Hoseok took a drink of his water and did his best to relax. He couldn’t jump at the sound of her name or freak out anytime she was brought up. It was ridiculous. It was insane. He wouldn’t continue to obsess over a girl who had humiliated him. He, Jung Hoseok, was going to do something different for a change. He was a new man. A man who wouldn’t take being shoved into the dirt as a turn on. Add that to your list of kinks, Min Yoonji. Hoseok just sat and ate his lunch as conversation swirled around him. 

Taehyung handed Hoseok his water and then turned to the rest of the group. “I like her. She’s so funny. She should hang out with us more often. I am going to ask her to come eat lunch with us when I see her. Oh, did you guys know that JB asked her out?” Taehyung and Jungkook started to laugh. 

“Tae, Kookie, it’s not nice to laugh at other people,” Jin said in a serious tone as he noticed the tips of Hoseok’s ears turning bright red. 

“Sorry hyung you’re right, but,” Jungkook chuckled a little, “but the way he approached Yoonji-noona I don’t know why he thought it would work.” 

“What did he do exactly,” Hoseok asked without looking up. Hoseok could feel the judgement pouring out of Jin, but he needed to know what had happened with her. 

“He saunters up hyung.. like saunters towards her,” Taehyung begins to explain. “He says ‘what’s up’ and Yoonji-noona already looks annoyed.” 

“Hyung… hyung then when she tries to walk away he blocks her like in the dramas,” Jungkook puts his hand up blocking Taehyung into his seat. 

“Does JB still have his arm,” Jin asked as he shoveled more food into his mouth. 

“Well yes, she only kind of twisted his arm-“

“But that was because he tried to touch her hair,” Taehyung announced, “she said no to going on a date with him and she even said ‘no thanks’.” 

“JB told her he wouldn’t accept no for an answer and that it wasn’t like she had gone on a date in the two years she’d been at our school,” Jungkook lowered his voice to a whisper. 

“It was scary hyung,” Taehyung rubbed his shoulders. “She flipped her hair and then took the hand he’d been blocking her in with and just twisted. It was so fast.” 

“She’s like a ninja hyung,” Jungkook pulled back and resumed his lunch. 

“Oh, there’s Yoonji-noona, I am going to go say hi,” Taehyung took his tray and walked off. 

“Wait, I am coming,” Jungkook chugged his drink and followed Taehyung. 

Hoseok could feel the color rise to his face and there was nothing he could do to stop it. “Fuck,” he said as he turned away from the direction where he assumed she was. 

“So you spend a few hours with Y and all of a sudden her language choices have rubbed off.” 

“Jin please just zip it, and tell me when she leaves,” Hoseok hissed under his breath. 

“Fine,” Jin ate another spoonful of food. If he hadn’t been watching her, Jin might have missed how Yoonji’s eyes scanned the cafeteria to land directly on Hoseok. Her eyes softened before they squinted and moved on to Jin. 

“She’s gone,” Jin said a few seconds later. What the hell had he just witnessed? Did Min Yoonji like Hoseok? 

**  
“I don’t really like this IOP cushion,” Yerin said as she patted her face lightly with her fingertips trying to blend the foundation. “It looked great on Ahmi though.”

“It’s bad enough she’s dating Jin, but to have great skin as well. It’s just a full-blown insult,” Ara said dramatically before ending in a giggle. 

“I still don’t get them,” Yerin said as she applied a bit more eyeliner. 

“He likes really smart girls and Ahmi is kind of pretty,” Ara said casually. “They’re like the power couple of this school. He’s super attractive and she’s super smart.” 

“I could be smart,” Yerin countered, “and I am way prettier than her.” 

Ara and Hera burst out laughing, “sure Yerin if you say so.” 

“Hey that’s mean,” Yerin pouted at Hera. “But you know who really upsets me,” Yerin asked as she put the cap on her eyeliner. 

“Who,” Hera reapplied her lip tint. After making out with Leo in the storage closet, most of it had smeared off. 

“Yoonji, I had gym with her last semester and she uses a bar of soap to wash her face yet,” Yerin dragged the last word out. “She has such pretty white skin. I tried the soap trick, but it dried out my skin.” 

“It’s the tears of young men that keep her skin so great and,” Ara announced, “we need to add JB to the list of guys she’s turned down slash attacked.” 

“Ahh really JB, I’ve been flirting with him for weeks and I’ve gotten nowhere,” Yerin whined.

“Well shit now you know why,” Ara said as she put her things away. “Wait, Hera didn’t you say you saw her with Hoseok?” 

“Yes, I saw them at the arcade but I don’t think that was a date.” 

“Was it just the two of them,” Ara asked. 

“Well… yes, I didn’t see anyone else around.”

“So, then it was a date,” Ara confirmed. 

“Wait, wait, Yura told me she saw them at a yogurt shop but when she told me I didn’t believe her. Because you know,” Yerin made a sign around her head mimicking crazy. “It’s Yoonji, she doesn’t date and well I thought Hoseok was still obsessed with you.” 

“I don’t really care,” Hera said soullessly. “He was boring.” 

“Well he might not be so boring,” Ara added, “I have English with him and he had a busted lip and a swollen cheek. I don’t think Yoonji would beat a guy unless he tried something. I don’t know Hera maybe you gave up a bit too early on that end.” 

“He probably tied to buy her a flower or a thank you card for going out with him,” Yerin said as laughter erupted from the three girls. 

“God do you guys ever shut the fuck up,” Yoonji kicked the door open of the bathroom stall where she had been taking a nap. “How the hell you three idiots have so much to talk about is beyond me,” Yoonji walked over and washed her hands in smooth and deliberate movements. Yerin and Ara quickly got their things and avoided Yoonji’s gaze. 

“I suppose I’ll add that to one of the great mysteries of our world,” Yoonji took a towel and dried her hands. “Hoseok isn’t boring,” Yoonji said to Hera as she stopped next to her. “He’s actually the most exciting guy I’ve ever been with. Have you ever considered it’s you that’s boring?” 

Yoonji was at the door of the bathroom when Ara’s voice reached her ears, “boring or not. None of us assault the guys we date.” 

Yoonji took a deep breath and fixed a sly smile on her face, “what Hoseok and I are into in bed has nothing to do with you guys,” Yoonji got the satisfaction of seeing their mouths drop open. “Also, a love tap that results in a busted lip and a swollen cheek is nothing, you guys should see what I am hiding underneath this uniform.” Yoonji fanned herself before turning and leaving. 

“It’s not assault if you like it and it’s consensual,” Yoonji called over her shoulder. 

**  
“Hello Unnie, sorry I am late.” 

Ahmi looked up to see Wendy rush towards her, “don’t worry. I wasn’t waiting for long. We’re just going over your essay right?”

“Yes Unnie, I took all the feedback you gave me in the last paper and really did my best.” 

“I can tell,” Ahmi said as she pulled out her copy of the paper bleeding in red with her comments and edits. “Now remember what I always say, your papers are almost always going to be dropping in red but don’t fear the marks. This means I am interested in what you wrote about and that if there were issues I have ideas on how to help you. Be worried, if I give you a paper back with no comments because then I have no idea what happened ok?”

“Yes, Unnie,” Wendy scooted closer to Ahmi and prepared to take notes. 

“Now do you have any last questions? Are you confused about any of my suggestions?”

“No, Unnie it all makes sense thank you so much. Unnie if,” Wendy threw a hand to the heavens, “I pass this class with a B I need to build you a shrine.” 

“I would like a shrine but it’s not necessary. Besides you’re the one doing all the work,” Ahmi patted Wendy on the back. 

“Unnie can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Wendy was there something else you wanted me to look at,” Ahmi sat back down in her chair. 

“Oh no Unnie it’s nothing school related,” Wendy shook her hand and blushed slightly. “It’s actually kind of a personal question….”

Ahmi shifted in her seat not sure how to proceed. When her and Jin started dating few years ago, Ahmi had been pestered with questions by the girls in her school, but she doubted Wendy would ask her anything too inappropriate. “Sure Wendy, what’s up?”

“Hmmm is it true Yoonji-unnie and Hoseok-shi are into BDSM?”

“What,” Ahmi didn’t know that her voice could go so high. 

“Well,” Wendy shifted and clutch the strap of her backpack,” you know how Hoseok-shi has a busted lip and a swollen cheek? Well I heard from Nana, who has class with Suzy, who is dating Minho, who is lab partners with Leo, who is dating Hera that Yoonji-unnie was responsible for the bruising in question.” 

“Oh Wendy, I really don’t think-“

“I think Nana said Yoonji-unnie called them a ‘love tap’ or something along those lines,” Wendy shrug. “I don’t exactly remember, but I was just wondering.” 

Ahmi had heard plenty of scandalous rumors about Yoonji in the time they’d been friends. She had always defended and stood up for her even though her friend could take care of herself. But Ahmi did it happily because deep down inside Yoonji was sensitive and the sweetest person ever. Although the rumors had gotten quite creative, not once had Ahmi ever heard anything that sounded true until this moment. ‘Love tap’ was definitely a Yoonji like phrase. 

“I actually don’t know,” Ahmi answered truthfully. “You’d have to ask Yoonji or Hoseok-shi about that.” 

“I think I’ll pass,” Wendy said with a smile. “Well thanks Unnie, you are the best.” 

Ahmi waited until Wendy was out of earshot and pulled out her phone. Because IF, and this was a very hard and powerful if, the rumors were true, her love her life had some explaining to do. 

**  
Jin winced and grit his teeth.

“How it didn’t cross your head to say something when you heard the rumor is utterly inconceivable to me. It didn’t sound strange to you that suddenly after a date there are rumors about OUR friends Jin! OUR FRINEDS,” Ahmi accentuated the words by gesturing wildly.

Jin knew better than to say something, but if Ahmi continued to flail her arms like crazy she was going to knock something over and break it. 

“Ahmi I didn’t-“

“Obviously Jin! Obviously, you didn’t think.” Ahmi turned around and picked up her bag. “I am going to go find Yoonji and get to the bottom of this, because there is no way this is true- “

“And if it is,” Jin asked as he followed Ahmi around the room. 

“Jin if this rumor is true then you should be more worried about Hoseok. Because I can’t even imagine what Yoonji is up to, to involve him in such a rumor.” 

“Maybe she likes him,” Ahmi’s hand froze over the doorknob. 

“What did you say,” Ahmi turned around to face Jin. 

“Well…,” Jin walked over to Ahmi. “well ‘when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth’ right?”

“Don’t quote Sherlock at me when I am mad at you,” Ahmi considered the situation, but there was no way. She always assumed that when Yoonji liked someone she’d walk up to said person and bare her cynical and anatomically correct heart without pretenses. “I… I really don’t think so. I am sure there’s a reason but like Hoseok? I know we joked about it but do you think that’s a good idea? They don’t really have a good track record dating.”

Ahmi spent the rest of the evening in her dorm trying to figure out the best way to get the truth out of her friend. It would be an epic battle of wits for sure. 

****  
Yoonji was lying in her bed back at the dorm, per usual. What was different this time was the inconspicuous light stick on the other pillow beside her head. She had loaded in the three batteries and was now debating turning it on for the first time. 

It was so beautiful, her brand new ARMY bomb, so pristine, just waiting for her. This was a magical moment; the two of them will never have another like it. Once she turns it on for the first time, she would claim it. This was a very important moment between an ARMY and her bomb.

Smiling softly, she took the light stick in both hands, the smaller size of Version 2 fitting nicely in her delicate palms. She held it over her head, eyes twinkling with anticipation.

And as she prepared to finish the last step in finalizing her ARMY bomb as her own, she was completely unaware of the impending storm on the other side of her bedroom door.

Ahmi had been standing outside Yoongi’s room, glaring at the closed door. She had been steeling herself to face her friend and going through all possible options of approaching her. Should she soft-ball it? Ease her into a false sense of comfort and then spring the questions regarding the rumors on her? Should she start with it? 

Nope. This was Yoonji. There was only one way to handle her, and that was to go strong. Face her head on and show no fear.

Ahmi balled her hands into tight fists, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She could do this.

Then, she opened her eyes, kicked open the offending door, and took a determined step forward.

Unfortunately, she’d miscalculated her strength and the door flew open so hard that it bounced off the adjacent wall and came flying back, closing in her face and on her nose.

There goes her element of surprise. She had to take few seconds to nurse both her wounded pride and her wounded face, but quickly went about opening the door the more conventional way. She didn't want to have Yoonji come barging out at her.

In fact, she was surprised Yoonji hadn't jumped at the opportunity to come out swinging.

But when she opened the door and got a good look at the lounging figure, even Ahmi, who was used to Yoonji’s antics, wasn't able to keep a straight face at the sight of the smaller girl holding the ARMY bomb in a very sensual manner.

“Oh, my god, Yoonji! You said you were joking!”

“I never said such a thing.”

“Oh, fuck! I'm scarred! Put that away, put it away!”

“I'm not the one that kicked my dorm mate’s door in. Was there anything my bomb and I can help you with?” 

Yoonji placed the ARMY bomb on the nightstand. She actually wasn't going to do anything scandalous with it; the general consensus on the web was that the vibration was too short and weak to do much, but the first time turning on the light stick was a very important right of passage between an ARMY and her bomb, so Ahmi deserved to suffer for interrupting her. 

Besides, she already had B.O.B, her Battery Operated Boyfriend, for any real fun. It cost her a hefty penny, but was well worth the price. 

“Okay, first, I still can't believe you, Yoonji. Second, I know you can be vicious with the idiots that come after you, but I thought you were above rumor-mongering!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Hoseok! Have you heard what's been going around the school?”

“No. I try to keep out of that shit.”

“Well, clearly not this time. Everyone’s saying that you and Hoseok are into weird, heavy-duty BDSM shit, and the worst part is that they say you’re the one who started this! Hera and her gang of harpies said you told them yourself!”

“Oh. Yeah. That thing.”

“What do you mean by ‘oh, yeah’?”

“I may have implied something along those lines, yes.”

“What the fuck, Yoonji!”

“Look, I was in the restroom, and they were talking major shit, okay? Like I can handle my shit, but that Hoseok looks like he’s been bubbled-wrapped his whole life and have yet to even pop a single one of those, so I stepped in. You know how I feel about stupid people walking all over the weak.”

“No, actually, I don't. You're usually doing the walking.”

“Shut up.”

“Wait, back your ass right the fuck up. Let me get this straight. You started this rumor to help someone else? You did someone a favor? For free?”

“I am glad we are at the point in our relationship where you don't mind telling me what you really think of me, Kim Ahmi.”

“What the fuck?”

“No, really. Tell me more about your apparently glowing review of my character.”

“I don't understand. This is you we’re talking about here.”

“I was being sarcastic. Feel free to stop anytime soon.”

“You helped out Hoseok.”

“We covered this.”

“Oh, my fucking shitness! You like him!”

Yoonji sat up to glare at Ahmi and said, “and you are jumping the gun here, aren't you?”

“Holy shit, I almost didn't believe Jin! I should never have doubted his beautiful face!”

“Yes, you should’ve, because if he's telling you this, he's fuckin-”

“Oh, Yoonji! I'm so proud of you! You're growing as a human being! You too can be a real girl and have happy emotions! You're no longer a terminator.”

“You are stupid.”

“No, I'm a genius! Wait. One thing I don't get.”

“There's a lot of stuff you don't get.”

“Why did you punch him?”

“Homeboy tried to go steal base and was caught. I was morally obligated to deal out retribution, so he had to reap what he sowed.”

“Um. Not everyone is trying to put the moves on you all the time, you know.”

“Previous experiences beg you differ.”

“You know he tells Jin everything right?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“And you know Jin tells me everything, right?”

“And while you're at it, the sky is blue. Again, what does any of that have to do with anything?”

“So, you do realize he was trying to get a bug off of you, not cop a feel.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“He could be lying.”

“He’s worse than Jin when it comes to that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, oops.”

“That's all you have to say?”

“I stuck up for him, that balances out.”

“You started a horrible rumor.”

“What's horrible about it? No kink shaming from you. I know what you two did in the weight room after school.”

“We agreed not to speak of that. Ever.”

“Sure.”

“But really, Yoonji, you should apologize to the guy. I mean you like him so you might as well not leave him wondering what the fuck happened.”

“I don't do apologies.”

“Well, there are always exceptions.”

“Not for me.”

“At the very least, give him a second chance. I don't think you understand how serious this is. You actually like someone! Do something about it woman! I'm not sitting here and letting you fuck this up.”

“How about no.”

“I have it on good authority that he’s still interested.”

“Hmph.”

“Come on!”

“I'll think about it.”

“Yay!”

“Now get out of my room. I have some important business to get to with my bomb.”

“Oh my god, Yoonji.”

“You either leave or you watch. I don't care either way.”

“Okay! Fuck! Let me leave, let me leave! Wait! You take your hand off that bomb until I leave! I swear to god, Min Yoonji!”

Yoonji was impressed at how fast her usually klutzy friend managed to spring out of the room. Only when door slammed shut behind her did Yoonji allow herself a moment to smile at her own mischief.

Then, she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. So, she hadn’t scared him off after all, huh? 

Interesting.

**  
Hoseok took a long drink from his water bottle and looked around the dance studio. The chorography was coming along well, but it would be better if he didn’t have a pounding headache. Hoseok had hoped that the two Tylenol he popped before practice would relieve some of the tension, but it wasn’t meant to be. If the pounding headache wasn’t enough, Hoseok was pretty sure he was going crazy. 

All day he’d had that feeling like when you walk into a room and people suddenly stop talking, (because they’re talking about you of course) and conversation picks up after you leave. It was ludicrous there was no way anyone was that interested in Hoseok’s life, but the feeling stayed with him all day making him paranoid. Also, the likelihood that high school was reaching new heights of degradation and decided to focus on his failed attempts at dating wasn’t very likely, was it? 

An hour later, Hoseok stretched out and prayed that Jin had something stronger than Tylenol for him. 

“Good practice today Hoseok-hyung.” 

Hoseok took the water bottle that class president Park Jimin handed to him. “Thanks, I am kind of off my groove today, but I appreciate it.”

“We’ll I don’t think anyone could tell,” Jimin gestured towards the rest of the students as they were leaving the practice room. “Hyung I did want to talk to you about something.” 

“Sure,” Hoseok capped the water bottle and waited. They had a dance meet soon and needed to be ready. Jimin had joined the team about a year before and he was exceptionally talented. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well hyung… I don’t really know where to start,” Jimin pushed his hair out of his face and sat down on the bench next to Hoseok. 

“Why don’t you speak comfortably.” 

“Hyung… I… I wanted to tell you before anyone else said something and things got awkward,” Jimin explained taking a drink out of his water. 

“Come on Jimin. Whatever it is, I am sure it’s not that bad.” 

“Hmm so sometime last year, I tried to date Yoonji-noona. But I swear we never went out, she kind of turned me down… a few times… well a lot actually. I wasn’t so great at catching a hint. I did pursue her but she wasn’t interested in me. I just know people talk so I didn’t want you to think anything bad,” Jimin ended with a shy smile. 

Hoseok made a noncommittal sound. 

“Well hyung, I am off. I have to meet Jungkook for a study group,” Hoseok sat where he was at. How could it be that a few weeks ago Min Yoonji hadn’t been anywhere near his radar but after a single evening she was everywhere. 

“Oh and hyung,” Jimin called from the door. “I am glad Yoonji-noona found someone who is… into the same things she is,” Jimin blushed slightly. “She always did say I couldn’t handle her.” 

Hoseok sat where he was and his brain just simply refused to process the conversation. He was too tired to make sense of anything and with his headache it was impossible. Hoseok got his things together and was almost out of the room when he noticed a stack of boxes that needed to be put away. Damn the kids hadn’t gotten everything. 

Hoseok groaned and dropped his bag to walk over and put the boxes away before their teacher yelled at them for not cleaning the room. There was just one box between him and rest. Hoseok forced himself to walk over to the last box. He was almost done. Hoseok lifted the box, but stumbled back with the lack of weight and almost dropped the box on top of the girl who had been sleeping under it. 

“Is dance practice over,” Yoonji said looking up at Hoseok with one eye open. 

“Yes.” 

Yoonji stretched letting out a big yawn and Hoseok looked away as her skirt rode up her thighs. “Do you usually nap here?” Oh dear god, Hoseok thought. Stop talking, what kind of question is that? 

“Sometimes, when my dorm is too loud. So listen,” Hoseok found the box being taken out his hands. “I think we should talk.” 

**  
Yoonji gave him a once over, trying to see if she could see any manifestation of what Ahmi was talking about. To his credit, he looked somewhat harried but in more of an awkward manner rather than the outright fear she was used to with her previous victims. 

Welp, let's see how this plays out.

“First, sit down.”

“Um, like right here? Should I get a chair or -”

“I said. Sit. Down.”

Hoseok quickly dropped to the ground. Only once he felt the walk against his back did he realize his mistake. He was cornered. And between him and the exit was the indomitable Yoonji.

He should have told his mom he loved her this morning.

“So we’ve established that you're not so big on BDSM.”

“Please tell me we aren't doing this again.” He craned his neck to stare at her in mounting horror.

“Don't interrupt. I'm trying to establish our story here.”

“Excuse me?”

“I have a thing here, alright, a kind of status quo. What I say is fact, and people do not question me. If anything were to come out and contradict what I have said, that will jeopardize this status quo that I've got going. And that will make me extremely unhappy. Are you following me so far?”

“Not really, but for the sake of my sanity, let's go with yes.” Maybe it was the stress, but that came out much snarkier than Hoseok intended. Well, if he was going to die he might as well go out in style.

Surprisingly, that put a little smirk on Yoonji’s face before she continued, “so, our first order of business here, is this. Anyone ask you anything about going hot and heavy, you just say you love it. If it's consensual, a few love taps is no one’s business but yours.”

“Uh… what?”

“Love taps? You know bites, scratches, a few bruises to mark the territory. You are completely down for that. If anyone asks, I mean.”

“I'm just going to say yes, but I want you to know I actually have no idea what you're on about.”

“That's a good call. Now, second order of business.” Rather than continue speaking, she reached down into her shirt and appeared to be aggressively fondling her left boob, face scrunched in concentration.

Hoseok found himself mentally flailing. Does he stare at this fever dream in front of him or does he look away and give her… privacy? He settled for staring at her shoes. They seemed like a safe bet.

“Okay, got it.”

Hoseok looked up just in time to see small box of bandaids and a tube of cream come flying at his face. The items fell into his lap, and he slowly picked up the tube of what was now clearly disinfectant cream, all the while trying his best to ignore the fact that it was still warm.

“That's for your face. Ahmi explained what happened, so my bad. In my defense though, you really shouldn't have made any sudden moves.”

“Oh,” he said, then, because his brain was a failure, he added, “it’s really warm.”

“Yeah, well, our uniforms don't have pockets. Bras work just fine.”

“Oh. Thanks, then,” he said, all the while completely disregarding the fact that the items he was holding were previously pressed up against Yoonji’s breasts. Yeah. Nope. Not today, Satan.

“Whatever. I also got a cold compress, but I didn't want to freeze my nips off.”

“That wouldn't be good.” Hoseok was now a master at ignoring information regarding Yoonji’s breasts. Dissociation was key in dealing with her.

“Well, now that that's out of the way, last order of business.

“There's more?”

“Yeah, and this one is important.”

“Oh.”

Yoonji, who had been looming over him this entire conversation, was now downright terrifying as she leaned forward. Hoseok began to fear for the both of them when she showed no signs of stopping, for her because she might topple over and for him because her falling on him would definitely count as non-consensual touching. And she might full on murder him for it.

There were no witnesses here.

This was how he was going to die. He could only press himself against the wall, unable to look away from the beautiful judging visage towering over him. He sent a silent prayer to whoever might be listening. 

He tried sliding down the wall, crossing closer into the land of lying down rather than sitting. But Yoonji was unrelenting.

Oh, god. Here it comes. She was leaning to far over, too close to him. He couldn't look away. At least death wasn’t hard on the eyes.

BAM! 

Her foot slammed into the wall right beside his head, her elbow leveraging her weight on her knee as she peered down at him.

Now, it should be noted that what happened next was truly no fault of Hoseok. He had only been trying to ease away from the young woman, which resulted in his now semi prostrate form on the floor, but from his vantage point Hoseok noted three things.

First, that Yoonji, with one foot firmly on the wall and the other on the other side of him, had successfully trapped him beneath her widely spread legs.

Second, that due to his lowered position, he also had a much lower angle of sight.

And lastly, that Yoonji seemed to favor underwear of the pink, lacy, and semi see-through variety, and that apparently laced up the back.

Hoseok broke out into cold sweat.

He was going to die and he couldn't even really complain. Hoseok glanced up at her, questioning. She had to have known, right? 

But all he saw was a smirk on the pale face.

“Just so you know, I'm not just any girl.”

“I'm going to have to agree,” he said quietly, torn between where he should be gluing his eyes.

“I don't just go out with anyone.”

“I understand that.” Her face was probably the safer bet, despite the pink taunting at the corner of his vision.

“And when I do, I expect a certain… level of quality.”

“I'm sorry about date.”

“Yes. You should be, because that reflects badly on my judgment. I may have gone to the movies under duress, but the rest was my call.”

“I'm really sorry about - wait. Under duress?”

“You're focusing on the wrong thing here. My evening, my call! And it went fuck sideways because someone got handsy!”

“In my defense, there was a bug…” Hoseok wished he knew how to keep his mouth shut.

“You're still breathing, aren't you?”

“You have a point.”

“So, since this is your fault, you're going to fix this.”

“Wait, what?”

“I was having a nice evening. You fucked it up, so now you owe me the rest of that nice evening.”

Hoseok stared at her in shock. She couldn't possibly be saying what he thought she was! The teasing pink was completely forgotten.

He couldn't help the smile that was creeping onto his face.

“You mean you want to go out with me, again?”

“No, dumbass. It's not a matter of want, it's a matter of principle.”

“But we’re going out again, right?”

“Because you owe me.”

“Oh, my god!” Hoseok was so delighted by the turn of events, he'd completely forgotten his earlier stress. 

Unfortunately, that meant he also forgot his current predicament and as he sat up, his head brushed the fabric of Yoonji’s uniform, and reality came crashing back when he realized he was all but inside the young woman's skirt. Hoseok flew back to the floor so fast he almost gave himself a concussion.

Hoseok felt all the blood in his body rush to his head and he knew he must have looked like a tomato. Almost against his will, Hoseok raised his eyes to Yoonji’s face and was only slightly surprised when all she did was raise an eyebrow.

“Play your cards right, and that might not be last time you get up in there, Handsy.”

And with that, Yoonji kicked off the wall and twirled away. Stalking out the gym with confident sashay that Hoseok found himself transfixed by.

Only when the doors slammed shut and Hoseok realized he was alone in the room, did he allow himself to slide completely to the floor, splayed out as the adrenaline drained from his body.

On the bright side, he got a second date.

But first, he needed to figure out what to do with a rather prominent problem in his pants. It was either run to the restroom, or think about something horrible… like his grandmother explaining half of what Yoonji brought up the other day. Why had he asked her?

Oh, look, problem gone. Never mind that, then. 

**  
“Wait a minute,” Jin put a hand up to stop Hoseok’s recounting of his encounter with the one and only Yoonji. “So, she was asleep under the box in the dance practice room that whole time?”

“Yes,” Hoseok wasn’t quite sure why Jin was so surprised from his limited interactions with Yoonji this seemed perfectly normal, especially since the underwear flashing incident. 

“And, she asked you out on a second date,” Jin lifted a finger amending his statement before Hoseok could correct him again,” first official date, sorry. The movies didn’t count but the after did, and she’s doing this because your first not really ‘first date’ was shitty because she beat you to a pulp?”

Hoseok nodded. Why wasn’t Jin more exited for him? He had a date! The illusive and magical second date and with a girl that he liked or at least he was pretty sure he liked her. It had gone fussy after she’d flashed him her underwear. He was a man after all and visuals like that didn’t just disappear from his mind. Sometimes Hoseok walked passed a suggestive looking fruit or vegetable and got hard, and Min Yoonji was more suggestive than any sexy cucumber or orange. 

“Well she said, she was giving me the opportunity to fix it actually.” 

“But she wants to go on a date with you?”

“Yes and no… she said it was a matter of principle. I had messed up the date by the accidental touching so I get the chance to fix it.” 

“Hoseok,” Jin wrapped a hand around Hobi’s shoulders,” as your roommate, life coach, and best friend extraordinaire all I have to say is you’re a brave man among us all.” 

“What why?” 

“Oh Hoseok, you’re in for some surprises, but my money is on you. Min Yoonji has dealt with a lot of guys. Like a lot,” Jin winked at Hoseok, “but none are like you. You are the sun after all."


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on Jin, I just want a little bit of input what do you think?” 

“Yeah, hell no,” Jin picked up his book bag and made his way towards the door.

“Come on Jin,” Hoseok picked up his things and pursued him. “Aren’t we friends?”

“Of course, we are and I appreciate you very much,” Jin smiled brightly and gave Hoseok a light tab on the cheek even as other guys in the hallway looked at them with shocked expressions. “But my love for you has its limits. Besides, “Jin adjusted the collar of his shirt as made his way down the stairway, “I have no information on the inner workings of Yoonji’s mind.”

“You’re holding out on me and it’s not fair! Remember I helped you with Ahmi? Remember I saved you, you wanted to go on that date with Ahmi and be all Mr. Worldwide Handsome blah blah and who told you to be yourself? Who told you someone like Ahmi would find that pretentious, annoying, and never date you again? Who?”

Jin laughed but shook his head.

“I am hurt,” Hoseok ran forward and blocked Jin’s path, “I’ve been with you every step of the way in your romance and I get no help?”

Jin pushed past him and continued walking.

“You’ve been dating Ahmi since freshman year,” Hoseok yelled behind him, “you spend every waking hour with her how do you not know anything about Yoonji, her partner in crime?”

“I don’t,” Jin took out his phone and sent Ahmi a text to let her know he was on his way. “Yoonji is the definition of cool. Not like oh my god she’s so cool,” Jin fanned himself dramatically, “but dispassionate and calm.”

“Jin please,” Hoseok pulled Jin back by the strap of his book bag, “help me. I am terrible at love please don’t make me beg or give a small summary of my horrible dating history. Please Hobi needs help!... Aren’t I your hope?”

“Oh fine, “Jin sighed as he reached the bottom of the steps. “I am only telling you this because this information is common knowledge. She’s from Daegu… so use that as you see fit. She has and older brother so keep an eye out for that. She’s really great at fixing things. I can’t tell you how much Ahmi has destroyed and she’s fixed.”

“Wait she doesn’t speak with a satoori accent and you’re kidding about the broken stuff right?”

“Yeah no,” Jin laughed, “I know you see a lot of Ahmi’s destruction, but between Yoonji and I we manage, and yes, she does speak with an accent but it only happens when she’s riled up. I’ve only seen it once and it was BTS related. Now I’ve heard she’s pretty sporty which is surprising since her favorite activity is napping. She’s super straightforward but you already know that. She likes comic books, and taking pictures.”

“Ok... sounds good good…,” Hoseok wasn’t quite sure what to think. All of these things were common knowledge about Yoonji? Who knew the small goddess with short hair could be so complex? “Anything else?”

“Hmm,” Jin considered getting into the spirit of the task,” Oh, she likes sushi and meat, but who doesn’t. Hmmm let me think.”

Hoseok followed Jin into the main hall of the school. 

“Ok, last three things. One,” Jin lifted a finger to emphasize his point, “she likes BTS. Now I know that you know this, but I can’t emphasize enough how important this is to her. Two, she really likes music and she’s good at it. If you have a chance catch her in the music room. She’s super talented but you will not tell her I said that. We have a status quo of pretending to be annoyed with each other. And lastly,” Jin waved at Ahmi as she walked her way,” you know she’s older than you right?”

“SHE’S MY NOONA!”

***  
“Good morning Taehyung.”

“Hey,” Taehyung flashed his signature box smile at Wendy.

“Have you already started on the project for next week?”

“Absolutely not,” Taehyung scratched his head and winked, “Jimin and I are going to work on it this weekend.”

“Oh well if Jimin is your partner, I am sure the project will go well. He’s super organized.”

“Hey,” Taehyung shoved Wendy’s shoulder,” I can be organized.”

“Sure Taehyung,” Wendy nodded and gave him a look that she would have given a small child, “you can be organized if you want.”

“Yes, you can,” Jimin hooked an arm around Taehyung’s shoulders, “you can organize whatever you want.”

“You guys are jerks,” Taehyung shook Jimin’s arm off.

“Jimin! Oh my god have you heard that Yoonji unnie is dating Hoseok-shi?,” Wendy slammed a hand on top of the desk. 

“I heard. I am glad to hear they’re together. If you think about it, they make complete sense,” Jimin added. 

Wendy clapped her hands together and pointed at Jimin, “that’s what I told Nana. They complement each other don’t they? Like ying and yang, you’re not disappointed are you?”

“Disappointed no not at all, I am actually seeing someone,” Jimin smiled shyly.

“Wait what? Who are you seeing? Do I know them?”

Jimin shook his head but didn’t answer. “Makes me see them in a different light too, I would have never thought Yoonji-noona would be attracted to someone so bright.”

“I know,” Wendy’s voice got louder at the end of the word. Jimin laughed at her excitement. “Or, the fact that Hoseok-shi has this edge to him. I mean BDSM is pretty up there on the kink scale.”

“Wait a minute, wait, Yoonji noona and Hoseok hyung are dating?” Jimin and Wendy both turned and nodded at Taehyung. “There is no way!”

“They went on a date, and Yoonji-unnie confirmed it.”

“Yup and I spoke to Hoseok-hyung and he confirmed as well.”

Taehyung took his seat as the Professor came in to start class. He slipped his phone out of his pocket.

TaeTae:  
Kookie are you in class?

Kookie:  
No, I am still sleeping even though its 10 am and class has started.

TaeTae:  
Really?

Kookie:  
No, Taehyung-shi… I am in class. I saw you for breakfast remember.

TaeTae:  
Right, I was thinking about something else. They said that Yoonji noona and Hoseok hyung are dating is that true?

Kookie:  
Who says?

TaeTae:  
Jimin and Wendy.

Kookie:  
Well, I guess they are.

TaeTae:  
WHAT THE! AL;SDK;FJKL;ASLDFJ;LASDKLFJASL;KFJK

Kookie:  
Wendy and Jimin are reliable if they say Yoonji noona and Hoseok hyung are dating then they’re dating.

TaeTae:  
HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT THIS IS HUGE! 

Kookie:  
Well, I am not dating Yoonji noona so I don’t think it has anything to do with me. I am also not dating Hoseok hyung even if he is talented and a great guy so again I am not involved.

TaeTae:  
BUT THEY DIDN’T TELL US! DIDN’T WE SIT FOR LUNCH WITH HOSEOK HYUNG TALKING ABOUT YOONJI NOONA AND HE ACTED LIKE NOTHING. THIS DOESN’T CONCERN YOU?

Kookie:  
Maybe they were trying to keep it private, you know how gossipy people are. If I was in a relationship, I would hide it as well for as long as I could.

TaeTae:  
No, you wouldn’t

Kookie:  
Yes, I would. I would protect my partner.

TaeTae:  
You’d tell me right.

Kookie:  
I am going back to class.

TaeTae:  
You’re not dating anyone right Kookie? You’d tell me wouldn’t you?

Kookie:  
Bye hyung.

TaeTae:  
Kookie you would tell me right?

TaeTae:  
KOOKIE

TaeTae:  
KOOKIE don’t turn your back on me!!!

**  
The library was surprisingly empty that afternoon when Ahmi and Yoonji decided to meet up to ‘study’. This was both a good and bad thing as, the lack of people provided an atmosphere that was preferred by both girls for the work they were about to do, but at the same time, the lesser the number of people, the higher the chances were that the librarian was going to target the two of them. 

Relationship between the girls and the head librarian was strained after J-Hope’s Intro for the Wings album dropped on the V-live App, and Ahmi made the mistake of suggesting that the two of them watch it together there. Watching Boy Meets Evil in public was definitely a mistake. For a relatively reserved girl, Yoonji was also surprisingly loud when it came to her excitement for her bias. And that music video was complete slayage for all J-Hope stans. 

Ahmi really couldn’t fault her friend, even if she did grab Ahmi’s phone and chucked it across the library while screaming bloody murder. J-Hope’s high kick was too much for anyone, let alone Yoonji. 

They were taking a risk in returning to scene of Yoonji’s crime, especially given what they were doing. It had been months. They were probably forgiven. 

“So. Pros and cons. I need the pros and cons,” Yoonji whispered.

“Costs. The costs. It’s not going to come out on a single CD,” Ahmi answered, still looking out for the dreaded librarian. 

“True. But then the original had four versions, and we bought all four, regardless.”

“Yes. But we are also buying all the songs, again.”

“True. But the photos.”

“I’ve... got nothing. The photos are amazing. Also, I could always say it’s for practice, I’m thinking about properly learning Japanese. We’re going to have to go to one of the concerts there one day”

“So, what I’m hearing is that we’re getting the Japanese Wings albums.”

Ahmi shrugged, “Well, the pros are outweighing the cons at the moment.”

Yoonji hummed thoughtfully, then added, “Well, I’m not going to argue against supporting the boys, but just to play devil’s advocate, I’m not sure how I feel about the packaging.”

“I agree, but I looked it up, if we order them separately, the packaging is pretty basic, but there’s the special edition combo with everything. The photos included with that are pretty epic.”

“Okay. Then, yes. I’ve also got nothing. It’s decided. We’re doing this?”

“We still have the problem with costs.”

“You and I can just hit up another gig over break. It’ll be fine. I’ve got an emergency stash saved up for things like this. I can front you, if you want.”

“You sure? Have I told you how much I love you, lately? ‘Cause I do. I’ll pay you back, ASAP! Jin has been wanting to spend more time together this summer, but he’ll understand.”

“Tell him that if he wants more time, he should hurry up and get full Daddy status and support his sugar baby.”

“Oh, shut up, bitch,” Ahmi laughed. “If anyone is going to be Daddy, it’ll be me!”

“Ooh,” Yoonji whistled, “I see how it is. You going to have him keep the school uniform for future roleplay, aren’t you?”

“Who wants to wait for the future when I could be having fun in the now?”

“Damn, Ahmi. Consider me impressed.”

“You shouldn’t underestimate the power of my womanly wiles.”

“Yeah, okay, I take it back. You’re lame as fuck. You’re just lucky Jin lives off that shit.”

“Aw, come on,” Ahmi pouted, “I’m not that bad.”

“You really are. The both of you. I don’t understand how you put up with one another.”

“You put up with me all the time.”

“Yeah, well, we ARMYs got to stick together. Jin, on the other hand…”

“Oh, quit it, I know you both get along just fine. Don’t know why you two even bother with this frenemy bullshit.”

“Lies,” Yoonji hissed. She paused for a moment, looking down at the table top and leaning on it. Usually, Ahmi wouldn’t have noticed the action, but something seemed a little off about her friend all of sudden.

With what Ahmi could clearly see as forced casualness, Yoonji drawled, “But before I forget, speaking of Jin, what can you tell me about his little buddy.”

“Who? Hoseok?” Ahmi perked up. Was Yoonji scoping out the scene? Was this a legitimate situation?

“Yeah, him,” her tone was its usual lazy half mumble, but Ahmi knew Yoonji. And she could see the slight tension in the other girl’s posture.

Yoonji continued before Ahmi could comment, “I decided I didn’t get the evening I deserved, so he’s going to have to make up for it. But I want to prepare. I’m not going in blind, again. Like what do I need? Pepper spray? Or something more heavy duty.”

“Uh, we’re talking about Hoseok, right? Jung Hoseok? Cries in Disney movies, mopes for months over non-ex’s, probably frolicks in the fields, bubbly Hoseok?”

“What the actual fuck?”

“Okay, I might be exaggerating, but we’re talking about the same guy? Jin’s friend?”

“Yes?”

“Um, I don’t know how to break it to you, Yoonji, but he’s a sweetheart.”

“I call bullshit.”

“No, really! Not every guy is a complete waste of space, despite what you might think. Hoseok is honestly real sweet. I can see why you’d like him.”

“Okay, first, I didn’t say anything about liking anyone. Second, just because you found your perfect other half, doesn’t mean that they’re all sunshine and daisies, you know.”

“I wouldn’t call Jin perfect… Don’t tell him I said that! I just think he’s worth the extra trouble, is all. And Yoonji, stop and think about it for a second, do you like Hoseok? I honestly think you guys would be cute.”

“You’re disgusting.” 

“Real mature, Yoonji. I don’t see what the problem is? You’re going out again, right? I think you should figure things out on your end beforehand.”

Yoonji huffed and let her head fall to the table with a thunk. Ahmi waited. Not that she didn’t have to wait very long before Yoonji finally let loose what was really on her mind.

“So, alright, it wasn’t so bad. And he does seem nice, okay? But I don’t see what his deal is. I mean, you know me. I am a grouch. I know I’m a grouch. The whole school knows. Hell, he of all people should know. I busted his lip last time we hung out.”

“Yoonji, as your best friend, you have to believe me when I say you are great, grouchiness and all. Your prickliness is half your appeal. And I can’t speak for Hoseok, but I can say, I think you’re super cool.”

“Yeah, well, you’re dating Jin, so we can’t really say you’re the best judge of character where that’s concerned. But yeah, thanks, I guess.”

“You know, you shouldn’t over think things. Sometimes, you’ve just gotta roll with things.”

“Whatever.”

Yoonji mulled about their little talk for a bit, before heaving an even bigger sigh. 

Ahmi raised an eyebrow, “What is it now?”

“Nice guy, you said?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, this is going to be troublesome.”

“Why?”

“I just realized how much work this is going to be.”

“For what?”

“To get laid.”

Ahmi couldn’t help the bark of laughter, “Oh, my god, Yoonji!”

“Don’t tell me I’m wrong.”

“No, no, you’re right,” Ahmi admitted over her giggles.

“Yeah. Guy didn’t even do anything when I flashed my underwear at him.”

“Yeah, that-” Ahmi’s voice broke off as she fully computed what Yoonji just said. “You WHAT?!” 

**  
Hoseok was a genius.

Three days of solid research and a few nights of agonizing over what to do, Hoseok had come up with the perfect date. Hoseok could hardly contain the excitement. He just needed to ask her out, but that was a problem for future Hobi. He was just going to allow himself to be happy.

“Hey weirdo.”

Hoseok turned around to see his sister walk towards him. He smiled at her, “did you get it?”

Jiwoo put a hand up, “I don’t get a hello my beloved sister who does me favors even though she doesn’t have to or anything?”

“Sorry,” Hobi smiled sleeplessly, “hello my beloved sister who does me favors because she loves me and I have dirt on, how are you?”

“Pfff, you got nothing,” Jiwoo looked at Hoseok when his smile remained fixed she squinted. “What do you know,” she asked as she poked a finger to Hoseok’s chest.

“I know nothing, I was just kidding, but since you’re being weird what are you hiding?”

“Ok, here are the tickets and they are nonrefundable. If you miss the date or are late, you’re fucked.”

Hoseok looked down at the tickets in his hands to see the image of seven guys smiling brightly back at him. If Yoonji had fun, he was sure he’d have fun.

Jiwoo stood there shocked to see the expression of complete delight on her brother’s face. Hoseok had dated she knew that much and even had information on some of the girls he’d gone out with. But she couldn’t remember him looking so happy or excited about a date, “so I was going to keep this for myself but here you go.”

Hoseok looked up and received the black card his sister handed him. When he looked at her confused she rolled her eyes, “it’s for free merch. Since I bought 4 tickets it came included. You’ll get a WINGS tour key chain, pouch and bag.”

“Hmmm so four tickets you say?”

“I am leaving,” Jiwoo turned to walk away.

“So, four tickets you say?”

Jiwoo quickened her pace. She turned the corner to head towards the subway but not before she heard Hoseok’s laughter. Jiwoo took out her phone to text Hoseok.

Noona:  
Make sure you guys are on time. Get a light snack before you guys get there. Last time, I went to a popup café the wait was super long. I wouldn’t get any of the drinks they’re always kind of weird.

J-Dope:  
So you’ve been to one before? ROLF

Noona:  
Shut up! It was for Sailor Moon!

J-Dope:  
Sure it was.

Noona:  
I hate you!

J-Dope:  
Hahahahahahahahahah

J-Dope:  
Thanks :0)

Noona:  
Wear the some dress shoes, jeans and a shirt. You’ll look relaxed but not too dressy. DO NOT WEAR THE PINK HAT WITH THE CACTUS ON IT OR LEATHER PANTS.

J-Dope:  
Thanks Noona.

Jiwoo put her phone away and smiled. She didn’t know who her brother was going on a date with, but she was lucky. Hobi was a great guy.

Hoseok celebrated by drinking an energy drink and reading some comic books. He’d come up with a great date they would have fun. That night Hoseok went to bed wondering what she’d wear and thinking about her pretty gummy smile.

**  
“If you quit fidgeting that would be great.”

Hosoek wiped his hands and stopped destroying the piece of bread he’d been crumbling. He opted instead for bouncing his leg. He’d been waiting to talk to Yoonji for two days but hadn’t caught a single glimpse of the girl. She couldn’t be avoiding him could she? Hoseok took a deep breath and counted to ten. He was dangerously close to going to the bad place in his mind. Just because he hadn’t seen her didn’t mean she was avoiding him. She had told him to ask her out. Yoonji wouldn’t have done that if she wasn’t interested.

Wouldn’t she?

Damn stupid brain, Hoseok frowned and pouted.

“Ok what is it”

Hoseok looked up at Jin.

“What is it? Whatever it is I’ll help you,” Jin closed his book and pushed his things out of the way. He’d been trying to study for two days, but Hoseok had been in such a state of nervous energy Jin hadn’t been able to get as much as he’d like done. “Come on,” Jin motioned, “out with it. Whatever it is I’ll help as long as you’ll stop because I have tons of shit to do.”

Hoseok winced a little. If Jin was cursing he had been extra annoying, “sorry,” he said with a smile. “I planned my date with Yoonji and I’ve been trying to ask her out but…”

Hoseok watched as Jin rolled his eyes and pulled his cell phone out furiously texting. 

“I haven’t really seen her… and now I am not sure what to do,” Hoseok continued. 

Jin’s cell phone rang. “She’s in the music room on the second floor. The one with the old piano. If you don’t see her right away check down the pews, she might be napping.” Jin opened his book again and picked up where he’d left off.

“Jin thank-“

Jin lifted a hand without taking his eyes away from his book, “just go.”

**  
Yoonji was laying down on a bench in the music room. Her dark hair was spilled over the light honey color of the wood creating a beautiful contrast. Her skin was subtle as a moon beam. She was unmistakably female, but it was her hands that caught his attention this time. She didn’t have little hands as she probably should. Her fingers were long, graceful, and strong. “Do you play an instrument,” he asked as he walked towards her. He admired that she didn’t jump at hearing his voice and instead squinted up at him.

“Yes, the piano,” she answered closing her eyes again.

“Are you any good,” Hoseok smiled at her.

“Sure, define good,” Yoonji sat up knowing her nap was apparently over. She really needed to scout better places to hide. They were on to her.

He smiled carelessly at her and Yoonji ignored her heart as it did a little flip. He walked over to the piano in the middle of the room and selected a random piece of music, “play this one.”

Yoonji walked and sat next to Hoseok elbowing him for some room. Because she liked the piece she started playing for him. The song was lovely an arrangement for piano Impromptu. No 5 in B minor by Sibelius. It opened in rifts of scales tumbling up and down like cascades of sound with this beautiful base line moving forward. Viviance, Yoonji thought as her fingers pressed the sound forward following it through. Despite the arpeggio of the song, it was melancholy. Yoonji sighed as she continued to play. Poor Sibelius because despite the beauty of the piece he was considered a terrible pianist. Sometimes people were just fucken stupid. She loved his work it was the perfect blend of folk influence and emotion. Yoonji played the last cords and then turned to look at Hoseok.

“Wow that’s amazing,” Hoseok started clapping and beaming at her. Yoonji ignored her heart for the second time as it thumped a little faster in her chest.

Yoonji closed the piano. “Sibelius, he’s amazing. He was Finnish and brought great harmonies and color to his work. I like this piece better as a strings arrangement best, but he’s not considered very good,” Yoongi closed the piano and got up. “I am going to class,” and stocked out of the room before she risked making an ass out of herself.

“Wait I wanted to…” Hoseok just stared at her as she walked away from him. How was it that every time he spoke to her, she surprised him? Later, Hoseok would think of this moment and realize that the first time he’d fallen in love with her was when she played the piano for him.

**  
“Damn it. I think Yoonji is avoiding Hoseok.”

Jin looked up to see Yoonji and Hoseok head their way but from different directions. Yoonji spotted Hoseok came to a complete halt and made a quick u-turn and walked away.

“Not at all,” Jin said sarcastically, “she usually walks in that pattern it’s part of her- ouch no hitting.”

“Well if you weren’t as sassy ass, you wouldn’t get hit. So,” Ahmi turned to give Jin her attention, “has Hobi asked about her?”

“My sweet piece of fudge, we said we wouldn’t get involved.”

“We’re not getting involved,” Ahmi wiggled in her seat, “I am just asking.”

Jin picked up his pen and got back to work. “Jin did he ask you about her?... Seokjin…. Kim Seokjin…. Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin.”

Jin turned and cupped Ahmi’s cheeks in his hands, “I love you so much you beautiful, intelligent, majestic woman.’’ Jin kissed Ahmi soundly on the lips. “But I will tell you nothing my love.”

“Jin… I need you to breach confidentiality with Hobi for me. I need to protect Yoonji.”

“I know my dear, and I need to protect Hobi so I can’t.”

“Jin one thing… we’ve always had one thing. No matter the secret or who it involved we usually get one question.”

Jin sighed it was true. It was part of their relationship. No matter what happened, who it involved, or how much they didn’t want to talk about it, they had the responsibility to answer one question. It was a yes or no question but it was enough that in the middle of a fight it could begin to break the ice between them.

“Ok,” Jin turned and held both of Ahmi’s hands, “I am ready.”

“Did he ask about her?”

“Yes,” Jin answered quickly and got the quick pleasure of seeing Ahmi’s dimples flash. “Did she ask about him?”

“Yes and it was really cute.”

“Really?” Jin smoothly wrapped an arm around Ahmi and smiled at Hoseok. “What’s up Hobi? Don’t you have practice?”

“Yeah later though,” Hoseok sat down and looked around pouting.

“Are you looking for something?”

“Oh no… not at all. What are you guys up to?”

“English homework,” Ahmi picked up her pen and started to fill out her notebook.

“Are you here to study with us?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am going to study,” Hoseok said as he kept on looking around.

“Great, where is your stuff?”

“Oh right,” Hoseok’s laugh was bright and filled the air. “I forgot my stuff.” Hoseosk stood up and came to sit on Jin’s side. “Hey.”

“Yes,” Jin lifted and eyebrow and dropped his arm from Ahmi’s shoulders.

“So,” Hoseok lowered his voice, “if I hadn’t seen my English book even though I’ve been looking for it. I thought it was in the music room but I didn’t manage to get it. Where do you think it would be?”

Jin tilted his head wondering if Hoseok had lost a few brain cells. Then it hit him oh the English book. “Well,” Jin started, “I don’t know where did you see it last.”

“I saw her… I mean I thought I left it in the music room, but that didn’t work out,” Hoseok scratched his head.

Hoseok bounced his knee under the table impatiently waiting to see Yoonji. He’d pumped himself up to talk to her and had taken two cups of coffee black, to the face, for courage. Now he just felt like his heart was going to explode, but truth be told he shouldn’t blame it on the coffee it was probably the anticipation of talking to Yoonji.

“Ahmi are you and Y going to study today?” Jin lifted an eyebrow but didn’t turn to look at his girlfriend.

Ahmi pressed her lips together and for a minute Jin was almost certain she wouldn’t answer, “yes that was the plan, but if she doesn’t get her second nap in we’re just going to work tomorrow.”

Ahmi’s voice was nonchalant and disinterested, but he caught the slightest blush on her cheeks.

“Her usual napping spot by the courts is too loud since there’s a tennis tournament going on right?”

Ahmi simply nodded but said nothing. Jin mouthed a silent sorry to Hoseok.

“I am going to get a drink,” Ahmi got her BTS wallet out and stood up. “Do you want something?”

Jin smiled and nodded, “hey did you get a new wallet?”

Ahmi turned her BTS wallet over in her hand, “yeah, Yoongi bought a BTS hammock and this was a free gift.”

“BTS hammock,” Jin repeated.

“Yup, she said she was running out of napping places.”

Jin waited until Ahmi was out of ear shot, “Y is behind the rec-room. That’s the only place that has two trees close enough to hang a hammock.”

Hoseok jumped up and bolted towards the rec center.

When Ahmi came back a quite a while back, Jin just stared at her. 

“What,” she said as a pink blush spread across her cheeks.

Jin tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and moved in to give her a kiss. He had intended a peck since she’s been so sweet and told Hoseok where Yoonji was, but when their lips met it intensified. Jin covered her mouth with his and fisted a hand in his hair. He felt her fingers dig into the side of his ribs pulling him closer. Jin shifted, deepening the kiss feeling pressure build up in his belly.

“Seokjin, I am going to need you to peel yourself off of our honor roll student.”

Jin felt Ahmi’s lips tremble as he pulled away from her. He chuckled and looked up at Professor Seijin. “Sorry sir,” Jin dropped his arms and then pushed Ahmi away from him, “hormones sir sorry.”

Seijin stood awkwardly until the clouds of lust disappeared from Ahmi’s eyes and an embarrassed blush replaced them. “Keep it G rated in public will you?”

“Yes sir,” they both answered with such bright smiles Seijin would bet his teachers allowance they were just going to wait for him to leave to go off somewhere.

**  
As Ahmi and Jin headed off, hopefully to some place quieter, she ignored a twinge of guilt when she thought back to earlier. As soon as she left Jin with Hoseok to go ‘get some drinks,’ Ahmi only walked far enough to be sure the boys wouldn’t hear her and then proceeded to bolt to her intended destination.

While it wasn’t something she was necessarily informed of beforehand, the fact of the matter was Yoonji had on her hand a hammock, a gloriously decorated, graced by the K-pop gods hammock, but a hammock nonetheless. And there were really only a few spots on campus where the trees were sturdy enough to support Yoonji and her diabolical plans. 

She was huffing up a lung when she made it to the grove of trees between the rec center and the track and field layout. She had been hoping to quickly find the missing hammock and girl, but surprisingly area seemed to be Yoonji-less. 

Where could that damn girl be?

Ahmi stopped and turned in a circle, still seeing nothing, but just was she was finishing up the full 360, she was completely blindsided by an empty can of beer to the face.

“Holy crap,” she screamed, when the can bounced onto the ground and rolled away.

“Oh, shit. What are you doing here?” 

Ahmi whirled around again, unable to find the source of the familiar voice.

“Above you, doofus.”

And up she looked, only to be rewarded by seven smiling faces of her favorite band members beaming down on her from the bottom of a colorful hammock. 

“The fuck…” Ahmi found herself whispering despite being well aware these were just the kinds of situations people found themselves in when dealing with Yoonji.

A pale hand reached over the edge of the hammock and gave a half-hearted little wave, before pulling back and being hidden once again by the cursed hammock. Ahmi heard the obvious click and hiss of a can being opened and a loud sip.

“Yoonji, are you drinking? On campus? In the middle of the day.”

“Yep.”

“Do I want to ask why?”

“It’s too hot to do anything else, and a hammock nap would not be complete without a beer.”

“Yeah, well, you’re at least on your second.”

“Like I said, it’s hot. It’ll burn out of my system in no time.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” Ahmi said and, getting sick of craning her neck to talk to what seemed like a floating poster of BTS that was channeling Yoonji’s voice, she made her way over to the nearest tree and began climbing. “Look, I don’t have a lot of time, so why don’t we cut the bullshit. Why are you hiding from Hoseok?”

“It’s not so much hiding as a tactical retreat. You’re the one that said I should figure things out on my end.”

“Yeah,” Ahmi huffed as she swung herself onto a branch and sat, “I think there’s a big difference between figuring things out and disappearing off the face of the planet.”

“You never answered my question. What are you doing here.”

“We’re not done talking about this, just FYI. But to answer, I am a good friend, and despite your problematic ass and multitude of issues, I still adore your dumb face, so I came to give you a heads up. Hoseok is looking for you.”

“Oh?”

“He’s going to ask you out. Got some big, fancy date lined up, maybe?”

“You got any actual detail?”

“Nope. I took the first chance I got and booked it out of there. In fact, I should be getting drinks for the boys right now.”

“Useless.”

“You’re welcome, you ass. So, any idea what you’re going to say? How do you feeling about this development?”

“You’re being awfully nosy.”

“Politely concerned is the term you’re looking for. And what? Can’t I be a little curious? You’re the weirdo with the chip on her shoulder.”

“I resent that.”

Biting back a laugh, Ahmi took a second to inspect the girl cradling her six-pack, and said, “Yoonji? I know you said you’re the one that demanded the date, but are you sure? I know he’s Jin’s friend and all, but you know there’s no pressure, right?”

“Ahmi. If you don’t calm your tits, you’re going to end up prematurely wrinkled, and then we’ll all have to listen to Jin moon about your laugh lines or something. It will be unbearable. So rub them nips into submission already and stop worrying.”

“I’m not the one that pulled the giant disappearing act,” Ahmi argued, although her hands did cover her breasts unconsciously. 

“Look, I just needed a little me time, okay? I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you really?”

“I’m good at winging things. Besides, you said he’s a nice guy, right? Worst comes to worst, I’ll just kick his ass.”

“How generous of you. But just so you know, it’s not the physical shit I’m worried about. I know you can kick most people’s asses.”

“Tits, wrinkles, Jin mooning. Do I have to repeat myself? I’m a big girl, Ahmi.”

“Alright, alright, I heard you the first time,” Ahmi pouted, then heaved a sigh as she began her descent. Despite the brief and rather gruff conversation, she did have to admit she felt a bit better about the whole deal. “Since, you’re such a big, scary badass, I’ll just take my ass back to the dastardly duo before they die of thirst or whatever.” 

“You do that.”

Once on the ground, Ahmi looked back up and called, “So, you’re going to come out of your ‘tactical retreat’ any time soon?”

“Let me finish my beer, you damn dictator.”

“Just checking!”

Ahmi was just about to head off when Yoonji spoke again, “Hey, Ahmi. I just want you to know you’re a hopeless, walking piece of disaster, but thanks, I guess.”

And Ahmi couldn’t help but smile at that, “Love you, too!”

“Shut up, bitch!”

“Bye, you ho!”

**  
Hoseok made his way towards the back of the rec center. He looked around but there was no sign of Yoonji or a hammock. Hoseok put his hands on his hips and kicked a can of Cass beer out of the way. Damn it, he needed a beer. He just needed to talk to her how was this becoming an impossible mission. Maybe it just wasn’t in the cards for him. Perhaps he was meant to find this great girl he was super interested in, but not be able to work things out. If watching dramas with his mom and sister had taught him anything it was that simple fact. Hoseok walked further into the trees and saw another empty can of beer. Perhaps he wasn’t the only guy having a bad day. Hoseok didn’t know what possessed him but he threw himself on the grass ready to have a full on tantrum when he laid back and looked up at the trees. 

There huddled between the two threes were seven boys looking back at him with a rainbow of hair colors and suggestive smiles. But none rivaled the smile on Yoonji as she looked at him straight in the eye and took a drink out of a beer. 

**  
Yoonji considered Ahmi’s words as she took another drink of her beer. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about things, Yoonji cared about plenty of things. 

Truth be told, Yoonji cared but lacked the social graces of her awkward and approachable friend. Yoonji tipped the can of beer back and closed her eyes. She couldn’t say she liked Hoseok no matter how many times Ahmi asked her because well she didn’t know him. 

Sure, some people felt an instant connection akin to “like” or “love” but Yoonji hadn’t experienced such a feeling upon meeting someone. She enjoyed his company what little time they had spent together but did that count as “liking?” Yoonji wasn’t quite sure if that was “like” or “like-like.” 

Yoonji “liked” the variety he seemed to bring every time she spoke to him. He always seemed so open and earnest, well when he wasn’t blushing, but even that was interesting. She enjoyed his company which was strange. He let her be and when there was silence there was silence. When they spoke and had a conversation, there was conversation. When she randomly walked away from him in the music room, he didn’t think her rude or avoid her like the plague. Or at least it hadn’t seemed like he did, Yoonji groaned. Motherfucker this was why she didn’t date. Why the fuck should she care what he thought? Yoonji chucked the third beer and crushed the can before throwing it down to the grass below. 

Yoonji was on her fifth beer when she spotted him. She watched as he looked around and put his hands on his hips and pouted. He was cute and this wasn’t her thinking that he was cute Yoonji was just a keen observer. Cute, likable, and appealing were all words that could easily be applied to Jung Hoseok. 

The Sun. 

That’s what everyone seemed to describe him as, Yoonji took another swig of her beer as she tried to smoother the laugh bubbling up in her throat. She wasn’t quite sure the sun was allowed to throw a tantrum. 

Yoonji lifted an eyebrow and smiled as Hoseok threw himself on the ground. When he opened his eyes to look at her, Yoonji fixed a smile on her lips and although she hadn’t been to confirm to Ahmi whether she liked him or not she sure as hell didn’t dislike him. 

“I’d ask what a boy like you is doing in a place like this, but I don’t want to interrupt,” Yoonji downed the last of the beer. 

“Hey,” Hoseok sat up on his elbows, “I’ve been looking for you all day?”

“Have you?”

“Yes, I wanted to talk about our date.” 

Yoonji tilted her head, “sure what about the date?”

“Well I was thinking we could… wait can you come down?”

“Nope, this is my afternoon nap time, you can come up if you want.” 

Hoseok looked up at the trees. The hammock wasn’t up that high, but he wasn’t a huge fan of heights. Hoseok swallowed and figured he’d rather she thought he was a wimp than have a broken leg. 

“Down here is good. So I was thinking for the date we could-“

“No.” 

Hoseok felt himself start sweating. She had said no. Fuck, shit, balls, what was he going to do now?

“I don’t need the details. Hey catch this will you?” 

Hoseok prepared himself and caught a can of Cass beer. Were the four cans he saw earlier hers? 

“Mind moving to the side?” 

Hoseok looked up but moved to stand under one of the trees. When he looked up at Yoonji he watched in panic as she moved to the edge of the hammock. Hoseok dropped the can of beer and threw himself to break her fall

**  
There were several things going through Hoseok’s mind as the world seemed to grind to a halt. The first was to question why, oh why, did he always end up in these kinds of situations where one Min Yoonji was concerned. The second was the overwhelming realization that he had neither the physical prowess nor body mass to be of much use in this kind of situation. He was pretty sure his heart pretty much took a Superman leap from his chest to his throat as he watched the girl simply roll off the edge of the precariously swinging hammock.

Holy shit, she was going to fall and break her neck, and he was never going to get to take her to the cafe, and he would never get to tell how he really, really liked her, even if she may or may not like vore.

Yes, he did look it up. Yes, he was disturbed, to put things mildly.

But that was besides the point, because sweet holy hell, there was a full sized human female barreling down from the skies toward him!

Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap!

Fuck it! 

He’ll just cushion the shit out of her!

Okay, that sounded wrong, but there wasn’t anytime to think. Hoseok was pretty there were plenty of news articles about babies surviving falls out of buildings by landing on hapless passerbys. There weren’t any special skills needed to be hapless. He could handle this!

And so he proceeded to splay out like a spastic starfish beneath the descending goddess.

Much later, Hoseok would look back on the incident with the same deep and profound sense of shame that plagued most of his previous encounters with Yoonji. Spontaneously collapsing under a girl was really not one of the high points of his life. 

At the moment, however, all he could really think about was protecting Yoonji from undue harm. He stared up at the falling girl with grim determination, ready to take the brunt of the impact. Hoseok closed his eyes in preparation.

Okay, maybe that was a slight lie. He may have closed his eyes because he realized that he had a very brief but very clear view up Yoonji’s flowing skirt. It was just long enough for his brain to burn the image of the red and black lace into his memory bank forever.

He waited, ready.

And then, nothing. 

A soft thump, and a puff of air, but nothing else happened. 

Confused, Hoseok slowly opened his eyes… and also died right then and there, when he found himself staring into the judging eyes of the girl he wanted to save.

Oh, boy. What the fuck?

Hoseok glanced around struggling to understand what just happened, when it hit him. 

Min Fucking Yoonji, the girl that refused to pass a day without kicking another hole in his expectations, just pulled off a perfectly executed superhero landing, on top of him. And she was now straddling him, hair slightly mussed from the jump.

He stared into her eyes, both impressed and horrified.

Slowly, she opened her mouth and grounded out a question through her teeth, “Jung Hoseok, just what the fuck did you think you were you trying to do?”

Despite his daze, he fully intended to explain himself. He really did! But it was unfortunately at that moment that his eyes caught onto another fact.

With one knee bent, the majority of Yoonji’s skirt was bunched up at her waist, and since she was basically now sitting on his stomach, it was impossible for Hoseok’s eyes not to see what they saw - namely, her red and black undies.

His brain decided then and there that it’s had enough for the day and fucked off.

“Hey,” Yoonji said finally, after waiting for a bit and watching Hoseok’s lips flap open and close uselessly, “they’re La Perla. I know they’re cute as fuck, but try looking at my face when I’m asking you something.”

Hoseok’s mouth slammed shut, and he immediately tore his eyes away from the sight.

“Now, let’s try this one more time. I asked you to hold my beer, and you dropped it. Yes or no?” Yoonji’s voice was a strange rumble, and Hoseok felt sweat beading on his forehead.

He nodded.

“I asked you to move aside, and you damn near did the opposite. Yes or no?”

He nodded again.

“So what exactly were you trying to do you here? I suggest being honest, because depending on what I hear, I may or may not be taking Ahmi up on her offer to hide a body for me.”

He gulped, “It’s actually really stupid, now that I think about it.”

“I’ll decide on that when I hear it.”

“Actually, you can go ahead and kill me. It’s okay. I’ll really appreciate it, if you don’t mind.”

Yoonji raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, no. Now I’m curious. What was you plan here?”

“You can’t just kill me?”

“Nope, I gotta admit, I’m pretty interested in hearing your answer. Good job.”

“You really don’t want to? It could be good practice?”

“No, thank you. Now, answer.”

Hoseok cleared his throat and mumbled, “Uh, so I thought you were falling? And, uh, I didn’t think I could catch you? So I, um…”

“Yes?”

“I thought I could cushion your fall?”

There, he said it. It’s out. His dumb, shit-head plan was out. This was so fucking embarrassing. Oh, god, he was going to get dumped before they even went out. Fuck.

Hoseok was so occupied with his mental flagellation that he completely missed it when Yoonji collapsed to the side of him. 

It took him another second or two to realize the high-pitched, hacking sound was Yoonji laughing. He turned to look and was rewarded with the image of Yoonji slapping the ground, tears streaming down her face as she screamed out her laughter.

Hoseok may have fallen a bit in love right then and there.

He kept watching for a bit, but then a thought hit him.

“Does this mean you’re still down for the date?”

It took several tries before Yoonji could nod through the laughter.

Hoseok counted that as a win.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoseok had planned the best date ever. 

First, he and his raven haired beauty were going to walk along the river. He was lucky that this was the first weekend of the month, and the art galleries in the area were open to the public, and it was free. They would look at art and pretend to know what they were looking at or make fun of people who thought they understood the images. Then they would go to the BTS pop-up café. Yoonji would be getting a special collection photo album and her very own cake. He would then walk her home and hopefully not end up eating dirty again; although, since that had led to this date maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

He wanted her to have fun, and could hardly contain his excitement. Hoseok wiggled his butt and he walked towards Taehyung and Jungkook.

“Wow hyung! A butt wiggle why are you so happy?” Hoseok turned to give Tae and Jungkook a brilliant smile, “I got tickets for my date with Yoonji and she said yes.”

Taehyung wrapped an arm around Hoseok clinging to his every word as he gave them details about the date he had planned. 

“Wow hyung if you picked me up and took me on a date like that I’d fall for you.”

“Tae you’d fall for anyone who smiled your way,” Jungkook said as he rubbed his nose and frowned.

“Wow Kookie what’s wrong? You’re being sassier than usual,” Hoseok looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Yoonji. 

“Don’t mind him hyung he’s just not feeling well.”

Hoseok threw Taehyung hand off of his shoulders and started to walk away. “You guys are sick and are coming around me? Are you guys trying to ruin my life?”

“Hyung, it’s not that serious. He just has a headache,” Taehyung yelled out.

“You guys stay away from me! Little disease bags,” Hoseok mumbled as he walked away.

**  
Hoseok spent most of his day dodging sick people. Everywhere Hoseok turned people were sneezing into their hands and then touching things. People were filthy creatures that had a personal vandeta against him. Hoseok turned towards the dance practice room and Jimin looked up at him with red eyes and a stuffy nose.

“No,” Hoseok cried out, “nope if you’re sick go to your dorm.”

“It’s allergies hyung.”

“Allergies my ass,” Hoseok answered and covered his face. “Park Jimin, go home!”

“Alright, alright,” Jimin picked up his stuff and made his way towards the door. “I’ll get some rest, I am sure I’ll be better soon.”

Hoseosk simply nodded and waved Jimin away. “Alright,” Hoseok started as he turned to speak to the rest of the group, “if you guys are sick, feeling sick, feverish, have a runny nose, or a cough of any kind, I need to ask you guys to go.”

“Wow hyung,” Taemin called from the back of the room, “why the strict health code.” Laughter broke out among the rest of the dance group.

Hoseok considered telling a lie but knew well he’d just blush so he went with the truth, “I have a date this weekend and I am not trying to get sick.”

The jeers broke out in the room and someone threw a piece of paper. “Settle down you animals, I have a dating life,” Hoseok said smugly as he set his gear down.

“So it’s true then?”

“What is,” Hoseok looked up as he started to stretch.

“Hyung we heard you are dating the notorious unicorn Min Yoonji. Is it true,” Jonghyng asked as the rest of the group settled down interested to hear the answer.

Hoseok fidgeted realizing all eyes were on him. “Yes,” he said simply.

“Is it all true,” Onew yelled out before Jonghyun and Key could stop him.

Hoseok turned towards the guys and was greeted with bright and curious smiles. “There are rumors of BDSM,” Key clarified, “I mean… we didn’t spread them or anything but people talk.” 

Hoseok made a non-committal sound and continued to stretch. 

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Hoseok figured playing dumb might work in his favor. 

“Is it true you and Yoonji are into crazy BDSM?

The universe was against him. It had brought him Yoonji with her sassy haircut and interesting variety of lacy underwear and as payment he was in a state of constant embarrassment. Hoseok turned to face Taemin. Min Yoonji was lucky he liked her. “Yes,” he said as calmly as possible, “and if it’s consensual a few love taps is no one’s business but mine and the lady in question.” Hoseok lifted a hand to stop any more questions.

Hoseok redirected all the curious energy about him and Yoonji into practice. Anytime someone even thought to bring it up, he assigned more work or added another practice session. After the three extra practice meetings, his group members seemed to get the idea.

A few hours later, Hoseok made his way back to his dorm. He was wonderfully exhausted. Nothing like a few hours of dance practice to free the soul and purge the body, he would be ready for his date this weekend and it would be perfect.

The next day both Taehyung and Jungkook were missing from school. Out sick Jin had said with a smile.

“Jin seriously if you bring that disease back here I am going to be pissed. My date with Yoonji is the day after tomorrow.”

Jin rolled his eyes as he packed ramen, tissues, and some Dayquil for the guys, “quit being dramatic. I am just taking them some soup and coming right back. I’ll spray them down with sanitizer if you want.”

“Make sure you do that,” Hoseok put on a face mask and tiptoed further away from Jin. 

“I can’t be sick! I can’t.”

Jin rolled his eyes again and made his way out of the dorm.

**  
Next day

“Hoseok take this.”

“Fuck you! I fucken told you to be careful. Have you no conscious? What did I do in a past life to deserve such punishment? Was I part of a plot to deceive an emperor or something? Did I terrorize a village pretending to be a ghost?”

“That’s oddly specific,” Jin pulled a tissue out of the box and blew his nose. He felt like shit. The kids had gotten sick and sadly he wasn’t surprised he was sick as well. Taehyung had full on sneezed on his face. Jungkook had also rubbed his boogers on him. Those children were animals, but if the gods were in his favor Ahmi wouldn’t get sick. Jin wasn’t sure he could care for the children, himself, and the love of his life if they all got sick. The next few days would be hell.

“Oh why! What oh sweet 10lb 9oz baby Jesus did I do,” Hoseok’s latest epic rant brought Jin back to his booger filled reality.

Jin picked up a tissue and blew his nose. “Why is baby Jesus so big,” he asked even though Hoseok ignored him. Jin just wanted to lay down and nurse his cold, but a sick Hoseok was a Hobi in need and Jin wouldn’t let his friend down.

Jin tried for about 45 minutes to get Hoseok to take medicine. But when Hobi went on a rant about his date with Yoonji again Jin abandoned ship. In a snot filled world, every man was for himself.

Jin took out his phone and sent a mass text.

Mr. Worldwide Handsome  
Hobi is sick. Must escape or risk using my last bits of energy to smoother him or drown him with my snot. Bringing over tea and soup get more tissues. THE GOOD KIND MY NOSE IS ALREADY RAW.

TaeTae  
Have tissues, Jimin is bringing more and some cough drops

Kookie  
I have some of my mom’s balm. We can use that it should help.

Mr. Worldwide Handsome  
Jimin? Park Jimin?

TaeTae:  
Yes, Kooki go him sick = study partners. His roommates kicked him out to prevent an outbreak over there. He just got here actually

Mr. Worldwide Handsome  
Omw. Don’t let Ahmi in, she can’t get sick. She’s a huge baby.

TaeTae  
Oops she’s already here.

Jin walked over to where Hoseok was still ranting and set down some medicine along with a box of good tissues and walked out of the dorm.

**  
Hoseok’s alarm when off and he cursed Kim Seokjin’s beautifully moisturized hide. He was sick and it was that good for nothing Kim Seokjin’s fault.

Hoseok forced himself to roll out of bed. He growled at the outfit he was supposed to wear and hoped that a shower and some Dayquil would do the trick. Twenty minutes later, Hoseok was just glad to be alive. He had almost slipped twice in the shower and somehow felt shittier.

Weirdo  
Hey

Suga  
Yes?

Weirdo  
So… I need a favor

Suga  
Sure it’s 50 bucks

Weirdo  
Wait I didn’t mention what it was

Suga  
Ok tell me but my base fee is 50 it goes up from there depending on the job.

Weirdo  
Kim Seokjin he needs to be taken out

Suga  
35

Weirdo  
?

Suga  
It’s 35 for him if you tell me what he did

Weirdo  
He got me sick

Suga  
65

Weirdo  
Wait why?

Suga  
Because you live with him and should know better

Weirdo  
You know what… fair enough

Suga  
So you’re sick then?

Weirdo  
Yes, I am really sorry. I took a ton of medicine and woke up crusty and sick… I wanted to let you know ASAP… I am really sorry.. can we get a rain check on the date?

Suga  
Thought the tickets were non-refundable.

Weirdo  
No they are but go for it… I can slide my ticket under the door and you and Ahmi can go. No point in the tickets going to waste… maybe we can just get food later…

Suga  
Ahmi is taking care of the disease bag and children

Weirdo  
Oh… well have fun either way.. I ordered you a BTS cake…it looked pretty cool online.

Suga  
Samgye-tang.. it helps when I get sick

Weirdo  
Ehhh I don’t want boiled chicken

Suga  
Suit yourself

Weirdo  
I like fried chicken when I am sick

Suga  
Sure fried chicken has all the nutritional components to make you better

Weirdo  
It’s the crispiness I think…. It always makes me feel better

Suga  
Cool

Weirdo  
Maybe I can get my sister to bring me some

Suga  
Sister?

Weirdo  
Jiwoo.. she’s older and nice. She helped me get the tickets for our date.

Suga  
Cool

Weirdo  
:*0(

Suga  
What?

Weirdo  
She’s working

Suga  
Get delivery

Weirdo  
Can’t the place doesn’t deliver here

Suga  
Sucks

Weirdo  
Yeah… maybe I’ll do more shots of Dayquil then nap

Suga  
Sounds like a solid life choice

Weirdo  
That has been my focus lately.. that’s why I asked you out on a date

Suga  
How much Dayquil did you take?

Weirdo  
Hmm… a lot… I wanted to get better.. more means I get better sooner right?

Suga  
Sure that’s science at work for you

Weirdo  
Hmmm ok I am getting really sleepy.. have fun Yoonji… think of me will you? Pretend I was charming and that way you’ll say yes when I ask you out again

Suga  
Sure

Yoonji fell back on her bed half-dressed of her date. Well at least she didn’t have to worry about what kind of underwear to wear. Yoonji scowled at the pumps she was going to wear and picked up her phone.

Suga  
Tell Jin to hide from me

Pornesian Parapio  
Sure

Pornesian Parapio  
Wait why?

Suga  
Hoseok is sick and I am half dressed for my date

Pornesian Parapio  
I don’t think that’s his fault

Suga  
And don’t come home with mutated cold germs

Pronisha Parapio  
I am not jeez! I am staying here

Suga  
Off the record?

Pornesian Parapio  
Of course!

Suga  
I can just feel your stupid smile over the phone

Pronisha Parapio  
Love you too you bitch now spill

Suga  
Where does Hoseok usually get chicken from?

Pornesian Parapio  
Chicken? Hmmmm… It’s a place near the comic book store... the small one with the basement manga selection… can’t think of the name.

Pornesian Parapio  
OMG

Pornesian Parapio  
OMG… YOONJI YOU’RE GOING TO GO TAKE CARE OF HIM????????

Suga  
Forget it

Suga  
Fuck you… shut up.

Pornesian Parapio  
That is fucken sweet you mushy bitch you

Suga  
Your ass is mushy… hide from me as well

Pornesian Parapio  
He gets a number 6 combo

Suga  
Bitch this means nothing. Also your ass isn’t mushy sorry about that.

Pornesian Parapio  
Love you too and it HELLA does. Good Luck. (Duh this ass don’t quit)

Suga  
You’re an idiot.

**  
Ahmi was rocking a face mask, Jin’s old chemistry goggles, a shower cap, and thick elbow-high rubber gloves. It was all per Jin’s request. She just wanted to cuddle her poor boyfriend when they finally had some peace and quiet, since the children eventually wore themselves out bitching and moaning. They all were now dog piled on Jungkook’s bed, which left the living room a completely adults-only zone. Thank god. 

Her current accessories were intended to prevent her from catching the dreaded bug. Ahmi thought the whole thing was ridiculous, but whatever made her stuffy, sad pile of misery happy. 

Jin managed to keep things together long enough for the kids to trudge off to bed, but he had pretty much grown roots into the lumpy couch. This can’t be good for his back. He was going to regret it later, but there wasn’t much Ahmi could do about it. She was pretty tired herself. Nothing like three really pathetic phlegmy teenage lumps to drain one’s energy. 

Once she slipped the gloves on, Ahmi made a beeline for Jin and promptly propped him up long enough to sidle up under his limp arm and sat back with him. She was essentially all that was keeping him upright, but it was okay. The couch was there to help her.

Ahmi had wanted to make Jin something to drink, but he shut that idea down with a very clear, “I will paint the walls with vomit if I swallow anything more than my throat boogers, right now. And even those are setting off some really alarming signals.”

So, settled herself down to just provide some moral support. With his head lolling against her shoulder, Ahmi had assumed Jin had fallen asleep until she heard some incoherent mumbles.

“Did you say something, my pinky bean?”

He coughed to clear his throat and repeated himself, not bothering to lift his head, “I was saying I actually do feel kind of guilty. Hoseok put a lot of thought into this date.”

Ahmi patted Jin’s stomach, her gloved hands making an obnoxious flapping sound as she did. “Don’t let it get to you, babe. It’s not like you got him sick on purpose.”

“No, but that’s the thing. I basically did.”

“What?”

“I’ve been blessed with unrivalled good looks and a godly humor. Of course my germs would be next level as well.”

“Aww,” Ahmi crooned and plopped a kiss on the top of Jin’s head, or she meant to; all she really did was press for face mask against it. “My beautiful sweet pea, you’re delirious.”

“It’s true, though,” Jin’s voice trailed off in a whine.

“Okay, okay. Still not your fault, though. It’s the bad germs’ fault.”

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“Okay.”

Ahmi thought that was the end of that until Jin started up again.

“They would make cute babies.”

“A little early for that, don’t you think?”

“So cute.”

“They haven’t even gone on a proper date, yet.”

“Light of my life, song of my heart, you should have more faith in me. They’re meant to be, I just know it. I feel it.”

“I’m surprised at your lack of concern for Hobi’s safety… or at least his sanity.”

“Well, I trust your judgement, and you said she liked him, right?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure of it, but I don’t think Yoonji knows it, and that’s a hot mess and a half waiting to happen.”

“Hoseok can deal. He’s a big boy. If Erik can drive a itty-bitty boat through a giant octo-lady for his princess, Hobi can deal with a few Yoonji related obstacles.”

Ahmi squinted down at her clearly loopy boyfriend, “You did not just make a Little Mermaid reference. Like, how is that appropriate?”

“Love, darling.”

“Not making any sense, Jinnie.”

“Well, I’ve still got enough sense to know that Jimin and Jungkook are going at it like rabbits.”

“Yeah, well you’d have to be deaf, blind, and clueless to miss that.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, then Jin sighed.

“Who wants to break the news to Taehyung.”

Ahmi shook her head. “How about we let the kids handle it this time.”

“Good call.”

**  
Hoseok rolled off of the couch on to the floor. He was dying and there was no one to save him. Jin had abandoned him in his time of need. Hoseok pulled himself towards the door as the doorbell rang once more. When Hoseok pulled the door open, he knew for certain he was dying. The most beautiful creature known to man stood before him in a classic black Adidas track suit.

“Why are you so beautiful?”

“You’re high off of Dayquil,” the angel said, “come on.”

Hoseok let the angel put an arm around his waist and walk him towards the couch. He fell not so gracefully on the couch and let his head roll back. A few seconds later, Hoseok felt a light but firm slap on his face.

“Hey...,” the angelic voice said, “do you need me to call an ambulance? Look at me how many fingers am I holding up?”

Hoseok focused on Yoonji’s pretty face. Her face was close to his and her hair had fallen forward. Hoseok could smell the grapefruit and lime scent of her shampoo. The grim line of her lips and the seriousness of her eyes made him focus. Hoseok chuckled slightly as he looked at her hand. Well she was holding one finger up, “you shouldn’t flip me off unless you mean it.” Hoseok reached for her hand, but he was too slow and she pulled away.

“So you get frisky when you get sick? Maybe this won’t be as hard as I thought.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hoseok answered through his Dayquil induced haze.

“I’ll make tea,” said the angel in the track suit and walked away.

**  
Yoonji sat on the floor and just watched as Hoseok drank tea and the haze of Dayquil began to disappear from his eyes.

“So…. Sorry if I got weird.”

Yoonji turned to look at Hoseok. He was blushing to the tips of his fingers. “What got weird,” she said with a sly smile, “I am used to being told I am beautiful and an angel.”

Hoseok winced, “did I say that out loud?”

Yoonji smiled and nodded, “I have an angelic voice. I am beautiful. I smell great and you like my hair. Yoonji flipped her short crop of hair over her shoulders. “It’s all true so its ok.”

“Any chance I might scrape a bit of my dignity back?”

Yoonji considered as she took a sip of her tea and shook her head, “I am sorry good sir but I think that ship has sailed.”

Hoseok sat in silence and watched Yoonji out of the corner of his eye. She was just sitting on the floor of his dorm looking completely content to be there. He wanted to say something and continue conversation but couldn’t find a thing to say. Hoseok knew about her of course she was the great Min Yoonji crusher of male hearts, but all he knew about her was second hand information. He wanted to ask her about her brother and why if she was so good at piano she wasn’t in the music club. He wanted to know what sports she liked and if she played often. He wanted to know what her favorite food and why. He wanted to know if she missed her parents being so far away and if speaking with a standard accent had taken her a long time to adjust. Hoseok was certain anything that came from her lips would be interesting, but he just couldn’t bring himself to ask.

“So is that chicken?”

Yoonji raised an eyebrow and put the bag of chicken on the table.

“Did you bring this for me?”

“Pff”

Hoseok looked closely at Yoonji as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. There was something about how she moved and the corner of her mouth that gave her away.

“You brought it for me didn’t you?”

Yoonji turned to glare at him, “don’t make me punch you when you’re already sick.”  
Hoseok muffled a laugh and opened the box to set the food up.

**  
Hoseok felt like his chest was on fire. He was happy his fever was mostly gone and his nose wasn’t dripping snot everywhere the chicken had hit the spot, but his cough was hell. It felt like he’d been deep throating cactus. Not that he’d ever done such a thing, but if he was to imagine that’s what he figured it would feel like. Hoseok closed his eyes and waited for the burn to subside when he felt a small but firm hand on his back patting.

“Shhhhh, let me get you some more tea sit still.”

Hoseok kept his eyes closed and waited.

“Alright here small sips.”

Hoseok took the mug from Yoonji’s hands and sipped slowly, “it’s this damn cough.”

“I am sure,” Yoonji waited until Hoseok drank the tea and took the mug from him. “You should lay down,” Yoonji picked up the mug and turned to go and tidy up the kitchen. It wasn’t that she gave a flying fuck about making a mess, but that she didn’t want to hear bitching from Jin at a later date.

When Yoonji walked back into the living room Hoseok was smiling up at her. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said and patted the seat next to him.

Yoonji rolled her eyes but complied. Yoonji looked at Hoseok out of the corner of her eye. He looked sleepy and should rest. “I should get going.” Yoonji got up and started to pack her things back into her purse. She could feel Hoseok looking at her and she did her best not to squirm. He was harmless and sick why did he make her nervous? Yoonji looked up to meet his gaze and he stared back at her. He had soft chocolate eyes it wasn’t so much the color but the honesty in them. Hoseok was unlike anyone she’d ever met before. He stretched and leaned back on the couch exposing that tasty line of neck she’d noticed earlier before she had to slap him back to life. His jaw line was incredible and very inviting. The rational part of her brain kept on yelling get your shit and go. Just throw the last few things in there and exit the premises in a timely and orderly fashion, but the other part of her brain said no. That part wanted to snuggle next to Jung Hoseok and nuzzle the side of his neck like a cat. She wanted to rub herself all over him and Yoonji was mortified. What to do? Stay or go?

Yoonji was snapped out of her thoughts with the alarm of her phone filling the dorm room.

“Oh do you have somewhere to be?”

“No,” Yoonji turned the alarm off, “it’s my nap alert.”

“Nap alert?” Hoseok sat up on the couch.

“Yes, if I don’t then I miss my nap time. I have to make sure I get those naps in or I am a cranky bitch.”

“Oh,” Hoseok said with a frown. She was definitely leaving and he knew better than to come between her and Yoonji’s naptime. Hoseok was in the middle of trying to figure out an excuse to get her to stay and even contemplated another coughing fit when she tapped his leg.

“Scoot.”

“What?”

“Scoot over.”

Hoseok laid down and pressed himself against the cushions. A few seconds later, he found himself sinking deeper into the sofa as Yoonji laid down next to him.

Hoseok couldn’t breath and it had nothing to do with his terrible cold.

“I am napping here,” she said, “I am not trying to hike across campus and miss my nap.”

“Ok,” Hoseok pushed himself against the cushions to give her room. Cold showers, his grandmother’s party, going to church, slugs, Jin’s dad jokes, Hoseok did everything in his power to keep his thoughts from wandering back to the girl laying down next to him. He wasn’t a pig or a creeper. He wouldn’t let his teenage hormones take over and do something that would most likely land him in the emergency room. No man just made a move on Min Yoonji without invitation and not end up half dead.

Yoonji turned her head slightly to look at Hoseok and almost burst out laughing. He was plastered to the cushions on the couch looking like he’d swallowed his tongue.

“It’s ok,” Yoonji said with a sneer. “We’re just going to nap don’t make it weird.”

Hoseok slowly let himself relax closer to her. Damn it, his hands what was he supposed to do with his hands. Why were hands such a problem when it came to Min Yoonji?

Yoonji snuggled into the couch and Hoseok felt the light brush of her butt against the front of his pants. Unfortunately for him, Hoseok was just wearing boxers and light pajama pants. The stiff fabric of his school pants wasn’t there to save him from embarrassing himself. But what the hell was he supposed to do? There was a girl laying down next to him. A pretty girl. A girl he liked. A girl that smelled amazing and she had wiggled her butt on him. He was a saint a saint I tell you, but his dick had a mind of his own.

“Jeez for all that’s holy, I can hear you thinking and stressing,” Yoonji reached behind her and grabbed Hoseok’s arm and wrapped it around herself effectively pressing them together.

Hoseok tried to shift but she took his other hand and laid down.

“Yoonji I-“

“It’s ok. We’re just napping together don’t worry. Boners among friends are a compliment. Among strangers they’re rude though and should always be kept to yourself, ok?”

Hoseok nodded and did his best to relax. He was holding her! In his arms was the beautiful and dangerous Min Yoonji.

“We’re almost the same size.”

Yoonji turned her head towards him, “oh yeah you’ve got a few inches on me though.”

“I hadn’t noticed before.”

“Hmm, ok.”

“You seem taller.”

“Shhh, got to sleep or this isn’t a nap.”

“Can I ask one more question,” Hoseok let his head fall and felt her hair tickle his nose.

“Sure.”

“So we’re friends?” Hoseok waited for an answer, but none came. Just as he was drifting into sleep he heard her reply.

“Sure,… but only because you still owe me a date.”

**  
An hour later Yoonji slowly untangled herself from Hoseok’s embrace and packed up her stuff. She got a box of tissues and some non-drowsy medicine out of her bag along with a note pad and wrote:

The Sun,  
Drink this when you get up and I left some ramen in the kitchen. Drink plenty of water or tea. Get better soon,  
MY

Yoonji threw a blanket on Hoseok and forced herself to leave. Jung Hoseok was mighty cute when he was sleeping and he truly was sweety. He hadn’t even gotten a boner or tried to slip a hand under her track suit. He had potential though.

**  
Ahmi, now reluctantly stationed back at her dorm, was moodily working her way through a hastily made bowl of bibimbap and her third cup of coffee. She had been ignominiously ejected from the boys’ club, at least that's what she called it, when it was decided that she and Jin were too obnoxious to deal with. How they came to that decision was a complete mystery to both her boyfriend and her, considering that they were all unconscious for the majority of her stay. She was just humoring them because they were sick.

She called foul, though.

Jin and Ahmi were the epitome of cute. Fuck the rest of them. If they wanted cuddles, they could have just asked.

Somewhere between her grumpily collapsing on the sofa with the bibimbap and her scarfing down about half the bowl, the sound of the front door opening broke through her silent stewing. 

But what came through the front door had Ahmi blinking in shock for a few seconds. It looked like Yoonji, ambled into the room like Yoonji, tossed her bag into the corner like Yoonji.

But no way in hell was this Yoonji. Clearly this was a pod person of some kind.

Because no way in hell would Min Fucking Yoonji of Spitfire Fame ever be caught dead wandering around with that kind of cheesed out smile like this copy-cat shamelessly had on her face. 

Nope.

Ahmi gripped her bowl defensively and stared at the thing. She jabbed her spoon at it and demanded, “Who the fuck are you and what did you do with Yoonji?”

Okay. The smiled dropped off the clone’s face pretty quick, and the sharp glare it threw her way was pretty Yoonji-esque. Ahmi couldn’t let her guard down, though, and kept her spoon up, ready to defend herself.

“Ahmi. If you don’t stop pointing that spoon at me, I will personally make sure that it is jammed so far up your ass, the ER will send the X-ray to the Guinness World record.”

Ahmi dropped the spoon. Yeah, nah, this was definitely Yoonji. What the hell, though.

“Dude, you can’t blame me, Yoonji. We have to be ready for the clone take over. Constant vigilance!”

“Are you hitting the caffeine too hard, again?”

“Maybe?”

“I’m hiding the coffee. This is an intervention. It’s for your own good.”

“Yoonji!”

“What?” Yoonji was already tucking the can of beans under her arm.

“Put the beans back and get your ass over here. You owe me some answers.”

“No.” Despite saying so, Yoonji still came to sit by Ahmi. It was better to deal Ahmi now rather than later when she was in one of her hyperactive moods, especially when it was fueled by excess caffeine intake. Last time Yoonji ignored her, she found herself waking up to the other girl hovering over her with a flashlight on her face. 

However, the coffee remained stubbornly tucked under her arm.

Ahmi raised an eyebrow at the can but didn’t comment. Instead, her eyes bore into Yoonji’s face. Not one to be intimidated, Yoonji stared right back at her. If Ahmi thought she was backing down, she definitely had another thing coming, and Yoonji didn’t even know what this whole deal was about. She just wasn’t about to lose, whatever this was. 

“You asked me about the chicken,” Ahmi started off slowly, not breaking the staring contest. 

“I did.”

“You were concerned about Hoseok’s health.”

“‘Concerned’ is a strong word, but let’s say yes.”

“So, you took my advice and got him the #6 combo and went over to his place and… what?”

“What do you mean by ‘what’?”

“Things clearly went well if you’re wandering around with that blissed out look on your face. No… you didn’t! Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“You bitch!”

“Fuck you, too. What?”

“You tempted him with the chicken and had your wicked ways with him, didn’t you?”

“What? No! What the fuck, you perv!”

“Oh, now that’s the pot calling the kettle black. Bullshit to you, too, madam. Now spill the beans. That smile wouldn’t pop up on your face for no reason.”

And, holy crap, today was a day full of miracles because right before her eyes, there was indeed a red flush creeping across Yoonji’s cheeks. Ahmi didn’t know how her friend did it, but if there was ever an occasion where a blush could be described as reluctant, leave it up to Yoonji to manage it.

“Nothing,” Yoonji bit out, despite her tell-tale cheeks, “happened.”

“I hope you know you’re blushing.”

“Must have caught a bug, then.”

“Yeah. The love bug.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s a lie. Almost as big a lie as saying ‘nothing happened.’ Now spill. I want details, woman.”

Yoonji just collapsed back against the couch, the fight finally bleeding out of her. She hugged the coffee can for support. “Why are you so hung up on this Hoseok business?”

“It’s less about Hoseok, and more about me being a good friend and making sure you know what you’re doing. And I’m going to need the details to do that, so feel free to start any time, now.” 

“You’re a freak of nature and Jin is an idiot for falling for your bullshit. I’m telling you nothing happened. We just napped.”

“Jin is an underappreciated genius. And last I checked, napping was a single-player sport,” Ahmi said all this with the obvious deadpan of someone too used to Yoonji’s method of beating around the bush. The taller girl finally put down her now empty rice bowl and scooched over to Yoonji, throwing an arm around the prickly figure before continuing, “Just come clean with me. This is a judgment free zone.”

Surprisingly, no other scathing comeback was lobbed her way, and instead Yoonji huffed a sigh and dropped her head against Ahmi’s shoulder. The suddenness of the movement made her winced when the weight pressed painfully against her collar, but Ahmi kept silent and patiently waited.

“He said I was beautiful. Probably just the meds talking, though.”

Shoving down an overwhelming need to coo, Ahmi said, “Well, he should. My buddy here is the prettiest little lady in all the lands.”

“It’s goddess to you, you ho, but yeah. What am I supposed to do about this?”

“Well, if you ask me, this is adorable, and you two should go out. But I know you’re just going to say that was a rhetorical question, so do what you’re comfortable with. For what it’s worth, I really do think Hoseok is a nice guy.”

“I’m tentatively giving him the benefit of the doubt here.”

“Yay. If nothing else, you can fall back on your devilish ways and tease the crap out of him.”

“Oh, ye of little faith. Been there, done that.”

“Oh?”

“Remember when you told me the butt wiggle of doom was your favorite fuck with Jin move?”

“I’ve taught you well, young padawan.”

“Oh, please. If anyone is a jedi master, it would be me. Besides, it’s his fault for getting sick and ruining date plans.”

Ahmi shook her head, “The poor guy. About the cafe, though, did you get a refund at least? I was pretty amazed to hear he got a reservation. They’re generally pretty booked, from what I’d heard.”

“Psh. Got it all sorted out. Don’t worry about it,” Yoonji scoffed and hopped up, heading off to her bedroom. “Nice talk and all, but you should shower. You smell like sick mongrels.”

“Kiss my ass,” Ahmi called after her. Then thinking back over what was said, she winced and sent some good vibes out to whoever got ‘sorted out’ by Yoonji. It couldn’t have been pretty.

***  
Earlier that day, by the counter of a bustling coffee shop, the unfortunate manager trembled by scheduling computer, in his hand, the shop’s phone was still clutched loosely as he stared blankly at it. 

Behind him, a nervous pair of waiter and waitress were also huddled together. After a few moments of silence, the young girl finally stepped forward and asked, “Um, sir? Did she finally hang up?”

The man nodded, eyes still on the phone. 

It was the waiter who voiced the next question, “So did she settle for the refund? Or the store credit? Or the free meal set?”

The man slowly shook his head.

“You rescheduled her,” the girl gasped.

He nodded.

“But, sir, isn’t that against policy,” the young man asked.

He nodded.

“But-” the waitress started to say, but was quickly cut off by the stunned manager.

“It was either reschedule her, or she will personally come here and ‘handle the issue herself.’”

“Oh.” 

“Good call, boss,” the young man quickly agreed.

“We will never speak of this ever again.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, back to work. I’ll sort out the reservations.”

“Yes, sir.”

When the two hustled off, the manager finally placed the phone back down. The quiet chill of the earlier conversation would haunt him for a long while.


	5. Chapter 5

“I never thought I’d be so happy to breath clearly.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes at Jin and sulked. It had been about a week since his near death experience and he hadn’t heard from, seen much of, or been able to talk to Yoonji.

“Why are you sulking? You know it makes your face look longer,” Jin kept on packing a bag with snacks.

“Why do you think I am sulking?”

“Didn’t Yoonji get the money back for the tickets, and get the whole thing rescheduled?”

“Yes, but not until next month!”

“Alright then why are you so upset? You can just ask her out later. You don’t have to wait the whole month you freak. Also can I just add I am shook that she was able to get the money back. She must have really laid it on them and worked her way up the bureaucracy to get the money. Usually if you miss the scheduled time you’re fresh out of luck,” Jin shivered just thinking about a pissed off Yoonji on a rampage. 

“I don’t really care about the money,” Hoseok threw himself on the couch and was flooded with memories of napping next to Yoonji. She had fit perfectly next to him and may the gods have mercy on him because Hoseok couldn’t stop thinking about her. He was mooning over Min Yoonji and it was honestly disgusting, and what was worse he loved it. One of his greatest nightmares was coming true: he was turning into Jin. He didn’t want to be Jin who was completely and utterly obsessed with Ahmi. They were the epitome of nasty romantic things and Hoseok wouldn’t let himself be turned into a pile of pathetic infatuated mush. 

Except he was. 

He was the mushiest pile of feelings for Min Yoonji. 

Balls.

“I’d care about the money. Trust me, I have secret knowledge of how expensive that stuff can get. I’ve taken Ahmi to one and we had to eat kimbap for weeks. Shame about the cake though, I doubt they were able to replace that.”

“No,” Hoseok turned to his side on the couch, “the cake was pre-ordered so she couldn’t get the money back for that.”

Jin finished packing his bag satisfied he had enough to care for the woman of his dreams. He hadn’t been able to spend much time with her lately with the outbreak going around school and he had plans. Jin was going to take her to the lake and feed her all kinds of delicious things. He was going to gaze into her beautiful face and see how many bad jokes he could tell her and count the times her dimples came out to play. Jin laughed at his thoughts. He was disgustingly in love and had to wonder how people put up with him. It was his charm and beauty of course! Jin giggled a bit then turned to the Hoseok size issue at hand. 

“Ok,” Jin put his hands on his hips, “before I leave what is it? Just come out with it and tell me. I can just see whatever it is right here,” Jin pointed to the place between Hoseok’s eyebrows. 

Hoseok smashed his face into the pillow and yelled.

“Use your words Hoseok,” Jin sat on the coffee table facing Hobi. “Yelling into the void will get you nothing, we’ve talked about this.” 

Hoseok filled over on the couch like a fish, “I haven’t been able to talk to Yoonji or hangout with her.” 

“Ok,” Jin said simply, “then go talk to her.”

“Hmmmm, I can’t just show up,” Hoseok threw his hands up in the air. Jin didn’t understand him. He needed new friends who were as lame as he was. “She’s not my girlfriend or anything. We’re technically aren’t dating. I think you have to go on a date before that applies.” 

“Well that’s not what the rest of the school thinks,” Jin flashed Hoseok a bright smile as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Oh god what are they saying now? I seriously don’t think I can take any more gossip.” 

“Well…. You didn’t mention anything so I wasn’t going to bring it up. I take our roommate agreement and privacy very seriously but…,” Jin trailed off, “salacious minds are speculating because one Min Yoonji was seen entering our dorm. Apparently she didn’t just ‘stop by’,” Jin said in air quotes, “she stayed for a few hours. They say she brought over chicken from your favorite place AND,” Jin emphasized the last word,” She was seen leaving a few hours later looking a bit disheveled and very relaxed.” 

Hoseok sat up on the couch, “that is so ridiculous where do people even come up with this stuff.”

“So she didn’t come over?”

“Yes, of course she did.”

“So she didn’t bring you chicken?”

“Yes, yes she did but-“

“And she didn’t stay a few hours?”

“Well… yeah I guess. I didn’t check the time. I was hella sick Jin. She brought over chicken and helped me out.”

“So one Min Yoonji took time from her day to walk her tiny butt to the chicken place because we both know they don’t deliver. Then she walked her tiny ass all the way back here and delivered it. Then she stayed just to ‘helped you out?’” Jin pulled out the air quotes and Hoseok almost groaned. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok fidgeted feeling like he was confirming something he shouldn’t, “she made me tea and rubbed my back.”

“What one second,” Jin lifted a hand and cut through the air,” Min Yoonji…. Yoonji. She made you tea and she rubbed your back.”

“Yeah, after we ate I got a really bad cough and she-“

“She just made you tea and rubbed your back?”

“Well… yes.”

“Well Jesus, Joseph and doggie style Mary, good thing I am sitting down. Next time warn a guy, I’d have fallen over. So Yoongi did this?” 

“She’s really nice Jin I don’t see why you’re acting like she’s a horrible person or something.” 

“Don’t misunderstand me,” Jin lifted his hands in defense, “I know she’s nice. Trust me, I’ve seen her be the sweetest thing in the world. She’s a cuddly muffin when she wants to be, but that’s the key part: when she wants to be. I am sure you’ve noticed but our Yoonji is a prickly creature with her very specific likes, wants, and dislikes.”

“Well yeah,” Hoseok agreed, “but I think that’s everyone right?”

“Sure,” Jin got up and disconnected his cellphone from the charger, “I just don’t know anyone who is as willing to make those likes and dislikes as clear as her.”

“I suppose,” Hoseok considered for a moment, “I think it makes it easier. I mean if she dislikes something I know right away because she tells me. Yoonji doesn’t keep it to herself and then stop talking to me or something you know?”

“Sure,” Jin shot Ahmi a text and turned towards Hoseok, “I guess it makes sense. Doesn’t explain why she was here so long?”

“What do you mean?”

“Min Yoonji is a creature of habit. She naps at a certain time. She likes to eat what she likes to eat. She’s like a cat and gives no fucks about anything but her schedule. She missed her nap when she was here ‘taking care of you’.”

Hoseok could feel the color rise to his cheeks and somehow the couch felt warmer under his hands, “actually she napped here.”

“Hold the fucken phone,” Jin set his stuff down and stalked towards Hoseok,” Min Yoonji napped here and you said nothing until now. For a week! I thought we were friends you asshole. How could you keep this from me? And Ahmi,” Jin said her name and it dripped with betrayal. 

“Well… It was nothing really. The alarm on her phone went off and I was laying down because I was sick and all. And, well she just told me to scoot over and we napped on the couch.” Hoseok looked down at his hands and waited. He waited for the questions to flood and did his best to keep his mind in the present and not with the Yoonji butt wiggle he’d experienced. Hoseok waited for another minute but nothing happened when he looked up at Jin he looked ashen.

Jin opened his mouth several times but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and put a hand to his chest. “Yeah she’s going to try to pop your cherry.”

“Oh my god Jin seriously how could you-“

“No dude seriously, like I wouldn’t say this if I wasn’t pretty sure but she’s going to try pop your cherry. I won’t say it’s a done deal I do want to give you some choice in the matter. But in all her time here, I’ve never seen Yoonji be even mildly interested in anyone. We’ve talked about this… the small parade of guys who have asked her out and quite a few were top shelf contenders and nothing. Then she’s bringing chicken and laying down with you, I am sorry but there is no other explanation. Hey,” Jin smiled, “do you think that’s what keeps her young? She just scouts out virgins and uses them as sacrificial lambs?” 

“Jin for all that’s holy please just take your stuff and leave. I am sure Ahmi is waiting for you.”

“Fine, fine,” Jin picked up his bag and headed towards the door.

Hoseok sighed when Jin was out of sight. Jin was out of his mind and he would be even crazier if he thought there was any merit to what he had said.

“Hey.”

“God you haven’t left yet?”

“Yoonji left her BTS hand cream here. If you were looking for an excuse to go see her or talk to her that might work. I left it on the kitchen table and she’ll be home alone until like 8. Ok bye.”

Hoseok waited until he heard the click of the door and walked over to the kitchen table. Sure enough there next to the fruit bowl was a small tube of hand cream. Hoseok picked it up and the face of a smiling man with orange hair looked back at him. He opened the tube and the smell off Yoonji filled his senses. He had smelled this scent when she had slapped him and it had remained on his hands after their nap.

Hoseok rushed to his room, changed, and was out the door to see Yoonji before he could think it through.

**  
Hoseok was a man on a mission. He had one sole purpose in life at this moment, and it all solely depended on one small tube of hand cream, Yoonji’s hand cream. This was his ticket to seeing her so soon, and he was going to thank Jin later when the talks of cherry popping was shoved deep in the recesses of his mind. In fact, he was so consumed by his mission, that it wasn’t until he was in front of door of the girls’ dorm room that it struck him that he was basically dropping in on Yoonji, prickly schedule dominatrix extraordinaire, with no warning.

Shit.

He was the intruder.

Maybe he could call Ahmi and hope she would be willing to come up for air from whatever she and Jin were getting up to and answer the phone. 

Or maybe he could just hope for the heavens to suddenly grant him the power of time travel. That was more likely that depending on Ahmi today. 

Shit.

Was it too awkward to turn around now?

Hoseok was pretty sure he saw some of his classmates on the way in. There was no way to exit this incognito.

It was too late. The only choice was to dive in. This should teach him to go marching out the door with no game plan when trying to talk with the girl of his dreams.

Steeling his nerves, he raised his hand to the door, and just before he could knock it swung open.

Hoseok blinked in confusion. First, uh, what the hell? He didn’t knock, yet. Did he? Second, holy crap, did he have a stroke because his entire vision was covered in orange. So. Much. Orange. 

In fact, it was so orange that it took a whole minute of staring to compute that the source of the orange was none other than Yoonji. In the doorway, staring right back at him, was his fair goddess, clad in a two piece orange track suit. He wasn’t completely correct in saying it was all orange, since there were some white trimmings, and on the front right chest area, ‘Sope’ was emblazon in giant white Hangul print. 

It was certainly a statement outfit.

“Why does it take you ten minutes of fidgeting to knock on a door?”

“What?” Hoseok probably should head back to bed, clearly he wasn’t back to 100% yet. 

Yoonji crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, “I said why does it take so long for you to knock. Normal people don’t just walk up to a closed door and stare for ten minutes like a creep.”

Hoseok sputtered a bit before raising an eyebrow at the small girl. “How did you know I was outside?”

“Don’t answer a question with another question. That’s annoying. But for you information, the board in front of the door creaks. We always know when someone is at the door. Always.”

“Wait, so were you just spying on me through the peephole this whole time?”

“What did I just say about questions? What are you doing here anyway?”

“Oh. Um. I am here for a reason, yes.”

Yoonji tapped her foot impatiently. Hoseok just wanted his brain to reboot.

“An important reason.”

Oh, look, she’s upgrading to glaring. Brain, please catch up, save him.

“Um, I’m here because-”

“I swear, if the next words out of your mouth has either ‘important’ or ‘reason’ in it, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“-you forgot your hand cream, and I wanted to return it to you, and I wanted to thank you for the chicken and for keeping me company, and I really appreciate you taking a nap with me because I know naptime is sacred time, and I am not worthy, and I’m sorry if I came off like a weirdo, but you shouldn’t hold anything I said against me because I was sick, except that you’re beautiful because I stand by that, and-”

“Yeah! Okay. I got it.”

Hoseok hated his brain. 

Why was there no middle ground? Why did it have to go from zero to sixty?

He was so occupied with his mental flagellation that he almost completely missed it when Yoonji stuck her hand out for the cream. It would be a lie if he said he didn’t fumble with the tube a bit in his hurry to hand it back to her. 

After a quick inspection, she pocketed the tube and stepped aside. “You coming in?”

At least this time his brain didn’t fail him too hard. He nodded, a bit too enthusiastically, and dove in before she could retract the invitation. 

Wow. He was actually inside her dorm. Shit. Play it cool, dude, play it cool. 

Hoseok was just about to open his mouth to thank her when something on the kitchen counter caught his eye. It was big, it was garish, but most of all, it was familiar. 

“Holy shit, Yoonji, is that your cake?”

“Hm? Oh, that? Yeah, it seemed like a waste, since you paid already, so I had them deliver.”

“But it’s a cafe. They don’t do delivery.”

“But it’s my cake. They had better deliver.”

Eyes swinging back and forth between the girl and the cake, Hoseok had a momentary epiphany that Yoonji was truly a force to be reckoned with. And he really, really liked it. She was a singularity. And he was maybe just a tiny bit smitten.

It was too late for a safety net. At this rate, Hoseok was cutting the safety harness himself. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” It was out of his control what was coming out of his mouth right that moment.

“Of course I am.”

Yoonji’s face barely changed, but he swore he saw the beginnings of a blush. Too bad she made a beeline for the cake before Hoseok could be sure. 

With nothing better to do, he found himself slowly making his way into the kitchen after her. By the time he caught up with her, Yoonji already had a butcher knife in hand and was occupied making aims at the cake. 

“Is that really necessary,” he had to ask. 

She slowly turned to look at him and froze. Then, out of nowhere, Yoonji dropped the knife, rather emphatically.

“You know what? You’re right. Good call there, buddy.”

Before he could ask her what she meant, Yoonji picked up the cake with both hands and raised it to her face.

This was where Hoseok was quite sure he died and went to heaven… or hell. Actually hell was probably a more accurate bet. It was a cruel and unusual punishment to watch his crush raise the creamy, decadent mess of a cake to her face and proceed to obscenely lick it, right there, in front of him.

Even worse, his heart had barely recovered, when she pulled the cake away to reveal some of the creamy residue still clinging to her face. Of course, Yoonji wasted no time licking the cream around her mouth. It was like watching a movie in slow motion - her lips parting, the pink of her tongue peeking around the corners of her mouth, the white of her teeth biting into the soft texture of her as she tugged at her own lips to get the last bit of desert on them.

Unknown to her, some of the cream was also stuck on the tip of her nose.

Hoseok was in a nightmare of a dilemma. Does he tell her and then be forced to watch whatever show she would make of getting the cream? Or does he reach out and try to wipe it off for her, risking exposing his rather unfortunately tightening pants?

His mental debate was cut short when Yoonji gave a satisfied moan that did nothing to help his predicament. Their eyes met, and something must have gave him away because, instead of going back to her cake, Yoonji raised an eyebrow at him and looked him up and down where he was basically hugging the counter.

She smirked.

Oh, no.

“Oh, ho, ho!” Her grin was predatory. “Well, this is promising.”

Yoonji then proceed to drag a finger through the icing. With calculate motion, eyes still locked on his own, she closed her mouth over the cream. Hoseok was honestly dying and living in this moment. The whole thing would have been too much to handle as is, but with the spot of cream on her nose, the image was an unholy union of adorable and sexy, and Hoseok didn’t know what to do.

Almost of its own according, Hoseok felt his body move closer to her. And when he found himself stand right in front of her, chest to chest, he couldn’t help but raise his hand to her cheek.

The tips of his fingers just brushed over the pale softness of her skin, but he still didn’t dare to caress it. Instead, with his hand hovering over her cheek, Hoseok thumbed off the cream off her nose.

Now, he’d just blame momentary insanity, because instead of wiping it off, he raised his thumb to own mouth and proceeded to eat it off.

Yoonji’s eyes widened.

And just like that, the spell was broken, and Hoseok needed to go jump off a cliff. He needed to jump off a cliff, like, yesterday. What the fuck was he thinking?

“I hope you like the cake,” He practically screamed in her face. He whirled around and practically ran out the door, hollering as he went. “See you at school!”

If he had turned around, Hoseok would have seen the still wide-eyed Yoonji staring after him. It was really too bad he didn’t.

The blush on her face was quite legendary. 

**  
Hoseok rushed out of the dorm like the devil was on his heels. It was only when he was in the main lobby of the dorms did he breath again. What the hell had he been thinking? One second he was felling fluffy and happy to be with her and the next he’d been walking towards his own personal hell. 

Hoseok laughed. He laughed because there was no other explanation for his actions except hormones and age. Hoseok’s laugh finally subsided and he made his way towards his dorm. 

“Hoseok!”

Hoseok turned and saw Wonho, Shownu, and Hyungwon all sitting by the lounge area in the main lobby.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, where are you coming from?” Shownu asked with a grin on his face. 

“Ahh…,” Hoseok put his hands in the pockets of his pants, “I was just returning something…” 

“To Miss Min?” Hyungwon leaned forward cutting off the conversation with Wonho. 

“Yes, she left something and needed it back.” 

“Ahhh so you guys are dating. Nice,” Wonho lifted a hand and gave Hoseok a friendly high five. “We were wondering about that.” 

“Well… yes,” Hoseok hung his head and felt slightly guilty because they were not technically dating. He still hadn’t pulled off a decent date with Yoonji. 

“I really like her,” Hyungwon said simply. “She’s arguably my favorite person ever.” 

“You only like her because she likes you back,” Shownu explained, “You’re probably one of the only people she tolerates on a regular basis.” 

“I don’t know if that’s true,” Hyungwon glanced at Hoseok searching for signs of jealousy. “I am sure I annoy her as much as everyone else does, but I don’t have a poker face and when people annoy me everyone can tell.”

“Basically what he’s saying,” Wonho pulled Hoseok forward and had him sit down, “is that she laughs at the stupid faces he makes when people do weird things.” 

“Exactly,” Hyungwon said a bit too enthusiastically. “So you’re going to Joonheon’s party with Yoonji then?” 

“Party?”

“Yeah, Jooheon is throwing a party next weekend since we have a four day weekend. I would have thought Yoonji would have invited you…” Hyungwon stopped talking and just smiled. “Oops.” 

“That’s why we don’t take you out,” Wonho kicked Hyungwon’s shoe and turned towards Hoseok. “It’s not like that.. Joonheon worked on a music project with Yoonji last year for the festival and both of them are from Daegu.” 

“Ahh,” Hoseok relaxed a bit more. He wasn’t sure he was mature enough to handle a rival in his none existent romantic life with Yoonji. 

“It’s not really Yoonji’s scene to go to parties though,” Shownu added. “He’s invited her before and she’s never attended.” 

“But that’s because a ton of guys would be all over her that’s not a problem anymore,” Hyungwon pointed at Hoseok as if he was the solution to all of their problems. “Sorry Hoseok hyung, I am being selfish, but I think it would be fun if she came. Maybe if you text her… she’ll go.” Hyungwon turned towards Hoseok and gave him the full impact of his large eyes and baby face. 

“I’d do it if I were you,” Wonho said with a laugh, “he’ll just start looking more pathetic and cuter until you can’t say no.” 

Hoseok pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and selected Yoonji’s contact info. 

Weirdo   
Hey

Suga  
Hello

Weirdo   
So I am downstairs with Hyungwon, Wonho and Shownu

Suga   
Oh say hi to Hyungwon for me

Suga  
You can tell all of them I said hi. I don’t want to single him out. 

Weirdo  
Ok

Hoseok looked up from his phone, “She said hi.” 

Hyungwon beamed with delight. “Ask her if she’s going to the party. Tell her we invited you and that she should go.” 

Weirdo   
So they invited me to Joonheon’s party 

Suga  
Cool tits, I am sure you’ll have fun.

Weirdo  
Want to go? 

Suga   
To a party? You know what, absolutely not. Not even a little bit. 

Weirdo   
They said Joonheon’s from your home town 

Suga  
Yeah and so are 2.4 million people. Still not going.

“She said no,” Hyungwon stood up and sat in front of Hoseok and rubbed a hand on his knee as encouragement. “What is she saying?”

“I told her that you guys invited me and if she wanted to go. She said no,” Hoseok confirmed and wrinkled his brow. 

“Tell her it will be fun,” Hyungwon insisted. 

Weirdo   
Do you secretly keep statistics in mind to be used in arguments? 

Suga   
Yup 

Weirdo  
It might be fun 

Suga  
Sure, but I don’t “party” though. I also don’t put effort for a possible “might” 

Weirdo   
I don’t even know what “parting” means. When I go to a party, I usually just go with Jin and we hangout and talk to people. 

Suga   
So you just want to hang out and talk then? 

Weirdo   
Yeah, and it WILL be fun. I’ll be there. You’ll be there. So fun. 

Suga  
So is this a date then? 

Suga  
Because I expect a little more for a date especially since you already owe me.

Weirdo   
It’s a pre-date. A warm up. 

Suga  
And you want to go? 

Hoseok looked up from his phone and the three guys were staring at him filled with anticipation.

Weirdo   
Well yes, I think it will be fun. Hyungwon is going and he seems really excited at the idea of you going. You like him right? So I’ll be there. You’ll be there. And Hyungwon will be there. 

“I think she wants to say yes,” Hoseok put his phone down and waited for a response. 

“Yes!” Hyungwon lifted his hands over his head in a cheer. 

“She hasn’t said yes yet,” Wonho pulled Hyungwon’s hands down, “you’re going to jinx it.” 

“No I am not,” Hyungwon said with a giggle. “Tell me when has Min Yoonji thought anything over after saying no? Don’t worry,” Hyungwon said with a smile. “I can wait.” 

“Oh shit,” Shownu smiled, “She’s going to say yes.” 

Hoseok’s phone vibrated and he opened the message. 

Suga   
Fine. But I am only going because I helped Hyungwon and Wonho get together. I’ll meet you at the party. 

Hoseok smiled at the text and before he could say anything Hyungwn stood up to cheer. “Told you!” 

“Damn I am impressed,” Shownu nodded and smiled. “Joonheon!” 

Joonheon who was walking into the building turned towards them. “What’s up? Oh hey Hoseok hyung how are you?”

“I am good,” Hoseok answered a little shook that she had said yes. 

“We invited Hoseok to the party,” Hyungwon said brightly. 

“Oh that’s great,” Joonheon smiled, “I was on my way to invite you and Jin right now.” Joonheon handed Hoseok a small envelope. 

“Guess who is coming to the party?” Wonho said as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“You guys?”

“Min Yoonji!” Hyungwon clapped his hands in delight. 

“Oh so you guys are dating,” Joonheon turned to look at Hoseok. 

“Yes,” Hoseok said a little uncomfortable. “Well thanks for the invite, I have to get going.” 

“See you at the party,” Hyungwon said with a smile. 

Hoseok made his way back to his dorm. Once he got back to his room he started to get a slight twinge of regret. 

Weirdo   
If you really don’t want to go you don’t have to. 

Suga  
Omg… you’re worse than Ahmi. I already said I was going so I am going. 

Weirdo   
:0) 

Suga  
You’re an idiot. 

Yoonji walked around the dorm and double checked that no one was home and dropped to a small squat and wiggled her butt in excitement. Hoseok had asked her out again and Yoonji couldn’t be happier. After the magic of the frosting had worn off, Yoonji hadn’t been quite certain that Hoseok would ever talk to her again. He was ballsier than she’d given him credit for. Perhaps he could handle, Roxanne. Yoonji picked up her phone and text Ahmi. 

Suga   
Did you get an invite to Joonheon’s party?

Pronisha Parapio  
Yes

Suga   
You going?

Pronisha Parapio  
Can’t Jin and I have that leadership trip that weekend. 

Suga  
Right

Pronisha Parapio  
Wait why? Are you going? OMG YOU’RE GOING TO A PARTY! BIIIIIIIITCH

Pronisha Parapio   
Let me guess you’re going with Hoseok aren’t you? 

Suga  
He asked

Pronisha Parapio  
And you said yes. 

Suga  
Sure since you’re going to be gone, my regular entertainment will be missing. I figured people might be amusing at the party so why not go? 

Pronisha Parapio   
You don’t have to lie to kick it. You want to go and I am sure you’ll have a great time. 

Pronisha Parapio   
Wait what are you going to wear? We can make a game plan when I get home. This is so exciting. 

Suga   
I was thinking Roxanne 

Pronisha Parapio  
Omg Roxanne? Is he ready? Are you trying to kill him with a single red dress? Damn… I didn’t realize you had thought this far. 

Suga   
Roxanne demands to be taken out… also if I am going to be seen at the party… then I’ll be seen at the party. 

Pronisha Parapio   
True.. very true! You have a reputation to maintain! 

Suga  
Duh. Alright well I’ll let you go before Jin starts bitching. 

Pronisha Parapio   
Too late he’s already whining. But as soon as I am hope we can get down to business. 

Yoonji walked back into the kitchen got a spoon from the drawer and started to eat her cake. Eating cake spoonless would get her system going and she couldn’t give Jung Hoseok that much control. 

He had thrown her off balance who knew all it would take was a bit of frosting. In retrospect, Yoonji had walked into that situation. She had figured Hoseok would run out of the room with his tail between his legs and a hard on. Yoonji never imagined he’d do something. 

Yoonji would have to be more careful in the future, and it seemed like Ahmi was correct in her assessment of the situation. 

Hoseok was a nice guy and he was definitely fun.


	6. Chapter 6

“I want you to know, I support you in everything you do,” Ahmi said. She was perched rather smugly on top of Yoonji’s bed. Next to her were an array of accessories, ranging from sparkly heels, to earrings, to necklaces. The materials were also a mishmash of cheap plastic, heavy metallic bands, and expensive delicate chains. In fact, from where Yoonji was standing, Ahmi looked like a very satisfied dragon guarding over her hoard, and considering that a significant chunk of the stuff on the bed was Yoonji’s own collection, the image did not please her at all.

“Is it support or submission? That’s the real question.” Yoonji didn’t wait for an answer and simply went back to undoing some of the rib-backed lacing on the notorious Roxanne. This was her debut, the little red number Ahmi bought in the yester-years, and Yoonji needed her to look good. It shouldn’t be too difficult since the one wearing her was Yoonji, and come on. There was no way Roxanne was going to look anything less than awesome, even with only half the effort. 

But, for some odd reason, Hoseok made her want to throw in the extra effort. The usually confident young woman knew enough about herself to know that following that train of thought would mean contemplating things that she wasn’t too sure she wanted to deal with at the moment.

So what if she was making the effort?

No need to overthink things, right?

“I still can’t believe you took it.”

“Like you were ever going to wear Roxanne. We’ve been over this, there are just some looks we were meant for, and I, unlike you, was meant for Roxanne. If anything, I rescued her for a tragic, dark future of sitting alone and forgotten in the back of your closet.”

“Wow. You’re a real hero, there. A saint, even. How did I ever miss the altruistic aspect of your character?”

“I ask myself that every day.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

“Well, your sarcasm sucks.”

Ahmi raised an eyebrow at her friend before saying, “Not one of your better comebacks, dude. What’s up with you?”

“Nothing? Why?”

With a leer and a snort of disbelief, Ahmi leaned forward. “I refuse to accept that as an answer. As your self-proclaimed best friend, I know Yoonji-bullshit when I see, and that, right there, was grade-A bullshit. Don’t tell me you’re nervous about this party thing.”

At this, Yoonji whirled around, retort already spilling from her mouth, “Hell, no! What the fuck? No! Me? Nervous? About a lame ass party? No!”

“Ho, crap, you are nervous about the party!” The girl almost tumbled off the bed in her surprise and practically did in an effort to get to her friend. Ahmi managed to untangle her limbs quickly, although not very efficiently, and once she was sure she wasn’t going to face-plant on the floor, she all but flew to Yoonji’s side.

The smaller girl sighed.

She wished she had a gun. It was too bad her parents confiscated hers after the incident in freshman year.

Seriously, though, she may have set off one of Ahmi’s mother-henning mood, and the only appropriate response was either homicide or suicide. Unfortunately, there was nothing to save her, now. 

Ahmi sidled up beside Yoonji, practically vibrating with the need to say and/or do something. She didn’t give Yoonji a hug, though. She wasn’t stupid. That’s asking for trouble, especially since she could clearly see the girl’s hackles rising.

“I said, I’m not nervous about the party, Ahmi,” Yoonji bit out, ignoring the other girl and focusing instead on the red dress in her hand. 

“If it’s not the party, then it’s something else. Yoonji?”

“What?”

“Are you nervous about Hoseok?”

“Will you stop with the questions? I’m not anything. You’re just getting worked up over nothing.”

“It’s Hoseok, isn’t it!”

“Ahmi. I’m going to legitimately kill you if you don’t stop.”

“Not stopping. Best friend duties calls!”

“Oh, my god! You’re supposed to be helping me get ready. This does not constitute as helping… actually, you were just supposed to drop off some of your stuff so I could compare, what the hell are you still doing here?”

“Helping! Now, spill. It’s Hoseok, I know it.”

“Your death will be messy. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Shush. You love me. Now, tell me or I’m going to start making my own theories. You’ve seen the shit I’ve pulled with the BTS MV’s. You don’t want to see what I am capable of here.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Alright.” Ahmi leaned back and crossed her arms, “Once upon a time, there lived a sweet, kind, beautiful young girl by the name of Min Yoonji who was simply too darling for this world. She had, up until this point, lived a good but sheltered and lonely existence, for you see, despite her sweet and kind heart, she had been cursed by an evil witch on her first birthday to live under a stony, impenetrable exterior. No weak arrows of love nor lances of beauty could pierce the thick hide of her own pride or her even thicker head. All this changed, when a shining prince, graced by the light of eternal smiles wandered into her life and - AH!”

It was at this point that Yoonji threw Roxanne-the-Dress, aside and tackled Ahmi to the bedroom floor. The subsequent tussle was fierce but short-lived, and by the end, the war-like screams had given way to giggles. Despite ending up in a headlock, Ahmi couldn’t help but laugh, especially since she had a chunk-full of Yoonji’s hair in her grip. She could feel Yoonji’s wheezing laugh from under her. Impressively, she had managed to lock up around Ahmi like an angry limpet, and had it been anyone else, Yoonji might have gone in for the kill.

Instead, by unanimous and unspoken decision, both girls let go of their holds and rolled away from one another. They were both splayed out on the floor, still slightly breathless from the exercise and the laughter.

Yoonji was the first to break the silence. “I maybe, just maybe, like Hoseok… a tiny bit.” 

Ahmi whooped.

“Shut up! Just a tiny bit. Tiny.”

“Bitch, please. From you, that’s practically a declaration of love,” Ahmi scoffed.

“Fuck you.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m like 110% sure he’s head over heels for you.”

“As he should.”

“Damn straight.”

They fist-pumped without looking at one another, neither wanting to get up from the floor, yet.

“Still… I gotta admit. Not really in practice with the whole dating business,” Yoonji admitted.

“That’s why you got me, bud. We’re going to make that boy forget his last name.”

“Please tell me that wasn’t a Despacito reference.”

“It was! It was!”

“Yeah, no offense, but not sure how trustworthy your advice is.”

“Look at me and Jin! That’s all the reference I need.”

“Yeah, nah. You’re fired. I’m now in the market for a new best friend.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Both girls fell silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. It’s funny how words weren’t really necessary anymore for them to enjoy each other’s company. Sometimes, it was just nice to enjoy the quiet of a room with a close friend.

But they were here for a reason. Ahmi sat up and looked at Yoonji, “You ready to try on the dress?”

“Yep,” Yoonji said, sitting up as well and meeting Ahmi’s gaze.

“I’m gonna lace you up. Then, we’ll get to the make-up. You’re going to look amazing.”

“Woot, woot.”

Yoonji watched Ahmi bustle around the room getting things together. Abruptly, she stood and called, voice taking on an unusually soft tone, “Ahmi?”

The taller girl stopped and looked at her, “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Ahmi smiled, “No problem, bud.”

**  
“Ok run me through what she said again,” Jin asked as he walked back and forth considering various outfits laid out across the bed and most of the floor, already combined with socks, shoes, and jacket/outerwear. 

“Jin please,” Hoseok implored, “if I have to tell you again I am going to pull all my hair out and cancel.” 

“Dating isn’t for the faint of heart Hoseok and this as your first official date with Yoongi. There is a lot riding in this. You should be happy the guys all pitched in items to help you out,” Jin said as he picked up a baggy, baby blue dress shirt, and paired it with khaki pants instead of the jeans it was originally been combined with. 

“I didn’t ask them to-“

“Hoseok,” Jin lowered his voice and shot Hoseok a look. 

“Fine it was nice, appreciate it, but this whole thing,” Hoseok waved his arms around, “went from a simple but nerve racking date to omg a fucken date.” 

“Well…,” Jin pulled a matching blue beanie and threw it with the shirt and khaki pants. It was super matchy, matchy but if anyone could pull it off it was Hoseok, “it kind of is isn’t it?” 

Hoseok threw himself on the floor he was done. Check please, no desert for me, I am ready to go home and hide forever. He couldn’t take anymore anxiety and if Jin wanted him to go on this date he was going to have to peel him off of the floor. 

“Outfit is key,” Jin squatted down and poked Hoseok’s shoulder. “Once you have the outfit and feel amazing, all you need to do after that is be yourself.” 

“Cuz that’s worked before,” Hoseok’s voice was muffled by the carpet. 

Jin laid down next to Hoseok and turned his head to face him. “I mean… I believe in miracles look at me,” Jin rolled his eyes, “but baby Jesus definitely works in mysterious ways.” Jin pats Hoseok on the back, “I shouldn’t be surprised happened though… God did move the pharaoh’s heart. If he did that of course he can move Yoonji’s.” 

Hoseok turned his head towards Jin, “did you just seriously make a Moses reference?” 

Jin flashed Hoseok a smile and patted him on the head, “the key here is something casual.” Jin did two pushups and got up to look through shirts again, “but something stylish. Something that can work on stage but also on the street.” 

“Do you like this?” Jin pulled a black shirt with white stars all over it and combined it with black jeans and a red dress jacket. 

“Where do you think I am going?” 

“It’s stylish,” Jin defended, “so it’s a no?” 

Hoseok sat up and crossed his legs. “No.” 

“Fine,” Jin set the stuff down. “Never realized how much of a diva you were,” Jin mumbled under his breath. 

“What did you say?”

“Talking to myself,” Jin waved Hoseok away and kept on looking through different shirt and pant combinations. 

Jin pulled a beige shirt with red hearts on it, and black slacks, “this?” 

“Hmm… I don’t want to look like a walking Valentine’s Day advertisement.” 

“What?” Jin inspected the shirt it was nice. “Fine,” Jin folded the shirt and put it away. “Eurika!” 

Jin picked up a pair of black jeans, lose chiffon cream colored shirt, and a black and gold brocade jacket. “You won’t say no to this. This is great!” 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Hoseok got up from the floor, “is that a man’s jacket?” 

Hoseok reached for the jacket but before he could touch it Jin hid the jacket behind his back. “No. If you don’t appreciate the jacket you DON’T touch the jacket.” Jin gave Hoseok his back and gently put the jacket back into a box. “He’ll want you my beauty. He didn’t mean it,” Jin stroked the embroidery lovingly, “just wait soon enough… soon enough he’ll be back begging for you.” 

Jin sifted through the different shirts and pants. “Well here are my top three options. One, a white t-shirt, flannel shirt, jeans, and a hat. Two, baby blue shirt with this embroidery on the collar and gray slacks. Three, gray t-shirt, jean jacket and slacks or four, white t-shirt, army green bomber jacket and black jeans.” 

Hoseok stood next to Jin and looked down at the four outfits. “Well… I don’t know,” Hoseok picked up different items and looked at them. “I wanted something wow but you know not like WOW,” Hoseok pointed at the brocade Jacket. 

“We want a good base, accessories and shoes will still happen. This is Yoongi’s first real look at you outside of school so why not have fun?” 

“I just don’t remember you going through this much trouble with Ahmi,” Hoseok grumbled. 

“Well…,” Jin said making piles of clothes to return to the guys, “I maintain my perfection year around so I was already ready.” 

Hoseok thought about Yoonji and wondered if she was preparing for their date: probably not. 

Yoonji could throw anything on and look interesting and amazing. He was the spaz that needed help two days before the date. “Ok,” Hoseok put his hands on Jin’s shoulders, “tell me what to wear. I am in your hands.” 

“Really?” Jin’s eyes went wide with surprise then a split second later he dove into the pile of clothes like it was a 2 for 1 Gucci sale with an additional 75% off. But before Hoseok could regret his decision, Jin popped up holding a pair of black leather pants. 

“My phone,” said and then ran out of the room. 

Hoseok followed Jin into the living room and watched afraid as he fumbled with his phone laughing in that windshield whipper way. 

“My love,” Jin said into the phone giggling the whole time, “Goddess after my own heart, I need one thing.” 

Hoseok rolled his eyes and went back to the room to throw himself on the bed. Jin was talking to Ahmi. 

“Tell Yoonji I won’t let her down,” Jin walked back into the room. “Alright, Hoseok it was touch and go there for a second, and in all reality we were way out of our league but I pulled a favor.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“No time,” Jin threw the leather pants at Hoseok,” put those on.” 

Hoseok was trying to squeeze himself into the pants when Jin threw a white shirt at his face. The shirt had a high collar and ties around the neck. 

“Shoes,” here Jin pulled black ankle boots and a matching belt of shinny leather material. “Belt,” Jin wraps his arms around Hoseok and starts to put the belt through the loops. “You have to wear a belt. If you don’t wear a belt she might think you’re sending her signals and we have to make it hard for her if you know what I mean.” 

“No,” Hoseok just stood there as Jin wiped imaginary dust off of him. “Alright let me look at you?”

Jin circled Hoseok until he seemed to approve. 

“You’re ready,” Jin walked away and pulled a black box down from the top of his closet and opened it. “The arms for this were too short for me and I was going to get it fixed, but good thing I didn’t or it wouldn’t fit you.” 

Jin walked over holding a black jacket with red embroidery on the arms. “Hand’s out.” 

Hoseok put his hands through the jackets and turned to look at himself in the mirror. 

The predominant color of his outfit was black in different textures from patent, suede, to the metallic like sheen of his leather pants. Although, his shirt was high collared with a bow on his neck, it was the embroidered red markings on the arms that was the statement piece of the outfit. 

“I… I..” 

“You look great,” Jin smiled and met Hoseok’s eyes through the mirror. 

“I look like a prince,” Hoseok moved sided to side checking out his outfit. “Well.. the prince of hell actually with this red.” 

“Well… since you’re going to be meeting Roxanne the prince of hell is the best and only defense for you to survive the evening.” 

“What? Wait who is Roxanne? Why won’t I make it?”

Jin took the arm load of clothes that the guys had brought over and walked out of the room singing. 

Roxanne  
You don’t have to put on the red light   
Those days are over   
You don’t have to sell your body to the night 

Roxanne   
You don’t have to wear that dress tonight   
Walk the streets for money 

Roxanne. 

**  
“Ok so you’ll text me right?” 

“Hell no,” Yoonji tried to close the door but Ahmi used her foot to block the door. 

“Bitch… ok fine text me after and let me know how it went ok?”

“You’re going to be late, Ahmi,” Yoonji turned around and leaned her full weight against the door. Yoonji growled, pushed, and cackled happily when the door clicked closed. 

Yoonji had just kicked off her pants, because who wears pants when you’re home alone, when her cellphone rang. 

Pronisha Parapio   
Make sure you text me you hoe, and let me know how it went.

Pronisha Parapio   
Have a great time and I am sending you all of the red dress, dancing lady, emojis 

Suga   
Why isn’t Jin swooning over your beauty and entertaining you? He’s useless. 

Pronisha Parapio   
Bo you whore. 

Pronisha Parapio   
Text me, love you, and good luck! 

Suga   
Fine. 

Suga  
Be safe. 

**  
Yoonji prepped all morning for her date. 

She manicured, saved, moisturized, massaged, and rested her body, and took her time getting ready. It wasn’t that she needed two hours to get ready, but if you have the time to pamper yourself then why the hell not right?

Just on schedule, Yoonji stood in front of her mirror and took one last survey of her full look. Roxanne was lace up and ready to go. It had been a bit harder to put on the dress without Ahmi’s help, but Yoonji had managed. Yoonji reminded herself that Roxanne was simply a long summer dress. It was jersey material, which everyone knows is the sweatpants of material. The cut of the dress was also vanilla at best. The straps were thick about two inches, and the neckline of the dress was high about three fingers from her collar bone. She had even hemmed the slit of the dress shut a few inches per Ahmi’s request. 

But at the end of the day, Roxanne was a true pure red with corset lacing in the back. Yoonji smiled into the mirror. Hoseok didn’t know what was coming his way. 

Yoonji picked up her purse and walked out of the door. 

**  
45 minutes later 

Yoonji was at the party leaning against the fireplace with a glass of tea in her hand. 

“Hey Yoonji.” 

“Hi,” Yoonji smiled as Hyukwon and Wonho walked towards him. 

“When did you get here?” 

“Just a few minutes go,” Yoonji resisted the urge to pull her phone out of her bag and check to see if Hoseok had sent her a text message. 

“Yoonji noona please know I respect you very much and I mean this as a compliment, but wow that dress, the color, your hair,” Hyunkwon stepped back to admire Yoonji’s full look. 

“Well if, I am going to make an appearance then I’ll make an appearance,” Yoonji saluted both Wonho and Hyukwon. 

“Is Hoseok not here yet?” Wonho looked around, “I am really excited about the dance concert coming up. We’ve got so close to winning last year, but nope second place.” 

“Yes, Noona we think that with Hoseok hyung as leader we might win this year.” 

“I didn’t know you guys were so into dancing,” Yoonji made polite conversation but kept an eye on the door. 

“Well no not particularly, but those damn kids from Lincoln,” Hyukwon waved his fist in the air. “I hate them. We always get second place because of them.” 

“Ahh of course,” Yoonji laughed. “Rivalries are a powerful things.” 

“Don’t we all know it,” Wonho took a sip from his soda.

“Explain,” Yoonji pinned Wonho with a look, “I like Hyukwon. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” 

“It’s just that Hera was here for a total of five minutes took one look at you and left.” 

Yoonji shrug, “what Hera does or doesn’t do is of little concern to me.” 

Hyukwon took a sip of his drink leaned close to his boyfriend and dug his elbow into Wonho’s side. 

“Noona you shouldn’t worry about her of course. Hera is a harpy… a medusa. It’s one of the many reasons why I never make direct eye contact with her.” 

Yoonji laughed because Hyukwon and Wonho wanted her to laugh. Where was Hoseok? 

“Noona why don’t you come with us we’ll go mingle,” Hyukwon’s eyes twinkled. 

“Hmm nah guys, goddesses don’t mingle. I get people to come to me,” Yoonji winked and waited until Wonho and Hyukwon walked away to make bee line to an empty room. 

Yoonji dug into her tiny excuse of a bag and pulled out her phone. 

Weirdo 8:50pm  
Hey I am sorry. I was almost there, but an emergency came up. 

Weirdo 9:05  
Omg are you there already? You’re probably one of those people that are super punctual and I am completely fucking it up aren’t I? Please wait for me, I swear as soon as I am away from here I’ll rush over there. 

Yoonji looked at the time. 9:40pm. Well he was definitely running late since they’d said they would meet at 9pm. This better be a real emergency or Yoonji was going to use Roxanne to wipe Hoseok’s blood from the walls. 

Suga   
It’s ok. I haven’t been waiting alone. Hyukwon and Wonho kept me company

Suga   
Is everything alright? 

Yoonji sat down on a chair and did what she usually did in these kinds of situations: she opened up her storage tap and started reading BTS fic. 

Weirdo   
I am sorry. I am sorry. I’ll be on my way in about 15. 

Weirdo  
It should take me like 20 to get there, again I am so sorry. 

Yoonji read the messages and checked the time. It was 11pm she’d been waiting for that horse of a man for two hours. No, she hadn’t been waiting Roxanne had been left waiting and no one. No one made Roxanne wait for anything. 

Suga  
Listen, I am actually a bit tired. I am just going to head home don’t rush your emergency. Just take care of what you need to take care of ok?

Yoonji put her phone back in her purse and swiftly made her way through the house. She waited until Hyukwon and Wonho were busy to wave goodbye from a distance. 

Once back at the dorm, Yoonji kicked off her beautiful but painful shoes, stripped off Roxanne, and returned her to her tissue filled box, and washed her face. 

Yoongi walked back into the kitchen and heard her phone go off several times in her purse but resisted the urge to check her messages. 

Yoonji knew how to manage her anger that was easy. Punch one or two people, and anger is gone, but disappointment was a much more powerful emotion. 

Yoonji wasn’t used to dealing with disappointment and so ignoring the problem all together was best. 

She was positive that something incredibly important must have happened for Hoseok to miss their date right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone so this totally counts as part of my november writing project right??? since impalafortreanchcoats is working on a very important project, I am going to do what I can to advance this fic and the other unfinished works. I can make no promises though because we usually bounce ideas off each other hence the outrageous nature of some of my fics. 
> 
> Inspiration for Yoonji's outfit was Nine Muses' Coming of Age red dress performance   
> Inspiration for Hoseok's outfit was the look for the Melon performance. Since this was the first time they won a Daesang I wanted him to wear something special in this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

“That son of a bitch,” Yoonji couldn’t see past the green haze of anger glazing her eyes. He was a slug, a worm, no that wasn’t enough: Jung Hoseokwas a fucken snake. 

A serpent. 

He had gotten past her multi-layered defense with that sweet stupid ‘I light the world trust me smile.’ He had made moves on her cake and all, and before they could have a real date he had run off with Hera the whore of Babylon!

Yoonji ground her teeth. Men were slugs. She would serve so much retribution Patriarchy might flip over belly up and die. 

Yoonji would have never found out if it hadn’t been for Yura. Oh innocent, sweet and pure Yura who had decided to congratulate Yoonji on having such a nice and helpful boyfriend. For a fucken second Yoonji had believed the lie that Hoseok was a great guy until Yura had finished her story.

 

“Yoonji unnie I am serious. Hoseok-shi is a great guy.” 

“Yeah he’s ok,” Yoonji smiled at Yura. She’d always kind of liked her. Yoonji would make sure she asked Ahmi to make friends with her. Anyone complimenting her choice in man, Hoseok, had to be a good person. Yura was obviously a woman of great taste. 

“No, Unnie,” Yura put a hand on Yoonji’s arm, “you can’t ever be too careful and Hera was a mess. She was super drunk and lost Leo at the party. Imagine if someone else besides Hoseok-shi had found her. She was lucky he walked her all the way home. My, when Jonghyung and I ran into them, she was practically spilling out of her top.” 

“Was she?” Yoonji smiled at her, but Yura was so enraped in the story she missed the murder in her eyes. 

“She absolutely was. I’ve never seen her so sloppy, but it was all ok. Hoseok took off his jacket and helped cover up. He’s just the best even Jonghyung said he was great.” 

 

Yoonji snorted. 

The motherfucker had ditched her on their date to take Hera home because she was drunk? He was a fucken moron, everyone knew Hera was a hoe but a sober hoe. Hoseok was free agent they had never talked exclusivity. Hoseok was free to hit on, walk home, and kiss whoever the fucke he wanted, but not when he was putting the moves on her. Did no one have manners anymore? That was the polite thing to do. Fucker. 

No he was definitely not allowed to do shit like that specially when he was making kissy face with her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Yoonji’s hands tightened into fists on reflex. He had cuddled her and kissed her hair, the ass. Was there no decency? Bastard. Hoseok had been getting Yoonji all worked up just to go sneak off and take a nibble off of Hera. 

Why hadn’t he nibbled on her? Yoonji had decided to take things slow because the ass was supposed to be a nice guy. The jerk hadn’t even had the shame or decency to cop a feel or anything. 

Yoonji high kicked the door of the building open. She’d searched everywhere in the school, but had yet to see a glimpse of the jerk. True it was Saturday, but she knew he hadn’t gone home. 

Yoonji marched into the quad and spotted him. He would be hers now. She would dish judgment and bathe in his blood tonight. Roxanne needed to be avenged!

The closer Yoonji got to Hoseok the more infuriated she got. He was talking to Jimin and Jungkook laughing and gesturing wildly like the mofo didn’t have a care in the world. 

She was an idiot.   
She was humiliated. 

And no one, no one made a fool out of Min Yoonji. Especially an idiot with a smile that could brighten the world. Even now he had the gall to look at her like he couldn’t hurt a fly. He looked at her like a puppy that is so happy to see their owner they vibrate with energy, the scheming ass. He would regret for the rest of his days making a fool of her. 

She gave herself a moment to calm down and moved in.

Yoonji gave Hoseok a slow warm smile and stood directly in front of him. 

“How are you doing cutie?”

Hoseok’s eyes widened before he returned her smile, “I am better now that I get to see you. Hey I am sorry about last night it’s just that-“

“Not at all,” Yoonji practically purred the words out, “I completely understand, and I am sorry I didn’t wait. I was just sleepy, but as long as you make it up to me its ok.” 

When Hoseok blushed and smiled at her, Yoonji felt a twinge in her heart. She had liked him. Yoonji liked discovering different things about him and he never seemed to bore her. She enjoyed being around him and would miss his superior smile and relaxing charm. Then there were those beautiful brown eyes and the bitching body. Yoonji thought about him using those eyes and body to charm Hera and she almost punched him in the face. It was a shame he was a cheating two timing jerk. 

“Of course, I’ll make it up to you. Third time is the charm right?” 

“You’re such a charmer,” Yoonji gave him an easy smile and angled her body closer into him. 

Hoseok grinned at her. “You look beautiful today.”

“You think,” Yoonji gave him flirtatious smile so outrageous people around them stopped what they were doing and took notice. Perfect, she had the audience she wanted. Yoonji would ruin him for every woman and man living and breathing on earth. “You look pretty today too.” 

Hoseok blushed and the soft pink color softened her heart. Oh she would miss this, it was a fucken shame she had to crush him like a bug. 

“You know a new gelato place opened. We should check it out,” Yoonji opened her eyes wide looking innocent and pursed her lips with every word. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok struggled to swallow all of the blood suddenly rushing to one very specific area, “I can be free anytime.” 

“Ah, now that’s a dangerous thing to say to a woman isn’t it.” Yoonji licked her lips, “I like it.” She put her lips mere inches away from his ear, “have you been thinking about me?”

Hoseok cleared his throat, “only every other second,” when he was about to lean into her he noticed the groups of people staring at them. “Yoonji why don’t we…” 

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Yoonji tilted her head back inviting him closer, “and cake.” 

“Yoonji let’s get out of here,” Hoseok whispered to her. He looked down at her lips and he was pretty sure she was as into him as he was into her. Hoseok lifted a hand to her back and placed another around her waist to guide her, “We can go to the music room or behind the rec room-“when her elbow came up hitting him straight in the gut. 

Hoseok stepped back too surprised to do anything but struggle to get air and stare into her pissed off face. 

“You think I want to go anywhere with you?”

“Well yes,” Hoseok rubbed his stomach and took another shallow breath. She had knocked the air out of him. 

“Well you’re wrong, just how many girls are you taking to the music room or behind the rec center? You know what I don’t care but no one plays me. No one!” 

“What the hell Yoonji?”

“Oh don’t act all innocent Hoseok. Or are you going to tell me you didn’t know we were a thing when you hit on her?”

“Who? What?”

Yoonji bunched both fists and almost punched him and made him eat dirt, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Hera and her gang of biddies. “You’re not worth it,” Yoonji bit out, “and nether is she.” Yoonji turned and walked out of the quad towards the basketball courts. 

Yoonji ran part of the way too pissed, humiliated and hurt to do anything else. She sat underneath the basket and contemplated what she’d do tomorrow. There would be talk. Oh there would be plenty of talk, and Yoonji wasn’t quite sure she knew how to handle it. 

Sure there had been gossip before, but she could ignore it because it wasn’t true. If it wasn’t true why should she care, but this was true. 

“Damn it Ahmi, why did you go on this trip now?”

Yoonji took out her phone and dialed Ahmi’s number. She was out in the woods somewhere but maybe just maybe her friend would have enough reception for this. The phone was on the third ring when Hoseok dropped besides her.

“Go away.”

Hoseok didn’t move, “I think I deserve an explanation about what happened.” 

“Fuck you,” Yoonji tried to pull away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“I can’t believe I am saying this, but typically I let you do whatever you want with me. We’ve firmly established that I have no dignity when it comes to you, but there’s a line Yoonji and you crossed it today. You don’t get to tease me and then punch me in the stomach.” 

“It was a jab and I don’t care.”

“You were sweet to me and when I responded you slapped back at me, why?”

“Let me up, I am not talking to you on the floor.” Yoonji stuffed her phone into her bra. 

Hoseok eased up but when she turned to walk away, because fuck him, he called after her, “so you’re a coward on top of a jerk or are you afraid.”

Yoonji thought she’d explode with fury. “Fine,” she said whirling around on him. “First, I am not afraid of you or anyone. Second, I am a jerk I thought we had established that. Third, I don’t care what you think, and lastly, I don’t like sneaky cheaters.” 

Yoonji stood there facing Hoseok looking directly into his eyes. “I don’t like guys who use sweet words to trick girls into falling for them.” 

“What are you talking about? I haven’t been talking to anyone but you.” 

“Oh there’s one more thing, I also don’t like liars.” 

Hoseok stepped closer to her until his nose almost touched hers, “I am not lying. You know I don’t lie to you. I am not any good at it besides don’t you remember the whole dignity thing?” Hoseok gripped both of her arms tempted to shake her. What the hell was happening? 

“Take your hands off me.” 

Hoseok let go of Yoonji and took a step back. 

“I haven’t lied to you Yoonji and honestly this isn’t really the way I thought about confessing, but here goes. I like you. I have spent almost every second since the Deadpool movie thinking about you. I haven’t thought about anyone else, and certainly not been with anyone else. I am pathetic and no one likes me remember?” 

“What about Hera,” Yoonji bit out.

“What about her?” Hoseok ran a hand through his hair what was happening? “You know we dated, kind of. But that was before you and I ever started talking. Jesus, Yoonji what are you talking about?”

“The party Hoseok. I know about the party,” Yoonji lowered her voice.

“Yeah, I am sorry about that there was an emergency and I-“

“How can you lie? Are emergencies usually named ‘I am super easy Hera’?”

“Oh,” Hoseok tilted his head and somehow in a weird way things were starting to make sense. “What did you hear?”

“You know what? I don’t even care. I am done with you.” 

“You’re jealous.” 

“Bitch you wish,” Yoonji flipped her hair and crossed her arms over her chest. “You want a hoe you got a hoe. It’s no skin off of my back.” 

“Once I am done being pissed at you, I am going to be happy you were jealous.” Hoseok lifted safety hands but approached Yoonji until he was close to her again. “I ran into Hera when I was getting ready to walk into the party. She told me she was feeling sick and had lost Leo in the crowd. She didn’t have her purse, phone and no one was around. I didn’t want to leave her there so I walked her back to the dorm. But I text you before I decided to walk her back. I was almost at the doors of the girl’s dorm when we ran into Jonghyung and Yura who were heading to the party. They both helped me out, but I simply walked Hera to the door of the dorms. It was Yura who took her in. I didn’t just want to take off and leave them with Hera so I waited outside with Jonghyung until Yura settled her in. By the time, Yura came back outside, you had text me you were leaving so I figured there was no point in going to the party so I walked back to my dorm.”

There was very little that rendered Yoonji speechless, but this had done it. She’d been had but a girl who had the IQ of a piece of paper. 

“I am sorry about missing our date. I am sorry I made you wait I know that was horrible and you’re free to be mad at me about that part. Maybe I should have called to explain the situation, but I messed up and I didn’t, but Yoonji nothing happened. Listen,” Hoseok checked his watch, “I have to go to practice because my concert is next week. When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be waiting.”

Yoonji just stood there as Hoseok walked away and Ahmi’s alarmed voice called from her bra. 

**  
“Tell me what happened,” Ahmi wrapped one arm around the trunk of the tree and held on for dear life while her other hand held her cellphone to her ear. 

Ahmi listened carefully as her best friend’s voice went from rage to broken and holding back tears. “Look, I completely understand and no you’re not an idiot.” When Yoonji tried to say she was Ahmi talked her through the black tunnel of shame and anger. “No you’re not an idiot. First, you fucken waited two hours like what the fuck? I know he text you but Jesus what kind of an idiot doesn’t do a little more specially when he realized he was going to be more than an hour late?”

Ahmi stopped talking and listened to her friend once more making sounds of comfort and approval, “Y, I know what you’re saying but he should have done more. Second, how could you have known the whole story? You went to a party dressed to the nine and the fucker never showed!” 

Ahmi nodded and made noises of approval,” No, I know I said he was a nice guy, but this isn’t nice guy status this is dumbass status. Look answer me one thing, when you finally opened your phone this morning was there a detailed explanation of what had happened like ‘hey sorry I missed our date I found a drunk hoe and was a good Samaritan and I walked her drunk hoe ass home. I know I shouldn’t have missed our date but violence against women is something I feel strongly about?” 

When Ahmi heard, Yoonji’s voice break into a nice mix of tears and laughter she relaxed a bit,” I am not being stupid, but an explanation would have been nice or a ‘hey lets talk’, but he didn’t. Now as your friend, life coach, and biggest fan, I do have to say that maybe rushing to kick his ass wasn’t the best choice, but if I had been there you’d have only found pieces of him because I’d have killed him already.” 

“Bitch… I don’t know what to do,” Yoonji threw herself on the bed. “I feel drained.” 

“Well shit, I’d be drained too. Look your response was normal and natural.” 

“So what now?” Yoonji covered her eyes with her hand. She had a headache. The whole drama had given her the first real headache she’d had in years. 

“Well… you do have to apologize for attacking him because you could have probably just asked him what happened instead of going for the kill, but on the rest… I’d Pontius Pilate it.” 

Yoonji chucked, “so I wash my hands and sentence him to death?” 

“Exactly,… no dude you apologize for the part you had in the drama and he BETTER apologize for what he did because nice guy or not Hera was up to something.” 

“I am not exactly sure he noticed though,” Yoonji sat up and thought once more about what had happened the night before. 

“But he’s talking to you, he said he likes you so this is something he needs to figure out. You’re not going to be fighting people for him. He needs to take care of himself and avoid misunderstandings.” 

“Is that what Jin does?”

“Jin walks with blinders on, but he is very careful not to be overtly friendly anymore. Remember the habit he had when people made eye contact with him he’d wink at them?”

“Fawk……,” Yoonji laughed, “I had forgotten about that. I guess you have a point.” 

“Of course I do- WOW, WOW.” 

“What the hell? Are you ok?”

“I am fine,” Ahmi’s voice was shaky through the line. 

“Where are you?” 

“Ahhh… so I don’t have good reception right?”

“Yes….” 

“So I climbed up a tree to get reception. I needed to clear the trees.” 

“Oh god Ahmi… I want to laugh but I can’t due to emotional trauma of this morning and the fact that I am seriously afraid you’ll die.” 

“I am fine,” Ahmi affirmed, “oh balls.” 

“Jin found you didn’t he?” Yoonji stood up and walked to the bathroom she shared with Ahmi and started looking for Aspirin. 

“Yup, he’s yelling, but I am too high up to make out any words. Oh well, so you’re ok?”

“Yeah, it will be fine. I just need to figure out the best way to talk to him and I’ll make it happen.” 

“Ok… well I am here and I am sorry.” 

Yoonji’s eyes filled with tears but she refused to let any drop. 

“Ok well I am going to let you go so I can figure out how to get down.” 

“Alright, be careful don’t die remember you owe me money and the Japanese Wings album is arriving on Monday.” 

“Shit you’re right. Ok, I’ll be extra careful, and the Aspirin is behind the cough medicine.” 

Yoonji opened the medicine cabinet moved the cough medicine and picked up the bottle of Aspirin, “thanks.” 

“Of course, ok bye.” 

“Bye.” 

**  
There was nothing more that Yoonji hated than to apologize when she was wrong and careless. There were reasons why Yoonji was careful with what she said and what she did, and this was one of them. She was sorry she had embarrassed and insulted someone she liked. Hoseok definitely didn’t deserve to be treated that way. But Yoongi would mend the damage she had done even if it meant that Hoseok would have nothing to do with her after that. 

Yoonji took out her cellphone and sent Jimin a message. 

Min Yoonji  
Hello Jimin-shi this is Yoonji. I was wondering if you guys had practice today. I am looking for Hoseok. 

Park Jimin  
Hello. Yes, the concert is soon so we have practice but we should be out by 7. 

Min Yoonji   
Thank you, I appreciate the help. 

Park Jimin   
Have you two made up yet?

Park Jimin   
I know it’s none of my business, but we were all in the quad. 

Min Yoonji  
That’s what I am trying to work on. 

Park Jimin  
Well I am sure you can do it Noona, I’ll make sure everyone is gone by 7:05pm. 

**  
Yoonji waited outside of the dance room for Hoseok to emerge. True to his word, at exactly 7:05 Park Jimin walked out dragging the rest of the dance team with him. “Come on Key haul ass or we’re leaving you?” 

Yoonji smiled as Jimin walked back into the dance room and pulled a still talking Key out. She waited a few moments and walked in because it was time to eat crow. 

He was stretching. 

The long line of his neck craned from side to side. Then he lifted his hands over his head and reached for the sky. Yoonji wasn’t sure that she’d ever noticed how long his body was or how graceful. Her heart was about to soften and melt out of her body when she spotted the serpent sitting in a corner: Hera. 

Yoongi didn’t even think before she opened her mouth, “what the hell are you doing here?” 

Hoseok turned around and wasn’t surprised to see Yoonji in a stance that signaled a fight. 

“What the hell is she doing here,” Yoonji turned her full attention to Hoseok. “Didn’t we already fight about this already?”

They had of course but Hoseok said nothing as he angled himself to stand further way from Hera. The truth was he hadn’t given Hear a second thought until she’d shown up to the dance practice. He had told himself over and over Yoonji had been wrong, but when he’d spotted Hera even he had to admit something wasn’t quite right. He had spent the good part of the day hoping Yoonji would come to him and they could talk. 

He had also come up with a million ways to apologize to her, but all had made him seem like the pathetic in loser. 

“She’s just here to thank me for walking her home Yoonji that’s all nothing more than that.” 

Yoonji took a steading breath, “well if she’s apologized then I’d suggest she leave because I need a word in private. 

Hera knowing fully well what her life was in eminent danger gathered her bag and made her way to the door. Hera could practically see the waves of tension between the two of them. 

“Thank you for your apology Hera,” Hoseok called out, “I appreciate manners and an even temper.” 

Yoonji flinched, “if you don’t get that she was coming on to you that night then you’re stupid.” 

Hoseok turned and started to pack his things, “fine I am stupid then. Next time I’ll just shove the poor girl out of my way and keep going. Will that work?” Hoseosk marched towards the door, but Yoonji rushed to block his way. 

“I am sorry if I came in here guns blazing. I wanted to talk. I want to apologize.” 

Hoseok looked down at her. Yoonji didn’t strike him like a girl that apologized easily so it stopped him. 

“Go on,” Hoseok set his bag down and just watched her. 

“Look, I know Hera. I went to middle school with her and I know her type. I am not saying she’s a horrible person or anything, but she tends to like things that are not hers.” When Hoseosk raised an eyebrow Yoonji started to talk faster. “Look I know you’re not mine or anything. We haven’t even been on a date yet and we’re definitely not a couple, but I…. We’ll I guess what I am saying is I am sorry I reacted that way. I embarrassed and hit you that was rude and completely uncalled for. You can walk a thousand Hera’s home it’s your right,” Yoongi flipped her hair over her shoulder and let out a nervous giggle. “We haven’t even kissed or anything so you’re free to do whatever you want and I had no right to say something to you.”

“Why not?”

“Why not what?” Hoseok took a step forward and was pleasantly surprised Yoonji stepped back. 

“Why am I not yours? I think I’ve made it disgustingly clear I am willing to grovel at your feet.” 

“I don’t,” Yoonji broke out into a nervous giggle, “you’re crowding me Hoseok.” 

Hoseok moved in until Yoonji’s back was to the wall. Last time they’d been in the dance room, she’d flashed her underwear at him and crowded him. It was nice that he could turn the tables on her. “I love how you’re shying away now.” 

“Please,” Yoonji tried to cross her hands over her chest, but Hoseok was too close. 

“Also didn’t you say the whole school knows about us? Weren’t you the one who confirmed the rumors about us and asked me to corroborate them? You might want to say there isn’t anything between us Yoonji, but public opinion is very different.” 

“I don’t care-“

“If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t have come after me when you heard rumors about Hera and I.” Hoseok placed his hands on either side of Yoonji effectively boxing her in. “Do you like me?”

It was years of control that prevented Yoonji from looking like a fool. She didn’t avoid his gaze or shrink away instead she looked straight at him and tilted her head. Yoonji forced herself not to say anything. Her body she could control, but who knows what would come out of her mouth she was shocked. Who was this confident and cocky Hoseok? 

“Nothing to say?” Hoseok flashed Yoonji a sly smile. “Well we can get back to that later, but we can fix one of things you complained about.” 

Hoseok dropped his forehead to Yoonji and just smiled. “You’re too much you know that?”

Hoseok tilted his head to the side and kissed the corner of Yoonji’s lips. Because the gods were in his favor, her lips spread lightly and he covered her lips with his. Hoseok gave Yoonji a few tentative kisses and when he was sure she wasn’t going to flip him over her shoulder he gathered her close. 

When Yoonji tilted her head giving him better access to her lips, Hoseok started to lose his grip on the control he’d mustered up. When Yoonji ran her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck, he wondered how odd ‘spontaneous human combustion’ would look on his death certificate. 

Hoseok could have kissed Yoonji forever. She made these soft moaning sounds in the back of her throat. He was harder than he’d ever been in his life, and he was a teenage boy. His penis had no shame. Hoseok was talking himself into pulling away from Yoonji when the hands that had been around his neck moved down. One of Yoonji’s hands came to stroke the side of his neck while the other took a dangerous journey down his sweaty t-shirt. When Yoonji slipped two fingers inside of his waist band, Hoseok pulled back from her in surprise. 

He had assumed that like him she was consumed with their first kiss and felt some of the fussy and warm feelings he did, but he was wrong. Her eyes were sharp and dangerous. She didn’t look away as her two fingers rubbed back and forth along the edge of his sweatpants rubbing his lower belly. When she smiled at him, Hoseok braced himself ‘death by beautiful goddess’ might work better on his death certificate. 

“Yoonji, I am going to have to ask you to take your hand out of there.” 

Hoseok shoved Yoonji away from him and turned from the door. He was hard as stone and his sweat pants would hide none of it. His dick was proud and still waiting for Yoonji’s hand. 

Yoonji blushed slightly but smiled at Professor Seijin. “Hello Professor Seijin.” 

“Yoonji come here. I’ll walk you home it’s late,” Seijin motioned Yoonji forward. 

When Yoonji turned towards Hoseok, Seijin stopped her,” no don’t look or talk to him. Just come here I’ll walk you home. I think you’ve tortured Mr. Jung enough for today.” 

Much to Seijin’s surprise, Yoonji did as she was told and walked towards him. He was going to have to start carrying water bottle to spray these kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this totally counts as part of One Shot November right?


	8. Chapter 8

“So walk me one more time through how in the span of a weekend you ended up first,” Jin held up a finger and was walking back and forth in the living room like he was giving a lecture, “missing your date with Yoonji after we spent days planning this. Not done,” Jin interrupted when Hoseok tried to say something. “Two you end up tangled in even more gossip by having a very public fight with Yoonji and then run off together, and three come back to the dorm today with a guilty I have a boner face?” 

“I already told you,” Hoseok tried again, “I was on my way to the party and I ran into Hera. She needed my help and I walked her back to the dorm.” Hoseok retold the story of the night that started his current dilemma. 

“So you sent her a text?”

“Yes, of course I did. Several, I am not a complete idiot,” Hoseok watched suspiciously as Jin took out his phone and sent out a text. 

“Give me your phone,” Jin held his hand out. 

“No what the fuck Jin! I am not giving you my phone.” 

“I need to see time stamps,” Jin insisted with his hand open. “If you had done this right, Yoonji wouldn’t have kicked your ass and yelled at you in front of everyone. Trust me, she’s intense but she only dishes out punishment when she’s sure. Hurry tell me the time stamps because I just text Ahmi and I am going to find out anyway.” 

Hoseok sighed and handed over his phone. Jin’s face showed nothing. Damn the man had a mask for a face when he wanted. 

“Ah there it is,” Jin said as he handed Hoseok his phone back and opened his. The phone went crazy as rings over lapped each other signaling the speed of the texts. After a few minutes, Jin turned off his phone shutting it down completely. Jin walked over to Hoseok and sat in front of him. 

Jin leaned over and put his hands on Hoseok’s knees. “You’re fucked.” 

“What? Why? What did she say? Wait... why? I kissed her she can’t be that pissed we talked it over did Ahmi tell you that?” 

“My Goddess is not your concern right now and she’s synthesized the whole thing to me. Yoonji might be fine with things now, but once the haze of lust lifts she’s going to have some very practical objections to what happened and never,” Jin lifted his hand and cut the air with it. “Never go out with you again unless you fix this.” 

“Don’t I get points for walking a girl home safely? I mean it wasn’t like I attacked the girl!” Hoseok pushed Jin away and stood up. What the hell was happening he hadn’t done anything!

“Alright Hobi, you’re going to want to, like Yoonji says, calm your tits because you fucked up majorly so you can stop acting like the pained hero.”

“What did I do exactly?”

“Do you want them in numerical order, alphabetical order, or in order of importance?” 

“Jin I am losing my patience here.” 

“Ok randomly, I like the way you think,” Jin winked at Hosoek. “First, you kept her waiting for over two hours then you didn’t show up. No, no, no, I am talking you wait. Look you kept her waiting and then didn’t go to the party. The likelihood that she left when she told you she did was like a ninety-eight percent, but what if she was still there and you could have caught her? You should have tried or gone to her dorm or something, but instead you went home and slept like a baby. You let her go to bed without a real explanation of why you didn’t show up, and without seeing Roxanne.” 

“But Jin, I was walking Hera home! What was I supposed to do after leave her with Jonghyung and Yura? I mean… shit.” 

“Well get back to that one, Hobi. Oh we’ll come back to that don’t worry. I know you sent her a text but you should have called her the second you knew you were going to be more than thirty minutes late. An ‘emergency’,” Jin used air quotes around the word, “can be something as simple as, oh I stabbed my foot to,…. I don’t know, I got hit by a car. How was she supposed to know you were safe and ok? She didn’t Hobi. So to add to the two hours late, you made her worry. I know its a popular opinion to think that Yoonji might not give your safety a second thought, but I bet she was worried and that was why she waited so long.”

“Shit I didn’t think about that… I mean I did send her text messages but… yeah I never explained.” 

“Oh you should sit there is more,” Jin said with a sympathetic smile. 

“Shit.” 

“Then you didn’t send her an explanation after the fact. If Yoonji had known what happened she wouldn’t have reacted so … Yoonji like to the rumors. She would have known the situation and brushed it off. But the most important thing here was that, she should have heard from YOU what happened. Yeah she would have been pissed because you’re a dumbass but she wouldn’t have put herself out there to be embarrassed and humiliated.” 

“Jin I don’t see how she was embarrassed she came-“ 

“Spare me the details I heard already. She spread herself on you like pate and then kicked your ass. Trust me, I am doing my best not to imagine any of this,” Jin shivered and rubbed his arms. “But Hoseok, think when has Yoonji ever made a scene without being provoked? When has she ever started a fight? People can say what they want about her but Yoonji doesn’t pick fights with people ever. She’s not that kind of person.” 

Hoseok thought back and it was true. Yoonji stood up to people, but she never bullied or pick fights. 

“And then-“

“Just tie me by the ankles and whip me or better yet give me some needles and I’ll start sowing my cape for the auto-de-fe.” 

“Inquisition reference I like it, but no we can’t do that besides Yoonji might enjoy it too much then what kind of a relationship would you guys have?” Jin winked at Hoseok. 

“I don’t know why you’re so happy right now?”

“Well it’s bad, I won’t lie and say that it’s not, but I know you can fix things.” 

Hoseok considered and then nodded, “hit me what else.” 

“Ok I’ll move through these quickly. One, Yoonji doesn’t go to parties and she went to that one for you. Two, if you had told Jonghyung that Yoonji was waiting for you, even he would have told you to go. Jongyung and Yura would have totally understood. Then, you walked Hera home. HERA. Hera who Yoonji knows you have a sketch past with. Hera who she defended you against at the arcade. Hera who was the reason why the whole BDSM rumor started. Hera. HERA. Really Hoseok? Hera? Hera of all people you decide to walk home and you don’t think even for a second that Yoonji needs to know or that she might be upset in any way? I mean seriously, surely you can figure out that that was a mistake.”

“Jin seriously how the hell am I supposed to know this? Should I get a list from her of people I can’t or shouldn’t talk to?”

“Oh my god if you keep this up I am going to have to say yes,” Jin put his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders to steady him. “It’s called being mindful and watch your tone you sassy ass. Look, you could have walked into the party and found one of the million friends that Hera has but that’s neither here nor there. The important part is you were seen with a girl Yoonji knew you had a past with. Someone you dated even if it was for a second. Do you see me talk to anyone else I ever dated? Absolutely not, I am polite but nothing more than that. I don’t do it because Ahmi says I have to or because she’s been mad at me, but because I don’t want her to be upset or worried.” 

“But you love her so much there’s no way you’d step out on her.” 

“Of course not, but people will talk and I don’t want Ahmi to ever be uncomfortable because of something I did. I will walk with blinders if it stops her from having any issues or feeling sad in anyway. Imagine how you’d feel if you’d have found out that Yoonji spent most of the party talking… just talking to Jooheon.” 

Hoseok bit his lip. 

“See told you and Yoonji never even dated him. They just worked on a project together and you’re already steaming. And we get to the last and most important point of them all.” 

“I already feel like shit. I can’t imagine feeling any worse,” Hoseok threw himself on the couch. 

“I like this… it’s like a challenge.” Jin sat next to Hoseok on the couch and wrapped his arm around him. “Yoonji got ready for your date and it went to waste.”

“So you’re telling me that wasting her outfit is more important than everything else you said?”

“No,” Jin said considering, “not more important but just AS important. She was wearing Roxanne and you fucked it up.” 

“You know you’ve said this before and I have no idea who you’re talking about? Who is Roxanne?” 

Jin took his hand off of Hoseok’s shoulder and sighed, “Ahhh Roxanne is a glorious creature that inspires sonnets and poems.” 

“So a Roxanne is a person?”

“No silly,” Jin smiled and took out his phone dialing Hyungwon’s number. “Roxanne is a dress. A red dress that was initially meant for me… but by destiny it went to Yoonji. Hey Hyungwon it’s me Jin.” 

“Hello Hyung.” 

“Hey I just have a quick question. So Hoseok didn’t make it to the party because… of things and so he didn’t get to see Roxanne you didn’t sneak a picture of her did you?” 

“Oh my god Hyung, I thought everyone within a five mile radius was going to melt. I mean under the uniform it’s hard to be sure but Yoonji noona has a beautiful figure. I’ll send you the pic I got.” 

“Thanks,” Jin hung up the phone and sat on the couch waiting. A few seconds later, Jin received a message and opened it holding the phone to Hoseok’s face. “I present you Roxanne.” 

Hoseok felt all the moisture magically evaporate from his mouth. 

Jin put the phone down, “you need to make it up to her if you ever want to see Roxanne in real life.” 

**  
Hot Abs Hobi   
Hey 

Goddess   
Hello

Hot Abs Hobi  
So can I start by apologizing again for what happened and Jin explained to me in detail why I am such an idiot. 

Goddess  
It’s good to know Jin is good for something else besides fawning over Ahmi. 

Hot Abs Hobi  
Listen to you have a minute to talk? I’d like to apologize for my stupidity in person. 

Goddess  
I’d offer to sneak out and walk over to the boy’s dorm but I am pretty sure Professor Seijin is camped outside the girl’s dormitory right now. 

Hot Abs Hobi   
I am doing my best to block that part of the night out. 

Goddess   
Oh the whole night?

Hot Abs Hobi   
Calling you. 

Yoonji set her phone down and a few seconds later it rang. 

“Hello.” 

“Hey, it’s me.” 

Yoonji tried not to roll her eyes. The guy had kissed her and it had been a top notch of a kiss so she decided to take it easy on him. 

“So again, I am sorry about the party. I should have called and tried to get a hold of you but I am an idiot. I am a stupid, carless, idiot who should have thought things through.” 

“I mean I won’t argue with you, but it’s fine just make sure you make it up to me.” 

“I saw Roxanne.” 

“Really,” Yoonji smiled.

“Yes apparently a few pictures got taken.” 

“It happens,” Yoonji threw herself on the bed. 

“Only to you,” Hoseok leaned back against his bed, “I can’t imagine another person causing such a commotion over a single dress.” 

“Roxanne isn’t a single dress, but since I am feeling generous I’ll let you slide.” 

“Why are you in such a good mood?”

Yoonji rolled her eyes again and smiled, “I don’t know no one pissed me off today. I came up with a way to torture Hera so she’ll think twice before messing with me.” 

“Anything else,” Yoonji could hear the nervousness behind the question. 

“Sure, some bonehead finally grew a pair and kissed me. I didn’t get a great taste or anything but it was alright.” 

“Alright is perfectly acceptable by said bonehead… I mean I am sure if I was him I wouldn’t mind. I’d be proud even to be the bone head.” 

Yoonji broke out into laughter, “what are you even saying?” 

“Honestly, I am not quite sure.” 

Yoonji smiled into the phone. He was adorable the damn butt head. She really did like him. 

“So what are you doing this Friday?”

“Hmmm nothing, I was going to nap,” Yoonji rolled unto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her poster for the wings album was smiling down at her. Damn BTS was fine. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to participate in an epic, no rules, game of laser tag. We’re doing couples, Jin/Ahmi, Yura/Jonghyung, and you and I. What do you say?”

“Is there a prize?”

“Sure… If you want a prize I can get one.” 

“There should always be a prize at least for dominion of the realm,” Yoonji said in a shocked voice. 

“You’re absolutely correct.” 

“Of course I am,” Yoonji said brightly, “how else will we know who is better if they can’t flash a trophy on us?” 

“So you’ll go?” 

“I think there’s a good possibility I might enjoy your company again and enjoy destroying our friends and acquaintances,” Yoonji said smoothly. “But I have a caveat.”

“Sure what is it? I mean if you don’t want this to be a date or something-“

“Hoseok you’re ruining the mood. It’s a date ok… I just wanted to ask you to invite Hera and Leo. Like an olive branch thing or whatever." 

“Oh, sure I’ll invite them.” 

Yoonji sat up in her bed and stared straight through her wall as if she could picture Hera two dorms down. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short because Imapalafortrenchcoats is still busy :( I know I am sad too but once December starts I'll bug her and get this fic moving.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoseok was having a sunny day. 

It was one of those days where you had such an extra pep in your step that people secretly hated every inch of you. 

“You’re disgusting you know that?”

Hoseok pulled the bread from the cabinet and started to make some sandwiches. “Don’t be a jealous jerk,” Hoseok replied as prepared the sandwiches. 

“Jealous of what? You and Yoonji, pft. Are you guys even really dating yet?” Jin pushed his hair back and contemplated his day. Ahmi was busy. Damn the woman had an exam that she needed to study for and Jin wasn’t allowed to distract her. He had received a text message reminder, his google calendar had given him a warning, and he’d run into Yoonji the night before and she’d looked at him like he was a pathetic bug that couldn’t be away from his girlfriend. She wasn’t wrong of course but did she have to give him such a pitiful look? No she did not, evil little midget of a woman. 

“Don’t be crabby just because you can’t hang out with Ahmi. Maybe Yoonji is right and you need a hobby.” 

“You will pay for this Jung Hoseok,” Jin stared at Hoseok with eyes open wide. “You will pay,” and Jin left the kitchen and went to his room. 

Hoseok burst out laughing and continued to make breakfast for Yoonji. Hoseok didn’t particularly enjoy cooking. His attempts weren’t Ahmi level dangerous but they were not all that great either. He could handle simple things like a sandwich and maybe scramble an egg or two. But him and cooking were not actually a thing so when he was wrapping up the lunch and putting it in a pink panda bear bag (it was Jin’s), Hoseok was surprised to find out he had enjoyed the whole process. Not that making a sandwich for himself versus Yoonji was that much different, but he finally understood why Jin liked feeding Ahmi so much. It was just nice to make something for someone you cared about even if it was simple. 

It was also nice to know Jin didn’t just cook for Ahmi to avoid her cooking but because he genuinely liked it. 

Hoseok threw on his uniform jacket, picked up his bag pack, his breakfast bag and headed out. Yoonji had messaged him about having breakfast together and while he was still a little embarrassed to see her after the fight and kiss, he was looking forward to it. 

Hoseok took out his phone and looked over the message she’d sent him that morning. 

Goddess  
Hey

Hot Abs Hobi  
Hey good morning 

Goddess  
Breakfast?

Hot Abs Hobi  
I was going to have some cereal. What are you having?

Goddess  
Breakfast, meet me by the quad in an hour. Don’t be late. 

Hot Abs Hobi  
Oh you want to have breakfast together? 

Hot Abs Hobi  
Ok an hour cool 

Hot Abs Hobi  
Should I bring something? Are we going somewhere? 

Hot Abs Hobi  
Wait we can’t we have class after that…which of course you know so we’re just having something. Ok I’ll make something. 

Hot Abs Hobi  
Alright see you in an hour. I won’t be late. I’ll make sandwiches and coffee and buy some juice. 

Goddess  
Ok 

About halfway into the quad, Hoseok realized he’d never asked where they were going to meet. He had a tiny panic attack when he spotted her sitting on a blanket in the sun. 

The early rays of morning hit her face as she watched the sports teams’ run through drills in front of her. 

“Good morning,” Hoseok propped down beside her. 

She rose on her forearms and squinted at him, “are you always so happy this early in the morning?”

“Actually yes kind of,” Hoseok scratched his head and smiled down at her. 

“Well it’s annoying,” Yoonji sat up and opened a lunch pail with BTS on it. She pulled out jam, butter, utensils and bread. 

“I wasn’t happy with you the other day,” Hoseok said honestly. “I was actually pretty mad.” 

Yoongi finished taking things out of her bag and reached for Hoseok’s to arrange everything as well. “I know. It’s not like I was happy with you either so I guess we’re even.” 

“Is that how that works?” When Yoonji rolled her eyes at him, Hoseok just laughed. “If I had been you I’d have been livid as well. I would have punched me as well.” 

Yoonji shrug and spread some jam on bread and handed it to him,” it was a jab but ehhh.” 

Hoseok nodded in agreement but said nothing. He had thought about everything that Jin had said and hated to admit that he was right. Hoseok had imagined what he would feel like waiting for Yoonji to appear and the disappointment of not seeing her. He thought about what it would feel like to go home without an explanation. He imagined what he’d do if he found out she’d run off with another guy and to find out from a third person. He would have been devastated and the most epic mooning would have ever gotten him out of it. He would be having Yoonji heartbreak flashbacks for years. 

“Thanks,” Hoseok took the bread from her and bit into it. 

Yoonji leaned back taking a bite of her toast and watched the teams practice. “Ahmi thinks I am letting you off easy.” 

Hoseok managed to swallow a piece of bread that was trying to take a dangerous turn down a wrong pipe. “Does she now?” Hoseok’s voice cracked. Was Ahmi coming for him? 

“Yup,” Yoonji reached for some juice but Hoseok got to it first and opened it for her. 

“So she told you to kick me to the curb then?”

Yoongi didn’t look at Hoseok and continued to watch the practice. “Not in those words and not to that extent, no.” 

“But she did say something,” Hoseok insisted. 

“Kind of,” Yoonji continued to look at the basketball practice. They sucked. If it wasn’t because she wasn’t allowed to play for the team, girl bits and all, they could rule. She was awesome. “Ahmi did bring up good points. But I would have gotten to them after a day or so of thinking things over.”

“Are you dumping me?”

“What?” Yoonji did turn to look at Hoseok now. He had this look on his face like he’d eaten something really spicy but was trying to hold it in. “What the hell Hoseok?”

“So what are you saying?” Hoseok could hear his voice crack but wasn’t going to cry in front of Yoonji. If she was dumping him like a hot tamale he deserved it and couldn’t even complain about it. He had no intention of going down without a fight though. 

“That you’re lucky,” Yoonji smiled at Hoseok, “and that we better win on Friday.” 

“Scouts honor,” Hoseok held out a hand to Yoonji and she sneered at him but took it. 

**  
Hoseok’s next few school days passed in a blur. 

With school work and dance practice, Hoseok didn’t even have time to be nervous about his date. Well at least school and dance kept him so busy out of 5 minutes he could only dedicate 1 to her. Hoseok looked down at the pieces in front of him and checked that the glue gun was ready. He needed to make a trophy for the game. After thinking things over, Yoonji was right. They needed a trophy. How did you know that you were better: victorious if there was no trophy? 

“You should finish your English homework instead of playing with glitter.” 

Hoseok bit his lip as he glued a star to the top of the trophy. 

“I am creating art,” Hoseok answered. “When we cream the floor with you and Ahmi, I want the shine of this trophy to blind you.” 

“She’s rubbing off on you and it’s not a good thing,” Jin flopped on the floor dragging his backpack with him. 

“Why are you on the floor what happened?” Hoseok added more glue to another star but turned his attention to Jin. “Is this an Ahmi related pout? Or is this something serious?”

“I resent that,” Jin laid his forehead on the rug, “if I was having trouble with the apple of my eye it would be serious.” 

“The actual apple of your eye or Ahmi.” 

When Jin didn’t take the bait, Hoseok set down the glue gun. “Use your words.” 

“I want to shake Ahmi until her bangs stand up straight,” Jin said with such commitment Hoseok put his glue gun down. 

“What happened?” 

“Mother fucker! Why in the fucken world is she so stubborn? The mule of a woman. Why have I been punished with such a willful and blind girl? Damn it to hell and back!” Hoseok watched as Jin continued his stream of curses that could rival anything he’d heard come out of Yoonji’s lovely lips as he banged one of the couch cushions against the floor. 

Five minutes later, Jin’s chest heaved with a labored breath and he dropped to the floor again. “If I didn’t love her so much, I swear Hoseok I’d walk away and erase her beautiful face from my mind. What’s that one movie?’

“Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind,” Hoseok said without missing a beat. “Dude what happened,” Hoseok scoot over to where Jin was on the floor and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“We were having a regular conversation. Everything was fine,” Jin’s voice broke on the last word. “You know me. I goof around a lot. I like to act weird and make people smile. I don’t really care what people think or how they think I should act. Ahmi and I have that in common but for different reasons…. Anyway if I can make her smile, I am happy,” Jin said as he covered his face with his hands. 

Hoseok rubbed Jin’s back and pretended to not know his friend was crying. “Yeah, I know you love her… so what happened?” 

“I… I just don’t understand how she loves me but doesn’t get me,” Jin wiped tears away from his face with the back of his hand. “She’s great and an amazing leader. She’s super smart and reliable. I get that Hoseok. I swear I understand her and the pressure she’s under. I understand that’s what she’s like and how she handles things, but just because I am not exactly like her doesn’t mean I am lacking does it?” 

Hoseok pressed his lips together but didn’t say anything. Something along these lines had come up before, Hoseok had unfortunately been there for that argument as well, “tell me what did she say exactly?”

“There’s an internship program at a company for a mock junior CEO. She told me about it months ago when the post went up. At the time, I told her it looked cool, but that I wasn’t going to apply. I specifically told her I wasn’t going to do it,” Jin rubbed a hand over his face before clenching it into a fist. “I told her I wasn’t going to do it several times too because she kept on bringing it up. She went on and on about how it was a great opportunity so on and so forth and look I am not stupid I get it. Then we’re talking today after not seeing her for a few days because she had to study and all and she brings it up knowing it’s going to result in a fight. I already said no… in several languages why doesn’t she get it?” 

Hoseok gave Jin a moment to calm down. “I know you know this, but she’s just looking out for you-“

“And I get that,” Jin interrupted,” but I said no already. How many ways do I have to say no? No I don’t want to apply. No I don’t care that I am wasting this opportunity. No I don’t care that it’s a perfect fit. Damn it!”

Hoseok considered and treid a different approach. “This was over this coming summer right?” Jin nodded. “Ahmi got into that music program at the institute right? The one all in English with the entrance exam?”

Jin nodded then started to rummage through his bag until he found his cellphone. He opened something and handed the phone to Hoseok. 

Hobi looked down and read the email. 

Dear Mr. Kim Seokjin, 

I am pleased to congratulate you on behalf of the Acting Core subdivision of the Student Internship Program. This internship will begin June 14th to September 1st. We are pleased that you will be joining an elite group of talented students covering all fields of the performing arts from music, art, to the stage. 

We will send follow up emails in the next few days to fill out paper work and get this exciting process started. Please keep an eye on that and send us an email if there are any questions. 

Please take a moment to reflect on this great accomplishment, the Acting Core only accepts twenty or so applicants out of the hundreds we receive for this summer program. 

We look forward to helping you developed your craft,  
President Bang. 

“Oh damn! You made it in?” Hoseok looked at Jin but he just looked back at him sad and defeated. 

“Yup, I sent the scene you helped me film as my example. I don’t have any actual acting experience so it was a long shot but I got in. I wanted to surprise her and she’s being a butt.” 

“Hmmmm can I be honest?” Hoseok handed Jin his phone back. 

“Not if you’re going to side with her,” Jin said still pouting. 

‘Alright,” Hoseok patted Jin’s knee and then went back to gluing his trophy together. Hoseok managed to get two more stars on the trophy before Jin broke. 

“Ok, fine what is it?”

“Nope you said not to tell you if I was going to side with her,” Hoseok said without looking up knowing Jin wouldn’t be able to resist. 

“She’s being a butt,” Jin said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Hoseok sighed and put his glue gun down. “Why didn’t you just tell her you were applying to the other program?”

“I wanted to surprise her,” Jin said stubbornly. 

“Dude,” Hoseok glued another star and blew on it lightly, “we’re bros you don’t have to lie.” 

“I am not,” Jin checked his phone. 

“Yes you are. Now I wouldn’t have noticed or known before if it wasn’t for Yoonji actually,” Hoseok set a part of the trophy down and picked up another piece and started assembling it. 

“Ok then I know you’re wrong,” Jin said ignoring Hoseok and getting ready to send Ahmi a text message.

“Don’t message her you creep,” Hoseok stretched and kicked Jin on the leg. “Look… you want to act don’t you? That’s what you want to do right? That’s what’s in our heart and what you’re the most curious about. Look I might be totally wrong but I think you applied and were scared you’d be rejected so you didn’t tell her. It had nothing to do with wanting to surprise her or at least not the most important part. That’s probably why you didn’t tell her right away you’d gotten in when she bugged you about the other program.” 

Jin opened his mouth to defend himself but nothing came out. 

“See told you,” Hoseok pointed at Jin. “And you’re certain she’s the love of your life and you’re not going to change your mind?” 

Jin nodded but said nothing. 

“Alright,” Hoseok said with a smile, “so go tell the mule of the woman you love that you’ll be spending the summer together and that you want to give this acting thing a try. She’ll be happy for you, become your number one fan, and then kick your ass but just a little bit that you didn’t tell her sooner.” 

Jin considered then stuffed all his things into his bag and got up. “You know I hate to say this but you’re right… When did you get so smart?”

“I was always smart,” Hoseok said with a wink, “I just want to make you feel better so I pretend not to know things.” 

Jin pushed Hoseok playfully as he walked out of their dorm to find Ahmi. 

**  
“He’s an idiot!”

“Told you,” Yoonji said as she walked next to Ahmi. 

“No seriously a total idiot. 

“No argument here,” Yoonji said again even though she fully knew Ahmi wasn’t paying attention, “I’ve been saying this for years.. .but he is nice to look at.” 

“He’s such an idiot I am going to rip my hair out in frustration!” 

“Hey do you think you’ll look like that doll Angelica had? What was her name… Cynthia.. oh god if I get you the orange dress will you wear it? Because then I fully support you on this,” Yoonji said as Ahmi continued to huff. 

“What?” Ahmi stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Yoonji who had a smile on her face. 

“Forget it,” Yoonji flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to a bench and sat down. Ahmi followed getting ready to have another epic rant about Jin. 

“Seriously Yoonji what am I going to do?” 

Yoonji craned her neck trying to relieve some of the tension. She’d been working hard on all her projects so she could focus completely on their epic battle on Friday. Oh laser tag you were going to be amazing. She was going to bathe in wonderful light of her opponents. 

“About what?” 

“Jin!” Ahmi yelled the name and a few girls that were walking by stared at them. 

“Look I don’t want to point this out when you’re already pissy but you know this is all your fault right?”

“What the actual fuck Min Yoonji?” Ahmi threw her bag down and a pencil ricochet out of her bag. Yoonji hoped no one got close to them now. Ahmi’s temper might kill someone via school supplies. “Are you taking his side over mine you Judas?” 

The glare in Ahmi’s eyes had Yoonji putting up safety hands. Ahmi didn’t get pissed often but her temper was always a nice and scary surprise. “Of course not, Ahmi don’t be a dumb ass. I would never, but-“

“You fucken better not,” Ahmi said as flopped back on the bench and crossed her arms under her chest. Yoonji noted were Ahmi’s tights had magically gotten caught on the bench and now there was a run in them. The woman was a walking disaster and it was amazing. 

Yoonji considered what course of action to take next. While she had adopted more of a hands off approach to Ahmi and the love of her life, she couldn’t let her friend carry on when she was wrong could she? Nope her own reputation was on the line, she couldn’t have stupid friends who stood by their guns when they were wrong. But how to approach the subject without Ahmi going ape shit? Ahhh questions yes, Yoonji noticed people liked talking so questions would get her where she needed to go. “So… he didn’t want to apply to the junior business internship thing?” Nailed it! That was close enough to what was happening right? 

“No,” Ahmi whirled around so fast Yoonji ducked and just barely missed getting smacked on the face by her friend’s hand. “Sorry,” Ahmi said with a smile. 

“It’s alright just keep the flaying to a minimum ok?”

“Got it,” Ahmi tucked her hands under her thighs. 

“Now I am not saying Princess Peach is right but did you consider that perhaps he had other plans for this summer? I don’t mean his master plan was to follow you around like he usually does, but maybe…. Just maybe he applied for a different program or is going to work?” 

“Yeah,” Ahmi said with a sigh as she deflated. “I thought about that after the fact. We were already yelling at each other by that point.” 

Yoonji waited for her friend’s temper to flare up but shifted in her seat when she saw Ahmi’s lower lip jut out. “Bro.. don’t be sad,” Yoonji said as she punched Ahmi’s arm. “He’s a butt. If he did apply to another program he should have told you. He didn’t so that’s what he gets. He gets yelled at you’re just looking out for him.”

Ahmi sighed, “maybe I shouldn’t have jumped on him about it though… I mean he already gets it from his parents, and everyone is always saying things to him. I shouldn’t have… I should know better.”

“Hey what did we say about you being sad,” Yoonji asked. When Ahmi’s pout didn’t diappear, Yoonji sighed and put her arm around Ahmi’s shoulders. “Look you’re not Houdini, you can’t just guess his thoughts.” 

Ahmi sighed and smiled slightly, “Houdini was an illusionist and magician not a telapath.” 

“You know what I mean,” Yoonji said as she rolled her eyes. “If he’s the love of your life, oh god I might puke I never thought I’d repeat that,” Yoonji shivered. “But if he is then Jin should be able to communicate with you about what he’s planning/thinking his hopes and dreams, right? Aren’t you always saying shit like communication is the fountain of a vital relationship blah blah.” 

Ahmi smiled even as her eyes filled with unshed tears, “ahhh you listen to things that I say.” 

“It is all accidental,” Yoonji answered quickly. “You yap at me long enough I am bound to hear something.” 

“Oh Min Yoonji you fluffy fluff,” Ahmi wrapped her arms around her friend and sighed. “What would I do without your wonderful wisdom?” 

“You’d be dead,” Yoonji said it with such ease that Ahmi bust out laughing. 

“I want to defend myself but I think you might be right,” Ahmi tipped her head back and adjusted the clip on Yoonji’s head. “So any update with Hoseok?”

“You can’t be serious,” Yoonji pulled back. 

“I want gossip come on just spill. So he planted a kiss on you the seal has been broken any pecks behind the gym or in between classes?”

“You’re disgusting and a perv,” Yoonji said as she cleaned back against the bench and crossed her ankles. 

“Oh I am a perv?” Ahmi adjusted and mirrored Yoonji’s pose. “This coming from the girl who almost got caught with a handful of sausage by Professor Seijin.” 

“Like he hasn’t caught you and Jin a million of times,” Yoonji lifted an eyebrow at Ahmi. 

“Yeah…which is why he’s desensitized! You… now that’s a whole new mountain of trauma.” 

Yoonji reached over and poked Ahmi in the ribs. “Ok, ok, a small hill of trauma not a mountain. Besides… kissing behind the gym and in the storage closet is fun.” 

“Yeah,” Yoonji said as she thought back on the kiss,” I only got a taste though.” 

“So you’re going back for seconds?” 

“You think he’ll last for seconds?”

Ahmi and Yoonji both burst out in to waves of laughter, and that’s how Jin found them. 

Ahmi’s cheeks had a lovely shade of pink and her dimples toped the lovely image she made. “Hey,” Jin said hating to interrupt the lovely image they both made. 

“Hey,” Ahmi said not looking up at him. 

Yoonji lifted an eyebrow got her back and walked away, but not before she put a steading hand on Ahmi’s back and got a nod. 

“Hey,” Jin said again as he sat next to Ahmi. 

Ahmi scoot over tucking her skirt close to her so no part of her was touching Jin. “Hey,” Ahmi said again. She wanted so bad to fidget but sat back straight looking ahead. Ahmi was about to turn and say something to Jin unable to sit in the silence and found her face attacked by a pair of very insistent lips attacked to a man size Jin. 

Ahmi sighed and leaned into the kiss. 

“You can’t be mad at me,” Jin said holding her face in his hands, “but you don’t to ignore me you ass butt.” 

Ahmi smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I applied to the Acting Core program at the Institute,” Jin said as he looked down at Ahmi’s lips unable to meet her gaze. 

Jin’s breath caught in his chest as he watched a smile blossom on her lips and her dimples come out. “You got in didn’t you?” 

Jin nodded and in the next moments he was being pulled up by Ahmi as she threw herself into his manly arms congratulating him. Jin leaned into Ahmi and let her excitement settle him. Hoseok was right, Ahmi would just be happy for him and he was an idiot. Jin was about to start on a very elaborate and possibly romantic stream of words for the beautiful woman in his arms when the air got punched out of him. 

“Kim Seok Jin I swear on BTS you pull shit like this again and I will drop your ass like a hot tamale do you hear me?” 

Jin winced and rubbed his belly where Ahmi’s elbow had made perfect contact. 

“I promise,” he said with a half-smile and wondered what it would take to get Ahmi to cut class and make out with him behind the gym.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey,” Hoseok walked up to Hera leaving a trail of glitter behind him.

Hoseok saw a cluster on his palm and wiped it off on his uniform pants. Damn glitter, it was the herpes of crafts. It looked like he’d made out with a pride parade float, and not a single float but the entire event: dancers, singers, participants, and all of the decorations.

Hera turned around to see Hoseok standing in the hallway and almost jumped out of her skin. There was a bounty out for her head. Yoonji had made it quite clear that she neither appreciate nor was willing to forgive Hera’s mistake of talking to/touching Hoseok.

In her defense she had been drunk; even though, she didn’t have the habit of drinking. She was a cautionary tale of why drinking was a bad idea.

Stupid Leo had been acting like a jerk since the night started. After another little tiff, Hera had walked off and downed two drinks just to piss him off. And that had started her downward spiral leading to her eminent death. Frist, those drinks had hit her hard. One minute Hera was alright walking through the party the next it felt like she was fifteen degrees off. Second, stupid Leo hadn’t come after her, and she had run into Hoseok. She had fully assumed Leo would come find her and they’d end up making out in some dark alley but no here comes Hoseok. Hoseok, Mr. Nice Guy of the Year, current reigning King of Kindness.

And because Hoseok was a nice guy, Hera was walking on eggshells trying to stay alive.

“Hi,” Hera clutch her book bag and looked for the best way to make a run for it. If there was even a whisper that she was seen talking to Hoseok, Yoongi was going to kick her ass into next week. Nope the devil woman said her children would feel the ass-kicking she was going to get.

 

_“Oh Hera, look I am not going to kick your ass now because I got a wonderful kiss last night, and because Leo swears up and down you two had a fight. Oh yes, we’ve had words. Being the benevolent dictator that I am, I decided to, not forgive,” Yoonji waved a delicate hand to her chest. “Please don’t think that, I forgive so easily, but I decided instead to give you a gentle reminder. If you ever.”_

_Hera tried to run away, but found herself caged by Yoongi’s leg against the wall. The lacy panties would be forgotten and repressed due to the trauma of the event._

_“Ever, think about trying to pull a fast one with Hoseok, what I do to you your children will be paying for. Capisce?”_

__“ _ _Yes, like I said I got drunk and I couldn’t find Leo and-“___ _

_“Yeah. Yeah, I don’t really care. But,” Yoonji flicked Hera on the forehead. “We wouldn’t be in this situation if you used half of your brain before you acted, but that’s neither here nor there. Now,” Yoonji bent down to pick up a BTS lunch box. “I have breakfast to go to but don’t forget what I said.”_

_“Listen I was wondering if you have a minute,” Hoseok smiled brightly and Hera noticed an obscene amount of glitter on his face and hands. What kind of weird shit was Yoonji into?_

“Actually, Hoseok,” Hera held her bag closer, “I am super busy right now.” Hera looked around to see if anyone was looking their way. Yura and Jonghyun were sitting nearby but both seemed pretty occupied looking at a magazine. A little ways off, Wonho and Hyungwon were walking in with holding cups of coffee, and Jungkook was entering the main lobby with his book bag. Hera was surrounded. If any of them looked up they would see what was going on and who knew how many spies Yoonji had planted throughout the school.

“Is something wrong?” Hoseok tipped his head and came into view. Hera jumped back.

“No, I am fine,” Hera giggled nervously. “What can I do for you Hoseok?” Hera looked over Hoseok’s shoulder quickly examining all the entrances.

If Yoonji walked in through the South entrance, she could hop over the couch and use Yura and Jonghyun as human shields. They would buy her enough time to run into the girl’s dorm and up the stairs. Hera took her keys out of her bag and held them in her hand just in case. Making it to the dorm was the best she could hope for.

“A well I was just wondering if you were free this Friday? I know its short notice but…..”

If Yoonji walked in through the North entrance, Hera was going to have to throw her bag at her and run for it. The walkway on that side was up hill but there was no better motivation than someone who wanted to kill you to go full ‘knees to chest.’ Besides, she wanted to lose a few pounds and this could be like cardio. Once over the hill she would cut through the basketball courts, hop the fence and hopefully make it back to her dorm in one piece.

“We were all going to go play laser tag. It’s going to be in pairs. I haven’t seen Leo so….”

The real problem would be if Yoonji walked in through the main entrance. Hera would have to run the full length of the lobby to get away and she’d seen Yoonji run. The girl was a fucken gazelle.

Last spring carnival, Yoonji had talked everyone into a co-ed 400-meter relay race. Park Jimin had run first giving the team a good lead. When Taehyung did a good job maintaining the lead since the handoff would be to the girl in the team. Jonghyun’s team had rightfully picked Yura who had exceptionally long legs. But when the baton was transferred to the girls, Yoonji set off like a rocket. She stayed super close to the inner circle cutting of Yura’s lead. By the time the baton was passed to Jungkook, he practically skipped to the finish line. There was no way Hera could outrun Yoonji.

“So what do you think?”

“Huh,” Hera took her eyes off of the lobby.

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“The game…,” Hoseok tilted his head and scratched his head.

“What game?”

Hoseok sighed,” ok let’s try this again. Are you free this Friday?”

“Yes,” Hera said absently as Jimin walked into the lobby, but it was alright he was alone.

“Ok, and is Leo free this Friday?”

“Sure,” Hera watched as Jimin walked over to Jungkook and started up conversation. Ok that was fine wasn’t it? It wasn’t like Yoonji was always with the kids or because they were there that she would show up.

“Do you like laser tag?”

“Huh,” Hera looked up to look at Hoseok, “yes laser tag is cool.”

“Great,” Hoseok smiled brightly and in his excitement touched her arm.

In the second it took Hera to pull away, Yoonji walked in through the main entrance. She zeroed in on them like a fucken hawk and Hera felt like a tiny field mouse with nowhere to run.

Hera always thought of herself as a survivor and scrappy.

She had joked with her friends about the zombie apocalypse and how she would absolutely survive. Hera had never understood how people would freeze when their lives were in danger but she understood it now.

It wasn’t that people were stupid and didn’t want to get away. It was that they wanted to get away so bad that their brain didn’t know which way to go. So as Hera’s stupid brain refused to make a decision, Hoseok kept on yapping and Yoonji sauntered their way.

“Yeah, so far it’s Yura and Jonghyun, Ahmi and Jin of course, you and Leo and Yoonji and I.”

“Add Hyungwon and Wonho to the list,” Yoonji walked over to Hoseok and slipped her hand into his arm.

“Hey,” Hoseok the damn jerk was so happy to see the midget of an evil woman that he didn’t notice Hera’s life was in danger.

“So are you going,” Yoonji’s eyes zeroed in on Hera.

“I… Well I didn’t want to-“

“Hoseok invited you to come didn’t he?” Yoonji flashed such a friendly smile at Hera she was momentarily stunned. “It wouldn’t be polite to decline right?”

“Well yes but-“

“Then you should absolutely come,” Yoonji leaned into Hoseok using his shoulder to hide a bit. _Say yes you bitch._ She mouthed at Hera.

Hera’s eyes widened, “yeah I’ll totally go. 

“Lovely, let’s go Hoseok,” Yoonji pulled Hoseok away and when they were a few steps away she called back, “see you Friday.”

**

“She’s going to hurt us.”

Leo wanted to argue with his girlfriend but couldn’t actually guarantee that she was wrong.  

“Then we just have to win,” Leo said with a smile. “Come here let me help you strap that in.”

Hera turned around and lifted her hair as he velcroed the back shut.

“Hi everyone,” Yura walked into the room full of life and sunshine.

“Hey Leo,” Jonghyun walked over and shook Leo’s hand. “Are you guys ready for some epic fun?”

“Of course,” Hera tried to smile but failed to look excited. Leo nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Truth be told, he was just as responsible for landing them in this situation. If he had followed Hera, she wouldn’t have run into Hoseok and they wouldn’t both be on Yoonji’s shit list.

“Hey everyone,” Wonho and Hyungwon walked in and joined the conversation.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Yura wiggled with excitement as Jonghyun helped her put on her gear.

“It will be something,” Jonghyun responded as he tipped her hat over her eyes.

“Hey!”

“So who else thinks Yoonji is going to clean the floors with us,” Hyungwon asked as he put on his helmet.

Wonho lifted his hand in agreement. “The best we can do is try to survive.”

“Is she really good?” Jonghyun asked.

“Well yes, she has her own gear,” Hyungwon answered smiling,” she’s also really competitive when she wants to be. It happens rarely but when it does she goes all out.”

“Remember the co-ed race,” Wonho lifted the vest over his body and his shirt somehow rode up showing his abs. Jonghyun put his hand over Yura’s eyes and Leo turned Hera around. Hyungwon smiled and pulled down Wonho’s shirt as he got the vest on. “I never even knew she could move that fast. Maybe she’s like that because she spends all that time relaxed.”

“Nah she just really likes to sleep,” Jin walked in full of smiles and cheer, “hello everyone. How are you guys doing?”

Leo and Jonghyun greeted Jin and smiled. Small buzzing of conversation started as everyone got ready strapping helmets and knee pads.

“So,” Jin took the laser gun and put it in the holster,” who is ready to get their ass kicked?”

“By you or Yoonji,” Jonghyun asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We came to win it,” Jin said with a smile and winked at Ahmi. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

“Well so did we right?” Yura looked at Jonghyun shyly, “but I am not sure Yoonji noona will be an easy opponent to defeat.”

“Maybe we need to form an alliance,” Leo suggested as he adjusted his helmet.

“Told you they were little cheaters,” Yoonji walked in already in her laser tag gear.

“Wow, unnie…your gear looks amazing,” Yura looked down at her own flimsy vest compared to Yoonji’s sturdy looking one.

Yoonji said nothing and instead leaned against the wall as Hoseok put on his gear.

Hoseok smiled and said hello to everyone. “Alright is everyone ready?” Hoseok picked up his gun and gathered everyone around.

“Yes,” everyone said in unison.

“So the course is several rooms and you recharge at ammunition stations. You have a sensor in the front, back, and shoulders.” Hoseok pointed at the different pieces. “You can take a few hits on the shoulder but a direct hit to the chest and you’re out. Your gear will change color and let you know when you’re out.”

“I brought these,” Yoonji joined the group. “Its color ties to identify the teams. They glow in the dark so you’ll be able to see your teammate and not shoot your partner on accident.”

“It also makes it easier to see your opponents.”

“Exactly,” Yoonji said as she smiled at Hera.

Hera pushed Leo forward to take two straps. Leo picked out vibrant blue straps and tied on to his shoulder strapped and did the same for Hera. Yura and Jonghyun picked purple straps while Hyungwon picked bright yellow ones. This left green ones for Hoseok and Yoonji and Ahmi and Jin with pink ones.

“Alright people let’s get going,” Yoonji walked forward to enter first.

“Wait,” Yura smiled when everyone looked at her. “I know we have a prize thanks to Hoseok, but shouldn’t we have the losers do something for the winners as well?”

The five couples looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Yura passed around pieces of paper and small pencils. “Ok everyone write down something but it has to be reasonable. So no money or anything like that.”

 

Hera pulled Leo to a corner and discussed their prize. After a bit of discussion, Leo nodded and wrote down:

Yoonji forgives Hera and I. No retaliation will be taken

Hera folded the paper and handed it back to Yura

 

Yura winked at Jonghyun and he nodded. They had already discussed their prize ahead of time. Jonghyun took his pencil and wrote down:

Group date/pot luck. We all cook something and just hang out.

 

Hyungwon and Wonho burst out laughing and kept on whispering to each other. Eventually Wonho took the piece of paper and wrote down: 

Couple’s basketball tournament.

 

Ahmi and Jin both gave each other a high five and a fighting stance. Ahmi took the paper and wrote:

Your vote for Spring King and Queen.

 

Yoonji smiled and quickly wrote down her prize when Hoseok tilted his head in question she winked at him. Hoseok took the paper and gave it to Yura, “Oh you don’t want to check with your partner?”

“Nope, I trust her,” Hoseok said with a smile.

“You shouldn’t,” Jin yelled from his corner only to be hit by Ahmi.

Hoseok ignored him and walked over to Yoonji as the rest of the teams finished. “Are you excited,” he whispered.

“It’s going to be a piece of cake,” Yoonji flexed her shoulders.

“Alright everyone ready,” the worker of laser tag game walked in.

Yoonji pulled out her gun and got ready. They drew numbers and her and Hoseok got to go in first. Yoonji walked into the dark room and found a wall to hide behind and pulled Hoseok down with her. “Shhh,” Yoonji signaled and prepared to kill of her friends.

Yoonji smiled to herself when she saw Jonghyun like a true gentlemen walk in using his body to shield Yura from harm. Much to Yoonji’s delight, Yura scanned and moved her gun ready to shoot anything that moved. She needed to make it a point to be friends with Yura she was fun.

Hera and Leo entered the room next.

Hera was ducked low using the wall of the entrance to protect herself. Leo was crouched down behind her and both scurried away like the rats they were. Oh Yoonji had plans for them. When Yoonji felt Hoseok move behind her, she lifted her hand and then made a fist signaling the: freeze signal they had come up with.

Hoseok smiled then lifted an ok sign with his hand that meant I understand.

Yoonji almost bust out laughing when Wonho walked in. She elbowed Hoseok and put a hand over her face that meant watch and pointed to the door. There in his splendid glory was Wonho with his laser tag vest and no shirt underneath. How Wonho lost his shirt in the span of a few minutes was a mystery. Behind him was Hyungwon crouched down but Yoonji couldn’t tell if it was laughter or strategy.

Last, and Yoonji should have bet would be the case, was Jin and Ahmi. Jin stepped inside bent over a bit and with a good hold on his gun. Yoonji watched as Ahmi somehow got caught in the netting that hung around the door. It was just for decoration and all you had to do to avoid it was duck, but the evil netting did Ahmi in and in a few seconds she was tangled in it.

She flayed and in the panic squeezed the trigger of her gun.

After narrowly missing shooting her own partner in the back, Ahmi managed to untangle herself. When Jin went to check on her, Ahmi’s vest flashed red three times.

Yoonji put a hand over her mouth and one over Hoseok’s. When she was able to control her laughter, she whispered into Hoseok’s ear, “She fucken shot herself.”

Hoseok’s shoulders shook with laughter then he pointed back towards the entrance.

Jin holding Ahmi’s hand as she pouted. When she turned to exit the game, he pulled her back blew her a kiss and shot himself on the chest. His vest flashed red three times and they both left the game arm in arm.

Yoonji threw herself into Hoseok’s arms game forgotten and tried to control her laughter. Her friends were idiots! Only Ahmi would die in a laser tag game after seconds of walking into the room, and only Jin would kill himself to stay with her.

When the sound of laser guns started going off, Yoonji straightened. Hoseok lifted two fingers and waived them back and forth: column formation.

Yoonji pointed at him then herself and waved for them to spread out. She couldn’t be happier that Hoseok had learned the military sign language she’d sent him, and got ready to kick some ass.

**

Much to everyone’s surprise it’s Wonho who dies first.

Yura and Jonghyun had set a trap in the second room. She was hiding behind some netting using the angle of the door to shield her from view. Jonghyun was behind a small wall. As soon as someone walked in Jonghyun attacked and Yura finished the job from the other side. When Jonghyun attacked Wonho pushed Hyungwon back, then in a full Rambo move jumped in front to protect him from Yura.

“Run,” Wonho yelled out as his vest flashed red three times.

Hyungwon blew Wonho a kiss and ran away as Yura and Jonghyung stood there shell shocked by the whole incident.

“Wonho are you alright,” Jonghyung took of his helmet and bent over Wonho’s shirtless form.

“Hyungwon really wanted to win,” Wonho rolled onto his back and covered his face with his forearm.

“It’s ok Wonho oppa,” Yura walked over from her hiding spot. “We can come back and play.”

Yura looked to Jonghyun but he just shrug his shoulders. What where the supposed to do with a shirtless man? “Or better yet,” Yura tried, “maybe Hyungwon will win anyway.”

“You think so?” Wonho looked up at Yura.

“Definite,” Yura smiled as the red light of the laser lined up with the vest at her chest.

Yura never saw it coming. One minute she was standing over Wonho the next she was wrapped in Jonghyun’s arms as he kissed her hair. “We had such a good plan.” Jonghyun sighed and let go of Yura as his vest flashed red three times.

“Wahhhh, oppa you’re out?”

Jonghyun stepped to the side and Yura started clapping and laughing. Hyungwon was on his knees his vest flashing red as well.

“Oh I got him,” Yura jumped around clapped. “That’s what you get,” Yura shouted then all of sudden froze. She kissed Jonghyun put on her helmet and left the room.

“Come on you two lets go,” Jonghyun helped Wonho up and the three of them exited the room to meet up with Ahmi and Jin.

**

“Damn it!” Yura pulled off her helmet as she walked into the room.

“Ahh you’re out?” Jonghyun stood up and took Yura’s hand in his.

“Yes,” Yura whined, “I had Hera cornered right? I was about to shot her when Yoonji shoved Hera out of the way and Leo shot me.”

Yura flopped on the chair, “I didn’t even see him. Yoonji too she just apparated out of thin air like in Harry Potter.”

“It’s ok you did your best,” Jonghyun patted Yura’s head.

“Oh well… maybe we can talk people into hanging out without having to win,” Yura sighed as the door opened and Leo walked in limping.

“Hyung what happened?” Hyungwon stood up to help Leo over to a chair.

“Yoonji tripped me. Actually,” Leo tilted his head and considered for a moment, “now that I think about it I am not sure she wasn’t just hiding. But anyway I tripped over her and Hoseok shot me. I think Hera got away though so maybe we’re still in the running.”

Ahmi leaned over to Jin. “Yoonji specifically asked Hoseok to invite Hera. There isn’t a chance in the world Hera is going to survive in there.”

“Really?” Jin tipped his head down to be closer to Ahmi, “I thought Leo spoke to Yoonji about what happened. He explained the fight to her and all.”

“Pff, you think Yoonji gives a flying fuck?”

“Truth,” Jin stared at the smirk on Ahmi’s face and sent a silent prayer for Hera.


	11. Chapter 11

Hera ran out of the room that after Leo got shot. This was it, she was all alone. Yoonji was going to stab her with some shiv she snuck into the laser tag game and legitimately end her life. Damn it, she cursed the minute she set her eyes on Jung Hoseok.

“Think, think you idiot,” Hera said to herself. There had to be a way out.

“Oh,” Hera stood up. She could just shoot herself and she’d be out. She didn’t have to wait in a corner for her grim reaper to show up. Hera put the gun against her vest and was about to pull the trigger when an ominous voice spoke.

“I do think that’s a blatant lack of sportsmanship,” Yoonji stepped into the light.

“I … well… I was just-“

“Thinking yes, I heard your mantra,” Yoonji cocked a hip to the side and rested her gun there.

“I was… well I was just-“

“Have you learned your lesson yet?”

“Lesson?” Hera tugged at her vest. Why was it hot all of a sudden?

“About Hoseok,” Yoonji stepped forward.

“Yes, absolutely,” Hera put her hands up, “he’s all yours. I won’t look his way ever again.”

“Well he’s not mine, I am working on it, but that’s not what I meant. I wanted to give you time to reflect on your treatment of one Jung Hoseok,” Yoonji stopped and again just stared Hera down. “Have you come up with any insights regarding your interactions with him?”

Hera was frozen. Oh my god had Min Yoonji gone Jedi master on here and she was supposed to figure out some secret lesson?

“Think, Hera,” Yoonji said as Hera stood there.

“I… well I...,” Hera thought back on her first date with Hoseok. He was genuinely a nice guy. In retrospect she shouldn’t have gone on a date with him in the first place since she was already interested in Leo. It probably hadn’t been the best idea to play it off with her friends that he was boring because Hoseok wasn’t lame at all. He was friendly and attentive. She had just liked someone else so all his efforts were wasted on her. “Oh….”

“Well I am glad to see that there is something under that head of hair,” Yoonji said in the most disinterested voice possible.

“I shouldn’t have been careless with Hoseok. If I wasn’t interested in him I should have just said so,” Hera answered honestly. “He’s a really nice guy Yoonji.”

Yoonji smiled, “cool you’re off my shit list then.” Yoonji pulled the trigger and Hera’s vest flashed red three times. “Now get out of my laser tag field before I change my mind and make an example of you by kicking your ass.”

Hera rushed to the door but once there stopped. “He really likes you, you know that right? He wasn’t nearly as happy when we went out.”

“Duh,” Yoonji threw Hera a half smile then disappeared into another room.

**

“Why are they taking so long?” Ahmi complained. She was bored and hungry a dangerous combination at the best of times.

“I am not sure,” Hera responded. She had been eliminated five minutes prior and the two winners had yet to emerge. “They should be out right?”

“Maybe they’re you know,” Wonho made an obscene gesture with his hands and Yura burst out laughing.

“Wait they wouldn’t would they?” Yura turned go Jonghyun.

“No,” Jonghyun said simply but it didn’t sound too sure.

All eight of them stared at the door willing it to open.

“Alright eat it people!” Yoonji kicked the door open and walked in hands raised in celebration.

“You should have let someone else win you guys,” Jin said amid the congratulations. “It’s anticlimactic if who we think is going to win wins.”

“I do think Hoseok-oppa just invited us to amuse Yoonji-unie,” Yura said happily. It was really sweet that he had organized everything to plan a Yoonji like date.

“Hoseok-hyung… is your vest red?” Hyungwon patted Hoseok’s vest.

“Yup,” Hoseok said and blushed.

“Oh my god,” Hera said as a nervous giggle escaped her.

“Min Yoonji did you kill your partner?” Ahmi asked.

“Yes I did,” Yoonji walked over to where the trophy was waiting. “Hello my presssssiousssss,” Yoonji hissed as she picked up the trophy over her head and loose glitter sprinkled down on her. “Yes, bathe me in your magic,” Yoonji groaned eyes closed. She then head towards the door, threw a peace sign out and walked away with the trophy hugged to her chest.

“Love of my life,” Jin gripped Ahmi’s hand, “I feel a disturbance in the force…. What did she write down as her prize?”

All nine turned to look at Yura.

“It can’t be that bad,” Wonho said quickly,” we said no money.”

“Oh Wonho you don’t know Yoonji do you,” Jin asked. “She’s as creative as she is evil.”

“Hyung what did she write,” Hyungwon asked.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know… I didn’t look,” Hoseok said shyly somehow blushing more than before.

Yura took the papers out of her pocket and pulled the one that Hoseok had given her. It read:

I demand to be carried around for a whole day. My feet don’t touch the ground. Hehe suckers.

“I think we’ve been had,” Jonghyun said and seconds after everyone just laughed.

**

Must Carry Yoonji the D-day mission

“Good morning,” Yura smiled as Jonghyun opened the door of his dorm.

“It’s too early for this.”

“Come on Mr. Grumpy you can do it. Are you almost ready?” Yura stepped just into the small hallway of Jonghyun’s dorm. She’d been dating Jonghyun for 8 months but they were taking things slow. Much slower than the current celebrity couple at their school: Yoonji and Hoseok. “It won’t be so bad,” Yura said with a smile and sat down next to Jonghyun as he plopped down to put on his shoes and get his backpack ready.

“I guess,” Jonghyun put on his shoes. “This is why we shouldn’t have friends though.”

“Because then we’ll do fun things together,” Yura said with a smile and poked Jonghyun’s shoulder.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes but suppressed a laugh.

“They’re cute together,” Yura said on a sigh.

“Uhu,” Jonghyun said absently.

“No seriously,” Yura handed Jonghyun a water bottle that was on the floor. “They’re super cute. He looks super happy when she’s around.”

“Hoseok hyung is always happy.”

“Hyun,” Yura pouted and her bottom lip stuck out.

“Ok, I am sorry,” Jonghyun set his bag down and leaned forward. “They work well together. I don’t know if I would say they’re cute.”

“You know how happy Hoseok oppa looks when Yoonji unnie comes around.”

“Yes,” Jonghyun nodded.

“Do you get that happy when you see me?”

“Yura…”

“It’s just a question,” Yura sighed and tried not to stare at Jonghyun for a clue about his answer.

“Ahyoung…, I am not as bright as Hoseok hyung. I think even if I tried I wouldn’t be like him,” Jonghyun smiled. “I am also not as open or comfortable as he is… but I definitely feel that happy when I see you.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Jonghyun tucked his tongue against his cheek and pinched Yura’s cheek. “Come on let’s go.”

Yura popped up and they made their way to the girl’s dorm to pick up their charge. They were taking the mid-morning shift.

Jonghyun bit his lip and walked closer to Yura and threw an arm over her shoulder.

Yura looked at him but said nothing about the gesture. In general Jonghyun wasn’t into PDA. He was a handsome guy, yes, but pretty reserved. Yura had seen him with some of his friends and he seemed friendlier with them. It gave her a small pang on her side to know he wasn’t comfortable enough with her yet, but why? Yoonji and Hoseok hadn’t been dating that long and they seemed completely open to each other. “Yoonji-unnie is amazing isn’t she?”

“Actually yes,” Jonghyun nodded. “She’s spectacular in an ‘it’s the edge of the cliff you might die’ kind of a way.”

“Maybe that’s why their love is so intense,” Yura wrapped her arm around Jonghyun and pressed closer to his side.

“Wait they’re in love? Hoseok told her he loved her?”

“Well no,… at least I haven’t heard that but it looks like he does doesn’t it?”

Jonghyun laughed, “I have no idea. I mean they have had a huge fight already. Any regular couple wouldn’t have made it past a public fight.”

“True, and it might be too early to tell.” Standing outside of the girl’s dorm Jonghyun and Yura looked up. “Who took the first shift?”

“Ahmi since she’s her roommate.”

“I just got a weird visual in my mind,” Yura said as her eyes widened and visions of being roommates swirled in her mind.

“Do I want to know?” Jonghyun gave Yura his full attention and she giggled skipping away.

“I am being serious,” Yura smacked Jonghyun.

“Fine. Fine, what is it?”

“Think Ahmi-unnie had to pick her up and take her to the bathroom?”

“Oh god Yura!”

“It’s a legitimate question” Yura whined.

Jonghyun turned to Yura and raised a finger to his nose touching it seconds before Yura did and yelled out, “not it!”

**

One hour earlier.

“Ahmi… Ahmi…. Ahmi… Ahmi… Ahmi.." 

Ahmi put a pillow over her head to try to silence the rhythmic pounding and saying of her name. She willed her body to block out the noise. She could ignore it. Ahmi just needed to pretend she was an international spy that through the betrayal of her partner she was caught. Ahmi could picture it now.

 

_“So it was always you?”_

__“Of course it was me,” her ex-partner’s coat flapped in the wind just a dark shadow against the reflection of the night. “I told you to always be careful and trust no one. Now close your eyes, I promise I’ll make it quick.”_ _

_“Fuck off,” Ahmi said it and then pooled the blood and spit in her mouth and spat out. “Do it what are you waiting for?”_

__When the barrel of the gun pointed straight towards her head, Ahmi raised her eyes to look at those triangle shaped ones and the gummy smile that accompanied them._ _

 

“No,” Ahmi threw her pillow at the offending wall, “I am not taking you to the bathroom you freak! Go yourself Yoonji.” Ahmi flopped on her back and did her best to go back to sleep. But since she’d had her first daydream of the day the likelihood she would sleep again was nil.

“Ahmi… Ahmi… Ahmi… Ahmi.. Ahmi.,” the chanting continued, but Ahmi was determined to stay strong. How would she survive torture or an interrogation if she couldn’t stand this? Not that anything was happening currently, but luck favored the prepared right? Ahmi could do it! Ahmi wouldn’t cave. She would be strong.

“God damn it, Yoonji you better be wearing underwear this time! I am not carrying you if you’re bareassed. Seeing your pale butt once was enough for me.”

Ahmi kicked off the covers from her bed and sung her legs over the bed.

When Ahmi walked into Yoonji’s room, Yoonji was hoping from one foot to another on top of her bed.

“Dude if I get an UTI, I swear I am going to piss on you and mark you for life.”

Ahmi rushed over and in seconds Yoonji was on her back.

“Hurry. Hurry you dork I am going to pee.”

Ahmi rushed out of the room with Yoonji on her back and made her way to the bathroom. “You moron, why didn’t you just go to the bathroom.

“Hey watch it,” Yoonji yelled as they passed the living room and the new lap they’d just gotten fell to the floor. “If you trip, I am going to pee on your back for sure.”

Ahmi sent a silent prayer to the gravity and coordination gods and walked faster. “You should have just gone instead of waiting.”

“Bitch, I am doing this for you. What if you promise Jin something and it’s not as nice or fun as you think it is? You have to pull through. Think of this as training.”

Ahmi flung the bathroom door open and stood Yoonji. By the time Ahmi was at the door, Yoonji had her pants down and was squatting over the toilet with the happiest expression on her face.

Ahmi waited and a few minutes later she saw a single roll of toilet paper roll out of the bathroom and crash against the hallway wall. “Is that a sign that you’re done?" 

“Of course not,” Yoonji’s voice just dripped with sarcasm. “This is simply a Korean ritual to get your tall but dim friend to notice you.”

“Don’t make me leave you in there,” Ahmi threatened even as she mad her way to the bathroom.

“Don’t make me kick your ass for ruining this for me.”

Ahmi walked into the bathroom and Yoonji was sitting on the bathroom counter.

“You wash your hands,” Ahmi asked as she approached Yoonji.

“Duh but even if I hadn’t,” Yoonji let Ahmi pick her up wedding style. “Pee is sterile”

“You’re filthy.”

“Hey we don’t kink shame in this house. Piss play is a legitimate for of erotic pleasure.”

“I am dropping you,” Ahmi loosened her arms but Yoonji clung to her like a koala.

“No… Fine what do you want,” Yoonji held on for dear life. Her feet wouldn’t touch the ground today. She had a plan and would make it happen no matter what.

“Tell me what happened after Hera got eliminated?”

Yoonji rolled her eyes. She should have known. “Fine pick me up you asshole.”

“Perfect,” Ahmi pulled Yoonji back into her arms and set her down on the coach. “Want some tea?”

“Coffee,” Yoonji answered and started to tell Ahmi the story as she prepared the coffee and breakfast.

**

“Oh my god did we win?” Hoseok pulled off his helmet as he walked into the room.

“Well I just shot Hera so I think that’s a yes.”

“That was so much fun,” Hoseok wiped a hand over his forehead. “I mean I feel like I didn’t do much. I shot around a lot and so did everyone else, but I think only you killed people.”

“Not true,” Yoonji smiled and walked over to Hoseok. “Yura killed Hyungwon.”

“Did she? This was so great,” Hoseok took off his helmet and looked around the room. It had been a great idea to play. While he hadn’t had much of an opportunity to talk to Yoonji, she had fun and so did he. Hoseok turned to ask her if they should go and rub it in everyone’s face, but found her standing really close to him. “Hey.”

“Hey you,” Yoonji smiled at him again and pushed his gun off to the side. “This was a fun date,” Yoonji said as she pushed Hoseok back against the wall.”

“Yeah. I am glad. Fun,” Hoseok said unable to make a sense of words.

“But there’s a problem now,” Yoonji pursed her lips.

“Oh,” Hoseok shifted slightly but Yoonji matched him.

“I expected a good date right?” Hoseok nodded. “But this was much more fun than I thought it would be,” Yoonji said with a gummy smile. “I think the last good date I was on was with BTS,” Yoonji put a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder and leaned into him.

“I am BTS level?”

“Don’t get crazy but I had fun,” Yoonji tilted her head and shifted closer. “Do you want your prize for helping me win?”

Hoseok nodded, “I get a prize?”

Yoonji’s eyes twinkled and she nodded tipping her head back. Hoseok tipped his head down and laid his lips on Yoonji’s. The kiss was soft and gentle. Hoseok kept his at her hips and sighed into her.

Yoonji pulled back so her lips just hovered over his. “Can I tell you as secret,” she whispered.

“Yes,” Hoseok touched his nose to Yoonji. God he liked her. She was so cute and adorable.

“There can only one winner,” she said with a wicked smile on her lips.

“What?”

Yoonji stepped back and Hoseok looked down at his vest. It was flashing red.

***

"You know you're the worse right?"Ahmi took a sip of her coffee. Oh sweet dark elixir. 

Yoonji stretched on the couch and flashed Ahmi a smile. "I fucken hope so!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a teenager, I used to day dream a ton. I still do it when I am bored or just going out alone. I wanted to include a bit of that here.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey,” Jin snapped his fingers in front of Hoseok’s face. 

“Sorry I zoned out what’s up?”

“Did you hear what I asked you?” 

“Nah hu,” Hoesok shook his head. 

Jin let out an exasperated sigh,” I was having a lovely conversation with myself about your relationship with Min Yoonji. I was giving a critical reading of the group date and my conclusions about your latest efforts.” 

“Yes,” Hoseok sat up giving Jin all of his attention. 

“Now you listen,” Jin shakes his head but continue with his pros. “First, I think the group date was a great idea; even though, the love of my life and I didn’t get to participate.”

“I still can’t believe she shot herself right when she entered. How was that even possible,” Hoseok giggled at the memory. 

“She’s majestic there is no other explanation,” Jin said with a straight face that contained sheer glee.

“And then,” Hoseok clutched a pillow to his chest,” you being the romantic hero that you are shot yourself to be with your one true love.” Hoseok threw the pillow at himself like it had hit him and dropped on the couch in an Oscar worthy death scene reenactment. 

“Thank you,” Jin said as he bowed and blew kisses at an imaginary audience. “But yeah overall I think it was a great idea, and I know what your next step should be.” 

“I am listening,” Hoseok fluffed the pillow and put it back in its place. 

“Dance concert,” Jin pointed at Hoseok. 

“Yes,” Hoseok tilted his head in question. 

“Invite her to go you doofus.” 

Hoseok bit his lip but didn’t say anything. 

“Wait were you not going to invite her?” 

“I am not sure,” Hoseok picked up his backpack and started unpacking. 

“Not sure about what? Don’t you tell me you don’t like her anymore because you better tell me now before I organize your future wedding.” 

“What?” Hoseok was so surprised his own body decided to sabotage him and try to kill him. A bit of spit took a quick turn into his breathing cavity cutting the supply of air. It wasn’t until Jin was patting his back and his eyes were burning with the pain that Hoseok was able to catch his breath. 

“Well that’s a surprise,” Jin said as he rubbed Hoseok’s back, “I didn’t know you’d be afraid of commitment.” 

“It’s not that,” Hoseok cleared this throat. “I am still trying to get her to like me. I think if we loosely define like she might a little bit and so saying…. You know is out of line.” 

“It’s called a joke Hobi,” Jin said as he raised an eyebrow. “But forget I said anything if it’s that traumatizing. I still say you should invite her. Specially, since I know you want her there.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Hoseok said, “I’ll think about it.”

“Well think about it and remember it’s not just what Yoonji wants to happen. Being in a relationship or getting to know each other,” Jin amended quickly when Hoseok shot him a look, “Also involves expressing some of your likes and dislikes. Now with that grain of wisdom, it’s your turn to get her highness,” Jin put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. “Yura and Jonghyun picked her up this morning, Hera and Leo had her for lunch, Wonho and Hyungwon picked her up in between classes and I just took her to her favorite napping spot. She’s a damn nuisance that woman. A damn nuisance,” Jin grumbled rolling his shoulders. He would never admit it of course but Yoonji was dense. “Now hurry and go get her, and tell her to text me tonight if she needs to go anywhere.” 

Hoseok got up from the couch and dumped everything out of his bag, “don’t worry about it. I am going to take her somewhere she won’t need you.” 

“Hey,” was all Jin got in before Hoseok ran out the door. 

**  
Yoonji accidently glared at a bunch of girls walking past her.

In her defense she wasn’t trying to glare at them, but at that point it was too late. She wasn’t going to be like ‘oh sorry it’s another group of weirdos who upset me that I was glaring at.’ Nope, Yooonji didn’t do weird stuff like that. 

Yoonji was glaring because although being carried around was fun she hadn’t realized how much people wanted to chat with her. 

There needed to be less chatting and more carrying her around in silence. Peasants. 

But despite that small complaint, the overall experience had gone well, Yoongi was just sad that Hoseok hadn’t come around more. I mean the least he could do was take over someone’s shift if he wanted to see her right? It was bad enough she had smacked Leo during their lunch break for breathing to loudly during her nap. 

“Well if he’s not going to show up then,” Yoonji took out her phone from where she had stashed it in her bra and was about to send a furious text when she spotted Hoseok running her way. 

Oh yes, 5’8, 140lbs of adorable rushing her way. Yoongi fixed her best Cheshire grin on her face and got ready to great him. 

“I am here your highness,” Hoseok gave a mock bow and then turned his back to her. ”Ready when you are.” 

Yoongi climbed on his back and relaxed. “Where to?” 

Yoongi should be heading back to the dorm but why have an early night on the day were you’re being carried around like you’re the queen? “Hmmm anywhere is fine.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Hoseok made his way through school oblivious of the stares and whispers fallowing them as he chatted with Yoonji about his day. While she only gave him single syllable responses he continued his talk to her. 

“I am getting super nervous about the performance,” Hoseok found a bench near the outskirts of school and set Yoongi down. 

“Are you?” she squinted up at him 

“Yes,” Hoseok took out a drink out of his bag and handed it to her. He took a seat next to her and just enjoyed the moment event though Jin’s pesky words were floating in the background. 

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Why am I nervous?” Yoonji nodded. 

“Well,” Hoseok began, “because even though, I enjoy dancing it’s still frightening. Because, I should have practiced more. Because, this is new choreography I haven’t tried before. And because, I feel like I should be better.”

“You’re good though.” 

“How would you know,” Hoseosk pursed his lips and shot her a look. 

“You know I have eyes right? I’ve seen you dance. Objectively speaking,” Yoongi treaded this ground carefully. “You’re good.” 

When Hoseok’s face lit up brighter than her energy saving lightbulbs she forced herself to continue, “you’re spectacular actually. This isn’t my personal opinion,” Yoongi held up her hands,” we have empirical evidence. You guys won the competition last year right? Some said you were ‘Art in Motion’” 

“Would you?” 

Yoongi rolled her eyes and looked away, “sure.” 

“Are you coming then?” Hoseok knew he shouldn’t have blurted it out. He should have prepared and come up with a game plan to trick Yoongi into going, but damn his silly teenage heart. For a split second, he was certain she’d asked about him and was interested. 

“Where exactly am I going?” 

“To the concert?”

“Hmmmm,” Yoonji considered. The whole going to concerts to see your Boo was more of a Kim Ahmi kin of a deal, actually it was more of a Kim Seokjin stalker extraordinaire kind of a thing. It wasn’t like she had a ton of chances to try out if the whole ‘I am your supportive girlfriend’ role, but Yoonji didn’t need to try skydiving to know it wasn’t for her. “It’s not really my thing Hoseok. You know the whole waiting in the stands, cheering, fawning over your every move or anyone for that matter. It doesn’t sound like me. I might do that for myself,” Yoonji said with a smile but Hoseok didn’t’ smile back. “But… I don’t think so.” 

“Oh I get it,” Hoseok leaned back and tried not to be disappointed. Yoonji was right of course, he couldn’t imagine her cheering him on not with the same enthusiasm she gave BTS. He could definitely see himself cheering for her that way, but he certainly wasn’t that great. “I just thought I’d invite you.” 

Hoseok then changed the subject and started chatting about other things but Yoonji couldn’t shake the feeling that she wanted to apologize to him. “I am sorry,” almost tumbled out of her lips several times, but she held the words back until she was back at the dorm. 

I am sorry was meaningless, Yoonji reminded herself. It was meaningless unless you meant the words and she wasn’t sure why or what she was sorry about. 

**

It was annoying. 

The whole business with the dance was annoying. It shouldn’t bother her as much as it did, but for the rest of the day the issue of Hoseok’s invite and the ensuing niggling sense of guilt was bothersome, especially since it was impending on her ability to enjoy the temporary indentured servitude of her classmates. 

It was annoying. 

It was still annoying that evening when she was sprawled out on the floor of her dorm. Ahmi was late coming back from some godforsaken reason that Yoonji knew was fully in her right to be pissed about. Honestly, by now the annoyance had progressed into full on anger, and considering that Yoonji had yet to figure out her own reasoning, that anger had nowhere to go. 

Which was why she was on the floor, slowly but surely building up the rage to do something fully outrageous. 

Ahmi better get her ass back soon if she didn’t’ want to have to have another run in with the campus police department. Ahmi was good like that. A friend should always be on call for bailing their friends out in a time of need. 

Another minute crawled by as Yoongi stewed in her growing pissy-ness. 

She was seriously contemplating something borderline illegal when the door to their dorm flew open and a slightly harried looking Ahmi appeared. 

Ahmi wildly searched the room until her gaze fell on Yoonji’s prostrate form. 

“Oh,’ the tall girl breathed, “oh, no. What did you do? Did you do something? I know something’s up, Yoonji! My Yoonji-Holy-Fuck- senses are tingling!” 

“I wish you would stop calling it that. That’s about the lamest name ever.” 

Ahmi ignored her and flew to kneel by her side. She took Yoonji by the shoulders and shook her slightly as she asked again, “Did you do something? Do we need to call someone? Do I need to hide a body? We haven’t actually made a proper emergency protocol for that one, yet, Yoonji! I’m not ready!” 

“I haven’t done anything, yet, doofus.” 

Yoonji thought the ‘hallelujah’ and subsequent collapse was a bit much. 

“Oh, my god. You really had me going there.” 

“Were you really going to hide a body for me?” 

“Shut up. It was hypothetical.” 

“You, shut up. You were, weren’t you? I may have to promote your ‘friend’ status.” 

“Considering I’m basically the only one on your ‘friends’ list, I don’t know how much more you could improve the status.” 

“I’ll think of something. I’m honestly impressed.” 

“Shut it… And don’t tell Jin.” 

“Oh, please, it’s not like you wouldn’t squeal to him in a minute.” 

“Oh, he would help, but I don’t want to drag him into anything if I don’t have to.” 

“I’m glad I got a two for one deal with you two.” 

“Ahmi lifted her head up long enough to glare at Yoonji before adding, “No, but really. My senses were tingling something major. What’s up with you?” 

“You know it’s creepy that you even got that sense.” 

“You going to share with the class or no?” 

And for what was possibly the first time in the entirety of their friendship, Ahmi found herself completely shocked because Yoonji just about unloaded an entire truckload of emotional baggage on her without so much as a warning. Yoonji, the uncontested champion of emotional constipation, was sharing. Was it just Ahmi or was there a chorus of angels behind her? There must have been because Ahmi completely missed what Yoonji was telling her. 

“Wait, wait, wait. I’m going to need you to run that by me again. Why are you mad that Hoseok invited you to this dance performance?” 

The intensity of Yoonji’s enraged glare would have terrified anyone else, but right now Ahmi was still riding the gooey feels of character growth. Her Yoonji was finally becoming a real girl. 

“It’s not that I’m mad that he invited me,” Yoonji bit out through clenched teeth. She hated having to clarify herself. She hated having to repeat herself. Ahmi should just be glad Yoonji had spent the afternoon contemplating her predicament and was mature enough to accept that she needed a second opinion (she wasn’t ready to say she needed ‘help’ though). 

Yoonji took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. “I’m just mad that I was put in that position where I had to say ‘no’ when it was obvious I was going to say ‘no,’ anyway.” 

“I hate those kinds of things. It’s not my scene, Ahmi! You know that, Hoseok knows that, everyone and their goddamn grandma knows that!” 

Ahmi pinched the bridge of her nose. There was the emotional constipation rearing its ugly head. 

“Yoonji, I know that it’s not your scene. But, just this ones, it’s not about you okay? You like Hoseok, right?” 

The Impudent pout Yoonji threw her way was just obscene. “Maybe? I don’t see what has to do with anything.” 

“Now you’re being dense and a brat,” Ahmi tried again. “You like him right?” 

Yoonji gave a nod so slight Ahmi almost missed it. 

“Okay let’s see if we can unpack what happened,” Ahmi took a deep breath and started her long and very detailed explanation. 

Five minutes later all growth and improvement on Yoonji’s part had disappeared. 

“You’re a two bit bitch!”

“No, I am not now pick me up I want to go to my room.” 

“Not until you call him and make it better,” When Ahmi threw herself on the ground to avoid Yoonji climbing her, Yoonji solved it by laying on top of Ahmi’s prone body. 

“There is nothing to make better, I won’t do it.” 

“He’s upset,” Ahmi yelled from under Yoonji. 

“How would you know that? You can’t know that.” 

“Did you even ask,” Ahmi wiggled side to side to dislodge Yoonji but like a damn clam she stayed put. 

“Yes,” Yoonji poked Ahmi on her rips to stop her from wiggling. “I am not a complete idiot. After I said I wasn’t going,” when Ahmi get out an exasperated groan, Yoonji poked her harder. “Shut up or I won’t tell you the whole story.”

“Fine,” Ahmi grumbled. 

“As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, I told him it wasn’t my scene right? Which it isn’t, and he said it was fine. He said he got it so-“

“But he didn’t mean it,” Ahmi heaved herself up and threw Yoonji overboard. 

“Why would he say things he doesn’t mean, it makes no sense,” Yoonji rubbed a hand over her face. She was over the whole fucken ordeal. 

“To not make you feel bad, you know people who are considerate of other’s feelings do things like that.” 

“It’s sounds like….,,” the duh look on Ahmi’s face had Yoonji cursing.

“He’s a nice guy remember. He wouldn’t want you to feel bad or to force you to do things you don’t want. That comes after,” Ahmi says with a soft smile. “Once the relationship is cemented and you’ve seen each other’s bits.” 

“What am I supposed to do then? Dress in drag and do the hula?”

“Nice,” Ahmi flashed Yoonji a grin. “Although if you’re going to do the hula please let me know so I bring my good camera.”

“I don’t think I’m up for this. This is bad touch territory.” 

“Have you considered how many times Hoseok has been out of his comfort zone with you? Have you considered that he cares enough to go for it every time; even though, he’s come off looking like a weirdo most of the times?” 

“Better a weirdo than a biddie,” 

“First you’re not that short, second you’re never easily tricked. Third, you wear spandex but you vag is always completely covered, you hate Uggs, and much to my happiness most of our shenanigans have been left unrecorded so we should both be able to get employed after high school. We always remember our weekends and you’ve never woken up in a weird place. At least I don’t think so and if you have I need details.” 

“Did you just give me the urban dictionary definition of biddie to get me to agree?”

“Yup.” 

“Why do you know it?

“”For fun why else?”

“I’ll think about it, please don’t gloat. 

“I won’t,” Ahmi got up and then bent down to pick up her friend. “The concert is a new days so you have time to do the right thing. But remember,” Ahmi threw Yoonji over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Sometimes just being present and accounted for is what counts the most.” 

Yoonji made a noncommittal sound and let Ahmi carry her.


	13. Chapter 13

Yoonji got ready for bed with every plan to get the best night sleep ever. 

She meticulously brushed her teeth and her hair. Yoonji washed her face and pulled out the little bottles that held her face products and lined them up like soldiers. 

Yoonji moved through her face routine and relaxed. 

She needed to get bed early and get a good night sleep. It was unfortunate really that she wouldn’t be able to watch the BTS run episode but sacrifices needed to be made. She had a personal problem and Yoonji had come up with a master plan. If this worked she might consider dealing with real emotions. 

The master plan to deal with the whole Hoseok thing was to let her subconscious do all the work. Yoonji had done the research and this should work. The fact she was giving up watching BTS into the wee hours of the night meant this was important and Yoonji acknowledged it.

Suck it, Yoongi thought about her therapist as she tucked herself into bed. The fact that she was giving up her routine to fix something in her life was personal growth if she’d ever heard of it. She wasn’t avoiding the problem or him. Yoongi was taking decisive retreat. Sometimes you had to do that to save your cavalry. 

Yoonji woke up bright and early to find that her subconscious had provided no solution to her problem. What was the point of being a well-balanced individual if you couldn’t get your subconscious to do work for you? 

Yoonji pulled on a pair of Adidas leggings, a white t-shirt, and an Adidas jacket. 

Yoonji walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. “Being a well-balanced person is a waste of time,” Yoonji called out, “our therapist has lied.” 

“Goooooood morning sunshine,” Ahmi yelled from her side of the dorm. “Why are you up so early and no shit they lie where have you been?”

Yoonji groaned and curled into the fetal position, “Quit yelling you peasant.” 

“Did you call me a peasant?” Ahmi yelled from her room. 

Yoonji just groaned and rolled around in her own filth on the couch. What the hell was she supposed to do now? “I am giving up. I am out.” 

“Wait. Wait,” there was a loud crash in the back ground and Yoonji winced wondering what thing Ahmi had broken now. They had a few bowls left and virtually no cups. If she started breaking furniture, their current budget wasn’t going to cover shit. A few seconds later, Ahmi emerged wearing a bra, skirt, one sock and a sweater wrapped around her neck like a scarf. 

“Oh lord get dressed,” Yoonji covered her eyes with her forearm. “The last thing I need to see is your pale boobs this early in the morning.” 

“My Yoonji senses are tingling. You will not distract me by insulting my tits. They’re fab the way they are, but is this a cry for help?” Ahmi pulled the sweater down and pushed her hands through the arm holes. “What DEFCON level are we? Hold.” 

Ahmi ran back into her room with the other sock and her backpack. “And remember,” Ahmi pulled on the sock, “One is nuclear war is imminent. Two is next step to clear war where we deploy our plan for world domination in less than six hours,” Ahmi patted her bed head hair down and slipped her hair clip in place. “Three is increase in force readiness above that required for normal readiness aka we mobilize just immediate friends in fifteen minutes. Four is increased intelligence and security measures and five is sleeping mode.” 

When Yoonji didn’t answer, Ahmi gave out an exasperated sigh. 

“Calm your tits dude,” Yoonji looked over at her friend and considered. “We’re at a DEFCON 3.” 

“Oh shit,” Ahmi stopped pulling things out of her backpack. “We’re at Yon Kipur Wars? Alright I’ll be ready.” 

“Wow. Wow,” Yoonji sat up and reconsidered. “No, DEFCON 2 then.” 

“Cuban Missile Crisis? Ok let me change my socks then,” Ahmi got up and disappeared into her room. 

“Balls,” Yoonji did the only thing she could and went into survival mode. She ran into the kitchen to get a granola bar then cursed when she saw that there were only apple cinnamon left. Apple cinnamon ones were not good. It was like oatmeal cardboard with the scent of apple. Yoonji got a water bottle and then booked it. Not today Satan, Yoonji did not need to know why Ahmi was changing her socks and ran for it. 

**

“So has she told you if she’s going yet?” 

Hoseok unrolled his matt on the grass and laid down on it. “I told you she said she wasn’t going,” Hoseok repeated for the millionth time and started doing some crunches. 

“She should go,” Jin said as he unrolled his matt and started doing sit ups next to Hoseok. 

“She doesn’t have to do anything,” Hoseok said in a very Yoonji like no nonsense voice. 

“I am aware of that,” Jin did a crunch and grabbed on to his knees. “I was just wondering if you followed up. You want her there did you tell her that?” 

Hoseok tightened his core and kept on doing his crunches. “I already told you how the conversation went and no,” Hoseok said when Jin opened his mouth to comment. “I am not upset. I am on mad at her and I am not going to talk to her about it again.” 

Jin shifted his body to watch Hoseok as he did his crunches but said nothing. 

Hoseok wasn’t going to fall for it this time. Yoonji wasn’t comfortable going and he wasn’t going to wrap all his feelings in her. He needed to focus on his dance concert and his solo. Sure it would be great if she was in the stands cheering him on but she would be technically. Hoseok would just make a date with her afterwards and still share that moment. 

Hoseok shifted and started to do some push-ups. He finished two sets before he sat up. “Ask me,” he said as he tried to catch his breath and waved at Jin. “Come on ask me.” 

Jin frowned but was true to the agreement they made years before when they first became roommates. “I may not understand exactly how you feel, but I can about you and want to help. What can I do to help?” 

Hoseok smiled at Jin. He really did have an amazing friend. He sat down facing Jin and spoke to him. This was their truth moment. Hoseok would say exactly what he was thinking and Jin would accept it. 

“I don’t want to force her to go; even though it would be great if she was there. It’s really that simple. And,” Hoseok continued, “because I have no intention of tricking her, forcing her, or guilt tripping her into going I don’t need help.” 

“So you’re telling me you’re ok with the whole situation then?” 

“Yes,” Hoseok nodded and went back to doing another set of push-ups. 

Hoseok finished two more sets of push-ups before Jin said something. 

“Something happened,” Jin said as he squinted his eyes at Hoseok. 

Hoesok laughed and started stretching. “Nothing happened.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Jin said as he started to stretch as well. 

Hoseok laughed, “dude I thought we were going to work out?” 

“We’re working out,” Jin said as he started to do a set of push-ups.

“She was supportive,” Hoseok started to do burpees. 

“Min Yoonji was supportive,” Jin continued to do his push-ups but Hoseok heard the surprise in his voice. 

“Yeah, I told her I was worried about the performance. Well worried is a strong word,” Hoseok amended when he saw Jin’s shoulders tense. I am nervous more than anything, and she asked why.” 

“Right,” Jin grunted and sat back on his butt to rest. 

“To her,” Hoseok continued as he popped up then down and kicked his feet back,” it was confusing that I was worried because I am, and I quote, ‘art I motion.’ Not her words, someone said them,” Hoseok added when Jin’s jaw dropped. “She said,” Hoseok popped up with more resolve now, “that I was spectacular and that we have empirical evidence so it’s not her personal opinion but true. What do you think,” Hoseok asked when Jin said nothing. 

“Well smack my ass and call me Sally.”

Hoseok missed his footing and collapsed laughing. “Ok bend over.” 

“I am sorry I ever worried about you,” Jin said with a straight face, before surprising Hoseok by standing up bending over and patting his own butt. 

**

Yoonji breathed easier once she was outside and several feet away from the dorm. 

Ahmi was a genius clumsy woman, but she was quick when she needed to be. Yoonji was always on her toes around Ahmi but would never admit this to her. 

Yoonji unwrapped her nasty granola bar and bit into it. Everything had failed. Her attempts to address the Hoseok situation had failed. 

Ahmi had given her advice but in all honesty that sounded like too much work. She could talk to Hoseok about the whole thing, but they’d technically only been on one date. It couldn’t be time to talk about their feelings could it? Nope, it sounded inappropriate and uncalled for. No. Hard no, and hell no. 

But now she had no choice, it was time to pull the big guns out. 

Yoonji was going to go to the godfathers for advice. 

These people were the top of their trade. These people had helped her out of the toughest spots in her life and it was through their example that she had come this far. They were the only people who were constantly telling her to take care of herself, eat well, and loved her as much as she loved them: BTS. 

Yoonji pulled her ipod out of her pocket and hit shuffle. She was done talking about her feelings and thinking about them. It was time to drown in the sweet sounds of BTS, “la, la, la I don’t have any,” Yoonji sung softly as she walked through campus with a bounce in her step. 

She was free at least for a few moments with BTS and her thoughts. Because, if there was an answer to her predicament, BTS would figure it out for her. 

Tomorrow came on first and Yoonji fumbled so quickly for her ipod she almost missed a step. It wasn’t a Tomorrow kind of a day. She had a different kind of problem. 

Yoonji hit shuffle again and Look Here started playing. 

Yoonji instantly felt better. Look Here was a gem hiding in the Dark and Wild album. As the first studio album, the development of the songs and organization was glorious. 

The song was a flirty with a nice balance of sexy and provocative. 

 

Look here, don’t run away   
Because soon, you’ll want me   
When you’re crying because you’re lonely, it’s already too late  
I already figured out your pretty charms, baby come on

At first, you answered once when I text ten time  
But later, you call me first and look for me all day 

Yoonji rolled her eyes at the lyrics. She couldn’t help it. BTS they were all amazing, but guys there was too much truth in the song. Yoonji smiled to herself and turned down a trail. She halted and bit her lip. There was Hoseok next to Jin doing push-ups. 

When her heart started to speed up and she felt a blush creep into her face, Yoonji cursed her teenage hormones. Like what the hell. Yoonji walked back a bit and sat down on the grass to watch Hoseok and Jin where they couldn’t see her. 

Was she being like that with Hoseok? Was he pursuing her and was she just going to become a love sick girl and crawl to him? Was there any point in resisting at this point?

“Yes,” Yoonji said out loud. Because there was no way in hell or in any parallel universe, she was going start putting her and Hoseok’s name with a heart around it. The thought sent a shiver up her spine and jumpstarted her gag reflex. 

Yoonji would no longer deny, at least to herself, that she liked Hoseok. But she wasn’t going to turn into a love sick teenager that couldn’t think of anything else, even if she had spent a full day and a half worrying about this shit. 

Yoonji sighed. So she identified the problem, accepted her feelings, but what to do about the troubled situation. 

Yoonji just sat there and listened to Look Here. When the next song started playing, Yoonji immediately smiled. Converse High was a happy cute song. 

The song was about being so into someone that you like everything about them. 

 

But I am just colored by you  
I like you but still don’t wear low Converse

I am so into your Converse high, I can’t help it 

 

Yoonji listened to the song and her heart did a little flip when Hoseok started doing burpees. Was he trying to kill her? Also why was he so fit? Yoonji was much more comfortable when she imagined Hoseok was scrawny under his uniform. Although she had enjoyed the abs and all, her heart and hormones were not ready for it. 

Hoseok turned to talk to Jin and smiled so brightly Yoonji just stared. The utter happiness in his face shoved her heart that last centimeter off of the edge. When Jin stood up bent over and patted his own butt, Yoonji laughed out loud. They were idiots. Good thing they had Ahmi and her. 

Yoonji stood up and made her way off of campus. She knew what to do now. 

BTS always came through. The godfathers of advice. 

**

Hoseok rolled his shoulders as he made his way back to the dorm. He and the dance group had just finished their last practice before the big show. 

They were ready, Hoseok told himself again. They had practiced, put in the time and work. They would win again he was almost certain of it. 

Hoseok was thinking about costumes and lighting when Yoonji stepped out of the shadows and scared ten years off of his life. 

“Oh shit!” 

Yoonji rolled her eyes at him and sighed. She shifted then forced a smile on her face. “Where you practicing?” 

“Yeah,” Hoseok answered and tried to settle down, “it was our last practice before the show.” 

“How did it go?”

“It went well. I think we’re ready,” Hoseok answered and then stood in silence when Yoonji didn’t say anything else and just smiled at him. 

After what seemed like forever, Yoonji’s smile fell and she blew out. “I can’t. This is for you," she said as she shoved a box into his arms. 

Hoseok looked down at a rectangular Converse shoe box. 

“I am pretty sure they’re your size, but if not, I put the receipt inside. You can exchange them,” Yoonji crossed her arms under her chest and looked back at him. 

“Thanks… wait I don’t… Are these for me?” 

Yoonji rolled her eyes. “I knew I should have gotten a card,” Yoonji gave an annoyed hair flip. “The shoes are for you. They’re a token. I guess.”

“Oh,” Hoseok flipped the box open, “cool so they’re good luck for the concert.” 

“Yes,” Yoonji said a little too enthusiastically as she pointed at him. 

“Hey thanks,” Hoseok flashed Yoonji a bright smile. He knew he’d been right. She was supportive and amazing. “What are you doing the day after tomorrow?”

“Why?” Yoonji squinted her eyes at him. 

Hoseok laughed, “I was thinking if you were free we could get a late snack or something.” 

“Is it a date?” Yoonji tilted her head looking at him. 

“Yes,” Hoseok said adjusting the strap of his backpack and closing the lid of the shoes. “If you have time of course." 

“What about your concert," she asked. 

“Oh,” Hoseok said quickly, “I wasn’t trying to get you to go. You said no and I respect that. I was just thinking we could hangout after. I want to see you.” 

“Ah,” Yoonji said and then a half smirk appeared on her face briefly before disappearing. “Well, I am sorry but I am busy.” 

“Oh ok,” Hoseok said trying not to sound disappointed. “Maybe some other time then, I still owe you a date and all.” 

“Good night Hoseok," Yoonji said as she turned to walk way. 

Hoseok stood there in the dark by his dorm and watched as she walked away. He stared down at the soft sway of her skirt and couldn't help but sigh. She was amazing but also super hot. Hoseok wondered what he could have said to get a good luck kiss not that the shoes weren't great or anything. Although why Converse? 

“Oh,” Yoonji turned to look at him and smiled at him when she caught him looking at her butt. “I’ll be at the concert wear the shoes.” 

Hoseok stood there with a huge smile on his face and watched as she turned and disappeared into the night. Yoonji never stopped surprising him. 

How could he not like her?

He legitimately never had a chance, but to fall completely for the girl.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey, where is Yoonji?”

Ahmi put her book bag down and rolled her shoulders. She had spent the last three hours trying to hunt her best friend down knowing fully well if Min Yoonji didn’t want to be found she wouldn’t be. 

“I have no idea. I told her I’d wait for her at the bus stop so we could come together and she walked away. Then I spent hours looking for her at her usual napping places and nothing.” 

“But you’re sure she told Hobi she’d be here?”

“That’s what he told me, I doubt he’d make that up. He even thanked me for talking to her. If Yoonji was a real girl, I would assume she’d talk to him about the issue but I don’t think that was the case. Especially,” Ahmi unzipped her jacket and threw it down on the seat, “since he then pointed at his shoes and then walked away. I don’t know what the hell is happening,” Ahmi sat down and laid her head on Jin’s shoulder. “Oh Jin what do we do when he looks up and she’s not here? He’s going to be so disappointed and he’s already super nervous about the dance battle.” 

“Who is that?” Ahmi mouthed and pointed at the figure of a man in a black jacket with a hood pulled over his head. The man was dressed in all black and had a medical mask shielding his face. 

Jin shrug. ”I got here late and couldn’t find any other spots,” Jin whispered. “Well there are still fifteen minutes before the show starts I am sure she’ll show,” Jin said hopefully as he scanned the crowed for a sign of Yoonji’s short crop of hair. “She has to show right?”

“Well she better because I even made her a list of things a girlfriend/someone you’re dating does and attending performances whether it’s your thing or not was number three on the list. She KNOWS she needs to be here.” 

“She’ll show,” Jin said with confidence. “She really seems to like him in her own unreadable I was raised in the wild kind of a way. Hobi also said she was supportive and believes in him. I don’t know any details,” Jin raised his hands in defense. “I know nothing except that. He was worried about the concert and she said it was dumb because he was amazing.” 

“I am too worried to believe this,” Ahmi took out her phone and turned on the locater she’d put on Yoonji’s backpack. With any luck, Yoonji had her backpack and she’d find her. 

When the locator showed that Yoonji was at the concert hall, Ahmi felt her heart sink. Yoonji must have found it and put in her backpack as payback. Ahmi prayed to all the gods that Yoonji would make it and soon. 

**

20 minutes into the show. 

“I am going to try calling her again,” Ahmi said nervously as she checked her phone for the millionth time. There was no message from her friend. She wasn’t coming. Ahmi hit the dial button and waited for the ringing to begin. “Fucken shit! Oh Min Yoonji, I won’t forgive you if you sabotage your relationship with Hobi,” Ahmi muttered right before Yoonji’s voice mail recording rang. It was over. She wasn’t coming. 

“Nothing?”

Ahmi shook her head. “I think their group is next.” She stuffed her phone in her jacket pocket and reached for Jin’s hand. Ahmi squeezed a bit when Hoseok took the stage. 

Even at a distance she could tell it was him. The usual ball of sunshine always transformed when he was on stage. It gave her a surge of pride to see it because the Sun was a star after all. “He’s so amazing,” she whispered in awe. 

“He really is, “Jin whispered in agreement. “The solo is coming up.” Jin moved forward in his sea. He’d seen Hobi practice but it was a completely different experience seeing it with the costumes, lights and on stage. His stage outfit was black and white with the bright red pop of red converse. 

As he glided into place for his solo, Hoseok pulled a red cap from his back pocket and covered his head creating an air of mystery and setting the mood. The crowed went silent waiting for magic to happen. 

Next to Jin, the figure that had been completely still came to life shedding the jacket to reveal a small young woman head to toe in a Hobi monogram outfit. 

“Hooooooobbbbiii,” she screamed and Hoseok tipped his head up to look at her. While the cap still shaded his eyes, his bright smile was highlighted for everyone to see. 

“Hooooooooobbbbbiiiiii,” she screamed again as Hoseok proceeded to annihilate the stage. 

**

“That’s Yoonji right,” Ahmi asked Jin as she pointed at the girl who looked like her best friend but couldn’t possibly be her. 

This Yoonji was wearing a headband that spelled out in glittery and bright letters Hope and had spent the length of Hoseok’s performance yelling and cheering at the top of her lungs. Ahmi could safely say that she’d never seen Yoonji so excited except for at a BTS concert. 

“Yes, I do believe that is her,” Jin smiled over at his friend. Hobi looked so happy. Like a very proud chicken, all puffed up and standing tall. 

“And she had to make all of that stuff herself right?” Ahmi rubbed her eyes and looked at her friend once more and sure enough she was decked out in Hobi monograms and ironed on cut outs of his face. “She’s smiling right?

Jin simply nodded. “It’s a gummy smile too.” 

“So she claims they’ve never actually been on a date except for the group one and that she’s not his girlfriend right?” Ahmi asked pointing at Yoonji. “That girl, the one over there wearing the Yoonji meat suit. She’s sunshine’s girlfriend right?”

“Yup, she has to be that outfit couldn’t have been easy to make” Jin said proudly. “But can we have a moment.” 

“Sure,” Ahmi turned her attention to Jin.

“Are we sure she’s not just trying to take his virginity? I mentioned something to Hoseok but he seemed to think she wasn’t really that into him. But I mean obviously,” Jin gestured back to their friends.

“Actually,..” Ahmi trailed off.

“What do you know you beautiful woman,” Jin put an arm around Ahmi’s waist and pulled her closer. To anyone it would have just seemed like a sweet gesture but few would have guessed that was their epic gossip move. 

“Well initially before the planned first, kind of second date that didn’t happen when Hoseok got sick she asked about him. I know!” Ahmi pulled Jin closer, when his mouth dropped open, by tugging the side pockets of his sweater. “I was shook, but it seemed she just wanted to confirm he was a nice guy which he is. Then she seemed to get that look on her face when something hasn’t made her happy and when I asked what it was. She said and I quote that it was going to be troublesome to get into his pants.” 

“So she just wants to sleep with him?”

Ahmi turned towards Hoseok and Yoonji and laid her head on Jin’s shoulder. “No, I don’t think so. Yoonji can be detached when she wants, but not about someone being in her space. She’s too particular for that. I think she does really like him but she’s working it out.”

“So is he,” Jin kissed Ahmi’s dimple,” want to put money on how long it will take for both of them to figure out that they actually really like each other?”

“Deal,” Ahmi kissed Jin and then started to discuss the bet. 

**

Yoonji smiled and talked to Hoseok’s dance team partners. She gave compliments freely and when they commented on her outfit she just kept on smiling. Yoonji had a reputation to uphold and refused to let them see her sweat. 

Although she wanted to bolt several times, Hoseok’s arm around her shoulders kept her still and safe. He smelled wonderful and his completely relaxed energy was contagious so she kept on smiling and nodding. Yoonji wondered if he had noticed that since she’d found him after the concert he hadn’t broken contact with her for more than a few seconds. 

Yoonji stood there as the guys recounted every bit of the concert and gave insight into what was happening back stage. Apparently, the dance teacher had warned Hoseok against wearing the red converse saying it would take away from the performance. Hoseok hadn’t listened. Yoonji was happier than she cared to admit. 

The guys all seemed pretty nice so Yoonji didn’t mind talking to them. She’d run into some of them in the past, but had never taken the time to talk to them. This was yet another thing, another new experience, Hoseok was introducing her to. 

Minho was a bright kid with a friendly smile. Yoonji had always thought he was just a sweet kid but everyone had failed to mention he had abs she could do her laundry on. People were holing out on her not that she was interested or anything, but Yoonji appreciated well made things. 

Yoonji noticed Taehyung was lingering and was about to tell him to go wait for her when she realized he wasn’t waiting for her. Taehyung pushed his hair back from his face and Yoonji noticed a small thin leather bracelet she had admired. 

A thin leather bracelet that matched one Minho wore. Apparently it wasn’t just her and Hoseok who were dating, but Taehyung and Minho as well. Fancy that. Yoonji just leaned back and enjoyed the show. They both stood close by but keeping everyone else involved in conversation. It was interesting to see how different couples interacted. Then when Yoonji was sure nothing would surprise her Jungkook walked up to Jimin and whispered something to him. Jimin went the cutest pale of scarlet. Yoonji´s eyebrows shot into her hairline. 

So that’s how Jimin had gotten sick, it wasn’t just studying, but swapping spit with Mr. Strong and Silent: Jeon Jungkook. Jimin pointed over to another group of people and Yoonji saw a ring shine on his finger. When Yoonji looked at both of Jungkook’s hands, she wasn’t surprised to see he wore an identical ring. 

Here she was so involved in a relationship with the Sun, she had missed all the clues. So everyone had couple items, interesting. She looked down at her hands and at Hoseok and felt the slight twinge of regret. They had no couple items. She would fix this. 

“So do you guys want to get food,” Minho asked as Taehyung lingered around him. 

“We’re down right Kookie,” Jimin asked as he stood next to Jungkook and winked at him. Yoonji needed a whistle that was a flagarant foul: it was personal and involved excessive contact. No wonder, Professor Seijin was getting more wrinkles. 

Yoonji looked around for her one and only partner in crime and threw up in her mouth a bit. There was Ahmi, the girl she held in the highest of regard completely wrapped around Jin. They were giggling and had full on heart eyes: yuck. If she ever looked at Hoseok like that, Yoonji needed to get someone to smack her. 

When the rest of the group happily agreed to go and quickly started discussing where to eat at. 

“Hey,” Hoseok tipped his head down to talk to Yoonji, “do you want to go?” 

Yoonji looked at Hoseok, “I am open to that idea or….” 

Hoseok smiled at her a twinkle in his eye, “or?”

“We’re going to pass guys,” Yoonji announced to the rest of the group. “This one,” Yoonji pointed at Hoseok, “owes me a second date. Bye guys,” Yoonji called out as she took Hoseok by the hand and led him away. 

Yoonji and Hoseok walked away from the concert hand in hand amid a sea of whispers and questions. 

“Wait aren’t they dating already?” 

“Second date? What did she mean by that?”

“I am so confused.” 

“I think that’s what they call foreplay.” 

“He’s really happy with her right?” 

“Have you ever seen Yoonji-noona smile so much?” 

But none of it mattered, not the gossip, whispers, or stories that would be told about them. Whether Min Yoonji and Jung Hoseok had been dating for six months or only a month no one was really sure. But a few things were certain: 

1\. Min Yoonji and Jung Hoseok were a hot item. They were relationship goals in every way. They had both stepped up the game. Him in being a completely adoring boyfriend and her in being an equally devoted girlfriend.   
2\. Min Yoonji and Jung Hoseok were openly into BDSM. Although initially the student body had been scandalized by the knowledge, professors saw a renewed interest in sex education. (The professors would never know what had sparked this new interest)   
3\. As long as something is consensual a few love taps are nothing. 

Yet despite the rumors surrounding the new couple, the simple date between Yoonji and Hoseok included none of those elements. 

They walked around the park talking and laughing together. 

They shared large fries and Hoseok got up to get refills for their drinks. Yoonji let him pay for the fries but she bought the cokes. They laughed and Yoonji’s gummy smile was on fully display for anyone who was walking past the couple to see. 

Then that night, Hoseok walked Yoonji to the door and she let him. And when he lingered by her door hoping to get a kiss, she informed him a kiss would be nice. 

The kiss was chaste and sweet. (Yoonji would never admit that it made her sigh.)

Hoseok waited until she was inside to go back to his dorm to dream about her, and Yoonji got ready for bed thinking about his smile. 

There was Hope in the world for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy Hope World. Don't forget to check out Mr. Sunishine himself your angel, your hope, Jhope's mix tape and his single Daydream. 
> 
> I was so happy I just wrote the last bit I had for this fic. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Yoonji craned her neck and looked down at her English review workbook. 

It was near the end of the semester which meant every waking moment needed to be dedicated to studying. 

Yoonji’s body was full on complaining. Her neck was stiff. Her eyes burned. Her hand was hurting, and Yoonji was over it. 

Yoonji sighed and looked over her answers. She finally understood the learning outcomes for that section. It had just taken her and Hoseok all morning to figure it out. Yoonji was about to suggest they move on to the next section when his lips caught her eye.

Hoseok had full firm lips that were meant for soft kisses and sexy words. 

Not that Yoonji was completely head over heels in love, she just appreciated when things that were well made. But there was something about the line of his jaw that she just wanted to take a quick nip. Yoonji imagined that Hoseok would jump out of his skin in surprise and what a lovely image that might make. It would definitely liven up the dull and long study sessions. 

Rumors claimed they had been dating since the start of the fall term, maybe the summer. Those same rumors also claimed they had dated through the city to hide their relationship. It was only until Hoseok had shown up with bruises that they’d gone public with the relationship. 

Rumors also affirmed that Hoseok was completely obsessed with Yoonji while she was completely possessive. All the girls that attended their school stayed away from him just in case. 

But the reality was very different. 

Yoonji and Hoseok had not been dating for nine months. They had gone on their first, not really a date, date in February after the release of the Deadpool movie. 

Now whether that is when they officially started dating or not was up for debate. 

Their intent to date had survived one bought of illness, a house party Hoseok never made it to, a group date, dance concert and a solo date. But beyond a few scattering of kisses nothing had really happened between them. 

Now that they were near the end of the term, there was even less opportunities for them to date. Damn review season. 

On the bright side, Yoonji though as Hoseok leaned closer to his review book, they had good communication. Ahmi had thrown a small party to announce that Yoonji was a real girl now. Yoonji had wrestled here into submission. Although Yoonji almost died of embarrassment, Ahmi wasn’t wrong. Hosek and her did talk all the time. The wall that had existed between them was slowly eroding away the more time they spent together. They spoke about all kinds of topics, and she had even gotten better at texting. 

“Hobi.” 

Hoseok looked up from his book with a pen hanging ever so slightly off of his lip and his banana milk in the other hand. “What’s up?” 

“I think we should have sex,” Yoonji said simply. 

Hoseok choked spilling banana milk over his hand and English notebook. He kept on coughing violently while staring wide eyed at her. Yoonji made a sound of annoyance and just crossed her arms. 

“Holy fucken shit,” Hoseok quit hitting his chest and took in a few deep breaths. He looked around as the rest of study hall stared at both of them. He lifted a hand and smiled pretending his girlfriend? Could he call Min Yoonji his girlfriend yet? NO definitely not, they had technically only been on a single date, two if he was generous with himself, and in all honesty, he wasn’t quite sure she liked him anyway. 

Hoseok had played with the idea that she might like, like him, but every time it seemed ridiculous. She certainly didn’t like him the way he liked her. She put up with him. She was amused by him and apparently wanted to have sex with him, but like, like him nope. At least not the way he liked her. “What did you say?” 

“I think about you in that way,” Yoonji said once Hoseok sat down. Even though he was staring at her, Yoonji kept on talking. “I have for some time actually. I know you’re a nice guy and so I am assuming you haven’t made a move because of that. I just thought I would take the lead here and do something about it.” 

Hoseok wasn’t quite sure what to do with the information that had just been thrown his way. “I don’t… I…” 

“What you don’t want to,” Yoonji asked. 

Even through the shock, Hoseok could see that Yoonji was getting upset. He wanted to say something but couldn’t think of a thing to say, and he definitely was not going to answer the question she had just asked. Not today Satan. “I can’t believe you said that.” 

“What,” Yoonji asked as she flayed him with a single look. “Do you think only men can have sexual urges?”

Hoseok held a hand up and shook his head reminding himself to breathe. Of course, he didn’t believe that, but he didn’t expect that conversation to happen in the middle of study hall or for it to be announced so easily. Had he thought about having sex with Yoonji, yes. Would he ever admit it in a million years even if he was being tortured, no. None of the thoughts in his head would settle and while his mouth oved to try to say something nothing came out. He knew Yoonji hell he’d been ‘talking to her,’ but nothing could have ever prepared him for this conversation. 

Yoonji bit the inside of cheek and ordered herself to take deep long breaths and keep her temper in check. But reason fought against her humiliation, her pride won. The fucken nerve of the man! Wasn’t she attractive enough to tempt him? Fuck him! After he’d spent all that time staring at her underwear and kissing her senseless now he was out? “If you’re not interested that’s fine all you have to do is say so,” she said quietly but firmly.

“I am not having this conversation with you,” Hoseok used his English notebook as a shield.

“It’s a simple yes or no,” Yoonji pushed the notebook out of the way to look at his face. “If you don’t want to then just say so, just say I don’t appeal to you in that way. I mean you’ve stared at my underwear a bunch of times and we’ve kissed a ton! If Professor Seijin hadn’t come I’d have gotten a hand full of-“ 

Hoseok covered Yoonji’s mouth with his hand. “Yoonji we’re not talking about this,” he said again and pulled his hand away from her mouth. Her mouth was dangerous territory. It was best to stay way. “I can’t do it. I am not talking about this now.”

Yoonji bit her lip. “Ok so I have my answer. If you don’t want to don’t worry, there are others that do.” Yoonji shoved all her stuff into her purse and walked away. 

Hoseok scooped up all of his materials and clumsily stuffed them into his backpack and followed her. He caught up to her right as she turned down a corridor. “Wait a minute Yoonji wait a fucken minute,” the flash in her eyes should have been a warning, but she spoke calmly to him.

“Let go of me,” Yoonji said staring at the hand that held her in place. When Hoseok let go, Yoonji tossed back her hair and stared into his eyes. “Do you want to have sex with me or not?”

Hoseok just couldn’t answer. 

Yoonji walked passed him then turned back to stare him down. The fucken bastard how dare he turn her down. Didn’t he like her? Of course he did, he said he had no dignity when it came to her so what was the problem? Did he smile at all the girls he knew the way he smiled at her? Like his heart was in his eyes and he’d never seen anyone more beautiful than her? Yoonji didn’t know what came over her but she acted before she thought and threw herself into his arms and sealed her lips to his.

Her hands gripped tight to the lapels of his uniform jacket and moaned into his mouth. When she bit his bottom lip, his hands slid up her back and into her hair. When his mouth opened and his head tilted deepening the kiss, she chucked it up to surprise and poured everything in her into the kiss. Her head was spinning and she slipped her hands inside of his jacket. If she was going to take a taste she’d get a good one. She wanted a little more. The image of him lifting her short skirt and those strong hands touching her thighs and then inside of her was almost too much to handle. Even with lust clouding her vision, Yoonji pushed away and smoothed down her hair. 

She bent down and picked up the bag she’d dropped. “Well now you know what you’ve turned down. See you never,” she said and turned on her heal and left. 

**  
Hoseok paced his room trying to figure out what to do next. 

After having some time to think, Hoseok had come to several helpful conclusions, but the most important was that he had hurt Yoonji because they were friends. 

Although a strong argument could be made that all of his attempts at dating her had failed, they were slowly working their way towards something that might be called a relationship. 

It didn’t matter that ninety percent of the school though they were dating Hoseok knew it wasn’t completely true. But he liked her and so had decided that, they’d take it slow. 

So they talked and hung out together. They mostly studies lately, but Hoseok was happy to just be sharing the same space with her. If every once in a while, the kiss they shared in the dance room creeped into his head, Hoseok made sure to push his feelings away and refocus on her. He wouldn’t push her to do anything. He liked hearing her talk and seeing her laugh too much to risk doing something wrong. 

Never could he have imagined that Yoonji had other things in mind. How was he supposed to focus on her and making their relationship when she’d sat across from him and declared plainly that they should have sex? How was he supposed to focus on her when the taste of her was so vivid in his mind? How was he supposed to act like a real boy when he knew how much heat was in her tiny body and how her hands would feel sliding inside his uniform jacket? 

As if to try to rid himself of the memory, Hoseok took off his jacket and threw it across the room. The problem was entirely his; because, he liked the prickly creature with the short crop of hair more than he should. And damn it, his lips still tingled. “You’re just horny and a teenager that’s all,” Hoseok said to himself. 

“Amen brother.”

Hoseok nearly jumped out of his skin. “Dude, I am going to put a bell on you.” 

Jin laughed, “so… do I want to know why you look super guilty, confused, and horny?”

Hoseok laughed and he rubbed his face, “no… you don’t want to know.” 

“Really,” Jin said elongating the last part of the word, “well now I am interested.” 

Hoseok sat down on the couch and just started ahead like a man who was a shell of the human he used to be. 

“Actually I already know,” Jin said with a sympathetic smile, “I just wanted to give you a chance to tell me yourself.” 

“Jin… seriously… at least give me a chance,” Hoseok dropped his head. 

“Sorry but Yoonji went on a rampage. I am just here as part of the emergency clean-up crew,” Jin sat down across from Hoseok and held up his phone where all the messages were in all caps. 

“Oh a scale from one to zombie apocalypse how pissed is she?”

Jin reached out and put his hand over Hoseok’s, “we’re dead… this is a memory of reality… she destroyed the earth.” 

“Damn it,” Hoseok held his head in hands. “Look she surprised me ok,” Hoseok looked up at Jin. “I wasn’t expecting her to say something like that to me! I mean let’s have sex?” Hoseok’s voice went high and thin. “We were in study hall. I spilled my banana milk all over my English book. I was mortified and oh my good super turned on. I mean Jin do you understand?” Hoseok implored,” I had my hands full of willing woman and I had no idea what to do. I mean I did know what I wanted to do… but I couldn’t could I? Then she threw herself at me Jin. She jumped into my arms and I mean… I had to kiss her right? It was like my mind, my mouth, and my dick had completely different agendas. What do I do?”

Jin winced but offered Hoseok a supportive smile, “did I ever tell you how Ahmi and I got to that point in our relationship?” 

“Hmm no.” 

“I’ll tell you about it someday. It’s hilarious but let’s get back to you. Tell me what happened?”

**

Fifteen minutes later, Jin stood up. “We need tea, “he declared and Hoseok followed him into the kitchen. “I mean I also would have been surprised off of my ass. But can we have an honest moment?” 

Hoseok nodded and sat down by the kitchen table. 

“Well,” Jin took down tea from a cabinet, “I am not quite sure I wouldn’t have pushed Ahmi’s skirt up and gotten in there if I had been in that situation.” 

“Jesus Jin,” Hoseok groaned. 

“What?” Jin pulled the tea kettle down, “I am just being honest. Fuck the open hallway and the fact someone could have walked in on us, Ahmi jumps into my arms and grabs me like it’s simple: she’s getting fucked.”

Hoseok rubbed a hand over his face. This day was just too much, “I wanted to… but.” 

“But you didn’t,” Jin turned on the burner and set the water to heat up. “Now,” Jin sat down at the table, “the real question is why? Why didn’t you do as she asked if you wanted to?”

“I really like her Jin.”

“I know you do,” Jin nodded, “that doesn’t explain why when she said lets have sex you didn’t jump at the opportunity. I mean I think any guy in that situation might…” Jin trailed off. He looked at Hoseok and all of the pieces suddenly fell into place. “Oh Hoseok,,” Jin said understanding the situation at last,” it’s not a bad thing.” 

Hoseok wanted to deny it. He wanted to deny what Jin had seen so clearly and easily. But even though Jin had figured it out, Hoseok still couldn’t bring himself to say it. “It’s a very bad thing,” Hoseok said quietly. “It’s an extremely bad thing if she doesn’t feel the same way.” 

Jin sat in silence as Hoseok avoided his face. 

Jin contemplated the situation as Hoseok avoided all eye contact. Hoseok was right of course if he was in love with Yoonji and she didn’t love him back it was problematic. But somehow, Jin didn’t see a scenario where Yoonji wasn’t as head over heels in love with Hoseok as he was with her. Leave it to Hoseok to be a nice, caring, and loving guy in every situation. “So she’s pissed at you?” 

“I fucked up Jin,” Hoseok admitted. “I am not even sure how I did it but she’s not just pissed at me. I hurt her. She’s hurt and pissed off and I didn’t even get a chance to explain or apologize. She didn’t give me a chance to process what she had said. When I didn’t answer her right away she lost it. I saw it to. I could see the temper rising the hurt all of it and I couldn’t do a thing to stop it. She said see you never after she walked away from me.” 

“Well the way I see it you have three options, my friend,” Jin got up to get the hot water. He poured it in the tea pot. “Your first option is you ignore the whole thing and play it by ear. Yoonji might come around but from what you said she’s pretty pissed off and hurt. I am not sure how well that will work.” Jin covered the pot and sat down. “Your second option is to declare yourself to her and just put it on the table. I mean you’ve told her you like her. Not in so many words but I am pretty sure she knows. But you could tell her you’re in love with her and want to take things slow. Now I am not quite sure how that will work out. I know Yoonji but it’s hard to predict what will spook her. She might throw herself into your manly arms and swoon or she might punch you and never talk to you again.” 

Jin poured tea into cups and handed one to Hoseok. 

“Yeah, I am not doing that,” Hoseok said quickly. 

“Fair enough,” Jin nodded, “no judgement here. I am not sure if I’d be that brave. When I told Ahmi I loved her, I was 99.9% sure she loved me as well but I was still super nervous.” 

“So what’s my third option?”

“Well this is a little complex and pretty mature actually,” Jin took a sip of his tea. “You can continue to enjoy Yoonji and… the different activities she wants to engage in.” 

“So you mean…” 

“Only if you want to but there’s a down side. She might just be interested in having sex with you and being friends, but nothing more.” 

Hoseok looked down at his tea cup without saying a word. 

“What would you do?” 

Jin laughed, “I already told you what I’d do.” 

“But… tell me something, why would you have,” Hoseok gestured with his hand. 

“Why would I have lifted Ahmi’s skirt and dove right in?”

“Oh god, never mind.” 

Jin laughed again, “honestly? Because I love her. If Ahmi wants me, then she has me without reservations. True if we get caught, I might die of embarrassment after but that’d be my problem. And when she was done with me, my heart would have definitely been broke but, Hoseok the memory of being with her no one can take from me.”

“Ok,” Hoseok nodded. He was going to have to think this through. 

“Oh Hoseok,” Jin said as he picked up his tea cup. “I forgot to mention one thing.” 

“What,” Hoseok looked up wide eyed. 

“You’re going to have to crawl.” 

Hoseok blew out a breath, “I can do that.” 

**  
Hoseok got up the next day and prepared himself to face Yoonji. He would crawl like the slug he was. 

Hoseok had a speech ready for her and he’d edited and revised it in his head all night. The trick was to get her to listen. Yoonji wouldn’t listen so he needed to come up with a good plan. If he needed to shout his speech at her he was ready. If he was lucky, she would forgive him. 

When Hoseok turned the corner and didn’t see Yoonji at her usual napping place his stomach clenched, Yoonji had skipped her usual napping time. He wouldn’t just be facing her, with back sweating fear, he would be facing Ahmi as well. 

Ahmi was going to roast his balls.

He deserved it of course, but did they have to tag team him? 

Strap on, Hoseok told himself and turned to head towards the girl’s dormitory. 

Hoseok wondered if the condemned felt the dread that settled in his heart like a ton of stone. They couldn’t kill him, at least not in broad daylight. Maim for sure, and he was definitely going to get verbally assault, but he had daylight to protect him. If they were going to take him out it would be under the shadows of night. 

Instead of walking up to the desk and just getting a guest pass, he asked to call up to the dorm. He couldn’t just waltz in there. He was the enemy and had no right to stand at Yoonji’s door. 

Ahmi answered. 

Hoseok’s heart dropped. No one got around Kim Ahmi. 

“Hello Hoseok, I’ll walk down wait for me.” 

Hoseok paced the lobby and waited for Ahmi to walk down. A few minutes later, Hoseok was facing not just Ahmi, but Yura and Hera. 

Hoseok did his best to push the panic that wanted to crawl out up his chest but swallowed it down. He needed to see Yoonji. “Ahmi hi.” 

“Hello Hoseok,” her words were icy unlike anything he’d heard from her before. 

“I want… No, I need to see Yoonji. I want to apologize for everything. If I could talk to her for a few minutes-“ 

“No.” It was such a small and simple word. But that small word, cut the legs from under him.

“Ahmi if I could-“

“No Hoseok, she’s sleeping.” 

“Ok, I can come back or wait until she’s done sleeping,” Hoseok checked his watch. Yoonji had ten more minutes of her nap. 

“No.” 

Is that all you’re going to say?

“No,” Ahmi said without a hint of joke in her voice. “It’s not all we’re going to say.” Yura and Hera flanked Ahmi. As battle plans were concerned, this was one of the best: a perfect assault formation. 

Hoseok stepped back and tried to reason. “Whatever you guys are going to say, I know I deserve. Want me to say I could have handled it better? I could have. Want me to say I was a jerk? I was a jerk then-“

“I was thinking insensitive asshole worked,” Yura added quickly. 

“Look I know. I can hide behind the fact that I was surprised but it doesn’t matter.” 

“No it doesn’t, if you hurt her it was bad and Hoseok she’s hurt,” Ahmi said cooly. 

“But I cant make it up if you guys don’t let me talk to her.” 

“Well she doesn’t want to talk to you or see you,” Ahmi said, “not now anyway. I can’t say I am sorry you’re upset too because I can see that you are, but I am not sorry. Now this is about Yoonji, she wants you to leave her alone and that’s what you’re going to do.” 

“For how long,” Hoseok asked. 

“As long as it takes,” Ahmi said simply. 

As Hoseok stared at the three girls, Jonghyung, Wonho and Hyungwon walked into the lobby. The three guys shot him a sympathetic look but walked out again. 

“But Ahmi…,” Hoseok trailed off. 

“I’ll give you an honest moment,” Ahmi said as she crossed her hands over her chest. “I am going to do this because I like you. We’re friends I would like to think. You’re not just my boyfriend’s friend and despite what has happened I do think you’re a nice guy.” 

“Just roast my balls,” Hoseok grumbled, “I am certain it would be less painful.” 

“We’ll forget about this someday and befreinds again,” Ahmi continued. “And more importantly, Yoonji will forget about this. But until she does, until she’s ready, you’re going to leave her alone. You can’t call her. You can’t contact her or try to see her,” Ahmi took a step forward. “You see her walking down a hallway you turn and walk the other way do you hear me? We’re also not going to tell her you came here unless she asks. We won’t lie to her.” 

“You need to stay away,” the slightest hint of sympathy colored Hera’s voice. “If you care you need to give her space to cool down. Less than twenty-four hours is not enough.” 

“I need your word that you’ll stay away from her,” Ahmi stepped forward and waited. 

“Alright,” Hoseok agreed. “You’ve got my word I’ll stay way. But can you just get in touch tell me how she’s doing?” 

“No Hoseok,” Ahmi turned around and walked up the stairs as Yura and Hera followed. 

**

“I kind of feel sorry for him,” Yura said as they reached the second floor. “It’s not being disloyal is it?” 

“He looked pretty rough,” Hera added and then glanced towards the next flight of stairs that led to the third floor where Yoonji was sleeping. “But she’s had it rougher. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so upset. Ahmi you should go back and check on her.” 

“I will,” Ahmi said with a sigh. “I think we need to organize things on our end. I don’t want her to feel worse. Let’s make sure we keep anything Hoseok related out of view.” 

“I’ll talk to Leo and make sure he doesn’t sit with us during lunch,” Hera said softly. 

“I already sent Jonghyun a message to tell him to keep Hyungwon, and Wonho out of it,” Yura said quickly. 

“I’ll talk to Jin. He’s not to come over either,” Ahmi said with resolve and climbed the stairs to check on her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Secret three chapters in honor of our wonderful Hope World. Yes! (*update it's four chapters. I blame Jhoooooooope)


	16. Chapter 16

Yoonji hugged her pillow close and slowly let herself surface from sleep. 

After Yoonji had lost her temper and broken down crying, Ahmi had tucked her in bed and cared for her. She had sat with her until she slept. 

Yoonji should be ashamed. 

She should be ashamed to be rendered into such a mess because of a guy. She should be ashamed to be so needy, but Yoonji was just grateful. She was grateful Ahmi understood and Hera and Yura had been there for support even if they didn’t know the whole story. 

But today was another day and she needed to figure out what to do. It was time to face reality. 

It wasn’t like couples didn’t break up in high school. It happened all the time. But the messy thing about high school was that you were stuck with that life, those rumors for the years you had left there. Which was why Yoonji had refused to date before. 

Yoonji would have to see Hoseok over and over again. What made matters worse was that he was a part of her life even if she had avoided him before. Yoonji was always going to be friends with Ahmi. She was woven into the fabric of her life. As a result, Jin was always going to be a part of her life, and by extension Hoseok. 

Yoonji didn’t have the option of never seeing Hoseok again unless. 

Unless she switched schools. 

She could have a fresh start. She could become someone else.

Yoonji shifted when she heard the door open, “I am awake.” 

“I have coffee,” Ahmi announced as she crossed to the bed. 

“Thanks,” Yoonji sat up.

“Breakfast?” Ahmi opened the drapes up. 

“I am not hungry,” Yoonji said as she drank her coffee. 

“Ok,” Ahmi sat on the side of the bed and brushed Yoonji’s hair back from her cheek. “Did you get some rest?” 

“Yes,” Yoonji nodded. 

“Do you want to get out of bed?” 

“No,” Yoonji said softly. “You know what I was thinking before you came in?” 

“What,” Ahmi answered. 

“That I could switch schools. I could relocate. I don’t mind being the new kid. I could build up another pimp ass reputation for myself and leave all of this behind me,” Yoonji took another drink of her coffee.

“You could,” Ahmi said in agreement. “But it's a big decision to make when you're upset." 

“Think I don’t know that? But I was wondering how I am supposed to deal with seeing his dumbass face every day. Our school isn’t that gib and what’s worse,” Yoonji shook her head as if to clear it, “people know. They know we went out. I wont be able to ignore the talking and this is why I never date you know?”

“I know,” Ahmi sighed. “So what are you going to do?”

“I considered leaving. I thought it might be best for my mind you know,” Yoonji waved her free hand towards her head and then pointed at the anxiety medication by her nightstand. “I thought for about three minutes that it might be best to not give my mind more to deal with. I’ve been doing much better lately. Found something that helped me, I was better. I have you here. But I realized that I can’t just dip. I can’t run away because then I’ll be thinking about it and my brain will do that thing. That thing where it follows a problem in a circle and drives me crazy." 

Ahmi nodded understanding exactly what Yoonji was talking about. “Is it mean that I want to punch him for making you consider leaving? I might just punch him anyway.” 

“But if it was best, you’d have helped me pack,” Yoonji said with a half-smile. 

“I’d have tried to talk you out of it though. Charts, graphs, and a PowerPoint to get you to stay,” Ahmi said and kissed Yoonji’s forehead. “Alright you know I love you but you stink and as a friend I need to tell you to shower-“ 

Yoonji kicked Ahmi as she skipped away and out of the room. 

Yoonji smiled into her cup. She had the best friend ever. 

**

Yoonji spent the next two weeks focused on her exams. 

She went to practice sessions with Ahmi. She drank tons of coffee with either Ahmi, Yura or Hera by her side. They worked through endless pages of practice sheets and did their best to absorb all of the information. 

By Friday, the four of them had coordinated a study session to review for English and Math.

“Ok,” Ahmi started as everyone took their seat. “We’re going to split this section and then share the notes. It’s eight hundred pages, but according to last year’s exam, they take examples straight from this book. Anyone want to take a specific section?” 

Yoonji lifted her hand. “I’ll take the composition section. I was working on that a few weeks ago so I am familiar with the material. I can also do two sections instead of one. I’ll take section A and B, but can I step out off study session for a moment.”

Hera, Ahmi, and Yura all nodded.

“First, I want to apologize for my moping and whining. I am sure you guys got tired of seeing it and-“ 

“I did,” Hera raised her hand waving it back and forth. “I got super tired especially since if you’re going to mope, I need more feeling in it.” Yoonji laughed. “Your moping was subpar and your whining could definitely improve. In the future if you’re going to be upset, I suggest you but more work into it and get better” 

“Well, I am alright now,” Yoonji said firmly. “Since I haven’t seen a hair from Hoseok, am I to assume that you warned him off?”

“Yes,” Ahmi confirmed. 

“Thanks, I needed a second to process things, and I am glad I didn’t have the chance to embarrass myself by having an outburst in front of him,” Yoonji said with a nod and turned towards Hera. “Since, I haven’t seen Leo around I am assuming you spoke to him?” 

“Yes,” Hera said, “we thought it might be best.” 

“And you did the same with Jonghyun?” 

“Yes,” Yura said shyly. “He also spoke to Hyungwon and Wonho we made sure they didn’t mention anything about Hobi."

“And since, I haven’t seen the pink beauty you call your boyfriend you did the same,” Yoonji asked Ahmi. 

“Yes. And I threatened the kids with physical harm if they said anything about Hoseok,” Ahmi said with a look in her eyes so powerful and self-assured Yoonji remembered why she admired her. 

“Alright, well am I to assume that you also came up with an all clear signal?” Ahmi nodded. “Great well give the all clear,” Yoonji said with a thumbs up. “If we need to clear the air we will, but we all know each other so we can’t keep this up. Now back to business, I’ll type up the notes if that’s ok?” 

“That’s alright by all of us,” Hera said with nod. 

“Upload it to the cloud we have a shared folder,” Ahmi wrote down the password. “Alright ladies let’s get this party started.” 

**

Hoseok slid into a booth at the frozen yogurt place he had visited with Yoonji months ago,” thanks for meeting me Hyungwon.” 

“I feel like a spy. Like a double agent,” Hyungwon said as he took a stab at his frozen creation. “I kind of like it.” 

“How is she doing? What is she doing,” Hoseok asked desperately. “Just anything man, it’s been two weeks. I can’t talk to her, see her, text her, or email her and we go to the same school. I walk down the halls knowing she’s around and I can’t even look her way. How long am I supposed to,” Hoseok trailed off. “Damn is that me?” Hoseok asked as he looked into one of the mirrors.

“Yeah man, you look like shit.” 

“Thanks man,” Hoseok rubbed a hand over his face and then took a spoonful of yogurt. “How is she Hyungwon?” 

“She’s ok. We’re in review sessions so she’s pretty busy with that. She spends a lot of time at home from what I can tell. She goes to review sessions always with one of the girls around and then goes straight home. I know she was sleeping a lot the first few days after the fight. Jonghyun told me, that’s the double agent part since Yura told Jonghyun. But Yoonji-noona doesn’t talk to me about this. I am not the enemy but we try to keep conversations neutral.” 

Hoseok slumped in the seat caught between annoyance and misery. “Jin can’t go over either. Ahmi decree. Dude, it’s not like I kicked her or cheated on her.” At Hyungwon’s surprised face Hoseok amended his statements, “yes. I am trying to justify what happened. But how can I tell her I am sorry if I can’t talk to her?” 

“You can practice what you’re going to say?” 

“I’ve been doing that a lot. But have you ever had a fight with Wonho like that? Was it like that for you?” 

“Well, I am allowed to talk to Wonho but I get what you’re saying,” Hyungwon said with a laugh. “And, yes. We got into this huge fight in the beginning. It was a misunderstanding, but we worked through it. Was that what the fight was?” Hyungwon lifted a hand, “don’t feel like you have to tell me. We just know you guys had a fight, but no details were given. At least not to the menfolk.” 

“Can I plea the fifth here?” 

“Well, I won’t pry for details,” Hyungwon got a spoon full of frozen yogurt. “But as someone who has had a fair share of fights can I offer some advice.” 

“Absolutely.”

“I think you have to give your partner a reason to make things work out with you. I mean what you say matters but it’s more important what you do. You know what I mean?” 

“Yeah,” Hoseok said thoughtfully. “You know Jimi: Ahmi and Jin. I never got it you know. I didn’t get the long talks and all of that stuff. But,” Hoseok trailed off. “I get it kind of, I want to talk to her. I feel like if I can talk to her it will be ok.” 

“It sucks when you fight but even worse when you can’t talk things through,” Hyungwon said with a nod

Hoseok nodded and then pulled out is phone when it rang. “It’s Ahmi. Ok, Hello,” he said when he answered. “Is she-. What? I am sorry. Ok. Thanks. Ahmi I was- Yeah, I’ll be on my way.” Hoseok ended the call. “I got the all clear. I am sorry Hyungwon. I have to go. 

“Go ahead,” Hyungwon said. 

“Crap I feel sick. You could wish me a whole shit load of luck.” 

“Good luck Hoseok.” 

“I think I’ll need it,” Hoseok threw his frozen yogurt away and made his way to the door. 

Hoseok stood in the quad of the school at the exact time Ahmi had asked him to be there. He didn’t want to piss her off.

A few minutes later, Ahmi walked towards him. Her hair was a little longer than the usual above the collar bone length. One look at her, so neat, so fresh, and so clumsy as she tripped over her own feet made Hoseok realize how much he had missed her. 

“Hello Ahmi.” 

“Hello Hoseok want to sit?” Ahmi walked over to bench and took a seat. “She’s ready to talk to you so I am ready to let you.” 

“Are we never going to be friends again?” 

Ahmi looked at him then cupped his face. “You look like shit so that warms my heart.” 

“Before, I talk to her I want to say something,” Hoseok took a deep breath. “I would have been really sad to lose you. I get that Yoonji is your friend but so are we right?” 

“Of course and friends forgive. You’re Jin’s brother what choice do I have?” Ahmi sat closer and took his hand in hers the way Jin did. It was reassuring and comforting. Ahmi gave him a squeeze before she pulled back. “I am going to give you two options Hobi. You decide what to do. The first, if Yoonji and all her Yoonji-ness isn’t for you. If you can’t like her as she is. Exactly as she is: without her being more cheerful, or talkative or whatever,” Ahmi emphasized. 

“Ahmi-“ 

“No Hobi, if you can’t accept Yoonji as she is make it a clean break. She’s at a good place where she can ignore the talk and rumors. Yoonji will eventually get over it. Don’t stick around hoping she’ll change or stop being herself. Because when another fight comes up, it will just be harder for her to get over it. Second option, if you like all the Yoonji-ness then I can help.” 

“I am ready,” Hoseok nodded and moved closer to Ahmi. 

“Then here you go.” 

Hoseok looked down at the book Ahmi handed him. It was titled: Just Listen: Discovering the Secret To Getting Through To Absolutely Anyone. 

“Have fun,” Ahmi waved at Hoseok and walked away. 

**

Yoonji studied early and alone as she did most days. Since THAT day, Yoonji couldn’t sleep in so she studied. The mindless task of filling out worksheets helped her brain stay busy, but that would have to stop soon Yoonji thought as she flexed her hands.

She missed her naps and her regular schedule. Yoonji missed people with their conversations and movement. 

Yoonji picked up her books and arranged everything in her backpack. She was going to get her hammock and nap today. 

She missed herself to much to continue to wallow over a boy with the brightest smile. 

**

Hoseok waited two days then set his plan in motion. He read, reread the book, and considered what everyone had told him. 

Hoseok waited behind the rec room for Yoonji to appear. Lucky for him, Yoonji kept a schedule. Sure enough a few minutes later he saw her with a small backpack swinging the straps of her hammock. He waited until she was set up before approaching. It was better if Yoonji didn’t have anything she would use as a weapon in her hand. 

“I can hear you breathing,” Yoonji grumbled. 

Hoseok sighed and moved out from behind a tree. There was no point in trying to sneak up on her. Yoonji didn’t turn to face him and instead was busy with the bag she was holding. 

“I was hoping we could talk for a minute,” Hoseok said softly. 

“Sure,” she said still giving him her back.

“If you could turn around for a second… I would really appreciate it. As a favor since we’re friends right? Please,” Hoseok touched Yoonji’s shoulder and she turned. 

“I understand there are things you want to say Hoseok, but there are things I want to say first.” 

“Alright.” 

Yoonji began to smooth her jacket down and then placed the bag she was holding on the ground. “First, I want to apologize-“

“Don’t,” temper rose in Hoseok’s voice, “don’t do that.” 

Yoonji shot him a glare, “I am going to apologize for the way I acted and what I said. First because when I got over myself I realized I had surprised you and I had very deliberately made some assumptions about you and us.” 

“I don’t want an apology.” 

“And I don’t want to apologize,” Yoonji said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You know I hate doing that, but I do apologize when I know I’ve been wrong. I was angry because you didn’t give me what I wanted or let me have my way. I should have respected your boundaries but I didn’t. You were unkind cutting the conversation off like that and that’s on you; because, you made me feel like I was crazy for wanting to have an open conversation. But I pushed you and that’s on me. The biggest issue here is that we are friends,” Yoonji looked at Hoseok straight in the eyes. “You asked me if we were friends and I said sure and I meant it. We are friends and I am sorry for not acting like it.” 

“Fine, are you done,” Hoseok asked. 

“No, not quite,” Yoonji took a deep breath, “I don’t want any hard feelings between us. Things didn't work out and it's alright. No harm, we should just put all of this behind us." 

"Are you done?" Hoseok asked. 

Yoonji nodded. 

“That morning,” he began, “I was surprised by what you said. I also want to apologize-“ 

“Don’t apologize,” Yoonji said quickly, “you don’t have to. I get it you’re not interested and-“

“No, let me say this. I was surprised,” he began again,” I ruined my English workbook and I think my right lung has banana milk in it.” Hoseok rubbed his right side. “After, I realized that for the first time instead of being completely shocked by what you say, my brain just shut down. I’ve thought a lot about why it happened and I realized that my feeble attempt to defend myself, to protect my last shred of dignity gave you the wrong impression.

“What wrong impression did I get?”

“Ahhh, well,” Hoseok smiled sheepishly, “I was so shocked by what you said that I didn’t know what to do or how to respond. I understand that this could have been easily interpreted like I wasn’t interested in,” Hoseok looked away, “you know.” He looked down at his feet. 

“Ahhh so…,” the tension that had been sitting on Yoonji’s shoulders eased. 

“Yes, I ahhh…,” Hoseok looked at Yoonji but stared above her head. “In my defense, we are kind of dating right? Like officially?” 

Yoonji rolled her eyes but said nothing. 

“Ok just making sure I wasn’t misreading the situation,” Hoseok sighed dramatically and Yoonji smiled because he wanted her to. “So we’re kind of dating and shared a few kisses, I just didn’t see it coming or was in a place to admit that I think about you and that all the time. I mean I have a pulse right.” 

“So… how do you want to proceed then,” Yoonji asked as she reached for his hand. 

“Are we good,” Hoseok asked squeezing her hand. 

“Sure,” Yoonji said a nodded at him a small smile touching her lips. 

“Well,” Hoseok let go of her hand and reached for his back pocket. “I did some research the last two days and today I got supplies. If you were still interested of course,” Hoseok pulled an assortment of condoms with a few different sample size lubes. “I wasn’t sure which to get. I looked online and they said some condoms worked best for girls but that sometimes there’s a problem with the ph balance that makes things weird. I also got some lubes the websites said it was better to be prepared.” 

Yoonji tilted her head and looked at his hands. She shifted through the extensive assortment of condoms: ribbed, extra lube, and comfort plus. There were also a nice variety of lube and quite a few flavored ones. “I am impressed Hoseok. You did your homework. I am going to take this,” Yoonji plucked the strawberry flavored lube out of the pile,” as a sign of good faith.” 

“That one isn’t so bad. It taste like fake strawberry though.” 

“Jung Hoseok, I always knew you had potential.” 

“So you’re not mad at me anymore,” Hoseok asked as he stuffed everything into his pocket. 

“I wasn’t mad,” Yoonji said quickly. When Hoseok raised an eyebrow, Yoonji amended her statement. “It was my dignity that got hurt though. But this,” Yoonji held up the lube before putting it away, “in no way means you’re off the hook. I am still slightly annoyed with you.” Yoonji moved into Hoseok and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist. “But I want a kiss. That’s what I should be mad about.” 

“About what,” Hoseok asked as he put his forehead to hers. He was so relieved. He was willing to do anything he needed to but until that moment he wasn’t quite sure Yoonji would ever talk to him. 

“We could have been making out and practicing for sex but you ruined it.” 

“Oh,” Hoseok rubbed his nose to hers then lightly his lips, “I am the worse why do you put up with me?” 

“Because you’re pretty,” Yoonji said and then proceeded to make good on her word and didn’t stop kissing Hoseok until they were both breathless. “Alright, I am done with you for now,” Yoonji pushed Hoseok away, “now go I need to nap.” 

Hoseok turned to walk away but stopped, “hey.” 

Yoonji climbed on the hammock and turned around, “what?” 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she said slightly irritated. 

“You like me right?” 

Hoseok wasn’t sure what she saw but the irritation in her face disappeared and softened, “yes. I like you so? You like me.” 

Yoonji laid down and Hoseok walked back to meet Jin with a huge smile on his face. 

“So I am guessing everything is ok?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok sat down and lowered his voice, “she took the strawberry lube as a sign of goodwill.”

Jin just stared at Hoseok and almost missed the softness that clung to his eyes. 

“Dude are you sure about this?” The concern in Jin’s eyes bothered Hoseok but he shook it off. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok would have this. If Yoonji just wanted sex and occasionally companionship it would be enough. Hell, she actually spoke to him and inquired about him. As far as Hoseok knew, she wasn’t like that with anyone that had to be something. Hoseok looked at Jin and almost lost his resolve. He knew he was being stupid but he wanted to hear her say three words to him and they weren’t: let’s have sex. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he was a teenager what did he know about real love right? Everyone would say that. Anyone who was anyone would say that as well, but he felt it. When he saw her, when she was mad at him, he felt this tightness in his chest, and he just wanted to say it. But he couldn’t, she didn’t want that from him. “I have to Jin. If this is all I can get from her than it’s what I am taking. Besides we don’t know where this will lead. I like her and she likes me. We’re in high school anyway. Not everyone is you and Ahmi.” 

“Hobi,” Jin pressed his lips together, “maybe you shouldn’t. If you love her and she doesn’t-“

Hoseok lifted his hand and pulled his cellphone out as it rang. “I know Jin. I know and she might not feel the same way but look we’re in high school.” Hoseok looked down at the message it was from Yoonji. 

Goddess  
NSFW 

“Hoseok it’s not just sex. Sex has a practical-skill section to it and also an emotional one. The practical skills you can do research on so you don’t make a fool out of yourself, but the emotional part is also important. You have to be naked in front of her. You have to be bare and she’s going to see you. You’re going to share yourself with her not just fuck her.” 

“Jin you don’t think I know this, but you said so yourself that-“ Hoseok broke off mid-sentence and just stared down at the picture that he’d just received as message. 

There on his phone was an image of a lacy black bra and the soft cleavage of Yoonji’s chest. Was she bent over taking these pictures?

Goddess  
Ready for more

Hoseok swallowed hard and wrote back. 

Hope  
Yes… 

Hope  
I thought you were napping??? 

Hope  
Where are you?? 

Hope  
Want me to come find you??

Goddess  
Hahahaha. The kiss was nice

“Hoseok! Hoseok,” Jin snapped his fingers at Hoseok. 

Hoseok looked up forgetting for a minute where he was sitting and what he was talking about. “Oh yeah sorry,” Hoseok turned off his phone and flipped it over. 

“Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Hoseok said as color rose into his face. 

“You went pale and now you’re blushing.”

Hoseok’s phone vibrated again and he opened it. This picture of Yoonji was angled. Her lips, neck, and chest were all visible. He could see where she had unbuttoned the shirt and tucked it to the side. She still wore her uniform jacket making the pictures even sexier. 

Hope  
That’s nice. Well more than nice, you look beautiful. 

Goddess  
Miss me already? You saw me a few minutes ago.

Hope  
I dream about you.

Hoseok put his phone down and turned to Jin. He blushed instantly. 

“Are you sexting Yoonji?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Jung Hoseok give me your phone,” when Jin reached for it Hoseok slapped his hand away. 

“Fine, yes I think so… or its going in that direction?”

“Wait what do you mean? Did she send pics?”

Hoseok just blushed. 

“Ok,” Jin said shifting from concern to the practical and reliable friend he was. “Have you don’t this before?” 

“Jin seriously you know me of course I haven’t.” 

“Ok so first thing, you need to make sure you delete those conversations after you’re done. I am sure you’ll be tempted to keep the pics but you can’t. If you left your phone in the living room, or in the dance room, it would be a disaster. Also if you like the pics and its fun she’ll send you more so it’s ok. Second if she’s encouraging conversation give it to her. I hope I don’t need to tell you what to say right?”

Hoseosk frowned. 

“Look, if you think she looks beautiful tell her. You think she looks hot tell her. You think anything about her is attractive just tell her. Honesty here will go a long away.”

Hoseok looked down at his phone. He would do better. If Yoonji was being playful he was down to play. 

“I should go somewhere safe right?”

“Yeah,” Jin smiled, “and there’s one more thing.”

“Oh?”

“You want to reciprocate the gesture.”

“Wait no I-“

“IF she’s sending you pics, sending her a pic back is nice but don’t go for the money shot.”

When Hoseok looked confused Jin leaned closer, “a dick pic.”

“Oh god Jin,” Hoseok tried to get away but Jin held him in place. 

“Send her a pic of you… a shirtless one is a good follow up. You can lift your shirt and how her the edge of your boxers, but do not send anything more than that unless she ask for it. Dick pics are intense especially if you’re not expecting one. 

Hoseok just dropped his chin to his chest. Maybe he was over his head in this situation. He felt his phone vibrate but didn’t open it. 

“Go to the dorm and lock the door to your room. You can do this champ.” 

Hoseok felt his phone vibrate more and rushed to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,   
> I am going to edit the tags to reflect the changes of the last three chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

Hoseok rushed to the dorm. He could do this. He would do this. 

Shit, he wasn’t sure he could but he was going to try. 

But every time he felt his phone vibrate he was reminded that he was in over his head. Hoseok didn’t even wait for the elevator and instead rushed the flights of stairs. Once in the dorm, he locked the door behind him and walked straight into his room. 

He locked that door and double checked to make sure no intruders could get in. 

Hoseok sat on the bed took a deep breath and opened the unanswered messages from Yoonji. 

Goddess   
Oh really? 

Goddess  
That’s actually kind of amazing. What did you dream about?

Goddess   
If you don’t want to tell me its ok. 

Hope  
No, its fine. I was in the quad. I am back in my dorm now. 

Goddess  
Oh… so you’re alone?

Hope  
Yeah

Goddess  
I am back at the dorm as well. 

Hoseok tilted his head and started to type. Jin had said to be honest. 

Hope  
It wasn’t anything super fantastic. I dreamt you were here with me in bed at the dorm. 

Hoseok laid down in bed and did his best to describe the dream to her. Well it was groups of dreams but who was counting. 

Hope  
My bed is small of course and so we had to fit together. We were wrapped around each other. In my dream, I could smell your shampoo and that perfume you were. It was intoxicating. 

Goddess   
What was I wearing? Wait, what where you wearing?

Hoseok smiled at his phone. She would ask those questions. 

Hope  
Honestly, I don’t remember. I think you must have had a robe at some point. But I definitely remember seeing the curve of your bare shoulder. I am pretty sure we were both naked. 

Hope  
You felt so warm in my arms. It was great. 

Goddess  
We can do that. Leading up to it of course. 

Hope   
Do what?

Goddess   
Keep up Hoseok. We can lay down naked, if you want. 

Hope  
Can we?

Goddess  
Yes of course. I like to think I make dreams come true specially for a friend. 

Goddess  
Is that all that happened in the dream?

Hope  
We kissed. It was hot, but I think that’s all. I can lie though if you want and make up a different story. 

Hope   
But wait just to confirm, you’re ok with us laying down naked. Can I get this to happen anytime or is it a one-time thing?

Goddess   
Hahahaha. We’ll we can’t while class is in session, but we can work something out. Why not? I said I wanted to have sex with you. I think the time to be coy is over. 

Goddess   
But is that all you want to do? Just lay down naked and kiss. 

Hoseok swallowed and focused on responding. What was he supposed to say? Yes. No. Truth or lie? Was he allowed to be explicit? How explicit was too much? He was a teenager anything she said yes to he was ok with. If she flashed him more underwear he was fine with that, he’d been jerking off to those moments already. 

Hope   
I want to do whatever you’ll let me or want me to do

Goddess  
But, you did buy an assortment of condoms we can’t waste them. And think of all the lube you got? That lube left the place where it was made with its goal to be used. We can’t disappoint the lube. But those are dangerous words Hoseok. Dangerous words. 

Hope   
I mean them and I also hate to waste things. 

Hoseok stared at his phone but no response came. He just lay in bed and waited for another message. Sweet god he liked everything about her. It was absolutely disgusting how much he liked her, how much he thought about her, and how much he was in love with her. Hoseok’s phone vibrated and he opened the message. 

She had sent him a picture of her bare shoulder. He could see the angle of her collarbone, a bit of her neck and the wide exposed chest area. 

Goddess   
Is that what you had in mind?

Hope  
Your skin looks smooth and silky. I want to run my hands over it. 

Hoseok stared at the pictures she was so beautiful. He rubbed the heel of his palm against his dick. She was beautiful but he was also a disgusting horny teenager. He was going to have to jerk off a few times to get some of the edge of. Hoseok remembered Jin’s words and opened his camera. He angled the phone looking down at himself and lifted his shirt. It took him a few tries but he got his chest, flat stomach, and neck in the frame. He closed the camera and wrote back to Yoonji.

Hope  
So… the pictures are great but … did you want me to send you some? 

Goddess  
Are you offering me dick pics? Jung Hoseok so soon…..

Hope   
Well no I was just saying I appreciate the pictures and don’t want you to think I am not willing to reciprocate. 

Goddess  
Because yes. Dick picks! Dick pick! Dick picks! 

Hoseok opened the images and selected the one of the one’s he’d taken and hit sent. It seemed like he had waited forever but the response came a minute later. 

Goddess   
You know I found out you had abs during the dance concert? Your shirt occasionally went up. It was a nice surprise. You’re hot. I want to lick my way down your abs.

Hoseok stared down at the text message. She had taken him by surprise. Hoseok realized that his complete focus on her had failed to consider how she felt about him. Of course she wanted to have sex with him, but she also found him attractive. The notion had never even entered his head. 

Hope  
Oh yeah… Just my abs?

Goddess  
Hahahahahaha touché

Hope   
So you like my abs?.... it’s surprising I haven’t heard this before. 

Goddess  
Well you never asked. I did try to slip my hand down your pants, but Professor Seijin caught us. I got a decent survey of the land then and I liked it. I just didn’t know it was ab city. Haven’t you noticed, I usually go for the chest? 

Hoseok considered and yes sure enough it was true. Yoonji always clung to him when they kissed but specifically to his chest.

Hope  
Guess I was too busy to notice. 

Goddess  
Got anymore pics?

Hoseok opened his camera again and this time mimicked one of her images. He craned his neck back to expose his Adam’s apple and took his shit half off to expose a good portion of his chest. 

Goddess   
Wow! 

Goddess  
I am going to run bites all along your jawline. Please remind me so I don’t forget. 

Hope  
Ok, you can count on me. I’ll remind you. 

Hoseok felt bold and unbuttoned his uniform pants and took a picture. He unzipped the pants and took another image. His bulge was visible and he hoped a good size, but he wasn’t going to give it much more thought. Hoseok reached into his underwear and tucked his dick up so it lay against his belly. He adjusted his boxers so just a shadow of the tip was visible but not full dick pick as Jin had warned. 

Hoseok selected image by image and sent them. 

Goddess  
Oh… sexy! Do I get to see more?

Goddess  
OMG… Wait is this happening… I was being a tease… wait I don’t know if I am ready for dick pics. 

Goddess   
DAMN IT JUNG HOSEOK. YOU’RE GONG TO HAVE TO BUY ME A PACK OF TRIPPLE A BATTERIES. I JUST GOT THIS PACK AND I DON’T THINK IT’S GOING TO LAST VERY LONG. 

Hoseok chuckled to himself. He couldn’t be more pleased with her reaction and even through the haze of amusement he got even more turned on at her reaction to him. 

Hope  
I’ll get you as many as you need. Or I can just help you with that…. No point in batteries dying when I can help right? Seems wasteful. 

Goddess   
Please tell me you’re touching yourself. 

Hoseok held the phone in one hand and slipped the other down his boxer to free his dick. 

Hope  
I am now 

Goddess   
You’re so hot seriously. I realize now I’ve made an epic mistake and never told you before, but I want to lick every inch of you. I promise to rectify this situation. 

Hoseok started to pump softly. 

Hope   
You’re so beautiful and the first kiss in the dance room. Yoonji I almost jumped you then. If you had touched me, I am positive Professor Seijin would have found us with me in you. Then in the hallway after study hall… You’re lucky am a nice guy. 

Goddess   
Nice or you got so hard you were frozen? Eh I’ll let you slide. But yup, it’s happening. We are so fucking soon. I was going to do some epic foreplay for a few weeks, but nope. Also, I am going to need you to whisper sweet nothings and dirty things like that to me in person. 

Hope   
Of course, you can count on me. I think about your underwear all the time. Whenever you walk away from me, I always secretly pray for there to be a gust of wind so I can see them. Do you usually wear the lacy kind? 

Goddess  
Hahaha really? Since we started talking, I raised the length of my skirt an inch and a half. I got detention twice. And yes, they’re La Perla. I spend money on BTS and lingerie.

Hoseok continued to pump his dick and think about the red lacy underwear he’d seen first. He remembered how he’d almost ran his head up her skirt. He wondered what that would be like now? Hoseok’s phone vibrated and he opened the message. 

Her panties were lacy and matched her bra perfectly. 

Yoonji’s panties were scalloped on the edges and trimmed with lace. Hoseok zoomed in and could see the slight shadow of her hair through the lace. His phone vibrated and waited for the next image to open. 

This one was a different angle. He could see the curve of her hip, and part of the back end of her panties. Hoseok needed to get his hands on her soon. Why hadn’t he touched her butt? Because, he was an idiot that was why. 

Hosoek  
I’ll get a part time job and buy you more if you’re nice enough to let me see them. I like that color on you. 

Goddess   
I have tons of colors. Let’s not be wasteful and start with what I have. 

The next image Hoseok received was Yoonji in just underwear the bra loose over her breasts and the line of her panties tipped down. 

In the image after that, the bra had disappeared and Yoonji was just in panties and a smile. Yoonji had pushed her breasts up towards the camera. 

The next image, Yoonji’s neck was exposed and she was squeezing a nipple in between her fingers. 

The last image just showed Yoonji in a wicked smile and a finger touching her lips. 

**  
Ahmi picked at her oatmeal, deliberately and aggressively ignoring the various sounds coming from behind Yoonji’s closed door. When she had just started microwaving her snack, it was with mounting horror that she noted the familiar, electrical buzz and hum from the room. In all honesty, it would have been smarter to just jump ship and leave the dorm, but unfortunately, the need to hole up from the public outweighed the awkward of her awareness of Yoonji’s version of de-stressing.

The exams were finally getting to Ahmi. The constant meet ups and study sessions were a bit much after a while. On top of that, the recent lover’s spat between Hoseok and Yoonji didn’t really help things (although she would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly proud of Yoonji’s first successful hurdle in love). Basically, Ahmi just needed to get away from it all.

Yoonji and B.O.B can have their time, and Ahmi can have hers. She just had to turned up the volume on her laptop. Nothing like adding to the view counts on some BTS music videos to calm her nerves.

She had almost managed to completely forget the fact that Yoonji was probably having way too much fun with her ‘alone time,’ when a strange strangled - Ahmi couldn’t really call it a scream, but something similar - emitted from the other girl’s room. This was followed by a heavy thunk of something being thrown against the wall, and then a heavy clatter. Yeah, no. This was not Ahmi’s problem.

It was still not her problem when she heard Yoonji’s bedroom door swing open, and Yoonji’s surprisingly heavy footsteps stomped her way to the shared restroom. Still, nope. Ahmi wasn’t going to ask. She didn’t want to know.

It was with a steely sort of determination that Ahmi kept her gaze glued to the laptop’s screen. Even then, she couldn’t help but mentally track Yoonji’s thudding, angry stomps. First to the restroom, where Ahmi thought she heard the shorter girl turn on the tap. There was a myriad of banging and clanging as well, but for the life of her Ahmi had no idea what they could be. Then, when Hurricane Yoonji was done wrecking havoc there, she changed her path back to her room.

Sadly, it was too much to hope that she would stay there for the rest of the evening, because next thing Ahmi knew, she could make out the incoming footstep headed her way over the jaunty growls of Boy In Luv.

Ahmi had wanted a quiet evening in. Was that too much to ask?

Just as predicted, Ahmi felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up in attendance to the silent, but oh so threatening aura of the figure behind her. She could practically feel Yoonji’s breath on the back of her neck. It was best to just get this over and done with. Nothing good came of making Yoonji wait unnecessarily.

Ahmi could just imagined how she and Yoonji must have looked in the darkened dorm. She was too occupied with her streaming to bother with turning on the lights, and now, as she slowly turned to face her friend, with nothing but the glow of her laptop screen to illuminate the both of them, Ahmi was pretty sure that from an outsider’s perspective, it was a horror movie in the making.

Taking in Yoonji’s disheveled hair hanging over her face and slouched posture, Ahmi couldn’t help but superimpose the image of The Ring girl over her friend.

“Anything I can help you with this fine evening?” 

“He’s dead.”

Wait. What? What?

“What? Who? What did you do,” Ahmi voice rose as she practically screamed the question directly into Yoonji’s face. A million possibilities flashed in her mind, but before she could voice any of it, Yoonji interrupted her horrifying train of thought.

“B.O.B. is dead.”

It took a moment for Ahmi to grasp what was said.

“Your vibrator?”

“A loyal companion.”

“Your vibrator died?”

“A valiant demise.”

“Bitch, what kind of thirst are you riding? Fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack! Damn it, Yoonji, you can’t just open a conversation like that.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t handle the truth. And speaking of thirst, I need to avenge B.O.B. The perpetrator is still at large, and I demand retribution.”

“Yoonji, I love you, but this is seriously starting to sound like something I really don’t want to know about.”

It was only then that Ahmi realized Yoonji’s phone was firmly grasped in the shorter girl’s hand. No sooner had Ahmi taken note of it, was the tiny screen shoved in her face. And in the time it took her eyes to adjust to the glow and make out the image there, Ahmi could truly say she was regretting her open door policy in regards to Yoonji and her nascent attempt at a romantic relationship.

“What the actual fuck, Yoonji?”

She was scarred. Eternally, forevermore, completely and utterly scarred. There was not enough brain bleach in the universe for what she was just subjected to.

Oh, my god! How was she supposed to look Hoseok in the eye after this?

“Why are you showing me your boyfriend’s dick pic?” Ahmi whirl away as she continued to mourn her life choices.

“I wanted you to be aware of the perp. Besides, what’s the big deal? It’s really nothing you haven’t seen before... unless Jin is packing some alien shit down there.”

“What? No! I just - it’s Hoseok! He - oh, fuck it! Give me that!”

With that, Ahmi threw caution and fucks to the wind and grabbed Yoonji’s phone from the other girl’s hand. If Ahmi was going to be traumatized, it might as well be for more than a glimpse.

Oh, and what and eyeful it was. Considering the low angle and the unnecessary fuck boy smirk, Ahmi really had to give it Hoseok. B.O.B’s demise certainly made more sense now. Although, taking a closer look, something about the picture seemed awfully familiar. The angle, the expanse of abs and the fist around his own cock, just something about the picture was niggling something at the back of her mind.

Then, it hit her like a thunderclap.

“Oh, wow. Yoonji, I don’t know how to feel about this, but I think my boyfriend is giving your boyfriend dick pic tips.”

“Hm. That actually makes sense. Even I have to admit Jin knows how to work his angles.” 

“Although, A+ to Hoseok for the lip bite and smirk. That’s next level shit, right there.” 

“Exactly.”

Both of them looked at the picture a little longer. There was a certain artistry here that they both could admire, maybe one more objectively than the other. Ahmi eventually handed back the phone, which Yoonji took without a word. Instead of putting it away, she continued to stare at it.  
She then ominously turned her gaze to Ahmi.

“I’m going to fuck him.”

The taller girl stared back, hoping against hope that she was misunderstanding the situation. 

“Like, fuck him up?”

“No,” Yoonji said, “an eye for an eye. I’m going to ride that dick so hard, he’ll bust that nut so fast, he’s going to call me oppa.”

“Oookay, yeah, no, hold your thirsty, ass horse for a second,” Ahmi cut in, feeling the start of a headache forming, “I’m not one to cockblock a friend, but because I am your friend, I just wanted to make sure you know what you’re doing, and this isn’t your vag talking.”

“I am a genius and therefore my vag is one as well, by extension. I trust her intuition.”

“Bitch, I’m trying to talk to you, not the thirsty ho downstairs! Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Well, she’s not leaving, so whatever you want to say, you can say it to the both of us.”

“I hope you realize that I hate that we’re talking about your vag in the third person. I hate it so, so much.”

“Once again, deal with it. Now, what you were saying about cockblocking?”

Ahmi threw her hands up at that and marched over to the lightswitch. There was no way she was going to have this conversation in the dark. Flicking the switch and flooding the room with sweet, sweet light, Ahmi was going to look Yoonji in the eye and have a solid, fully adult conversation. At least, that what the plan. What ended up actually happening was Ahmi taking one look at Yoonji’s dishevelled appearance and white-knuckled grasp on the cellphone, and whistling at the image.

“Damn, girl. You got it bad.”

“Can you blame me, though?” Yoonji brandished the phone like a weapon, and Ahmi couldn’t help but wince.

Someday, maybe, Ahmi might be able to deal with Hoseok’s picture. Not today, though. No, no, not today.

“So,” she said instead, trying her hardest to wiped the image of her best friend’s boyfriend’s penis from her mind, “we need to talk.”

“You breaking up with me, Ahmi? Dumping me for that hussy, Hera? Woe is I.” Yoonji’s deadpan was second to none.

“What? No! Fuck you, I’m trying to be serious.”

“Yeah, yeah. I figured,” the shorter girl sighed and dragged her feet to the couch. She then proceeded to collapse on it and patted the cushion next to her, “Alrighty, then, you wet blanket, what do you want to talk about?”

Not without a bit of a huff, Ahmi threw herself onto said cushion and decided to just bite the bullet. “Look, I’m not a prude or anything, but I just wanted to make it pretty clear: sex is kind of a big deal, you know? You sure about this?”

“Oh, my god, really? This is what got you all huffy?”

“Can you blame me, though?” Ahmi ignored how similar her tone was to Yoonji’s earlier exclamation. “Yoonji, be straight with me, have you ever been with anyone?”

“You going with euphemisms now?”

“Stop that! It’s a serious question! You still a virgin?” 

“In what sense of the word?”

“Quit playing, dude!” Ahmi would have raged some more about Yoonji’s lackadaisical attitude, but taking a closer look, she was surprised to see an equally serious look on the other girl’s face.

“I wasn’t playing, idiot. It’s a serious question. Are we talking about the experience? Like has my lady bits been ravished? Has some foreign body found their way into my pleasure chasm? Has my hymen been punctured - which is honestly a stupid myth, by the way - like that? ‘Cause I gotta tell you, B.O.B v.1 and B.O.B v.2, oh, and I guess future B.O.B v.3, have all served and will serve me well. You’re a little late on that boat-”

“That’s not -”

“And if you’re referring to getting someone else in on the action, then no. But I don’t see why that is anyone’s business.”

Ahmi sighed and said, “Yoonji, I would be the last person on this planet to accuse you of being naive, but even you got to admit masturbating and sex are vastly different.”

“Honestly, no, I don’t see your point.” 

“Really?”

“It’s all a matter of perspective. If anything, you should probably be having this conversation with Hoseok. Homeboy didn’t even know what bukkake was, from the looks of things. He tried fronting, but I saw through his bullshit.”

“It’s a little early to be bringing in the kinks, isn’t it?”

“You know what I mean. I’m not some blushing maiden wandering off to be deflowered.” 

“I’m not saying you are.”

“Then I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Are you at least going to tell him?”

“Who, Hoseok? Tell him what?”

“That you’re technically a virgin.” 

“I don’t see why I should.”

“You can’t be serious. Look, he’s not just some random guy, and he’s not B.O.B. I don’t subscribe to the idea that virginity is some kind of special treasure or mark of virtue, but it’s not nothing, either. Your first time with someone is a big deal. It’s intimate, and there’s a lot of trust involved there.”

“Exactly.” 

“Wait, what?”

“I’m not disagreeing with you, but I’ve said it before and I’ll say it, again. Getting off, sex, whatever, I don’t need someone else to satisfy me. I can get there on my own, no problem. The fact that I am inviting Hoseok, that I want him in on that, is me trusting him. If it’s at that point already, I don’t see why he needs to know, because I don’t see how it changes anything except make him treat me differently.

Some girls need that, especially if they don’t know themselves like I do. But, me? I don’t need that. I don’t want that. I don’t need Hoseok to be worried about being careful with me. It’s a distraction, if anything. And I want me and him to have fun together.”

After a speech like that, Ahmi found herself leaning back into the couch a bit. She wasn’t going to lie and say she didn’t find the amount of thought Yoonji had put into this rather amazing. Still, there something she wanted to say.

“Hey, Yoonji, you know I adore you and your stupid face, right?”

“Your face is stupider.”

“Fuck you,” Ahmi said, but there was no heat there this time. “Honestly, hearing what you just said is a relief. Like, I’m really comforted, really. But Yoonji, you shouldn’t forget this isn’t just you.”

She paused to let the words sink in before continuing, “If this was a random, one time deal kind of a thing, I would be here with a glass of wine and some confetti, going ‘you do you, bitch.’ But this is Hoseok. And I know, and you know, that this isn’t just straightforward fun. You like him. And he really likes you, bud. You’re the one that said this was about trust. It would be nice of you to trust him with the whole truth, and trust him to still respect what you want even after knowing your dirty V-card secrets.”

Amazingly, Yoonji didn’t have a smart comeback for that. 

Ahmi just smiled. She said her part.

With that, she hopped off the couch, wandered over to snatch up her laptop, and headed off to her room. On the way, she swooped down and planted a kiss on her roommate’s pensieve little head.

It was all said and done. Whatever the two dunderheads decided to do with their privates was up to them, but at the very least, Ahmi felt confident that those two won’t completely fuck themselves over. Ahmi turned to where Yoonji had disappeared and called out, "Hey Thirst-R-Us!" 

Ahmi just heard a grunt. 

"Planned Parenthood has their drop in date on Thursday. I am going to pick up more birth control." 

"What time," Yoonji yelled from her room. 

"Drop in starts at 8:00 am so 7:30." 

"Sounds good." 

Ahmi added an alarm on her phone for Thursday. 

Now, it was back to streaming for her.

**

Jin was waiting for Hoseok in the kitchen with a knowing smile and a cold water bottle in hand. 

Hoseok took the water bottle and drank deeply. Instead of being tired after jerking off four times, he felt energized. Hoseok should in all honesty be nervous, but he was just happy she wasn’t upset with him anymore. And hey, sex. 

“So… did you show her the goods?” 

Hoseok caped the water bottle and threw it at Jin. 

“Yup you showed her the goods…. Ahmi said Yoonji broke her best B.O.B.”

“Bob?”

“Battery Operated Boyfriend. Her vibrator doofus.” 

“Oh,” Hoseok couldn’t help it and he smiled. 

“Sure…,” Jin went back to the coffee table, “you’re happy now until Yoonji makes you do some weird shit. Remember the first encounter you had with Yoonji? How she asked you about all those kinks? Do you ever wonder how she knew all of those names and what they were?”

Hoseok was going to need ginseng shots and some vitamins. This was going to require a lot of meditation. 

“Oh my god you freak! You’re not even shocked you’re just preparing huh?”

“We made plans already so I can’t really back out now.”

“True,” the taller boy said with a knowing smile. “So you’re absolutely sure this is happening?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes but nodded. 

“No need to sass me. Ok great, I made an appointment with the school nurse you for both of us.” Jin muted the sound on his computer and opened his browser. The light of his life was streaming so he would help. They both needed some down time, but that didn’t’ mean they couldn’t still do things together. Come on twenty million views. 

“Wait why would I need to go? You know I am still super a virgin. I don’t have anything.” 

Jin smiled at Hoseok and sat up straight to give his presentation. He pulled an index card he had been hiding from out of a book and read: “Each year, teens experience as many as 850,000 pregnancies and youth under 25 experience 9.1 million sexually transmitted infections. By age 18, 70 percent of females and 62 percent of males have initiated vaginal sex. Comprehensive sex education is effective at assisting young people to make-“ 

“What the actual fuck Jin? Are you being serious?”

“As serious as having a comprehensive sex education can help you make healthy decisions about sex and help you develop healthy sexual behaviors.” Jin smiled brightly. 

“Yeah, I am not going. I got condoms and stuff. And, we took sex ed a few semesters ago.” 

Jin flipped through the pages of his note pad stood up and said in a clear crisp voice. “Comprehensive sex education isn’t just about the act of sex or sex related complications, BUT about: human development which includes but is not limited to reproduction, puberty, sexual orientation and gender identity. Relationships: we’ve kind of touched on this. Romantic relations and dating and what adding sex does to that. Personal skills: including communication, negotiation and decision making. Sexual behavior including-“ 

“Wait you’re dead serious, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Jin nodded. “Look you can have sex without going. Some of the information will be repeat of our deeply emotional teen conversations, but it’s good to hear. Look, you don’t have to go but if you were going to a new competition for dance even if you’re super talented you’d find out all the information you could before attending, right? You would want to go in prepared with all the knowledge so you can do your best, right?” 

“Yes,” Hoseok said and he already knew he didn’t like where this was going. 

“And while socially virginity isn’t prized in men nor do we face the same pressure women do, we should as respectful and mindful partners also do all of our research. Remember a good lover isn’t born he’s made.” 

Hoseok who was taking a drink of his water to avoid answering any more questions just couldn’t handle the last bit of Jin’s comments and spit out water all over his hand and on his friend. 

Jin delicately wiped spit and water off of his face. “No please tell me your real feelings about this.”

“Jin this is so embarrassing,” Hoseok said amid coughing. 

“Then you shouldn’t be having sex,” Jin said plainly. 

Hoseok took a deep breath and sighed. He knew Jin was right. He needed to be ready to not embarrass himself, the whole of the Jung legacy, and his dick. “Fine, I’ll go,” the younger boy said with a pout. This was going to suck. 

“Lovely,” Jin said with a cheesy smile. “And because you’ve shown such initiative, I have a practical skills lesson for you after our appointment.” 

“Wait what?” 

“It’s a different terrain down there,” Jin said seriously. “Like you can easily get lost, it’s good to have a mild plan and technique in place.” 

“Don’t you just…,” Hoseok trailed off and made a motion. 

The motion had Jin laughing so hard he was banging the table. “Yeah no. First there are three holes, and depending on the angle you might be trying to put it in the wrong one. Wait,” Jin looked at Hoseok and considered. “Unless anal is already on the table I don’t want to assume-“

“Stop that’s enough,” Hoseok centered himself again, “so you’ll help me but only if I go to this appointment?”

“Yup, and trust me it will help. This technique has never failed me.” 

Hoseok nodded. He was even more afraid but also intrigued. “Hey,” Hoseok called from the door. “Who taught you this technique?”

Jin smiled, “Yoonji.” 

Hoseok slumped his shoulders and waked into his bedroom. Sex was so much more complicated than people thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since BTS is all under age and sex is going to happen we wanted to introduce some important sex education information. Here are some links if anyone is looking for more information: 
> 
> http://www.advocatesforyouth.org/component/content/article/450-effective-sex-education  
> https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/for-educators/what-sex-education


	18. Chapter 18

Hoseok wanted the earth to eat him. 

Why wasn’t there a manhole, crevice, canyon or something of that sort when you needed one? The conversation with the school nurse had been embarrassing to say the least. If Hoseok didn’t need the information, he would have blocked it out already. The school nurse had thrown around words like “sexually active, sexually responsible,” and the worse one “hormones.” Hoseok had full on giggled. It was demoralizing because hello! The fact he was spending every minute of the day thinking of Min Yoonji was exhibit A. 

The school nurse knew nothing about hormones. The only thing that had stopped Hoseok from bolting was the talk he NEEDED from Jin. And, the fact that Jin had blocked the exit after Hoseok did try to leave didn’t need to be repeated. 

Jin would never rat him out. It was their secret. Men needed to stick together. 

**

“That shit took forever,” Yoonji grumbled as she stuffed the brown lunch bag into her bag pack. 

“Yup its drop-in day,” Ahmi said as she also stuffed a brown lunch bag into her backpack that contained her birth control and condoms. 

“I am making an appointment next time.” 

“It still takes a long ass time,” Ahmi said cheerfully. “Did you send Hoseok the articles I sent you?”

“Yeah,” Yoonji said a frown tugging at her lips. “But he hasn’t responded.” 

“So, the articles on how to dirty talk weren’t well received,” Ahmi said thoughtfully. “I can ask Jin about it?” 

“Oh god,” Yoonji rolled her eyes, “are we in high school or what?” 

“Yes,” Ahmi pushed her shoulder. “Besides, I think Jin is including the basic info in his presentation.” 

Yoonji lifted an eyebrow, “does he still have the section in it making fun of that meme?” 

“Which one?”

“That one that says the female orgasm is a myth Cultural Marxist created and spread throughout media to make women feel like their sexual satisfaction was important and encourage them to seize their sexuality by sleeping around to find the right partner, thereby destabilizing the traditional nuclear family,” Yoonji quoted perfectly. 

“Oh god,” Ahmi burst out laughing. “I still don’t know which is my favorite: that or the comment below: if a female could orgasm don’t you think I’d seen it by now.” 

“Like first, I give them to myself all the time,” Yoonji said with a wink. “And, I do it to destabilize the traditional nuclear family, naturally.” 

“Dismantle patriarchy!” Ahmi yelled out with unprecedented enthusiasm and it wasn’t even 10 am. 

“Also, who hasn’t noticed if their partner is having an orgasm? How dense do you have to be?”

“Yeah, we have nipple hardening, vagina gets wet, clitoris gets erect,” Ahmi wiggled her eyebrows. “I like to call it my little boner.”

Yoonji said nothing but opened her phone again and frowned when she realized he hadn’t text back. She fought against all self-preservation and sent out another text. 

The Sun   
Hey, I just left PP with Ahmi. See you later. 

**

Hoseok walked into the living room in time to see Jin setting up a PowerPoint presentation, an easel, and a poster. 

“Do I want to know?” 

Jin smiled and shook his head. “I’ll be ready in like thirty ok?” 

“Fine,” Hoseok went into the kitchen and fixed himself some ramen. He was edgy and he knew it. 

Hoseok was trying to keep his cool, but the closer Friday got the edgier he was. He was also having a hard time talking to Yoonji. 

Hoseok wasn’t ignoring her texts, but he also wasn’t answering as fast as usual. Everything he knew about Yoonji was telling him that she was going to kick his ass at any second, but he couldn’t help it. 

Basically, Hoseok was losing his mind. 

Hoseok wished he had left it at dating. They could have had nice conversations and a pleasant time. Then he could have gone his way and she would have gone hers. All this was just too complicated, too intense. People had sex all the time, didn’t they? They rarely died when having teen sex. Hoseok just wanted to get it out of the way.

Hoseok finished his food and then sat on the couch. Five minutes later the doorbell rang and much to Hoseok’s surprise Leo and Jonghyun walked in. 

“Alright gentlemen, I am going to get started so you want to settle down. I ask that you guys watch the presentation first and we’ll have a Q&A after. But if you look in front of you, you’ll see a small ziplock bag with items. We’ll go through the contents first so that you guys know what everything will be used for. So first, you will find two condoms. Now remember gentlemen,” Jin said with a smile. “Not all condoms are created equal (although they all protect) find one that you like and your partner likes. And as always, you can’t attend the party without a party hat. Always. Always use a condom. Second, in the bag, you will find tissues. Now, this is a practical item for cleanup purposes. You use it to wrap up the condom and if you and your partner need them. Then we also have a wet nap. This again is for cleanup and very handy. In the bag, you will also see a small tube of lube. Now keep in mind gentleman that the terrain will change. Sometimes a little extra help is necessary. I have also included some sample sizes of cologne. You want to go in smelling nice. And lastly,” Jin want to stand by the easel. He pushed off the piece of cardboard and it fell carelessly on the floor to reveal a poster that said in a bright and cheerful poster that read in bold letters: 

The FEMALE ORGASM IS REAL. 

Leo and Jonghyun stood up and gave Jin a standing ovation before the presentation even started. Hoseok rolled his eyes. He wasn’t ready. 

**

“What are you going to wear?” 

“Clothes,” Yoonji said. 

“You’re being an ass again,” Ahmi rolled on her back and flipped through her BTS lookbook. 

Ahmi was an intellectual. She would be the last person to be attracted simply to someone’s physical appearance, but Kim Seokjin was her bias and she was dating Jin the hottest guy at school. She was a hypocrite her brain called out. The world was against her. She wanted to pursue intellectual development and solve world problems. 

“I can smell your loins roasting from here.” 

Ahmi laughed and rolled back on to her belly but didn’t tear her eyes away from the photographs. “Why is he so fine,” Ahmi asked on a sigh. 

“Because BTS is perfection,” Yoonji said without even giving the issue a second thought. 

“Like I have a bias,” Ahmi said with a frown. “I’ve made a commitment, but why are they determined to bias wreck me every comeback. It’s so hard to stay loyal. Chris Brown was right.” 

“OT7,” Yoonji said quickly. 

“I might have to at this point,” Ahmi said with a sigh. “There can be no other plan. So,” Ahmi looked up, “what are you wearing for the big day?” 

“A smile and some pasties.” 

“Oh god please,” Ahmi said as she giggled, “I want to see the emergency report Professor Seijin will have to fill out if that happened.” 

There was a small crack in Yoonji’s smile and if Ahmi had known her a month less she would have missed it. “He still hasn’t text you back?”

“I am sure he’s still playing with his little friends,” Yoonji said dismissingly. 

“He’s being a dick. If I were you,” Ahmi trailed off and went back to her lookbook. 

Yoonji wanted to ignore it. She knew from all of Ahmi’s body language that she was setting a trap for her. But Hoseok was MIA and Yoonji wanted to match over to the boy’s dorm and kick his ass. “What would you do?” 

Ahmi smirked but didn’t push it further or tried to gloat. “He has a study session in the afternoon. He reserved a private room. I’d go over there and remind him of who is in charge.” The dimples in Ahmi’s cheeks were so adorable but the gleam in her eyes was dangerous. 

“That’s why we’re friends,” Yoonji said and marched into her room to change. 

**

“Alright, gentlemen thank you for your attention. Let me get some water and we’ll open the Q&A section,” before Jin could bend down for a water bottle Leo handed him one. 

“That was amazing,” Leo said in awe. 

“I didn’t know,” Jonghyun said as he flipped through the notebook filled with notes. “I thought I knew,” Jonghyun shook his head, “I knew nothing.” 

“Well anything, I can do to help,” Jin said with a smile. “I am lucky Ahmi is a patient creature who has no qualms about telling me if I’ve done something wrong.” 

“Ouch,” Leo said followed by a low whistle. 

“Yes, it hurt a little especially the first time when she sent me an email that rated the evening as ‘exceeds expectations’ but the act itself as ‘needs improvement.’” 

“I wouldn’t have gone back,” Jonghyun said honestly. “A girl says that to me. I bolt.” 

“I can see that,” Jin said with a smile. “But, she had done some research and said that only practice leads to better results. My balls were empty, but I did it happily.”

Jin cleared his throat and stood up. “Alright, so questions?” 

Leo who had gotten over his initial shyness lifted his hand. “So just because I am…,” Leo gestured then bit his lip and looked down at his notes. “So just because we’re having penetrative intercourse doesn’t mean she can have an orgasm, right?” 

“Exactly,” Jin said with a smile. “Research indicates that up to 80 percent of women cannot orgasm through penetrative intercourse alone regardless of how big the dick is or how long it lasts. It also doesn’t mean they don’t enjoy it.” 

“So then how do you know?” Jonghyun asked. 

“Well, paying attention helps, asking is also important, but ensuring to give clitoral stimulation is what is going to make it happen,” Jin took a drink of his water and prepared to walk the three of them through the process. 

An hour later, Jin stood by the door and let Jonghyun and Leo out. Jin walked back to the living room where Hoseok was laying down on the sofa. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Horney and afraid,” Hoseok answered honesty. 

“Does excited still feature in there?”

“Yeah,” Hosek lifted his head and nodded. 

“Cool well, I know I don’t have to say this because I’ve said it a ton but you don’t have to go straight into intercourse. She said sex but never specified. It could be just hand jobs and oral.” 

“Right,” Hoseok had considered as much but the truth she was ready for it all. He just needed to get his head around the whole process. “I just need to plan you know.”

“Yes,” Jin understood the impulse. He had planned and planned for his Ahmi. He had planned because he didn’t just want to be with her then he was in love with her. He wanted her to be comfortable and to take care. Jin knew Hoseok was thinking and worried about the same thing. “I will leave you to your musings then. Text me if you need anything.” 

“Wait where are you going?”

“Ahmi and I are going home for the weekend. But we don’t leave until tomorrow after school, besides you got this,” Jin sent Hoseok a wink. “I’ll be ready in an hour so we can head to the library. You got this champ.” 

**

D-day had arrived. Literally. 

Hoseok had a plan. 

He was good at planning. 

It didn’t mean it always worked, but he was good at figuring out how things should work out. The whole evening required a setting of the stage. Ambiance, Jin had warned him. Even if the act itself wouldn’t last long, the overall feeling was important. 

Hoseok put some snacks in a bag and double checked he had condoms, lube, and fresh socks. The whole thing also required preparation. Preparation, Hoseok would rather not think about but couldn’t help but reach down into his pants and feel his freshly trimmed pubic hair. 

 

“So, you want to trim the foliage, but not deforest the Amazon,” Jin handed Hoseok a hair trimmer. 

“I have no idea what that means,” Hoseok said slightly frightened. 

“Ok, so you want to trim it down. I usually go for a three on the top,” Jin waved a hand over his crotch, “then I do a two on the gootch and balls. I don’t do a zero or anything smaller because then my balls are itchy. I mean you want to go full nude go for it but I wouldn’t. Personally, I like a little hair down there,” Jin said with a smile. “Some nature if you will.” 

Hoseok nodded thinking he understood what to do and walked into the bathroom and dropped his pants. It was going well, Hoseok thought until he got to his balls. 

“Ah, Jin?” 

“Your balls?” 

“Yeah,” Hoseok called out unsure of how to attack the spherical problem. 

“Pull your dick back and be careful, they’re round so do your best.” 

Hoseok considered and went for it. 

“So how did it go?” 

“It went,” Hoseok replied resisting the urge to shift from side to side.

“Ok go back in,” Jin waved Hoseok inside of the bathroom and put his hands on his knees staring at his crotch. “Drop ‘em let me see.” 

“Dude hell no,” Hoseok scoot all the way back in the bathroom. 

“Come on show me,” Jin said still in position. 

“No,” Hoseok refused and cupped hands over his crotch just in case. 

Jin put his hands on his hips and frowned. “Fine if you’d rather she be down there and see that you missed a spot that’s fine with me. I mean I wouldn’t want to look like a newb but if you want-“ 

“Jin. Damn it,” Hoseok tugged at his hair. 

Jin just stared back at him no emotion on his face. 

Hoseok thought about Yoonji and what had happened in the study room and dropped his pants. Yes, a man needed any advantage he could when it came to Min Yoonji. 

 

Hoseok picked up his phone and shot Yoonji a message. 

Your Hope   
I am on my way. Need me to bring anything. 

Goddess   
Just yourself 

Hoseok sent a prayer out into the cosmos and set off to lose his virginity. 

**

“Hey,” Yoonji swung the door opened and greeted Hoseok with a smile. She was wearing a shirt dress with thigh-high socks. 

“I brought some snacks,” Hoseok said holding up a bag. 

“Cool,” she said as she walked into the dorm. 

Hoseok looked around the dorm. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in the dorm before but he’d never been over with ITHS. (Intent to have sex) 

Yoonji’s laugh caught his attention. 

“What,” he asked. 

“You’re holding on to the bag for dear life. Here give it to me,” Yoonji reached for it. “Sit down,” she motioned. 

Hoseok sat down and tried to relax but he was super edgy. He could tell in the way he sat down. He could tell in the tension in his body but couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

“Are you hungry,” she asked as Yoonji bent over to take stuff out of the bag. 

“No,” Hoseok said as he looked around the dorm. He was fidgety. He was nervous and kind of wanted to throw up. When he had agreed to have sex with her, he had pictured her naked and with him. He hadn’t really given much thought to how they would get here but the more he had “prepared” the more getting point from A to B started to worry him. 

He knew he should be saying something. Did he notice what she was wearing? Hoseok forced himself to look back at her. She was taking things out of the bag he had handed her. Yoonji’s movements were smooth, graceful and calm. The short hem of her dress was teasingly brushing against the back of her thighs, and the garter belt and stockings were fully visible. If a man didn’t spend a minute appreciating that he was sad individual despite how nervous he was. 

“I am just going to put these drinks in the fridge.” 

Hoseok nodded and waited for her. 

He just needed to remind himself to relax. He just needed to be himself. Wasn’t that what Jin had told him? 

“Ok, make room,” Hoseok looked up and Yoonji stood in between his legs. 

Then as if she’d done it a million times, Yoonji straddled him. “Better,” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to look at him. Yoonji smiled then leaned in for a kiss. 

Hoseok moved his hands to her hips and kissed her back. When he relaxed, Yoonji pulled back. “Much better,” he murmured as he tried to pull her back. 

“Nervous?” 

“Yes,” Hoseok answered honestly. 

“Why?” Yoonji tipped her head to look at him. 

“Well,” Hoseok rubbed circles on her hips. “Because it’s happening and I want it to go well. I also want to do it really bad and that’s a good and bad thing. I am also worried you’re going to bolt and never call me again. It’s a lot.”

“So you’re not worried about yourself, you’re worried about me?” 

“Well yes,” Hoseok said uneasy surprised that he always says too much and is too honest with her. 

“That’s dumb,” Yoonji rubbed her nose against Hoseok. 

“What’s dumb,” Hoseok leaned into her but Yoonji pulled away. 

“Pay attention,” Yoonji put a finger on his forehead and pushed him back. “Like with your dance concert, you had the talent, put your all in and did great.” 

Hoseok blushed, “I mean I won’t say I don’t practice alone, but I don’t think it helps in this situation.” 

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Yoonji laughed and tried to get off of Hoseok’s lap just to be pulled back. 

“I can think better if you’re closer.”

Yoonji just lifted an eyebrow but stayed put. “You shouldn’t worry about me. I am here because I want to be. You’re here because you want to be so what is there to worry about?” 

Hoseok considered as Yoonji shifted shitting across on his lap. “Things are that simple for you aren’t they? You trust yourself that much. I’ve always admired about you?” 

Yoonji leaned back against his chest, “I don’t trust myself at all, but the world is so hard. We have so many things to live up to school, work, the future.” Yoonji sighed and snuggled closer to Hoseok reaching up to cup his cheek. “So I just try not to be too hard on myself. You shouldn’t either we’re friends right?” 

Hoseok nodded looking down at her pale and pretty face. 

“Then if it doesn’t work out how we want we’ll keep trying IF we want,” Yoonji tipped her head back and Hoseok kissed her. “If it doesn’t work out and we’re both not interested in trying again, we’ll still be friends at the end of it, right?” 

Yoonji expected Hoseok to say yes and perhaps the hand that was on her thigh to slide up under her dress but that didn’t happen. Hoseok wrapped his arms tight around her and buried his face in the crock of her neck. His shaky breath had a strange feeling crawling up the base of her stomach. Yoonji lifted a hand to his hair to sooth then pushed away. 

“Like I said,” Yoonji looked down unable to meet his eyes, “we don’t have to do that if you’re not ready. We can do other things. It’s for us to decide.” 

“No,” Hoseok said with the brightest smile she’d ever seen, and just like that the tension was gone from the room, “I want to.”

Instead of moving quickly, Hoseok settled with Yoonji on his lap and started to talk. 

He told her about the crazy rumors he’d heard about them. He told her about the surprise Jin was planning for Ahmi and their anniversary. He also told her how Ahmi obviously knew but how sweet it was that she pretended to know nothing. He spoke about his sister and the funny thing his mother had said to him. 

“So I am walking across the street right,” Hoseok lifted a hand gesturing wildly. “Then this car shoots out of nowhere, it scared 10 years off of my life. So I had to walk all the way back to the bakery shop to get my mom the stuff I had dropped. Then I get home and she yells at me, I could have died and she yells at me.” 

“I don’t think she was yelling at you because you almost died but because you weren’t being careful,” Yooonji supplied. 

“Well, I don’t know the car was going pretty slowly. It couldn’t have hurt that much anyway.

“It hurts.” 

“I don’t know. I mean if the car is moving slow-“

“It hurts.” Hoseok looked down and Yoonji was fidgeting with the edge of her dress. 

“You’ve been in an accident.” 

“Yup,” she said casually, “I was delivering food. It was the year I transferred here to be with Ahmi.” 

“So you guys were friends before?” 

“Yes,” she answered but didn’t provide any details. 

“Why were you delivering food?”

“Private school is expensive. I,” Yoonji trailed off. No one except Ahmi knew details about her family, and no one really needed to know which was why she kept it on the down low. Well if she was going to get naked with the guy, Yoonji supposed it wasn’t a big deal. “My family isn’t well off. I wanted to come to this school without being a burden and they needed help for a bit. I delivered food, but a car didn’t see me and it crashed into me. It dragged me underneath it.” 

“Are you fucken kidding me?” 

Yoonji stared at Hoseok as he dislodged her to have her sit next to him. 

“I had some bruising. It really wasn’t a big deal I just busted my shoulder. Ahmi helped me out so I was fine.”

“Wait I don’t remember Professor Seijin saying anything about this? I feel like this would have resulted in a traffic safety presentation.” 

“I didn’t tell.” 

Hoseok looked at her confused. How could she not have told? Hoseok thought back to that first year with the transfer student. Jin and Ahmi were already dating, but he couldn’t seem to place her. Yoonji wasn’t in the art or music classes Ahmi was that first year. Then it suddenly hit Hoseok, he remembered the Adidas tracksuits and jerseys. “You got into the school because of sports. You played basketball.” 

“Yup,” Yoonji crossed her arms over her chest. “I couldn’t after so Ahmi and I had to be sneaky.” 

“I don’t get it how did you play?”

“With difficulty, I finished the season and spoke to Professor Seijin. I thought they would kick me out. I was hopeful that they would at least let me finish the academic year since I had finished the season.”

“So what happened?”

“Ahmi helped me stay. We write the music for our marching band. She put her name on the line for me. I am going to get some water want?” 

“Yeah,” Hoseok watched her walk away. He was pretty sure he was in love with her before, but now he knew for certain. 

**

Yoonji opened the water bottle and took a deep drink. What the hell was happening? She thought Hoseok would be eager to get to it but instead, Yoonji was there spilling secrets about her life. It wouldn’t do. Yoonji caped her bottle and got one for Hoseok. He was toying with her. Yoonji wasn’t sure how she knew this but she did. Also, what was he about? Didn’t he come over to have sex? 

Yes, he did. Yoonji hiked up her dress and loosened the straps of her garter belt. Yoonji rolled her shoulders and walked into the living room. 

Hoseok was where she had left him. She threw the water bottle his way. He caught it with a grin, but instead of walking towards him, she walked into her room. 

Yoonji started to light the candles she wondered how long it would take Hoseok to figure it out and follow her. 

**

Candlelight suited her, Hoseok thought as he stood in the doorway watching her.

“Want to sit,” Yoonji turned to look at him and the candlelight brought out gold specs in her molten brown eyes.Hoseok sat down and watched her as she moved around the room lighting candles. She was so pretty his Yoonji. Pretty and brave. 

“Come here,” Hoseok sat on the bed and patted his thighs. 

Yoonji shot him a smile. But instead of sitting on his lap as he expected, Yoonji pulled out a blindfold out of a drawer. 

“Yoonji,” Hoseok shifted in his seat. “I thought that perhaps we could ease in or talk about it?” 

“This is easing in,” she said as she walked over to him. 

**

Hoseok sat on the edge of the bed as Yoonji put a blindfold on him. 

Yoonji ran her hands down his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him. Hoseok leaned back into her touch. She was kneeling on the small bed behind him. 

Hoseok felt a delicious shiver ripple over him as she kissed the side of his neck and moved up to his ear. When she turned her attention to the left side of his neck, he tilted his head towards her and reached back for her. 

“I want to see you too.” 

“You will,” Yoonji whispered into his ear. “Let me play for a bit, then you can blindfold me or tie me up if you want.” 

Hoseok nodded and waited. 

He could feel as she climbed down from the bed. His hand was suddenly in hers and she was guiding him up. “Stand for me will you?”

Hoseok did as she asked. 

“I am going to undress you.” 

Hoseok stood perfectly still as she undid the buttons of his shirt and ran her hands down his chest. 

Yoonji placed kisses along the length of his body and every inch she uncovered she kissed. Hoseok felt her drop to her knees and start to work on his pants. Hoseok lifted a hand. He needed to touch her. 

“I am here,” she said and took his hand placing it on the back of her head. 

Hoseok could feel her warm breath on the skin of his hipbones and he could have laughed. He could have laughed like a madman that, that small bit of breath was enough to make him embarrass himself. 

“Yoonji,” Hoseok stuttered out with a laugh. “Yoonji if you do that I am going to embarrass myself.”

“What?” Yoonji kissed Hoseok’s hip bone and scraped her teeth along its length. 

Hoseok answered with a low moan in his throat. 

“Sorry, I can respect that,” Hoseok felt Yoonji stand up and rub herself on him. 

Hoseok let her guide him back to the edge of the bed and took a seat. 

“Want to take a second,” she asked still holding his hands. 

“Yeah,” he said with a chuckle. He just needed to focus on breathing in and out. Hoseok scrapped his control back from the edge, “ok I am ready.” 

“I think I’ve tortured you enough,” Yoonji loosened the blindfold and pulled it down. Yoonji kissed Hoseok and then leaned back not wanting to push him too hard. 

“Here,” she said with a smile, “do you want to use it?”

“No, I want to see you but maybe next time,” Hoseok dove his fingers into her hair and gripped tight and kissed her. “You’re beautiful.”

Yoonji let herself be pushed back on to the bed. They were a wild tumble of limbs, kisses, and hormones. It was like Yoonji had imagined it would. It was fast and hot. 

This was it. This was what she had imagined. 

Hoseok rolled on top of her and ground his hips into her and Yoonji felt herself go wet. Perhaps this would be faster for her than she had thought. When Hoseok snaked a hand up her dress to touch the skin underneath, Yoonji did her best not to shy away. 

She felt dizzy. 

Did he have two hands or eight? Yoonji opened her eyes to look down at him as he started to undress her. It was all so much. His lips were on her skin and her head was spinning. It was so fast, so hot. It was too much. She had thought she wanted hard and fast but she had been wrong. 

Yoonji touched the side of his face even as he fisted a hand in her hair and another over her breast. 

Hoseok was greedy for her. He wanted to swallow her in gulps even as his breath labored, but the soft touch of her hand on his face stilled him. 

She was glorious. 

Her hair was mused from having his hands on it. Her lips were wet and pink from the hard kisses they had shared, and her cheeks were red. The words always tumbled out of his lips but instead, he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. He had so much love in him for her Hoseok wondered if loving her like this would be enough to satisfy him even for a little bit. 

Yoonji smiled down at Hoseok as he nuzzled and kissed the palm of her hand. He was a sweet one to pause for her. She bit her lip and knew she hadn’t made a mistake. She trusted him and he was for her. When he opened his eyes to look at her, Yoonji saw it and wondered how she had never noticed before. 

“Holy shit,” Yoonji felt a chill move up her spine pushing the heat and sweetness out of her body. “You love me.” 

Hoseok was fast but Yoonji was quicker. Even as he rolled of off the bed and her, Yoonji threw her body on him to stop him from leaving. 

“I am sorry. I am sorry,” she said as she wrapped herself around him. 

“Yoonji let me go,” he said in a harsh voice Yoonji didn’t recognize. 

She was an idiot. You didn’t just call out a man like that but it was too late now. Yoonji waited until he quit struggling to look at him. 

He looked hurt. 

Damn her and her stupid mouth, Yoonji thought as she winced under his glare. “I am sorry ok,” Yoonji tried again and loosened her arms a bit. “It’s just when you kissed my hand,” Yoonji answered honestly,” you looked so happy I just-“ 

“It’s ok,” Hoseok pushed her hands away and instead of leaving as she fully expected him to he rolled on top of her. “It doesn’t matter,” he said again as he covered his mouth with hers. His hands started to do that octopus thing that made Yoonji’s head swim. His hand cupped her breast again and the other wrapped into her hair as he pushed his hips into her. 

When he bit down on the side of her neck, Yoonji just arched into his touch. “Holy shit,” Yoonji yelled out and bit her lip. 

Yoonji almost forgot what point she wanted to make when Hoseok shoved her dress up and over her head. Hoseok fused his mouth to hers and when he moved his hand between the both of them to slip a hand under her underwear Yoonji almost gave up. 

They could have each other and talk later. 

Shouldn’t they? 

Focus, her heart said and Yoonji pushed at Hoseok to look at him. 

When he just moved to kiss another part of her, she did the only thing she could think of to get his attention and slipped a finger into his mouth. 

He sucked on it. 

“I am going to need you to focus for a minute,” Yoonji said surprised at the shake in her voice. When he bit the tip of her finger lightly she amended her statement,” I lied I just need your attention for 30 seconds.” 

Yoonji pulled her hand back and pushed at his shoulders again. 

Hoseok tilted his head in surprise but pulled back a little bit. But that small bit of distance was enough to give Yoonji some of her brain cells back. 

Yoonji tipped his chin to hers and locked her eyes with his. “So, you love me?” 

Hoseok didn’t look away and simply answered, “yes.” 

Hoseok pulled back as Yoonji got off of the bed and walked towards her desk. A few seconds later she pulled a nightshirt on. Hoseok moved to the edge of the bed and was about to pick up his shirt, his heart pounding loudly in his chest 

“You don’t need that,” Yoonji walked back to him. “I just want to talk without my boobs being in your face.”

Hoseok’s heart was pounding harder now than when he was close to cumming in his pants. What was he supposed to do now? 

“So, you love me and this didn’t seem like relevant information to share before we got half naked?” 

Hoseok shrug his shoulders. What was he supposed to say now? His pants were unbuttoned, his shirt was off and his dick (who hadn’t gotten the memo that the evening had taken a different turn) was still hard in his pants. 

“You’re not just saying that because I showed you my breasts, right?”

Hoseok looked down at his hands and shook his head. 

“I mean I know my boobs are excellent and all but you love me, love me,” Yoonji continued, “like Jin and Ahmi but less disgusting?” 

Hoseok laughed but couldn’t move, “yeah definitely less disgusting. Those two are the worse,” he said trying to sound at ease. 

Hoseok knew there were moments that would cement a man’s life and shape him forever. He took a deep breath and did his best to be brave in this moment. “I am in love with you. I don’t just love you.” 

“Oh shit…”

Hoseok wondered how long he was supposed to sit next to her in silence. It seemed like they sat there for ages with just the silence and awkwardness to envelope them. Did it make him the sorriest man ever to sit there? Because there was no way he could just talk away from her, not when he had given her his heart. 

“Hey.” 

Hoseok took a deep breath and turned towards her. 

She looked at him with pity and Hoseok almost walked away. He didn’t want her pity and concern. When his pride urged him to get up, her hands took both of his into hers and he sat there unable to move away. 

“So,” she said with a deep sigh, “I had this idea in my mind of how this would go. I see that I made a mistake.”

His heart would break now Hoseok thought as she spoke to him. She would leave him because she didn’t feel the same way and her honesty would kill him. 

“You know I always thought about what it would be like to confess to someone,” Yoonji’s voice continued even as he tried to not let heartbreak show in his eyes. “To be honest, it included an ARMY bomb and a crowd full of people. I am not the romantic type but this still crept into my mind. I had a plan you see. BTS will be having a concert soon. I was going to wait, but this is better.” 

Hoseok just nodded even as her words made no sense to him. 

“It would have been embarrassing but I was totally going to do it anyway. Seeing your face would have made it worth it. Look I am a grumpy woman who generally hates everything. I always figured I’d find someone who would hate all the same shit I do.” 

Hoseok’s heart started to pound in his ears. What was she saying? His heart gave him a small thread of hope and Hoseok clung to it. “I can hate things. If you give me a list, I can work on it.” 

Yoonji laughed, “no see that’s the interesting part. We went to the movies together. I went across town to buy chicken. I went to your concert and cheered the only way I knew how. I’ve gotten to experience new things because of you. Not because you forced me or made me do things, but because for you I don’t seem to mind.”

“We’re friends,” Hoseok said hoping that even if she dumped him they could still be friends. If she cut him out completely, he wouldn’t survive it. 

“No,” Yoonji shook her head and her hair shook. “Don’t you see,” she looked up at him with a smile on her lips. “I love you too.” 

Yoonji looked at Hoseok’s surprised face and moved closer. “I don’t buy chicken for just anyone,” Yoonji placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips and waited until he leaned into her. 

The sweet soft kisses they shared turned into hot and greedy ones. The soft hands that ran over each other transformed into hard and greedy. And when they took each other, it was will the full awareness that they had trust and love between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!!


End file.
